Hablar siempre ayuda
by Maskrena
Summary: Mamoru tiene que aceptar a que la amiga de su hermana trabaje en su compañía como consejera terapeutica. Sin embargo el no quiere porque odia a los Psicologos. Usagi tendrá que demostrarle que no son todos iguales.Lemon
1. Nuevo trabajo

Eran las 11 de la noche, o por lo menos eso era lo que marcaba el reloj que estaba encima de su escritorio caoba. Pero Mamoru Chiba aun seguía en su oficina. El trabajo se había convertido en su mecanismo de defensa para aislarse del mundo, y antes del trabajo lo había sido los estudios. Con 32 años Mamoru era el director de una de las compañías de comunicación más importantes de todo él país, cargo que alcanzó con tan pronto terminara sus estudios de periodismo y empresariales.

Mamoru era un hombre frió, poco sociable, y con un pasado muy negro. Con tan solo 6 años perdió a sus padres en un accidente de coche. Tras ese fatídico día, él y sus hermanos, se fueron a vivir con sus abuelos, los cuales intentaron educarlos lo mejor que podían. Aunque algo no debió salir muy bien, porque su nieto el mayor, Soichiro, se marchó y rompió la relación con su familia, dejando a Mamoru como nuevo sucesor de Comunicaciones Eleuton.

Un sino bastante cruel el que recayó sobre él y su joven hermana Rei, la cual aunque se había vuelto muy suya, contaba con un circulo social bastante agradable. Y es que había tenido la fortuna de contar con unas amigas que supieron ver más allá de las barreras que ella misma construyó.

Algo que no se puede decir de Mamoru, el cual en la única persona que confiaba era en él. Cierto es que tenía a Motoki y a Jin (Jedite) pero prefería guardarse las cosas para él, algo que preocupaba tanto a su hermana, como a sus abuelos.

"**Mamoru Chiba, ¿se puede saber donde estás? Hace horas que hemos cenado y todavía no sabemos nada de ti. Y encima tienes el teléfono móvil apagado, sé que estás escuchando esto, así que te quiero ver en casa en antes de una hora."** Sonó la voz de la abuela Naoko.

Mamoru sonrió al escuchar a su abuela reñirle como si fuera todavía un niño, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser. Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, y tras un suspiro, recogió los documentos de su mesa. Y tomó rumbo a su casa.

"**Ya era hora que volviera señor, su abuela está de los nervios" **dijo una de la criada.

"**Eso es nuevo. Luna ¿puedes llevarme la cena a mi habitación?"**

"**Claro que sí. Pero sugiero que vaya a ver a su abuela"**

Luna fue a la cocina a por la cena de Mamoru, y mientras el varón marcho al salón donde estaban sus abuelos viendo la tv.

"**Llegas tarde" **dijo Naoko

"**Lo sé, tenía cosas que hacer" **

"**Tú abuelo también tenía cosas que hacer, pero llegaba siempre pronto a casa para estar con vosotros" **protestó la mujer.

"**Bueno yo no tengo niños que requieran mi presencia, así que no veo porque no puedo llegar tarde" **

"**No tendrás niños, pero sí unos abuelos. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás muerto en vida?"**

"**Abuela, ya estoy aquí ¿sí? Así que no hace falta que me regañes, porque entre otras cosas ya no soy un niño" ** tras decir esto Mamoru se fue a su habitación, dejando a sus abuelos solos.

"**Eso es lo que me temo Mamoru, que dejaste de ser niño muy pronto" **susurró Naoko para sí misma, aunque su marido lo pudo oír. **"No sé que hicimos mal"**

"**No lo sé querida, la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Por cierto donde está Rei?"**

"**Está en la despedida de soltera de una amiga"**

"**Por lo menos con ella lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no?"**

"**Así parece….."**

Como muy bien Naoko había dicho a su marido Rei, estaba en la despedida de soltera de una amiga, de una de sus cuatro mejores amigas, Minako. Minako, o Mina como solían llamarla, pasaría por la vicaría dentro de unos días, y era además la segunda en dar ese paso. Mina siempre había sido la loca del grupo, siempre quiso convertirse en modelo, y tachan, lo consiguió, y no era de extrañar, ya que se trataba de una mujer muy bella, alta, rubia y con unos ojos azules, que volvían locos a todos los hombres. Aunque solo uno había sido capaz de conquistarla. Y ese era Kei (Kunzite), se conocían durante años, pero no fue hasta hace 3 que se dieron cuanta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Kei, era el primo Usagi, el punto y motivo de unión de las mujeres. Usagi había sido quien se hizo amiga de cada una de ellas, y las fue aceptando en su grupo. Durante la adolescencia, algunos pensaban que Mina y Usagi eran hermana o primas, aunque la relación sanguínea era nula, y es que ambas muchachas se parecían mucho, aunque había ciertas diferencias. Diferencias que hoy en día eran mucho más evidentes, mientras que el pelo de Minako era un rubio oro, el de Usagi era más claro, mientras los ojos de Mina eran azules, azules, los de Usagi eran azules claros, con pequeños toques grises.

Usagi era el alma del grupo, y es que antes de que ella llegara a sus vidas, todas ellas, Mina, Rei, Ami y Makoto, habían sido chicas solitarias. Pero hoy eso era historia, y ahora se tenían las unas a las otras, eran amigas, no, más que eso, eran hermanas.

"**Venga Mina, abre nuestro regalo" **dijo Usagi, la cual le daba una caja de un tamaño bastante considerable a su amiga.

"**Ey, ¿que hay aquí dentro un hombrecillo?" **bromeó Minako

"**Como si te hiciera falta otro hombre en tu vida" **comentó Rei

"**La verdad es que no, con Kei me basta. Ahora veamos que me habéis comprado" **Mina abrió la caja y poco a poco saco lo que había dentro. **"Vaya, vaya, creo que puedo sacarle mucho provecho a esto" **dijo mientras sacaba un conjunto de ropa interior un tanto transparente** "Veamos que más hay….. vaya creo que esto es idea de Mako, ¿no es así?"** Preguntó mientras mostraba una pequeña cestita que contenía algunos alimentos muy acordes con el contexto sexual del regalo**. "¿Un libro? Esto es de Ami, veamo…. NOOOO esto no puede ser de Ami." **

"**Jajaja, eso no es de Ami es de Rei" ** Bromeó Usagi **"El mío está en la caja"**

"**¿Una cámara?" **preguntó Mina

"**Sí, es para que la próxima vez que penséis en hacer un espectáculo, no tenga que ser testigo. Con una vez me basta." **

"**Jaja, bueno sí. No creo que a Kei tenga ganas de volver a repetir" **

Minako continuó abriendo regalos y más regalos, pues sus cuatro amigas no eran las únicas presentes en la despedida.

"**Bueno Mina ¿Qué se siente?"** preguntó Makoto

"**Es una sensación fenomenal. Sé que es simplemente firmar un papel para formalizar algo, que está ahí. Pero no sé, me siento feliz."**

"**Al final eres la segunda. Todas pensábamos que sería Amy y no tú" **bromeó Usagi, aunque era la verdad. Amy y Zoi llevaban más tiempo juntos, que Kei y Minako, incluso estaban comprometidos, pero no habían encontrado el momento para hacerlo.

"**Jajaja, y yo también. Pero ya lo ves, ahora mi pregunta es….. ¿Quién será la siguiente? Amy o vosotras dos solteras empedernidas"**

"**Está claro que Ami, después de todo ya tiene el anillo en su dedo. Ninguna ofensa chicas" **dijo Makoto

"**No te preocupes. No tengo problema con ello" **dijo Usagi

"**Hace unos años no habrías dicho eso" **dijo Rei

"**Bueno hace unos años también era una cabeza de chorlito, y ahora soy psicóloga. La gente cambia y la prioridades también" **

Tres días más tarde Minako y Kei se dieron el sí quiero en presencia de amigos y familiares, y como no con la presencia de la prensa. Un día más tarde la parejita feliz se marchó de luna de miel, para disfrutar de sus primeros días de matrimonio lejos de todos.

Pero mientras que a su primo y a su esposa parecía irles todo muy bien, a Usagi le ocurría completamente lo contrario. Usagi trabajaba como consejera dentro de una compañía, su trabajo había sido muy bien acogido, cuando algún trabajador tenía algún problema iba y hablaba con ella. Su carisma y su profesionalidad había tocado a todos sus compañeros, incluido su jefe. El cual no solo había solicitado sus servicios profesionales, sino personales. Desde el primer día que puso el píe en su oficina, Diamante se había encaprichado con ella. Intentó tomar su atención de muchas formas pero ninguna funcionó, así que probó suerte solicitándola como terapeuta. Algo que por algún momento funciono, Usagi comería con él mientras entablaban conversación, y siempre que esta se dirigía hacía ella, ella la reconducía hacia él. Al cabo de dos semanas Usagi dio por finalizadas sus sesiones con su jefe, y entonces el decidió ir directo al grano.

"**Está bien Usagi**. **Que te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar?**"

"**Lo siento mucho señor Black pero yo no acostumbro a salir con mis jefes"**

"**¿Y como llamarías a lo de estas dos semanas Usagi?"**

"**Trabajo. Puesto que usted esta tan ocupado, accedí a cenar con usted para así poder tener nuestra sesión y poder hacer un informe y llegar a un diagnostico, que es lo que le acabo de entregar, y dado a que no hay nada más que este en mi mamo, esas cenas se acabaron. Y preferiría que me llamara señorita Tsukino, y no Usagi, es poco profesional"**

"**¿Esa es tu ultima palabra?" **preguntó amenazante el varón.

"**Así es"**

"**Muy bien, quiero tu carta de dimisión antes que acabe la semana"**

"**No se preocupe, la tendrá. Pero antes de que acabe el día" **tras decir esto Usagi se marcho a su despacho, y comenzó a redactar su carta de dimisión. No es que ella quisiera dejar su trabajo, pero su jefe había sido siempre peor que un grano en el culo. El no se daba cuenta que en verdad todavía estaba enamorado de su exmujer, y de que todavía había un rayo de esperanza en esa relación. Una vez imprimió la carta, se la dio a la secretaria del señor Black, recogió sus cosas y se marcho a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa no sabía si ir a su cuarto o llorar, llamar a sus padre o a una de sus amigas. Aunque la solución apareció muy pronto en su casa, con bolsas de comida.

"**Traigo Chino, ¿Te apuntas?" **

"**Sabes que si Mako se entera que has comprado comida para llevar te mata?" **preguntó la rubia mientras abría la puerta a su mejor amiga.

Aunque Rei era completamente opuesta a ella, era sin duda con la que mejor se llevaba, eso si también con la que más discutía. Eran el Ying y el Yang, una Rubia la otra morena, una con ojos claros, otra con los ojos oscuros, una abierta, la otra cerrada, una charlatana y la otra silenciosa. Aunque con los años cada una había absorbido un poco de la otra y la diferencia no era tan abismal.

"**Es una suerte que no se va a enterar"**

"**Rai no te lo tomes mal, pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"**

"**Venía a visitarte, ¿no puedo?"**

"**Claro que sí, ya te he dicho que no te lo tomaras mal. Solo que me resulta raro"**

"**He roto con Yuuchirou" **dijo Rei mientras se sentaba en el blanco y como sofá de su amiga.

"**Veo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"**

"**Ni si quiera se porque lo he hecho, ayer estaba con él es su casa. Y no sé, sentía como si no fuera lo correcto" **

"**¿A que te refieres?"**

"**A que no debería estar haciendo eso, y no me refiero a acostarme con él solamente, sino al lote entero. Como si estar con él fuera un error, algo malo un pecado. Me sentía mal"**

"**¿ahora te siente mejor?"**

"**Depende de a que te refieres"**

"**Me refiero a como te encuentras ahora, que ya no tienes que sentir que comentes un error."**

"**Bien, más o menos. Dios Usagi tenía que haber visto su cara, me partía el alma el romper con él. Me sentía culpable."**

"**Pero tampoco hubiera sido sano para ti seguir con esa relación solo por no hacerle daño, y tampoco junto para él, porque lo único que conseguirías es que se uniera más a ti."**

"**Llevas razón…. ¿Por cierto esas cajas" **preguntó Rei al verlas cajas con las cosas de Usagi, y así de paso evitar seguir hablando de su vida sentimental

"**He dejado el trabajo. Bueno más bien me han obligado a dejar el trabajo"**

"**Perdona, ¿Qué?"**

"**Mi jefe me ha pedido salir con él, le he rechazado y me ha obligado a dimitir, y lo he hecho, fin de la historia"**

"**Pero será cerdo. Puedes denunciarlo, eso es despido improcedente"**

"**Error, he dimitido, no puedo denunciarlo. Y ahora que te parece si comemos lo que has traído, se enfría y yo me muero de hambre"**

Usagi fue a su cocina a por todos los utensilios necesarios (ya sabéis, vasos, platos, servilletas, bebidas y cubiertos). Al volver en vez de sentarse en el sofá, se sentó en el suelo, dando la espalda a la tv. Y comenzó a abrir los paquetes que su amiga había traído.

"**Creo que ya tengo la solución"** dijó Rei

"**¿La solución a que?"**

"**Puedes trabajar para nosotros"**

"**¿QUEEEEEE?"** Usagi no podía creer lo que su amiga acaba de sugerir **"No puedes tomar esa decisión tú sola"**

"**¿Por que no? Trabajo allí, y tengo tanto derecho como mi hermano a decidir quien trabaja y quien no. No tenemos terapeuta, y créeme que más de uno lo necesita, incluido mi hermano"**

"**Rei no sé…."**

"**Por favor, si vas a decir que no piénsalo. Así podríamos vernos más. Porque desde que trabajabas para ese idiota no te veíamos el pelo."**

"**Rei ¿Por qué no tenéis terapeuta?" **preguntó Usagi.

"**Por que mi hermano la echo"**

"**Exacto. Rei puedo vivir con que me echen de cualquier otra empresa, menos en la de mi mejor amiga."**

"**No te preocupes porque no le voy a dejar que lo haga. Además mientras no intentes meterte en su vida, no pasará nada"**

"**Me sentiría más segura si te diera su consentimiento"**

"**Está bien, lo conseguiré. Vamos a cenar que estoy muerta de hambre"**

Tal como había prometido a su amiga, Rei fue en busca del consentimiento de su hermano. Nada más llegar a la oficina y dejar las cosas en su despacho, fue a ver a su hermano, el cual ya llevaba más de 2 horas en su oficina.

Al preguntar si su hermano estaba libre, la secretaría le dijo que estaba reunido con Jinpor lo que no vio ningún motivo por el que no entrar a su despacho. La secretaría intento impedírselo, pero ella fue más rápida.

"**Rei se puede saber ¿que haces aquí, estoy ocupado"**

"**Tú siempre está ocupado."**

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**

"**Trabajo"**

"**Rei ya tienes trabajo" **dijo Jin un poco chistoso

"**No es para mi, es para Usagi"**

"**¿La Loquera?**" preguntó Jin

"**Psicóloga y si, es ella"**

"**No" **contestó indiferente Mamoru

"**Se puede saber ¿Por qué no?"**

"**Porque lo digo yo, y punto. Ahora te puede marchar"**

"**No, no me voy a ningún sitio. Porque tú lo dices no es una razón que me valga. Usagi necesita trabajo y yo quiero que trabaje aquí. Todas las empresas tienen un psicólogo, o incluso un gabinete, pero nosotros no. Y creo que deberíamos intentarlo, y Usagi es la mejor opción."**

"**Yo creo que Rei lleva razón, no vendría mal tener un loquero en la empresa. Así se reducirían quizás las bajas por depresión" **apoyó Jin

"**Es psicóloga y no loquera" **

"**¿Se puede saber por que tu amiguita necesita el trabajo?"**

"**La obligaron a dimitir" **al ver la cara que ponía su hermano decidió continuar hablando **"Por no querer salir con su jefe"**

"**Por lo menos se puede decir que tiene moral"**

"**¿Y bien?"**

"**¿Por qué quieres que te de mi aceptación si vas a contrarla, diga si o no?" **

"**Ella prefiero que este de acuerdo. así que di que sí, y me marcho" **

"**Lo que quieras, ahora vete"**

"**En cuanto firmes el contrato, os dejo seguir con lo vuestro" **

Mamoru firmó el contrato, y se lo dio a su hermana. La cual se marcho a su oficina más contenta que unas castañuelas, para llamas a su amiga y decirle que ya tenía nuevo trabajo.

----------------------------------

_Bueno estaba un poco aburrida, y decidí empezar una nueva historia. Y puesto que con la de Real me no sabia que hacer, porque me surgió de una tarde de aburrimiento y con las otras estoy estancad, no se puede rechazar a las musas de la inspiración. Y aquí está mi nuevo fic, espero que os guste. _


	2. Comienzos

Al día siguiente de la llamada de Rei, Usagi se presentó en las oficinas de Eleuton, para ocupar su nuevo cargo. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, ella había escuchado muchas cosas del que a partir de hoy sería su jefe y ninguna de ellas era demasiado favorable. Pero un trabajo es un trabajo, y la perspectiva de trabajar en la misma compañía que su mejor amiga y su padre era muy satisfactoria.

Como era su primer día no quería dar una mala imagen, por eso hoy había optado por utilizar su traje preferido, después de todo era un día importante. Se trataba de un traje tres piezas, compuesto por pantalón, camisa y chaqueta. Tanto el pantalón y la chaqueta eran de color rosa claro, un rosa que le daba sofisticación y feminidad y no infantilismo. En cuanto la camisa, era de color blanco, con el cuello un poco más grande de lo normal, por lo quedaba por encima de la chaqueta, la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo, como un guante se ajusta a una mano. Como calzado había optado por unos zapatos negros de tacón, bastante altos, pero a su vez también bastante cómodos, algo que suele ser imposible. Su pelo había sido semirecogido, dando protagonismo a sus rizos. En cuanto al maquillaje, Usagi opto por un poco de sombra blanca, rimel en las pestañas superiores, la línea del ojo y el brillo de labios, nunca le había gustado abusar del maquillaje, y tampoco le hacia mucha falta.

Al entrar a la compañía se quedó con la boca abierta, sabia que era grande, Rei y su padre se lo habían dicho, incluso desde fuera se podía apreciar, pero verla desde dentro era otra cosa. Como no sabía donde dirigirse, optó por preguntar en la reacepción, donde una mujer muy agradable, vestida con un traje negro, le indico como llegar al despacho de Rei.

Usagi siguió las instrucciones de la mujer, tomó el ascensor y pulsó la planta 45. Durante el trayecto, uno que por cierto no fue corto (Y es que en ascensor el único corto es el de una planta a otra, más no) observó cada detalle del ascensor, que al igual que todo en la compañía era enorme, nada que ver con los pequeños cubículos, que se abarrotaban de gente, de su otra compañía. Ella siempre había pensado, bueno quizás no siempre pero sí desde que había madurado, que todo lo malo venía acompañado de algo bueno, o como decía su madre cuando se cierra una puerta, se abren otras, y esto era un claro ejemplo de ello. Comunicaciones Eleuton era la empresa de comunicación más grande e importante de todo Japón, y trabajar para ellos era todo un privilegió. También lo era ser amiga de una de sus dueñas, pero Usagi siempre veía a Rei más allá de la niña rica, que en verdad era.

Al llegar a la planta 45, Usagi siguió automáticamente el camino a la derecha, hasta que se acordó que tenía que ir a la izquierda. Una vez allí se encontró con dos secretarias, y dos puertas. Una de ella la vio y se levanto de su mesa, acercándose a ella.

"**Usted debe de ser la señorita Tsukino, ¿no es así?"**

"**Sí, soy yo"**

"**La señorita Chiba está reunida en estos momento. Pero me ha pedido que le muestre su oficina, y que le diga, que luego ira a visitarla."**

"**Está bien, entonces le sigo" **

La secretaria tomo rumbo al ascensor, pero en vez de llamarlo y bajar como ella pensó que haría, siguió recto (Como si salieras a la derecha del ascensor) allí se encontraron con dos puertas una de frente y otra la derecha. La mujer abrió la puerta, permitiendo el paso de Usagi, que cuando entro no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La oficina era casi igual de grande que su salón, el cual tampoco es que fuera muy pequeño.

"**Señorita Tsukino aquí tiene las llaves de su despacho. Por si quiere cerrar con llave cuando salga. Antes de que me olvide, tiene que firmar el contrato que está dentro de la carpeta que hay encima de la mesa, puede dárselo a la señorita Chiba, o dármelo a mi como prefiera. También tiene la tarjeta de identificación, que le permitirá acceder a diferentes instancias carradas a otros trabajadores. Todo la información importante que tenga que saber, la señorita Chiba se lo ha dejado en esa carpeta, pero si tiene alguna pregunta solo tiene que ir a verme o preguntarle a ella."**

"**Está bien, que tal si empiezo preguntándote el nombre"**

"**Lo siento mucho, no me he presentado, mi nombre es ****Michiru Kaiou"**

**"Mucho gusto Michiru. Por cierto, ¿de quien es la oficina que está al lado mía?"**

**"Esa es la oficina del Señor Chiba"**

**"Oh, vaya. Así que va a ser inevitable que me lo encuentre"**

**"Me temo que si, señorita Tsukino" y la mujer le dio una tierna sonrisa.**

**"Usagi, llamame Usagi, señorita Tsukino me hace sentir vieja, aunque sea un señorita"**

**"Está bien. Si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer. Bienvenida a bordo Usagi"**

**"Muchas gracias" **

**Una hora y media más tarde, Rei hizo su aparición en el nuevo despacho de su amiga, la cual estaba creando las plantillas para los informes, y todos los documentos que le servían para organizar su trabajo.**

**"¿Interrumpo?" preguntó Rei a su amiga**

**"No que va, pasa. ¿Qué tal la reunión?"**

**"Bien ya sabes, larga y pesada, como casi todas las reuniones. ¿Y tu que tal, que te parece tu oficina?" **

**"Es genial. Es igual de grande que mi salón"**

**"Jajaja, me alegro que te guste. Es el despacho que mi abuelo utiliza cuando viene a trabajar."**

**"¿Queee. Y donde va a trabajar él?" preguntó preocupada Usagi**

**"Jajaja, no te preocupes, hay más despachos en esta planta. El me dijo que te diera este. Aunque Mamoru no lo sabe, será muy gracioso cuando te vea."**

**"Que tendrá que hacerlo, porque estamos al lado" **

**"Cierto, aunque no lo verás mucho. Apenas sale de su oficina, y siendo psicóloga intentará evitarte."**

**"No sé si eso es bueno o es malo"**

**"Tratándose de mi hermano es muuuuuuuuy bueno. Por cierto ¿has ido a ver a tu padre?" **

"**No, la verdad es que estaba preparando todo para comenzar a trabajar. Aunque no creo que corra mucha prisa, porque siempre es difícil que los trabajadores vengan a ti, o por lo menos al principio."**

"**Ehhh, ¿y yo que?"**

"**Tu eres mi amiga y no cuentas"**

"**Eso es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?"**

"**Por mi de acuerdo. ¿Vamos al Jardín de Júpiter?"**

"**Faltaría más. Por cierto bonito conjunto, es muy tú" dijo Rei**

"**¿A que te refieres con muy yo?"**

"**Pues eso muy rosa, es igual que Ami es muy azul, Mako muy verde, Mina muy de amarillo"**

"**Y tu muy de rojo, Pasión y temperamento" **completo Usagi

"**Bonita descripción" **dijo Jin que también iba a comer

"**Jin nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones ajenas" **pidió Rei.

"**Lo siento, preciosa pero no lo puede evitar. Y tu debes de ser nuestro nuevo fichaje, ¿Usagi?"**

"**Aja, esa soy yo, Usagi Tsukino, encantada"**

"**Jin Hino, encantado. ¿Se puede saber donde van dos mujeres tan bellas?"**

"**No, no se puede"**

"**Jajaja, vamos a comer al restaurante de una amigas, si quieres acompañarnos"**

"**Usagi"**

"**No creo que Rei esté muy de acuerdo, pero acepto" **

"**No me lo puedo creer, como sino fuera bastante suplicio tener que aguantarte en el trabajo, que también tengo que aguantarte fuera de él" **protestó Rei tan pronto se abriera el ascensor.

La comida trascurrió sin ningún tipo de accidentes, alguna que otra pelea e insulto de Rei a Jin o viceversa pero nada más. De hecho se trato de una velada de lo más agradable para los tres. En la cual Usagi descubrió que Jin era uno de los mejores amigos de Mamoru, que trabajaba en la compañía como abogado, dando asesoramiento legal, y que tenía un gran sentido de humor. Pero también descubrió otras muchas cosas más, o por lo menos pequeños indicios, y es que su trabajo como psicóloga le había aportado la capacidad de leer a las personas, y lo más importante entenderlas.

Tras la comida Usagi decidió ir a hacer una visita a su padre, y de paso decirle sobre su nuevo trabajo, porque no sabía nada. Rei volvió al trabajo y Jin, Jin fue a hablar con Mamoru sobre la nueva psicóloga.

"**Jin, ¿que haces aquí?"**

"**Vengo a ver a mi mejor amigo, el cual conociéndole no habrá ni comido"**

"**La verdad es que no, pero tampoco voy a ir contigo"**

"**Vaya, pues mejor porque yo acabo de venir de comer con ti hermana"**

"**¿Con mi hermana?" **Preguntó incrédulo el varón y es que era de sobra conocida la relación que esos dos tenían

"**Aja, a y también estaba su amiga Usagi, nuestra nueva psicóloga"**

"**¿Así que ya no es loquera?"**

"**No, sin duda psicóloga. Tengo que decir que es muy simpática, y además está para mojar pan y chuparse los dedos"**

"**¿Hablamos de tu gusto por la mujeres?"**

"**¿Hablamos del gusto tuyo, el cual por cierto es nulo? Se que eres raro y todo ese rollo, pero pasar de las mujeres… ¿eres Gay? No es que me importe, pero sería bueno saberlo sobre todo cuando vaya al baño, tú sabes"**

"**No soy gay"**

"**Estoy seguro que tu abuelo se queda más tranquilo. Aunque sino continuas con la especie de nada sirve"**

"**¿Has venido a decir todas esas tonterías?"**

"**No en verdad vine a hablarte de la Usagi"**

"**No me interesa" **

"**Y si te digo que aparte de esta muy buena, ser amiga de tu hermana es hija del director del periódico"**

"**¿De Kenji Tsukino?"**

"**Aja. Y también he descubierto que el jefe al que mando a freír espárragos era Diamante"**

"**Bien por ella, no me gustaría que mi hermana se relacionara con gente cercana a ese idiota"**

"**Está claro que nada de lo que te diga, va hacer que te entren ganas de conocerla, así que me voy a trabajar. Le diré a Setsuna que te pida algo de comer"**

Al día siguiente, optó por un vestido de color negro y una chaqueta rosa, en sus pies unas sandalias de tacón, en cuanto a su pelo y su maquillaje opto por lo mismo del día anterior. Hoy comenzaría de manera oficial su trabajo, ayer, se familiarizo con las instalaciones, el personal, y preparó todo para su primer día. En verdad no contaba con tener ningún paciente, por lo que había cogido un libro de los que tenía en casa, pero que no tenía tiempo de leer. Al pasar por la recepción saludo a la mujer que se encontraba allí, al igual que el guarda de seguridad, cogió el ascensor. Al llegar a su planta y dirigirse a su oficina, tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con alguien, y ese alguien no era ni más ni menos que su jefe Mamoru Chiba.

"**Perdón, es culpa mía no miraba por donde iba" **se disculpó Usagi

"**Claro que es culpa suya." **

Usagi entonces levantó la vista, y entonces lo vio. Aunque había tenido la oportunidad de ver fotografías suyas, nunca lo había visto en persona. Lo que primero le llamó la atención fue su pelo negro, que parecía venir de familia y esos ojos azules intensos, una mezcla que siempre le había encantado, Usagi no puedo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con su mirada, decir que Mamoru era un hombre guapo era decir poco, era un dios, la perfección masculina en persona. Ojos precioso, nariz perfecta, rasgos perfectos, hombros anchos, Usagi podía imaginar que debajo de toda esa ropa se hallaban unos músculos fuertes, pensamiento que hizo que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta sobrara.

Pero Usagi no fue la única que admiró al espécimen que tenía enfrente, Mamoru no perdió la oportunidad de observar, porque al contrario de la opinión de Jin, a él le atraían las mujeres, otra cosa muy distinta era hacer caso a esa atracción.

Al contrarió que Usagi, el empezó su chequeo por abajo, recorriendo con su mirada las largas piernas de Usagi, hasta que fueron ocultadas por la tela de su vestido, algo que no pasaba, hasta llegar a la mitad del muslo, luego estudio su cintura, su caderas, su pecho, su cuello, su boca, su nariz, su ojos, unos ojos que mostraban temor, aunque no entendía por que debería tenerle miedo. Después de todo él no mordía, aunque sus dudas se despejaron cuando ella se presentó.

"**Buenos días señor Chiba, soy Usagi Tsukino, la nueva psicóloga"**

"**Así que la nueva psicóloga. Buen comienzo, tirando los papeles de su jefe"**

"**Ya le dije que lo sentía no fue mi intención"**

"**Mire paso de explicaciones. El único motivo por el que está aquí es por Rei. Ah, y por su padre, Kenji Tsukino. Por ellos es por los que ha conseguido el trabajo, y por los que voy a olvidar esto. Pero quiero dejar claro una cosa, no me agrada tenerle aquí."**

Tras decir esto Mamoru comenzó a marcharse dejando a una Usagi muy confundida. Pero se lo pensó muy bien y paró para seguir hablando con ella.

"**Y por cierto señorita Tsukino, si de verdad es una profesional, le sugiero que no se ponga esos vestidos, o sino distraerá a mi personal masculino que en vez de trabajar, Irán a su oficina a verle las piernas"**

Y entonces Mamoru sí se fue. Usagi marchó a la oficina muy cabreada con su

jefe.

"¿Quien demonios se cree ese estupido que es? No puedo creer que haya pensado que era atractivo. Su atractivo se rompe cuando abre la boca y habla. Egocéntrico, hijo de…." Pensaba Usagi. Un que sus pensamientos fueron rotos por un golpe en la puerta.

"**Adelante" **

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una Michiru un tanto tímida

"**Ey Michiru, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?" **

"**La verdad venia a ver si podía hablar contigo, ¿aunque si te viene mal?"**

"**¿Mal? que va pasa. Haber cuéntame"**

Michiru se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

"**Veras yo tengo 29 años, una edad en la cual todo el mundo está esperando que siente la cabeza, es decir encuentre al hombre de mi vida, me case, tenga niños. Pero el caso es que durante los ¿10, 11? Últimos años, mis relaciones con los hombres han resultado un autentico fracaso. Ninguno de ellos ha conseguido coger mi atención, seguro que eran guapos, simpáticos, románticos, tiernos y todas esas cosas que suelen atraer"**

"**Pero ninguno de ellos te ha enamorado, ¿me equivoco?"**

"**No, de hecho ninguno se ha acercado una pizca. Pensé que quizás el amor no estaba hecho para mi, pero ahora no lo sé"**

"**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que ahora dudes, de algo que creían con convicción?"**

"**He conocido ha alguien. Al principio no sentí nada, pero poco a poco a medida que la amistad fue aumentando las sensaciones fueron apareciendo"**

"**¿Qué clase de sensaciones?"**

"**No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cuando la veo me pongo nerviosa, sueño con ella…no sé como explicarlo"**

"**No hace falta que sigas, te he entendido. Me a parecido escuchar ella…."**

"**Sí es una mujer"**

"**Oh, veo. ¿Y eso resulta un problema?"**

"**Sí, no, no sé. Quiero decir, durante toda mi vida he pensado que me gustaban los hombres, nunca me han atraído las mujeres, y ahora….."**

"**Pero por lo que me has contado, los hombres no llegaban a captar tu interés"**

"**Sí pero pensé que era porque no era el adecuado"**

"**Quizás es cierto, no eran las personas adecuadas. Michiru, ¿que es más importante el sexo de una persona o la calidad humana de ésta?"**

"**La calidad"**

"**Entonces si es así, ¿por que te preocupa que te atraiga una mujer, eso la hace peor persona?"**

"**No, no Haruka es una persona estupenda, pero…."**

"**Tienes miedo"**

"**Aja"**

"**Michiru, no tienes nada que temer, todos tenemos miedo alguna vez. Pero la única forma de que ese miedo desaparezca es enfrentadse a él"**

"**¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?"**

"**Oh, esa es la pregunta del millón. No puedes estar segura que te va a decir que sí, pero tampoco las hay de que te diga que no. El no lo tienes, algo peor a no, te puede decir, pero si algo mejor."**

"**Sugieres que me mentalice para lo malo"**

"**Es una buena forma de no darse el batacazo, y de saborear el éxito si va bien"**

"**En eso llevas razón. Me tengo que ir"**

"**Está bien. Espero haberte ayudado"**

"**lo has hecho, aunque quizás tenga que volver otro días"**

"**Cuando quieras mi puerta esta abierta" **

"**Muchas gracias"**

Cuando Mirichu se marchó, a Usagi se le había pasado por completo el enfado con su jefe y es que la sensación de felicidad que tenía por haber ayudado a un compañero pesaba más que la rabia que sentía por su jefe.


	3. Malo comienzo

_Antes de todo quiero agradeceros por vuestro apoyo a mi nuevo fic, asi que quiero hacer una mención especial a SENSHIVISA, a __SerenaTsukinoMoon__, a Selene de la Luna, a Lorena, a marilucero chiba, a Orkidea, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Sere Chiba. Y como he dicho prometo actualizar los otros fics. Y ahora os dejo con la historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. _

Era una noche de viernes, en la cual Usagi había decidido pasar la noche en casa, viendo película. Más que una decisión propia, había sido una situación obligada, ya que todas sus amigas tenían planes con sus parejas, incluso Rei tenía una cita.

Al llegar del trabajo, Usagi se fue al baño, tomó una ducha, y se puso su pijama de conejitos, es curioso como todavía entraba en un pijama que tenía cerca de 10 años, sobre con todo lo que comía. Tras ponerse el pijama fue a la cocina, y puso en platos la comida que había comprado, no es que fuera mala cocinera, solo que hoy no le apetecía, y tenía antojo de Sushi. Cuando ya estaba todo preparado, se llevó la bandeja a al salón, la dejó encima de la mesa y fue en busca de la película perfecta para esa noche, Dudó entre Noviembre dulce o Conoces a Joe Black, pero Brad ganó la batalla a Keeanu. Puso la película, y se sentó en su cómodo sofá, no si antes enfundarse en una calida manta, que le había hecho su abuela.

La película pasó y pasó, mientras que ella comía todo lo que había preparado, le encantaba esta película, no porque Brad Pitt saliera de fabula y le sentara el traje como anillo al dedo. Sino porque era bonito ver como Brad descubrid el amor por primera vez, ver como el ser más vil que para nosotros es la muerte, también puede amar.

_ El amor es pasión, obsesión, no poder vivir sin alguien. ¡Pierde la cabeza! Encuentra a alguien a quien amar como loca y que te ame de igual manera. ¿Cómo encontrarlo, pues... olvida el intelecto y escucha al corazón. No oigo ese corazón. Porque lo cierto es que vivir sin eso no tiene sentido alguno. Llegar a viejo sin haberse enamorado de verdad, en fin, es como no haber vivido. Tienes que intentarlo porque si no lo intentas, no habrás vivido. _Aunque había escuchado esa frase mil veces de boca de Anthony Hopkins, no dejaba de sentir que esa frase estaba dirigida a ella. En momentos como este Usagi dudaba sí había hecho bien en rechazar a Seiya, sino lo hubiera hecho, de seguro que no estaría en su apartamento una noche de viernes, sola, viendo pelis románticas mientras esta envuelta en una manta y comiendo helado. Estaría casada, con un marido que la amaba con locura y quizás algún churumbel correteando por la casa, como había soñado de pequeña.

Pero ella la decisión, su decisión. Era muy joven, y tenía metas, ambiciones, y un compromiso a los 20 años, hubiera acabado con todas ellas. Usagi esperaba que Seiya lo entendiera, pero no fue así y una semana más tarde rompió su relación. Y aunque lo pasó mal, después de todo acabar una relación siempre duele, no lo pasó tan mal como ella lo habría imaginado. No se pasó las noches llorando, ni se sentía desgraciada por haber perdido a un hombre que la amaba… era extraño, con 14 años lloraba por que su amor platónico tenía novia, y ahora que su novio rompe con ella no. ¿Tanto podía haber cambiado?

Al terminar la película, no tenía nada de sueño, así que opto por ver la otra película que había elegido, además ¿quien puede resistirse a pasar una noche con dos de los hombres más guapos de Hollywood? Poco a poco sus pensamientos su fueron alejando del pasado, y de Seiya, para dirigirse al futuro y hacía otro hombre, uno que durante la ultima semana lo único que había hecho era ignorarla y tratarla como persona no grata, Mamoru Chiba. En verdad ese hombre era completamente una incógnita, no mostraba ningún tipo de sensación, su aura era oscura, y cada vez que se cruzaba con él una ola de frió recorría su cuerpo. Ella conocía su historia, Rei se la había contado cuando se conocieron, después de todo la historia de Mamoru era la misma que la de Rei, aunque ambos habían resultado diferentes, ambos tercos que Usagi llegó a pensar que era genético, pero diferentes.

Noviembre dulce, acabo cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, algo que no importaba mucho, porque no tenía que levantarse temprano, al ser fin de semana. Morfeo la reclamo en sus brazos, y Usagi no era quien para rechazarlo. Apagó la tv, el dvd y se fue a la cama, dejando el desorden para el día siguiente. Ni siquiera retiro ni la colcha ni los cojines, de encima de su cama, simplemente se tumbo en ella, envuelta en la manta de su abuela, y así se quedo dormida. No sin antes tener un último pensamiento.

"Puede que aun haya esperanzas para que Rei tenga un hermano, normal"

Mientras tanto Mamoru había quedado a tomar unas copas con sus amigos Jin y Motoki, y es que de vez en cuando necesitaba oxigenarse un poco, aunque no era algo que le gustaba decir en voz alta.

"**Bueno ¿que tal es la amiguita de Rei?" **preguntó curioso Motoki, ya que era muy raro que su amigo hubiera accedido a contratar una terapeuta.

"**¿Como va a ser? Como todos los psicólogos, molesta" **contestó el pelinegro

"**No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice. Usagi es una espectacular, guapa, simpática, divertida, y un cuerpo….." **explicó Jin

"**Vaya voy a tener que haceros una visita"**

"**Te recuerdo que estás casado, y que tu esposa esta embarazada. Y en cuanto a ti Jin recógete la baba, no me apetece que me bañes" **respondió molesto Mamoru.

"**Está bien, pero avisa si tengo que sacar el capote para torearte, ¿Quieres?"**

Mamoru lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Jin, el cual tragó saliva y encontró tremendamente interesante su jarra de cerveza.

"**Venga Mamoru, ¿no puedes darle un voto de confianza a esa chica? Después de todo es amiga de tu hermana, LA AMIGA en mayúsculas, sino llega a ser por ella, tu hermana hubiera salido como tú" **

"**Lo dices como si fuera una mala cosa"**

"**Es que lo es" **contestó Jin que volvía a recibir la mirada amenazante del pelinegro.

"**En el fondo sabes que llevamos razón, o sino ¿por que aceptaste a que entrara a trabajar en la compañía?"** expresó Motoki

"**Rei me obligó. **

"**Lo que tú digas Mamoru. Pero muy mala no tiene que ser si es hija de Kenji Tsukino ¿no crees?"**

"**¿Kenji vuestro jefe del periódico?" **preguntó Motoki

"**Aja"**

"**Vaya, eso sí que es casualidades del destino"**

"**Podemos cambiar de tema, ¿Queréis? Últimamente parece que no hay otro tema"**

"**La carne nueva, siempre es tema de conversación."**

"**No él mío"**

"**Tú no tienes tema de conversación." **Dijo Motoki

Las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en un mes, un mes en el cual Usagi se había vuelto muy popular entre sus compañeros, los cuales habían visto en ella no solo una gran amiga, sino una gran confidente. Problemas familiares, falta de autoestima, de motivación eran los temas principales de sus sesiones. El caso más curioso fue, el de un hombre que tenía miedo a los ascensores, y que había subido a verla por las escaleras. A partir de ese día era ella la que bajaba a verlo. Tras unas breves sesiones, Usagi le expuso la terapia de choque, en la cual hay que enfrentarse al miedo. El hombre accedió, tras idas y venidas, y subidas y bajadas, dos semanas más tarde el hombre usaba el ascensor sin ningún tipo de problema.

Incluso Mirichu había afrontado su problema, y afortunadamente ahora salía con Haruka y estaba completamente feliz.

Un nuevo día de trabajo comenzaba, y Usagi, llegó como siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando se encontró con su jefe en el ascensor.

"**Señor Chiba, buenos días"**

"**Buenos días" **contestó el varón, el cual no se impidió echar un vistazo a la mujer que estaba a su lado. **"¿Pantalones?" **preguntó al ver que hoy ella había optado por un traje pantalón.

"**¿Sí, algún problema, le parece poco profesional?" **preguntó Usagi un poco molesta

"**Al contrarió. Ahora es cuando creo que parece profesional"**

"**Oh, así que quiere decir que el hecho de usar falda me hace menos profesional que usted que siempre lleva pantalón. Sabe una cosa señor Chiba, de todas las cosas que su hermana y la gente dicen de usted, se han olvidado de algo. Que es un prehistórico."**

"**¿Perdón, que me ha llamado?"**

"**Prehistórico, aunque si prefiere la palabra machista por mi no hay ningún problema"**

"**Yo no soy machista. No era con su sexo con lo que me estaba metiendo, sino con su ropa, señorita Tsukino"**

"**Y yo no me estoy metiendo con usted señor Chiba, sino con su personalidad ególatra. Que tenga un buen día señor Chiba." **

Usagi salió del ascensor dejando en su interior a un Mamoru muy confundido, nunca en toda su vida lo habían insultado de esa manera, y mucho menos acusado de machista. Había que reconocer que esa chica tenía genio, y también estaba loca, ¿quien en sus cabales insultaría a su jefe en su propia cara? Estaba claro que Mamoru la había menos preciado, el pensaba que acabaría presentando su carta de dimisión ya que no había trabajo que hacer allí. Pero muy lejos estaba de la realidad, ella tenía la agenda llena, había veces que se saltaba la hora de la comida para hablar con un paciente. Las valoraciones que sus trabajadores hacían de ella no podían ser mejores, y como Jin predijo las bajas este mes habían sido reducidas considerablemente. Y por si fuera poco tenía el valor de enfrentarse a él, sin importar que su trabajo estuviera en juego.

Mamoru sacudió la cabeza, y se dirigió a su oficina. En la cual se encontró no solo con su secretaría sino también con su abuelo.

"**Por lo que veo tu hermana estaba en lo cierto. Y realmente necesitábamos a Usagi"**

"**Hola abuelo. Que sorpresa no te esperaba hasta mañana."**dijo Mamoru refiriéndose al viaje que sus abuelos realizaban por Europa.

"**Adelantamos nuestro regreso, aunque no parece que te haga mucha gracia verme"**

"**No lo hace cuando intentas controlar mi trabajo. Setsuna necesito el informe de ventas de la revista infantil"**

"**Lo que usted diga señor Chiba. Tiene la prensa sobre la mesa" **dijo la secretaría que se fue en busca de los informes que su jefe le había pedido.

Mientras tanto Mamoru fue a servirse un poco de café, que su secretaría le había preparado con antelación.

"**Oh, sí, respecto a eso. ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que paso?" **pidió el Momoru Chiba (Que no es Mamoru, sino su abuelo), mientras le lanzaba un periódico de la competencia.

"**¿Que le has dado dinero a la competencia?"**

"**Página 6 mira la foto" **

Mamoru fue recibido con una foto de él con Beryl sobre su regazo en una fiesta a la cual había asistido el día anterior. Aunque la foto parecía algo comprometedora, en realidad no había pasado nada de nada.

"**No paso nada, aunque eso no fue gracias a Beryl la verdad"**

"**Me estás diciendo que lo que veo en esa foto es producto de mi imaginación" **

"**No, no estoy diciendo eso. Solo digo que no paso más allá. Beryl vino se sentó encima mía, comenzó a hacer sugerencias que no me interesaban y se acabo, fin de la historia. Además no entiendo cual sería el problema, ya que tenéis tanto empeño de que me case"**

"**Señor Chiba aquí tiene los informes"** dijo Setsuna que tal y como entro, salió.

"**No me gusta Beryl"**

"**Oh veo, tampoco te gustaba la novia de mi padre y mira tú. Se caso con ella y nos tuvo a nosotros" **

"**Era distinto"**

"**Claro como no. Si no te importa tengo trabajo que hacer. Puedes ir a visitar a la amiga de Rei o lo que sea"**

"**Creo que haré eso" **

Momoru Chiba, dejo a su nieto con su trabajo, y se fue a conocer a la amiga de su nieta. Había muchas cosas que agradecer y la mayoría no eran laborales.

Hoy Usagi había elegido no tener sesiones con ningún paciente, para poner al día sus informes, a no ser que fuera estrictamente urgente. Por eso se sorprendió un poco cando unos golpes sonaron en su puerta.

"**Adelante"**

"**Buenos días, Señorita Tsukino, soy Momoru Chiba, es un placer conocer por fin a la amiga de mi nieta"**

"**El placer es mío señor Chiba" **

"**eh, no llámame Momoru, no señor Chiba, eso te lo dejo para tu jefe"**

"**Jajaja, pensé que usted era el jefazo"**

"**Y lo soy, pero a mi no tienes que tratarme, sino a mi nieto"**

"**Entonces a que debo el placer de su visita, señor Chiba"**

"**Estaba en la oficina y mi nieto me ha echado, así que decidí venir a conocerte" . **

"**Tengo que decir que su nieto tiene poca consideración, aunque por una vez voy a tener que darle las gracias"**Dijo Usagi mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"**¿Qué tal el trabajo pon mi humilde compañía?"**

"**Bien, me va muy bien, todos son fantásticos y me han recibido genial."**

"**¿Todo, todos?"**

"**Bueno quizás no todos, pero no podemos caer bien a todas las personas."**

"**Es una forma muy discreta de decir que mi nieto no te quiere aquí"**

"**No es por el por quien estoy aquí."**

"**Lo sé. Rei tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga"**

"**Y yo también tengo suerte de tenerla a ella. Al principio era un poco difícil tratar con ella, pero valió la pena. No sé que haría yo sin ella."**

"**Bueno sí, mis nietos siempre han sido un tanto difíciles…"**

"**¿Incluso Soichiro?"**

"**Incluso él. Aunque creo que el que se lleva el premio es Mamoru"**

"**Creo que puedo adivinar porque. Jajaja"**

"**Sin embargo Rei desde que te conoció cambió, dejo de ser esa niña reservada y triste, para ser alegre, incluso cariñosa. Así que gracias."**

"**No tiene porque darlas. Estoy encantada de haber conocido a Rei, ella nos a aportado muchas cosas buenas a todas, es como una hermana"**


	4. Malos entendidos

Usagi estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a su casa, cuando Jin hizo acto de aparición en su oficina.

"**¿Ya te vas a casa?"**

"**Así es, ya he acabado por hoy, ¿Y tú?"**

"**También" **Jin se tocó la nariz tras decir esto, por lo que Usagi intuyó que había algo más.

"**¿Pasa algo, Jin?"**

"**Veras, me preguntaba, si cenarías conmigo" **al ver la reacción de la chica se sintió en la obligación de continuar. **"No como una cita, sino como amigos, llevo días queriendo hablar contigo, pero no he sido capaz y…."**

"**Está bien. Pero tú invitas, después de todo ya he acabado mi jornada laboral"**

"**Me parece completamente justo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?"**

"**Creo que si vamos al Jardín de Júpiter tendremos mesa, es lo bueno que tiene ser amiga de los dueños"**

"**Jajaja, sí algo bueno tiene que tener" **

Jin y Usagi, se marcharon juntos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Mamoru, el cual salía en ese preciso momento de su oficina. Y le sorprendió, después de todo Rei dijo que a Usagi no le gustaba mezclar el trabajo y el placer, aunque eso no era lo que él había visto.

Usagi y Jin llegaron al restaurante, y al ver que se trataba de ella, le dieron una mesa especial, que estaba más apartada, y que solo utilizan cada una de las chicas. Esa mesa había sido testigo del compromiso de Amy y Zoi, de la declaración de Minako y Kei, de la primera cita de Natshu (Nepherite)y Makoto de la ruptura de Usagi y Seiya, y de las primeras confesiones de Rei, toda una amistad recogida entre las cuatro paredes de un local.

"**¿Siempre tenéis la misma mesa, porque el otro día también comimos aquí" **

"**Sí, esta mesa está reservada a uso exclusivo de las cinco Senshis"**

"**¿Disculpa las cinco que?"**

"**Las cinco Senshis, son unos personajes que nosotras nos creamos, cada una era una guerrera planetaria, Amy era Mercurio, por aquello de que es muy inteligente. Minako era Venus, por aquello de la diosa de la belleza y del amor, y créeme que no hay nadie tan casamentera como Mina. Makoto era Júpiter en realidad no sé porque era Júpiter, quizás porque le encanta las plantas y la naturaleza, Zeus se casó con Hera, no sé la verdad. Rei era…."**

"**No me lo digas déjame adivinarlo. ¿Marte? Por lo de la guerra y su mal genio"**

"**Algo así, ella y yo siempre estábamos pelando. Parece ser que tú y yo sacamos lo peor de ella."**

"**¿Y tú que planeta eras?"**

"**Ninguno. Yo era la Luna."**

"**Bueno no podía ser menos, llamándote conejo de la Luna" **

"**Llevas razón, jajaja"**

La pareja fue interrumpida por el camarero que acudió a tomar sus órdenes. Y una vez que este se marcho Usagi fue directa al grano.

"**Bueno supongo que no me has pedido que venga a cenar para que te cuente batallitas de mi adolescencia"**

"**Créeme que ahora me atrae más eso, que hablar de lo que yo creía"**

"**Jin puedes confiar en mi. No voy a juzgarte, porque no soy quien para hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" **dijo Usagi cogiéndole la mano que tenía encima de la mesa.

"**Estoy enamorado"**

"**Y el problema es…."**

"**Que es una relación que no puede ser"**

"**Nada es imposible"**

"**Créeme, lo es, ella me odia" **

"**Veo, ¿es Rei de quien estamos hablando?"**

"**¿Es tan obvio?" **preguntó sorprendido Jin.

"**No, no lo es. Pero cuando has dicho que te odia, tu y ella no es que tengáis la mejor relación del mundo. Y no te olvides que soy psicóloga."**

"**Cierto, tienes el poder de leer a la gente"**

"**Jajaja, yo no lo llamaría poder, sino facultad, que se adquiere con el estudio. Y no todo el mundo es fácil de leer. Pero volvamos al tema, estás enamorado de Rei"**

"**Así es, pero como tu has visto ella me odia, no hay día que no discutamos y nos insultemos."**

"**En eso tiene cierta parte de culpa"**

"**Lo sé, pero no sé como acercarme a ella, sin que se de cuenta. Si ella se enterara, me mandaría a freír espárragos."**

"**¿Y sino fuera así?"**

"**Sí seguro. De todos modos no hay mucho que pueda hacer ya está saliendo con alguien. Algo que me mata, porque no parece encontrar al hombre adecuado, y aunque me odie, y no pueda estar con ella yo quiero que sea feliz"**

"**¿Crees que ella lo podría ser contigo?"**

"**Me encantaría. Pero por desgracia no creo que sea así."**

"**Desde cuando te has sentido atraído por ella"**

"**Desde que ella tenía 15. Dios me sentía un enfermo, tenía 19 y me sentía atraído por una niña de 15"**

"**Solo son 4 años de diferencia"**

"**Lo se, pero el hecho de que fuera menor de edad, me hacía sentir como un enfermo."**

"**¿Qué es lo que más te atrae de ella?"**

"**Todo, sus ojos, esos preciosos ojo que perecen casi de color púrpura. Su olor, ese aroma que se mete en mi nariz y no puedo olvidarme en todo el día. Su personalidad, toda ella, me gusta incluso esa maldita manía de morder el bolígrafo, o de pegarme con la carpeta cuando discute conmigo"**

Durante toda la velada, Usagi logró que Jin expresara todos sus sentimientos hacia Rei, no de una manera cotilla, sino para aligerar la carga que el varón tenía encima. Lo que Usagi no sabia era que su sesión extra-laboral no iba a pasar tan desapercibida como Jin hubiera querido.

"**¿Donde narices estas Usagi?"**

"**¿Se puede saber a quien llamas?" **preguntó Mamoru tan pronto viera a su hermana pelearse con el teléfono.

"**A Usagi, ya debería estar en casa, pero no coge el teléfono, estoy empezado a preocuparme"**

"**No creo que tengas que estarlo, a no ser que sea un problema que no vaya a dormir a su casa"**

"**¿Por que dices eso?" **

"**Porque la vi salir con Jin y por lo que escuche iban a cenar juntos. Y ya conoces a Jin" **

"**Eso no me lo creo. ¿Jin y Usagi? No eso es imposible, igual de imposible que Usagi se acueste con alguien en la primera cita"**

"**¿Tan segura estás de tu amiga?"**

"**Claro que sí. Usagi y yo nos conocemos desde hace 14 años, que es la mitad de nuestra vida"**

En eso el teléfono sonó y Rei que lo tenía lo descolgó.

"**¿Diga?"**

"**Ey Rei, soy Mako. ¿A que no sabes quien está aquí? Usagi, y además no viene sola."**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Sí, ha venido con ese compañero rubio, con el que te peleabas tanto el otro día, ¿como se llamaba….?"**

"**¿Jin?"**

"**Eso mismo. Y parecen que se llevan muy bien, se ríen mucho, e incluso se han cogido de la mano" **

Rei no podía creer que lo que le su hermano le había dicho era verdad. Su mejor amiga, estaba saliendo con Jin Hino. Nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera pensado que eso podía pasar. Tendría que hablar con Usagi, al día siguiente, solo esperaba que no acabara en la cama con él.

Creo que no hace falta decir, que eso no ocurrió. Tras la cena Jin acompaño a Usagi a su casa y le agradeció el haberle escuchado, y luego se marchó. Pero eso no es lo que había pasado en la mente de Rei, quizás fue por los comentarios de su hermano, o el hecho que nunca esperara que Usagi saliera con un compañero, lo que la hacia desconfiar. El caso es que nada más llegar a su oficina lo primero que hizo es visitar a su mejor amiga.

"**¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando al salir con Jin?" **Preguntó enfadada Rei, que entro sin golpear la puerta o avisar por lo menos.

"**Yo también me alegro de verte" **contestó sarcástica Usagi.

"**Contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacías saliendo con Jin?" **

"**Primero de todo. ¿Quién a dicho que haya salido con Jin?"**

"**Mamoru te vio salir con él, y Mako te vio en su restaurante"**

"**O claro y evidentemente ya he tenido que salir con él. ¿Una pregunta también he dormido con él? Porque ya puestos a inventar cosas…"**

"**¿Vas a negar que anoche no cenaste con él en el Jardin?" **siguió cuestionando Rei, todavía un tanto alterada

"**No, no lo voy a negar, porque es cierto" ** respondió Usagi de manera serena **"Pero porque cenara con él no significa que automáticamente salga con él. Cene con él porque él quería hablar conmigo, como psicóloga y como amiga."**

"**¿De que se puede saber?"**

"**No, no se puede. Eres mi amiga, pero no puedo hacerlo"**

"**Entonces ¿Tú y él?" ** Preguntó todavía un tanto insegura la pelinegra.

"**El y yo, nada, solo somos amigos**" Usagi cogió la taza de té que tenía encima de la mesa y tomo un sorbo. Luego en vez de dejarla sobre la mesa se quedo con ella en las manos. **"¿Y puedo saber por que has venido tan alterada?"**

"**Yo no estaba alterada. Solo que no podía creer que tú habías sido capaz de salir con él" **se defendió Rei.

"**Veo, no será…… ¿que estabas celosa?" **preguntó de una forma un tanto picara la Psicóloga

"**¿Celosa yo? Ja" **

"**¿Y que tal con, como se llamaba Jonh?"**

"**Igual que con los demás, mal." **

"**¿Qué es lo que buscas en un hombre, Rei?" **

"**Que me quiera. Solo eso, no por mi apellido, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi dinero, sino por mí. Aunque supongo que eso es algo difícil"**

"**Bueno según también lo era tener amigas de verdad, y aquí me tienes a mi, a Mako, a Mina y a Ami. Si has encontrado la amistad de verdad. ¿Por que no puedes encontrar el amor de verdad?"**

"**¿Por que los tíos son imposibles?"**

"**Jajaja, la verdad que nuestros hermanos si que lo son, jajaja"**

"**Pero él mío gana a Shingo" **bromeó Rei.

"**Eso no voy a ser yo quien lo discuta" **Usagi volvió a beber de su té, mientras que meditaba bien la siguiente pregunta. **"Rei, un día me hablaste, que solo un hombre había conseguido despertarte ese gusanillo en el estomago. ¿Esa persona era Jin?"**

Rei no contestó, miró hacia el suelo, no muy segura de que contestar a esa pregunta.

"**Era él, por eso te has puesto así cuando pensaste que salía con él"**

"**Odio cuando haces eso. Das mucho miedo"**

"**Jajajaja. Ahhhh ¿a que no sienta bien?" **bromeó Usagi **"Ahora bromas a parte. Si él es a quien de verdad quieres, ¿por que no se lo dices?"**

"**¿Para que. Para que se burle de mi? Ya bastante duro es, como para que encima me rechace."**

"**Rai, No sé si debo decirte esto. No debería, pero se que sino lo hago va a ser peor, así que. Jin quería hablar conmigo porque está enamorado" **Usagi se calló para que su amiga procesara la información y luego continuar.

"**Oh. Supongo que es natural" **

"**Y esa persona….. Eres tú" **Usagi acompaño estas palabras además señalándola con el dedo, para enfatizar más el mensaje.

"**Creo que he escuchado mal, me a parecido oír que decías que estaba enamorado de mi" **

"**Es lo que he dicho. Nos pasamos la noche hablando de ti, de cuando éramos amigas, de cómo os peleabais…. Tenías que haber visto su cara, te ama, y créeme que es de verdad."**

"**¿En serio?" ** Preguntó Rei con una Fran sonrisa en su cara.

"**Completamente en serio. Porque no vas a verle, y sales con la persona que realmente amas" **

"**Voy"** Rei se iba a ir en busca de Jin, pero paro justo en la puerta. **"Muchas gracias Usa"**

"**De nada, ve a por él"**

Rei se marcho a la oficina de Jin dejando a su mejor amiga con una mueca de oreja a oreja, y es que aunque no fuera igual de casamentera que Minako, siempre disfrutaba de una buena historia de amor. Una historia que casi fue truncada por… Mamoru.

Ese hombre era despreciable, le metió cosas en la cabeza a su hermana que no tenían sentido. Usagi sintió un fuerte impulso de decirle cuatro cosas a su jefe, sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero el impulso fue tal, que no pudo impedirlo. Se levantó de su silla, y salió de su oficina, dejando a su próximo paciente un tanto descolocado. Ella le informo que enseguida volvía y se fue a ver a su jefe. Setsuna se quedo sorprendida al verla, tanto que no le dio tiempo pararla, para que no entrara a la oficina de Mamoru.

"**¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa. Disfrutas haciendo daño a la gente, o que?"**

"**¿Disculpa? Primero has entrado en mi oficina sin permiso, y dos ¿encima vienes chillando e insultando?"**

"**No estoy chillando créeme, los decibelios que alcanzo cuando chillo son mayores. Y en cuanto al insultarte, te lo tienes bien merecido por entrometido y mentiroso"**

"**Soy todo oído" **dijo Mamoru dejando su pluma encima de la mesa y colocándose bien en su silla

"**Por tu culpa la felicidad de TU hermana y de TU mejor amigo han estado en juego, igual que mi amistad con ella. Le dijiste que había salido a cenar con él, en una cita, y encima tuviste la desfachatez de insinuar que dormiría con él. Cuando ni por asomo iba a pasar, porque A, no era una cita y B, no soy de esa clase de mujeres. Sabes no tengo ni idea de lo que se te puede llegar a pasar por tu cabeza, eres frió, egocéntrico, solitario…. No me extraña que estés solo, te encargar a las mil maravillas de apartar a la gente de tu lado. Sabes hubo un tiempo que podía haberme interesado saber porque eres así, incluso diría que tendrías esperanza. Pero ahora lo dudo."**

Tras decir esto Usagi se marchó a su oficina para atender a su paciente. Mientras tanto Mamoru se quedo allí sentado sin decir nada. Las palabras de Usagi lo habían alcanzado, llenando más de oscuridad si cabe su corazón.

"Tiene razón, estoy solo porque me lo merezco es mi culpa"


	5. Llamadas

El sábado por la mañana todas las chicas se reunieron en casa de Usagi, para charlar y ponerse al día de sus cosas. Hoy el tema del día era la nueva relación de Rei con hasta el que hace uno días era su archienemigo.

"**Dios mío no me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de decirnos nada?" **preguntó Minako, que estaba súper-excitada con la noticia del año.

"**Está claro porque no nos dijo nada, si tú te llegas a enterar, Mina, lo fastidias todo" ** dijo Mako

"**Eso no es cierto" **protesto la rubia.

"**En verdad no dije nada porque quería negármelo a mi misma. Mi relación con él, siempre había sido mala, no entendía como eso había llegado a cambiar" **

"**¿Y como fue, como os declarasteis?" **preguntó Ami, algo que sorprendió a todas, y al ver su caras se defendió **"¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad, vosotras no sois las únicas a las que os gusta el romance"**

"**jajajaja. La verdad es que después de hablar con Usagi fui a ver a Jin a su despacho….."**

** "Así que anoche fuiste de cena con Usagi" **Dijo Rei tan pronto entrara a la oficina de Jin.

"**Rei, ¿Qué haces aquí, y como sabes que cene con Usagi?"**

"**Mamoru os vio. ¿Qué te traes con mi mejor amiga Jin?" ** Rei poco a poco se iba acercando a donde estaba el varón.

"**Nada, ella y yo solo somos buenos amigos" **

"**¿Seguro?" **preguntó la fémina mientras con un dedo recorría el torso del rubio.

"**Rei, ¿Qué haces?" **pregunto inseguro Jin

"**Nada, solo tentándote, para ver si eres lo suficiente bueno para Usagi" **mintió Rei.

"**Pues no sigas haciéndolo" **

"**¿Por qué no, Jin, soy demasiado para ti?" **Rei aprovechó y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, algo que hizo que el hombre diera un salto.

"**Rei, no puedo hacer esto." **Él se apartó de ella y fue al otro lado de la oficina.

"**Vaya si que debe de gustarte Usagi" **

"**NO ES USAGI LA QUE ME GUSTA" **contestó desesperado Jin.

"¿**Entonces quien es quien te gusta**?" El no contestó ella volvió a repetir la pregunta **"Jin ¿quien es la persona que te gusta?"**

"**Tú, vale, eres tú. Me traes de cabeza desde que tenías 15 años, y durante todo este tiempo, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza" **

"**Jin, cállate y bésame ¿Quieres?" **Rei sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"**sus deseos son ordenes mi lady (No tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe, así que se queda así)" **

"**Después estuvimos hablando, no le dije que Usagi me había contado lo que habían hablado. Aunque supongo que más adelante cuando sea el momento adecuado se lo diré" **terminó de hablar Rei

"**Bien por Usagi. Al final resulta que tenemos otra casamentera en el grupo" **bromeó Mina.

"**¿Usa estás bien?" **preguntó preocupada Ami.

"**Sí, claro, estoy bien"**

"**Bueno Usa ahora eres la única del grupo que estás soltera y sin compromiso. Pero eso puede arreglarse, tengo un amigo que…" **comentó Minako

"**Te lo agradezco mucho Mina, pero no quiero comprometerme en una relación. Y antes que digáis algo, no tiene nada que ver con Seiya. Solo que no me apetece, estoy bien así. Digamos que es por comodidad"**

"**¿Como puedes estar cómoda, estando sola?" preguntó Mako**

"**Cada persona necesita diferentes cosas para realizarse. Yo ahora mismo me siento realizada y no necesito nada más. Así que espero que se os vaya de la cabeza el prepararme citas secretas con compañeros, amigos y conocidos, ¿me entendéis?"**

"**No veis hicimos bien en regalarle el vibrador, seguro que lo utiliza y no quiere a ningún hombre" **dijo Minako

"**Mina" **le regañaron las chicas, mientras que Usagi simplemente se reía

Gracias a los comentarios graciosos de Minako Usagi pudo sacarse de la cabeza las duras palabras que le había dado a Mamoru. Ella sabía que había pasado el límite, y ahora se sentía completamente culpable. Desde ese día, Mamoru no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera para meterse con ella como era habitual. Y es que las palabras de Usagi le hicieron más daño de lo que el se podía esperar. Todas las noches Mamoru se encontraba soñando con ella, eran de los más variados, pero en los cuales siempre acababa diciendo las mismas palabras que ella dijo en su oficina, y luego lo dejaba solo, en la oscuridad. Y cuando se despertaba un sentimiento de vació y soledad, inundaba su corazón, sentimiento que rápidamente enterraba. Y hoy no iba ser menos, Mamoru acaba de despertarse, allí estaba tendido en su cama, en la cual cabían casi tres personas. Con el torso desnudo y envuelto con una sabana blanca a partir de su cintura. Por un lado estaba alegre, de que sus pesadillas recurrentes habían desaparecido, pero por otro las prefería porque había conseguido acostumbrarse.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

"**Adelante" **La puerta se abrió y apareció Luna

"**Señor Mamoru, es el señor Jin" **dijo mientras le pasaba el teléfono. **"¿Quiere que le traiga el desayuno o desayuna abajo?"**

"**Desayunare aquí. No tengo ganas de salir de la cama"**

"**Está bien, ahora se lo traigo" **Luna se marchó y Mamoru contestó el teléfono

** "¿Jin?"**

"**Hola vago. Son las 1 del medio día y todavía sigues en la cama, eso no es muy típico de ti Mamoru"**

"**¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada? Porque Rei no está"**

"**Eso ya lo sé. Llamaba para decirte que esta noche vamos a salir, ¿te apuntas?"**

"**¿Vamos, quienes son vamos?"**

"**Bueno es que unos amigos de tu hermana van a celebrar su despida de solteros, tu hermana quiere que vaya, pero no conozco a nadie, así que dejan que lleve un amigo."**

"**¿No te parece eso un poco raro una despedida de soltero conjunta?" **preguntó un tanto irónico.

"**Supongo que sí. ¿Entonces que viene o no?"**

"**Sí, voy" **

"**Genial, voy a las 9 a tú casa, te toca conducir. Adiós."**

Todas las chicas habían quedado en uno de los bares de ambiente más concurridos del momento, el motivo de esta elección era simple, pertenencia al marido de Makoto. Todas acudieron con sus respectivas parejas, salvo Rei que acudió acompañada de Usagi, Jin vendría más adelante. También habían acudido compañeros de trabajo de Ami y Zoi, y algún que otro familiar. La fiesta llevaba un rato y se lo estaban pasando en grande. Las chicas aprovecharon para recodar viejos tiempos, en los cuales se pasaban la noche bailando, sin importar quien estaba a su alrededor. Y así es como Jin y Mamoru se las encontraron.

Rei cuando vio a su novio salio corriendo y se lanzó al él.

"**Supongo que ese es Jin" **Dijo Ami que estaba mirando como Rei se comía a besos al hombre

"**Sí, es él"**

"**¿Y quien es el morenazo que viene con él?" **preguntó Makoto que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mamoru.

"**Es el hermano de Rei" **dijo un tanto nerviosa Usagi

"**¿Ese buenorro es su hermano?" **

"**Minako." **Dijo Ami

"**¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que pensamos todas"**

"**Sí pero también es un idiota que le hace la vida imposible a Usagi" **añadió Makoto

"**Cierto. ¿No vamos a ir a presentarnos?"**

"**Sí, será mejor que saludemos" **

Las chicas se acercaron a donde Rei, su hermano y su novio se encontraban, cada uno de los presentes se presentó a ellos, y los acogieron sin ningún tipo de problemas. Todos excepto Usagi, la cual no se sentía muy cómoda con si jefe allí, la cual ya la tenía fichada, y no quería darle más motivos para odiarla.

"**Vaya, tú aquí. No sé como no me he dado cuenta, si la despedida es de amigos de Rei, tú entras en el lote" ** Le dijo Mamoru a Usagi.

"**Sí entro en el lote, cosa que tú no. Como sino tuviera bastante con aguantar sus comentarios pedantes en la oficina"**

"**Quizás si no fueras con esas pintas no tendría que meterme contigo, solo lo digo por tu bien" **

"**Ahhhh, por mi bien. Y cual es mi bien, ¿que te olvides de mi?" **preguntó Usagi un tanto irritada. **"Sabes una cosa, paso de ti. Me voy a bailar"**

Usagi se fue a la pista de baile seguida de Rei. Lo cual Mamoru aprovecho para echar una miradita a la rubia. Había que reconocer que estaba esplendida, pero eso no se lo iba a dejar saber.

_Hikaru mono to kawaii mono_

_suki na toko wa aikawarazu dakedo_

_yori KU-RU de TAFU na no mo_

_kono koro ja taisetsu de_

_Jidai wa hora konna ni mo_

_utsuri kawari sore na noni_

_namida ga buki da nante nee itsu no hanashi_

Para la fiesta había optado por un mini-kimono de color negro, cuya longitud apenas llegaba a mitad del muslo. Estaba hecho de raso, y tenía pequeñas flores de sakura confeccionadas en color plata, en sus mangas. En cuanto el obi que sujetaba era de color rojo, y estaba confeccionado con ese mismo material. En cuanto al calzado usaba unas sandalias de tacón que se ataban a lo largo de la pierna. Mamoru podría rechazar estar con una mujer, pero no podía rechazar algo que era obvio, y en este momento era obvio que Usagi tenía un cuerpo atractivo, y que sabía sacarle partido.

_kantan ni wa nakanai shi_

_amaete bakari demo nai_

_watashitachi kikazatta dake no_

_ningyo nanka ja nai kara_

_moroi toko datte aru shi_

_waratte bakari demo nai_

_tsugou yoku sonzai shiteru wake ja nai koto wo_

_wasurenaide_

_chotto mune ga itamu you na_

_yoru mo tashika ni aru kedo_

Lo hombres la miraban, y ella lo sabia. Aunque no era una cosa que le agradara mucho, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlo y a ignorarlos.

"**Mi hermano te esta mirando" **Le advirtió Rei, a la cual le hacia mucha gracia ver a su hermano pendiente de una mujer. Al igual que Jin había empezado a pensar que era gay.

"**Que mire todo lo que le de la gana, si se cree que va a fastidiarme la noche, va listo. Hoy voy a disfrutar de la ultima noche de soltera de Ami"**

"**Jajajaja, yo me apunto al plan. Esta noche hay que disfrutar"**

_honto kamo ne hito wa hora_

_kizu wo otta sono bun dake_

_yasashiku mo tsuyoku mo nareru tte iu hanashi_

"**Así que tu has sido el ultimo en dejarse engatusar por una de las Senshis, ¿eh?" **comentó

Natsu

"**Me temo que sí" **bromeo Jin

"**Entonces me parece que al próximo al que vemos en una de estas es a ti" **dijo Kei

"**Quién dice que Rei es la siguiente en casarse, puede ser Usagi"**

"**Pero a la vista que la pequeña princesa no tiene novio….. Marte es la que tiene todas las papeletas." **Comentó Natsu.

Jin se puso un poco nervioso y se desabrocho un botón de su camisa, acto que hizo mucha gracia a los presentes.

"**No te preocupes, el matrimonio no es tan malo. Siempre y cuando elijas bien"**

"**Y tu Mamoru, no me digas que eres de los que tienen miedo a que les echen el lazo" **Preguntó Kei

"**El matrimonio no está hecho para mi"**

"**Pero por lo que veo, mi prima si que está hecha para que la mires"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Llevas mirando a esa dirección desde que se fueron. Y puesto que una de Rei es tu hermana, doy por hecho que a la miras es a Usagi"**

"**Vaya, vaya cuñadito por fin muestras tú debilidad masculina"**

"**Vete a la mierda" **Mamoru se fue a la barra a por algo de beber.

"**Vaya, no se a tomado muy bien el comentario" **dijo Jin

"**Yo diría que no." **Dijo Natsu viendo como Mamoru se iba.

_wakatta you na kao shite_

_subete shihai shita tsumori?_

_watashitachi yume bakari miteru ningyo nanka_

_ja nai tteba_

_mansoku sou na kao shite_

_umaku gomakashita tsumori?_

_sonna ni mo tanjun na ikimono ja nai koto wo_

_oboete ite_

Al terminar la canción las chicas volvieron con sus respectivas parejas. Momento en el cual Mamoru volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Estaban dispuestos a entablar conversación, cuando un hombre se acerco a Usagi.

"**Ey, preciosa"**

Usagi se dio la vuelta y saludo al hombre con una sonrisa un tanto falsa. **"Hola"**

"**te he estado observando y he visto que estabas sola" **el hombre aprovecho para cogerla de la cintura **"por que no vienes a bailar conmigo"**

Usagi miro a sus amigas para que hicieran algo. Rei miró a su hermano, y señalo hacía Usagi. Y entendiendo el mensaje, complació a su hermana.

"**¿Se puede saber que es lo que hace con mi novia?" **Tanto el hombre como Usagi lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

"**Tu novia, si seguro" **

"**Sí mi novia" **Mamoru le quito el brazo de la cintura de Usagi, y la arrimo hacía él. **"Ahora sino le importa se puede marchar" **y le hizo señas con la mano. Entonces abrazó a Usagi por detrás, y ambos giraron dando la espalda al hombre

"**Ya te dije que esos vestidos, no te convienen" **dijo Mamoru en su oído

"**Gracias" **dijo tímidamente Usagi

Mientras que las chicas acudieron a la boda de Ami y Zoi, Mamoru permaneció en casa adelantando el trabajo. Y es que con la llegada de la época estival, llegaban los cambios de programaciones, contenidos, formatos, por lo que su trabajo aumentaba.

Tan sumido en su trabajo, que no escucho que el teléfono sonó. Fue Luna la que le avisó.

"**Señor Mamoru, llaman desde Londres"**

"**¿Quién es?"**

"**No lo sé, han preguntado por la familia Chiba."**

"**Muchas gracias Luna puedes irte"**

** "¿Diga?"**

"**Buenas tardes, llamo desde Londres, ¿es usted familia de Soichiro Chiba?" **

"**Así es, es mi hermano"**

"**Señor Chiba, siento tener que decirle esto pero su hermano ha fallecido"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Hubo una explosión en su laboratorio. Por suerte la niña, se ha salvado, pero su hermano no ha corrido tanta suerte"**

"**¿Disculpe a dicho niña?" **

"**Sí, su sobrina, Señor Chiba. Sería necesario que viniera a Londres a por ella" **

"**¿Disculpe que ha dicho?"**

"**Su hermano le nombro a usted tutor de la niña si algo le pasaba"**

"**¿Y su madre?" **

"**La señora Chiba falleció poco después de nacer la niña. Usted y su familia, son las únicas personas que tiene esa niña"**

"**Está bien, iré allá tan pronto como pueda"**

"**Aquí le esperamos señor Chiba"**

_Esta es traducción de la canción. Por si queréis saber que dice, Se llama My Women's Name _

_Me gustan las cosas que brillan y que son bonitas_

_Tanto como antes_

_Pero ser genial y fuerte_

_Se ha hecho más importante últimamente_

_¿Ves¿ Los tiempos han cambiado mucho_

_¿Pero por qué sigo escuchando cosas como_

_"las lágrimas son las armas de las mujeres"?_

_No lloramos fácilmente_

_No siempre somos coquetas_

_No somos muñecas_

_Que sólo se visten_

_Tenemos nuestros puntos débiles_

_No siempre sonreímos_

_Así que no olvides_

_Que no existimos para vuestra conveniencia_

_Es cierto que_

_Algunas noches aparece un dolor en mi pecho_

_Debe ser cierto_

_Que las experiencias más dolorosas_

_Son a las que más nos atamos_

_¿Crees que puedes controlar todo_

_con una simple mirada?_

_No somos muñecas_

_Que sólo sueñan_

_¿Crees que nos cautivas_

_con una dulce mirada?_

_Recuerda_

_Que no somos simples seres_


	6. La Pequeña Hotaru

Tras llamar a sus abuelos, y a su hermana, Mamoru preparó todo lo necesario para viajar a Londres en busca del cuerpo de su hermano y su sobrina. Sus abuelos volvieron a Tokio y prepararon el entierro de su nieto mayor. Y una vez más la tragedia se cernía sobre esta familia. Tras una semana de interminables papeleos, Mamoru volvió a casa en compañía de la pequeña Hotaru, y con el féretro de su hermano. Como Soichiro había redactado, Mamoru era su nuevo tutor, un papel que él pelinegro no sabia muy bien como asumir, de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el nuevo padre de una niña de 4 años. La cual desde el accidente se había aislado del mundo, no hablaba con nadie, solo se abrazaba a su pequeña muñeca. El medico que la atendía en Londres, le comento que era una reacción completamente natural, y que poco a poco se iría abriendo a su nueva familia. Pero un mes había pasado desde que ella y Mamoru vinieron a Tokio, y la niña seguía igual. Solo quedaba una cosa que probar.

"**Buenos días Usagi"**

"**Hola Setsuna¿En que puedo ayudarte?"**

"**A mi en nada, es el señor Chiba que quiere que vayas a verlo"**

"**¿A verlo, yo. Para?"**

"**No me lo ha dicho, solo me ha dicho que te pida que vayas a su oficina"**

"**¿No hay forma de salir de esta?"**

"**Me temo que no"**

"**Esta bien voy"**

Usagi acompañó a Setsuna hasta la oficina de Mamoru, una vez allí llamo a la puerta, cuando el varón respondió, ella entró a su despacho.

"**Setsuna me ha dicho que quería verme" **

"**Así es siéntese" **Usagi se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente de Mamoru **"¿Le gustan los niños?"**

"**Sí me gustan, pero ¿a que viene esa pregunta?"**

"**Como supongo que sabe, soy el nuevo tutor de mi sobrina. El problema es que la niña no habla, ni conmigo, ni con Rei, ni con mis abuelos, en definitiva con nadie. Hemos intentado de todo, pero no habido resultado. Hemos decidido probar con un Psicólogo, pero antes de probar con un desconocido, he creído más conveniente que seas tú quien la trate" **expuso el varón

"**¿Quiere que trate a su sobrina?" **preguntó perpleja Usagi.

"**Así es. Sería un trabajo aparte del que realizas aquí en Eleuton, por lo que cobrarías un sueldo aparte."**

"**¿Y el pero?"**

"**El pero sería que tendrías que venir a vivir a mi casa" **

"**¿Perdón?"**

"**Sí convives todos los días con ella supongo que será más fácil que confié en ti."**

"**No sé que decir necesito pensarlo"**

"**Lo entiendo, pero le pido que tome una decisión lo antes posible"**

Al llegar a su despacho, Rei la estaba esperando ya allí.

"**¿Y bien?" **preguntó Rei

"**¿Y bien que?" **

"**¿Vas a hacerlo?"**

"**No lo sé Rei"**

"**Usagi, tú eres la única que puede conseguir que esa niña hable. Hazlo por mi, y por Hotaru, esa niña se merece tener una vida feliz"**

"**Rei no me hagas chantaje emocional"**

"**Yo no te chantajeo, solo te estoy pidiendo un favor, un favor por el cual vas a cobrar"**

"**No es el dinero lo que me preocupa"**

"**¿Entonces que es?"**

"**Tu hermano. Como voy a conseguir que esa niña se abra al mundo, cuando su nuevo modelo de conducta hace exactamente lo mismo"**

"**Esa niña no tiene solo a Mamoru…."**

"**Está bien lo haré. Ahora el problema es como se lo diré a mi padre"**

"**Jajajaja, no creo que tu padre vaya a intentar ir tras de mi hermana, y lo amenace. Después de todo es su jefe"**

"**Supongo que llevas razón"**

Dos días más tarde Usagi se traslado a la casa de los Chiba. La instalaron en una habitación cercana a la de Hotatu, así como la de Rei. Su nuevo trabajo consistía en pasar el día con la niña, y así poco a poco ganar su confianza. Su trabajo en Eleuton pasó a ser un segundo plano, al cual acudiría tres veces por semana por la tarde.

Hoy Usagi se encontraría con Hotaru por primera vez, algo que la daba un poco de miedo, porque no sabia que hacer, estaba tan acostumbrada a tratar a gente adulta, que se había olvidado de cómo tratar a un niño.

"**Usted debe de ser la señorita Tsukino, yo soy Luna, es un placer tenerla en casa. Los señores la están esperando. Acompáñeme"**

Usagi siguió en todo momento a Luna, ella no podía creer lo grande que era la casa. Aunque las chicas y Rei habían sido amigas durante mucho tiempo, nunca habían ido a su casa. Luna paró delante de unas puertas, las cuales abrió y permitió que Usagi entrara dentro de la sala. Allí estaba tanto Naoko como su esposo Momoru, también Rei y Jin y como no Mamoru.

"**Que alegria que estés aquí Usagi" **comenzó hablar la señora Chiba **"Espero de verdad que consigas que Hotaru vuelva a la normalidad"**

"**No se preocupe señora Chiba haré todo lo que pueda"**

"**Señorita Tsukino, puesto que vas a tener que vivir aquí un tiempo será mejor que nos llames a cada uno por nuestro nombre"**

"**Entonces eso también se extiende a ustedes" **

"**Touche" **dijo el señor Chiba

"**¿Dónde está Hotaru?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Está en su dormitorio. Yo te acompaño" **dijo Rei.

Ambas mujeres subieron a la planta de arriba donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

"**¿Estás nerviosa?"**

"**Un poco, esta es la primera vez que me enfrento a un caso así"**

"**No te preocupes lo harás bien, confió en ti. Esa es su habitación" **dijo Rei señalando una de las puertas.

"**Gracias Rei, significa mucho para mi. Ahora voy a ir a ver a tu sobrina"**

"**De acuerdo, te estaremos viendo abajo"**

"**Muy bien. voy" **Usagi tomo aire, y fue a la habitación de Hotaru.

Llamó a la puerta y como esperaba, ninguna contestación vino. Así que abrió la puerta poco a poco. Y después entró. Hotaru estaba sentada en el suelo, en una de las esquinas de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas y abrazada a su muñeca de tela.. El corazón de Usagi se rompió al ver esa imagen, poco a poco se acerco a ella. La niña se retiró un poco, lo que provoco que Usagi para de caminas.

"**Hola, tú debes de ser Hotaru, yo soy Usagi, y acabo de venir a vivir aquí como tú. ¿Te importa si me siento al lado tuya?"**

La niña no contesto, tampoco es que Usagi contara con ello, pero si que consiguió que la niña no se apartara cuando ella se acercó.

"**Sabes, me habían dicho que eras una niña muy guapa, pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto. Cuando crezcas vas a ser mucho más guapa que tu tia Rei, y que yo eso seguro" **Al escuchar esto la niña levantó la mirada por primera vez del suelo, y miró a Usagi.

"**Ey, hola, estaba empezando a pensar que era tan fea que no querías mirarme a la cara" **La niña continuó mirando a Usagi mientras esta hablaba. **"Pero ya estoy más contenta. Aunque sabes que me haría muy contenta, ser tu amiga¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?"**

Y por primera vez en más de un mes la niña reacciono. Y moviendo la cabeza contestó que sí a la pregunta de Usagi,la cual no podía ocultar su alegría, al haber tenido respuesta."

"**Está bien a partir de hoy tú y yo somos las mejores amigas. Anda tu habitación es más grande que la mía, mira tu que morro. La mía es más pequeña, menuda suerte, y encima está llena de juguetes. Aunque te cuento un secreto tu muñeca es mucho más bonita muy bonita. Yo de pequeña tenía una muy parecida, se llamaba Selene. Bueno en verdad todavía la tengo, pero está en casa de mis padres, con todos mis juguetes. Si quieres un día podemos ir allí y te la enseño. ¿Te apetece?" **

Y la niña volvió a cabecear tímidamente, diciendo que sí.

"**Entonces un día vamos, y le digo a mi madre que nos haga un bizcocho de chocolate, que está para chuparse los dedos. Mi hermano pequeño y yo siempre nos pegábamos por quien comía más bizcocho. El siempre me decía que comía mucho y que parecía una vaca, era muy malo siempre me decía cosas para que me pusiera a llorar, Cuando era pequeña lloraba mucho, cada vez que estaba triste, que me dolía algo, cuando mis papas se iban, lloraba y así luego me sentía un poco mejor. ¿Tú lloras mucho?"**

La niña negó con la cabeza.

"**¿Pero estás triste verdad?" **la respuesta de Hotaru fue afirmativa** "Sé que echas mucho de menos a tu papá. Pero él ha ido a vivir con tu mamá, ellos se querían mucho, y querían estar juntos otra vez. Pero a ti no podían llevarte, porque querían que conocieras al resto de tu familia, que te quieren mucho. Quieren que crezcas y que te hagas mayor, y entonces cuando seas mayor, y seas feliz, feliz, podrás estar con ellos. Por mientras tanto mientras creces y te vuelves una mujer muy guapa, tienes que estar aquí con tu tío Mamoru." **

La niña negó con la cabeza.

"**¿Por qué no. No te gusta tu tío?" **y volvió a negar.

"Ya somos dos" pensó Usagi.

"**Pero sino te quedas con Mamoru, tú y yo no podemos ser amigas. ¿Y tú quieres ser mi amiga verdad?" **está vez Usagi obtuvo un sí

"Chupate esa Mamoru" volvió a pensar para sí Usagi, a la cual de repente le sonaron las tripas advirtiéndola que había llegado la hora de la cena.

"**Uy, vaya, que vergüenza. Pero es que es la hora de cenar y tengo hambre. ¿Me acompañas abajo a cenar con los mayores?" **Hotaru dijo que no.

"**Entonces podemos pedir que nos traigan la comida aquí¿te parece?" **Y con una gran sonrisa la pequeña acepto lo que su nueva amiga le decía. **"Pues espérame aquí arriba y voy a buscar la comida. Ahora vengo, porque voy a volver"**

Usagi dejó a la pequeña sola y se fue en busca de su familia para hablar con ellos, los cuales gracias a una cámara colocada en la habitación pudieron ver todo lo ocurrido. Y estaban la mar de felices por los resultados.

"**Bueno, parece ser que le he caído bien" **

"**Usagi, eres, eres, eres fantástica" **dijo Naoko mientras le daba u abrazo y rompía a llorar.

"**Naoko por favor, no llore que me hace sentir mal"**

"**Parece ser que de momento lo has conseguido" **dijo serio Mamoru **"¿Podrás conseguir que vuelva a ser normal?"**

"**No sé a lo que te refieres con normal. Pero si sé que volveré a incluirla en la sociedad. Por lo menos he conseguido ganarme su cariño, algo que no has podido hacer tú" **

Mamoru se acercó a ella con un dedo amenazador, iba a decirle algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Entonces bajó la mano y se marcho a su habitación. Los señores Chiba se quedaron muy sorprendidos de que su nieto no replicara, a el siempre le había gustado quedar encima como el aceite.

"**Podrían por favor subir la comida a la habitación de Hotaru. Ya han visto que no quería bajar, no quiere forzarla."**

"**Está bien, lo entendemos. Ahora ve con ella, le diremos a Luna que os suba la comida" **dijo Momoru Chiba

**·**Usagi se dirigía a la habitación con la pequeña cuando su amiga la paró.

"**Usa, sabia que podías hacerlo"**

Usagi sonrió y se marcho con la niña.

Tras estar toda la tarde juntas, en la cual Usagi se la paso contando historias de cuando era pequeña. Llegó la noche y con ella la hora de ir a la cama. Usagi ayudo a Hotaru a ponerse el pijama. La metió en la cama, la arropó, le dio un beso de buenas noches, y se despidió, no sin antes decirle que si quería algo estaba en la habitación de al lado.

De hecho en la mitad de la noche Hotaru tuvo una pesadilla, y fue en busca de Usagi, la cual al ver a la niña en la puerta, le preguntó si quería dormir con ella. Y la niña acepto encantada, esta medida provisional, ya que en el momento que consiguiera que Hotaru hablara, intentaría sacas sus miedo a fuera, pero hasta entonces tocaba esperar.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.Y me gustaría agradecere por su apoyo y comentarios a SerenaTsukinoMoon, a lorena, a Sere Chiba y a Orkidea, deciros que eso que muchas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro tiempo leyendo mi fic y después dejando unas palabras. Se agradece, y me da animos para seguir adelante con la historia. Así que lo dicho gracias. Y si tenís alguna sugerencia para la historia os digo que será bien recibida, y se tomará encuenta para posibles capitulos. Y ahora mejor os dejo con el siguiente capitulo ¿No? 


	7. Progresos

Usagi poco a poco había conseguido que Hotaru se abriera. En un principió la niña se comunicaba moviendo la cabeza, luego llegaron los dibujos, y las señas con el dedo. Y poco a poco con las palabras. La primera palabra que Usagi consiguió arrancarla fue el nombre de su muñeca. Se llamaba Andrea, y su cumpleaños era el mismo día que el de Hotaru. Las dos se pasaban el día jugando y haciendo cosas divertidas, que a la vez que la pequeña se lo pasaba bien, se expresaba y aprendía cosas nuevas. Y gracias a los juegos Usagi se ganó el derecho de ser la única a la que Hotaru contestaba.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Usagi, e iban a celebrar una fiesta, en la cual asistirían sus amigos y su familia. Para hacer esta fiesta Usagi había pedido permiso a su nueva amiga, la cual muy feliz dijo que sí. Las dos prepararon todo, inflaron los globos, eligieron la tarta, la música, todos. Usagi quería que Hotaru no solo se sintiera valorada, sino que disfrutara de su trabajo, quería que la niña eligiera el entorno en el que iba a estar. Usagi el único regalo que de verdad deseaba es que todo saliera bien, y Hotaru aguantara algo de tiempo en la fiesta. Para ello había dado instrucciones muy claras a cada uno de los invitados, los cuales admiraban a la chica por lo que estaba haciendo.

Usagi ayudo a Hotaru a arreglarse, parecía que era ella la chica del cumpleaños, había estrenado un vestido nuevo que ella y Usagi, habían comprado hacía un par de días.

Todo estaba listo, los invitados estaban en el jardín y las únicas que faltaban eran ellas dos.

"**Hotaru, es hora de bajar. ¿Estás segura que quieres ir a la fiesta? Porque sino quieres nos podemos quedar aquí"**

"**Quiero ir"**

"**Está bien, pues vamos allá. Pero recuerda, si tienes miedo cógeme de la mano" **

Usagi, Hotaru y Andrea, fueron al jardín donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta. Al ver tanta gente junta Hotaru se asusto un poco, y cogió a Usagi de la mano. Usagi la miro y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y llegaron a la fiesta. La niña aguantó todo el tiempo rodeada de adultos, la mayoría de los cuales parecían niños pequeños. Por ejemplo Minako y Rei compitieron en el karaoke haber quien cantaba mejor las canciones de los animes. Momoru Chiba y Kenji Tsukino también probaron suerte con eso de la canción, solo diré una cosa, es un milagro que no llovió (jajajaja) Al ver a su hija tan responsable, y tan atenta con la pequeña, Ikuko se emociono, pensando que era como ver a su querida hija ejerciendo de madre.

"**¿Le has contado a Hotaru lo de las Senshis?" **preguntó Minako

"**Sí, se lo he contado, ¿verdad?" **y la niña cabeceo tímidamente, y eso ya era un paso nuevo.

"**¿Y le has dicho cual era nuestro saludo especial?"** La niña enseguida contesto que no, sin ni siquiera esperar a que Usagi le preguntara.

"**Usagi, no me puedo creer que le hablaras de las Seshis y no le hablaras de nuestro saludo especial. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñemos?" **dijo Rei

La niña afirmo enérgicamente.

"**Vamos allá. Primero haces la pistola con la mano derecha y señalas a la izquierda, así" **dijo Minako, mientras iba haciendo el saludo. **"luego con la izquierda haces la pistola, señalando a la derecha. Y luego con las dos manos apuntas al centro. Y mientras lo haces tienes que decir tu nombre acabado en chan y decir desu (significa soy). Veras. Minachan desu (imaginaos todo eso de la pistolita al compas de la frase) "**

"**Y si lo hacemos todas juntas. Hace un montón que no lo hacemos" **dijo Makoto.

"**¿Es necesario? Hay mucha gente aquí" **

"**Venga Ami, hazlo por Hotaru, que seguro que quiere ver a las cinco Senshis haciendo su supersaludo" **dijo Maniko muy emocionada

"**Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago por Hotaru, porque siempre me ha dado vergüenza hacerlo"**

Y una a una hizo su presentación.

"**Mina-chan Desu, Mako-chan desu, Ami-chan desu, Rei-chan desu, Usagi-chan desu, Hota-chan desu" **

Cuando escucharon a la niña ninguna se lo creía había hablado en publico, eso era algo que ninguna esperaba por asomo.

"**Chicas creo, que ya que Hotaru ha hecho el saludo, tiene que formar parte de las Senshis" **dijo Rei.

"**Estoy contigo Rei. A partir de ahora eres una Senshi como nosotras, aunque tienes que elegir un planeta. Plutón, Tierra, Neptuno, Urano o Saturno "**

Esta vez en vez de hablar, lo que hizo fue marcar con sus dedos el número 5, para indicar que quería ser Saturno.

"**Pues por los poderes que me han sido otorgado por la luna, yo su princesa te nombro Sailor Saturno."**

Después de eso, la niña se integró mejor a la fiesta, ya que alguna de las chicas, siempre la enseñaban algún juego o alguna tontería, para que la niña se lo pasara bien. Pero sin duda el momento más especial y que Usagi no olvidaría, sería el momento de los regalos. Cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, Hotaru fue corriendo a su habitación a coger el regalo de Usagi. Se trataba de un dibujo de ellas dos jugando con sus muñecas.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que todos ellos estaban siendo observados, por el único miembro de la familia Chiba que no estaba presente, Mamoru. El había dicho que no podría asistir por tener cosas que hacer, algo que era completamente mentira, en verdad el se sentía fuera de lugar. Su relación con Usagi no era la mejor del mundo, su sobrina lo odiaba, y a la mayoría de personas ni las conocía. En un momento determinado de la tarde Mamoru regresó a casa y fue a su dormitorio, desde el cual estuvo viendo la fiesta.

Sí la tarde fue importante en la evolución de Hotaru, la noche también lo era. Hoy por primera vez Hotaru intentaría dormir sola. Para ello, pusieron unos walkis (Esos que les ponen a los bebes para escuchar si lloran. Pues esos) si tenía una pesadilla solo tenía que llamar a Usagi. Sabiendo que Hotaru podría llamarla en el centro de la noche, Usagi no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, así que bajo a la cocina a comer algo de pastel que había sobrado. Aunque por lo visto no era la única que no podía dormir. Usagi acababa de sacar la tarta, cuando se dio la vuelta y lo vio, dándose un susto de muerte.

"**Dios me has asustado" **

"**¿No puedes dormir? " **Preguntó Mamoru mientras se servía un café.

"**Bueno hoy es el primer día que Hotaru intenta dormir sola. Y estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Cuál es tu escusa?"**

"**Es algo crónico" **contestó Mamoru encogiéndose de hombros

"**Yo creo, que es por culpa de todo ese café que tomas, y que además estas asqueroso"**

"**¿Tú crees? Porque yo no"**

"**¿Te apetece algo de pastel? Después de todo, te has perdido tu ración en la fiesta, como no has venido" **dijo Usagi mientras sacaba dos tenedores.

"**¿Y no se supone que te tengo que dar un regalo para tener derecho a pastel?" ** preguntó un tanto divertido el varón.

"**Veamos, dejemoslo en que tienes tu trozo de pastel, si me dejas hacerte una pregunta"**

"**Trato hecho"**

Usagi le dio el tenedor a Mamuru, y comenzaron a comer el pastel

"**¿Cuál es la pregunta?" **

"**Veamos…..¿No te cansas de ocultarte? De esconder todo lo que eres, lo que deseas"**

Mamoru no pudo reaccionar en un primer momento, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Durante un momento pensó la respuesta, y finalmente hablo.

"**No. Llevó tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ya es algo natural. ¿Puedo hacer yo otra pregunta?"**

"**Aja" **Contexto Usagi.

"**¿Qué se siente al poder leer a todas las personas?"**

"**No lo sé, no puedo leer a todas las personas, por ejemplo a ti, todavía no e conseguido descifrar la superficie"**

"**No te gustaría lo que verías" **dijo el varón

"**Eso debería de juzgarlo yo " **Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por Hotaru, que tenía una pesadilla.

"**Tengo que ir a…" **Susurró la rubia

"**Sí, lo sé" **contestó Mamoru, que no podía apartar los ojos de Usagi.

"**Que descanses" **Tras decir esto Usagi se marcho a ver a la niña, dejando a Mamoru solo en la oscuridad de la noche.


	8. Quiero Ayudarte

_Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, y creo por lo que puedo leer en vuestros comentarios que es el capitulo más esperado, o por lo menos si yo fuera la lectora lo sería. Espero que os guste, porque pedí la aprobacción de una amiga antes de colgarlo aquí, así que espero que esté a la altura de vuestras expectatibas. También quiero agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo, así que un fuerte saludo a marilucero chiba, a ORKIDEA, a lorena, a UsaguYady y a Sere Chiba la cual es en alguna medida culpable de situaciones que habeís leido o leereís. Creo que voy a dejar de hablar y os dejo seguir con la historia, un saludo y un fuerte abrazo de MasKrena._

Tras el cumpleaños de Usagi la recuperación de Hotaru, avanzó considerablemente. A partir de ese día, todos los desayunos, las comidas y las cenas, las realizaba en familia y no en su habitación. Poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza, primero con su tía Rei la cual la llevaba de compras y al cine, luego con la abuela Naoko de la cual disfrutaba escuchar las historias de cuando su papá y sus tíos eran pequeños. Y más tarde con el abuelo Momoru, juntos creaban pequeños periódicos, que Hotaru luego regalaba a Usagi. Incluso hablaba con Luna, la única persona a la cual Hotaru no se había atrevido a dirigir la palabra, era la misma persona que estaba a cargo de ella, Mamoru. Usagi se sentía un poco culpable, después de esa noche en la cocina, una cierta simpatía hacía el se despertó, pero ella no podía forzar a la pequeña. Y él tampoco ponía mucho de su parte para que eso cambiara. Se pasaba la vida en la oficina, y cuando volvía se encerraba en su habitación, cuando salía el tono con él que hablaba era frió, lo que provocaba miedo en Hotaru.

Dado a que Hotaru, había mejorado su situación considerablemente, Usagi volvió al trabajo a diario, aunque solo a media jornada, porque aun las tardes estaban dedicadas a la niña. De hecho hoy una nueva de jornada llegaba, y tras una ducha y vestirse, bajo a desayunar con la familia que la había acogido tan amorosamente.

"**Buenos días a todos" **Saludo Usagi tan pronto llegará al salón.

"**Buenos días querida¿que tal has dormido?" **Preguntó Naoko, la cual estaba completamente agradecida a la rubia, aparte que se había convertido en parte de la familia.

"**Fenomenal, como siempre. Esas almohadas son lo mejor del mundo"**

"**Jajaja, pues mi hermano no dice eso" **dijo Rei que también estaba desayunando.

"**¿Por cierto donde está?" **al darse cuenta que Mamoru no estaba

"**Ni idea, siempre desaparece en esta fecha, ni siquiera va a trabajar" **explico Rei

"**Ah, veo"**

"**Hoy es el día que mi hijo y mi nuera fallecieron" **comentó Momoru

"**Entonces hoy es su cumpleaños" **preguntó Usagi, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"**¿El cumpleaños de quien?" **

"**Hola Hotaru, es el cumpleaños de tu tío" **habló el abuelo

"**¿De tío Mamoru. Y va haber fiesta?"**

"**No cariño, a tu tío no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Mira tengo una idea, que te parece si le haces un dibujo y se lo regalas. Estoy segura que le gustará mucho, y podemos convencerle para que lo celebre. ¿Te parece?" **sugirió Usagi

"**Vale"**

"**Tengo cosas que hacer. Rei ¿te importa si hoy no voy al trabajo?"**

"**Claro que no¿Pero que tienes que hacer?" **preguntó curiosa la pelinegra

"**Unas cosas que había olvidado. Te lo agradezco mucho. Adiós" **Usagi se iba a ir pero la niña se lo impidió.

"**Usagi-chan vas a volver¿Verdad?"**

"**Claro que sí, cariño. Pero ahora tengo que irme para que me de tiempo" **Usagi salió de la mansión de los Chiba, se montó en su coche.

Mientras tanto Mamoru comenzó su ritual del 3 de agosto. Se levantaba temprano y salía de la casa antes de que os demás se despertaran, se montaba en el coche, y recorría todos los puntos que le recordaban a sus padres. Un parque, la casa de la playa, la carretera donde sucedió el accidente….. Todos los años hacía lo mismo, desaparecía, no quería que la gente lo felicitara, porque para él este día había dejado de ser feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tampoco quería compasión, y el dolor que sentía era demasiado como para intentar ocultarlo tras su mascara. Y este año no era diferenta, ese dolor había incluso aumentado, debido a la pérdida de su hermano. El cual muy ingenuamente había pensado que él era capaz de hacerse cago de su hija, pero no era así.

Ahí estaba él, en sentado en su coche, en la misma carretera que 27 años atrás ocurrió el accidente que acabo con la vida de sus padres, y que cambió su vida para siempre.

Usagi había recibido una llamada de Rei, diciendo que ella y Jin iban a llevar a Hotaru al cine a ver la nueva peli de Disney. Tenía vía libre para llegar a la hora que quisiera, y seguir con lo suyo. Esa llamada la hizo sentirse muy aliviada, porque todavía no había conseguido encontrar lo que quiso, había buscado por todos sitios y nada. Solo faltaba el lugar más obvio de todos….

Todos los 3 de agosto acababan en el mismo sitio el cementerio, justo después de que su familia se había marchado. Y allí estaba Mamoru, de pie enfrente de la tumba de sus padres, y con dos flores en la mano. Poco sabía él que no estaba solo. No fue hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro cuando se percató de su presencia.

"**Ey" **dijo Usagi ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"**¿Qué haces…?" **Mamoru no sabía que decir, en su cabeza solo sonaban las mismas palabras y eran¿Qué hace ella aquí?

"**Llevó todo el día buscándote, he mirado en todos los sitios que pensé que podías estar, y al final te encontré"**

"**¿Por qué…?"**

"**¿Qué por que te he buscado?" **completó Usagi la pregunta del varón **"Pues porque pensé que te vendría bien un poco de compañía" **

"**No necesito compañía de nadie, y tampoco tuya. No se porque te crees tan especial" **Mamoru iba marcharse, pero la rubia se lo impidió agarrándole del brazo.

"**No me creo especial Mamoru, yo solo quiero ayudar. Quiero ayudarte a sacar toda esa pena que carga tu corazón" **

"**¿Por qué, por lastima?" **

"**No es lastima lo que siento por ti. Lo hago por que sé que detrás de esa mascara ególatra y fría, hay escondido un gran hombre, un niño al cual el día más importante, le robaron a las dos personas que más amaba. Déjame ayudarte Mamoru por favor, deja sacar ese padre que Hotaru necesita, ese en quien confiaba tu hermano"**

"**No te entiendo…" **dijo confundido el varón.

"**No tienes porque hacerlo, solo confía en mi" **

Mamoru vio la suplica en la cara de la joven, escucho la sinceridad en sus palabras. Y aceptó lo que ella le ofrecía. Tras afirmar con su cabeza, se sentó enfrente de la tumba de sus padres, mirando al frente pero a nada en particular. Usagi lo miró por uno instantes, he hizo lo mismo, salvo que ella miraba las fotos que se encontraban colocadas en las lapidas.

"**Tu madre era una mujer muy guapa, Rei se parece mucho a ella"**

"**Se llamaba Hotaru como mi sobrina" **Contestó Mamoru al cabo de un rato **"era estudiante de arte, aunque lo dejo al casarse con mi padre. Luego nacimos nosotros así que no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para seguir estudiando"**

"**Debía de ser muy joven"**

"**Ambos lo eran. Mi madre tenía 20 y mi padre 22 cuando se casaron. Mi abuelo no estaba a favor."**

"**Tu padre debía de quererla mucho para ir en contra de su padre" **

"**No he visto nunca a dos personas más enamoradas como a ellos. Se miraban siempre de reojo, siempre se sonreían. Cuando mi padre llegaba a casa mi madre siempre le daba un beso de bienvenida, cuando salíamos siempre iban de la mano. Cuando los veía, recuerdo que siempre deseaba un día tener lo mismo que ellos tenían"**

"**¿Y ahora no?" **

"**No, ahora no."**

"**¿Por qué?" **preguntó sorprendía Usagi

"**Tú misma lo dijiste un día, merezco estar solo. Soy un monstruo y las personas a las que más quiero mueren."**

"**No digas eso, nadie merece estar solo. Yo dije eso porque estaba muy enfadada, y no debería de haber dicho todo lo que te dije, me sentí fatal. Mamoru tú no eres un monstruo"**

"**¿Ah no. Entonces por que murieron mis padres?"**

"**Mamoru fue un accidente" **

"**Sí, un accidente que provoqué yo"**

"**¿Cómo ocurrió?" **preguntó de una manera muy suave Usagi

"**Era el día de mi cumpleaños, mis padres habían estado fuera por motivos de trabajo. Ese día me llamaron para felicitarme, me dijeron que harían todo lo posible para venir a mi fiesta, pero nunca llegaron. Por la noche un policía vino y le dijo a mis abuelos que había habido un accidente, el conductor de un coche que circulaba en sentido contrarió se había quedado dormido e invadió el carril por el que iban mis padres. Mi padre trato de evitarlo pero cayó por el barranco, y murieron en el acto. Mis abuelos pensaban que yo estaba en la cama, pero no era así, escuche todo, y cuando mi abuelo fue al lugar del accidente, me escondí en su coche, yo quería verlos, pensaba que todo era una pesadilla, y que mis padres estaban vivos. Pero era cierto, murieron de vuelta a casa, de camino a mi fiesta. Sino fuera sido tan egoísta de querer que estuvieran en mi fiesta, estarían vivos, y todo hubiera sido diferente"**

"**La culpa no fue tuya. Es lógico que quisieras que tus padres estuvieran contigo el día de tu cumpleaños. Tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar, y tampoco fue culpa tuya que el otro conductor se durmiera. Mamoru, no mataste a tus padres, no hiciste nada malo. La única cosa que hiciste es ser un niño" **Usagi tenía la barbilla de Mamoru en su mano izquierda, forzándolo a que él la mirara a los ojos mientras hablaba. Ella estaba tan concentrada hablando, que no fue hasta que acabó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos del pelinegro estaban apunto de romper a llorar, solo faltaba que él las dejara salir

"**Déjalo salir Mamoru, no es malo mostrar debilidad" **dijo Usagi mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su dedo pulgar. Y por más que intento luchar Mamoru rompió a llorar, Usagi para mostrarle su apoyó lo abrazó.

Una hora más tarde, ambos dejaron el cementerio y volvieron a casa. No sin antes dejar una flor en cada una de las tumbas. Al llegar los señores Chiba se sorprendieron de ver a su nieto, no esperaban que llegara tan pronto a casa y mucho menos en compañía de Usagi. La cual fue en busca de Hotaru, que estaba terminando el regalo de su tío. Una vez lo terminó, fue con Usagi en busca del chico del cumpleaños.

"**Mamoru, aquí hay alguien que quiere darte algo" **Dijo Usagi

Hotaru se acercó muy tímidamente al varón y le extendió el dibujo. Él lo cogió con una de sus manos y lo miró. Se trataba una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que estaban los abuelos, Rei, Usagi, Hotaru y como no Mamoru con su tarta de cumpleaños. El regalo le pilló por sorpresa hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le regalaba nada para su cumpleaños.

"**Muchas gracias Hotaru. Me encanta tu dibujo" **dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, que se contagió a la de la niña.

El cumpleaños de Mamoru fue el comienzo de su tratamiento, Usagi había sido capaz de darle seguridad, algo que el resto de Psicólogos nunca le supieron dar. Con ella sentía que algún día podría llegar a ser feliz, que podría dejar el pasado allí en el pasado, que volvería a vivir. Usagi no era tan solo una psicóloga, sino también una amiga. Una amiga con la que se reunía todas las noches a escondidas en la cocina, donde hablaban y comían helado. Poco a poco el carácter de Mamoru se fue aligerando, la mancha negra que invadía su corazón se volvía menos densa.

Hoy esa reunión había acabado en el salón viendo los álbumes de fotos de la familia.

"**Aquí estamos mi madre con Rei en brazos, Soichiro y Yo estamos a los lados" **

"**Ohhh que tierna. Si Rei parecía hasta tranquila" **bromeó Usagi.

"**Tú misma lo has dicho parecía, porque recuerdo que cuando lloraba tenía unos pulmones"**

"**Que ahora los utiliza para gritar"**

"**Jajajaja, sí. Mira aquí estoy yo jugando con Jin"**

"**Vaya, si que lleváis años siendo amigos"**

"**Pues la verdad es que sí. Nunca me ha dado por pensarlo"**

"**Pues deberías de hacerlo más a menudo. La amistad hay que valorarla, para mi por lo menos es una de las cosas más importantes"**

"**¿Y cuales son las otras?" **preguntó curioso Mamoru

"**Pues la familia, la salud, y mi trabajo"**

"**¿Y él amor no? Me extraña que no estés casada como el resto de tus amigas, o que no tengas novio"**

"**Me lo ofrecieron una vez, el casarme, pero dije que no"**

"**¿Por?" **

"**Acababa de salir del instituto, y por fin había encontrado un objetivo. Quería ir a la universidad y hacerme psicóloga para ayudar a los demás. Entonces una noche mi novio me llevó a cenar y me pidió que me casara con él. Seiya y yo, llevábamos 2 años juntos, lo quería, pero no estaba lista para dar ese paso. Era muy joven tan solo tenía 13 años y quería disfrutar un poco más. Supongo que él no lo entendió, y a la semana siguiente rompió conmigo. Lo ultimo que supe de él es que se acababa de ir a vivir con su novia hace 2 años"**

"**¿Y después no hubo nadie más?" **

"**Hace muchas preguntas señor Chiba, Salí con algunos chicos en la universidad, aunque ninguna parecía funcionar, así que me centre en los estudios y luego más tarde en el trabajo. ¿Y que hay de ti?"**

"**¿Yo?"**

"**Sí tú, háblame de tu vida amorosa"**

"**No hay mucho que contar. Solo he estado con una mujer, y eso fue cuando estaba en el instituto"**

"**Bueno cuenta, como se llamaba, que edad tenía, cuenta"**

"**Se llamaba Ayu, era mi profesora de arte"**

"**¿Qué. Te liaste con tu profesora?"**

"**Sí, la verdad que fue una experiencia"**

"**Pero ¿cuantos años tenía?"**

"**Ella 26 y yo 17"**

"**9 años, dios. Yo pensaba que eso solo pasaba en las películas ¿Ella y tú?"**

"**¿Y ahora quien hace las preguntas señorita Tsukino? Yo no he preguntado que andabais haciendo Seiya y tú" **

"**Perdón. ¿Cuánto tiempo duro?" **

"**No llegó a un año"**

""**Y quieres hacerme creer que durante 13, no 14 años no has estado con ninguna otra mujer?"**

"**No quiero hacerte creer. Es que es la verdad, durante ese tiempo mi hermano se marchó de casa. Así que valle mi corazón para no sufrir más."**

"**¿Por qué se fue tu hermano?" **preguntó Usagi, la cual seguía viendo fotografías.

"**El quería ser investigador. Y mi abuelo quería que fuera el director de la compañía, se pasaban la vida discutiendo, hasta que un día se marchó. Mi abuelo pensó que acabaría volviendo, pero nunca lo hizo, desde ese día no supimos nada hasta el día que me llamaron y me dijeron que había muerto."**

"**Tuvo que ser difícil"**

"**Lo fue. Ir allí ver su casa, descubrir todo lo que había sido su vida. Y encima descubrir que tenía una hija de la cual me tenía que hacer cargo." **

"**Tú hermano sabía que tú podrías ayudar a su hija a salir adelante, y ella te ayudaría a ti."**

"**Pero eres tú la que me estás ayudando…."**

"**Bueno…… sí. Vaya, vaya, ahora entiendo porque tú profesora se interesó por ti" **comentó la rubia al ver una foto de la graduación.

"**¿Y eso sería?"**

"**Parecías un viejo"**

"**Eh, eso no es verdad" **dijo Mamoru mientras le quitaba el álbum de fotos

"**Era broma"**

"**Pues no ha sido graciosa"**

"**Venga Mamoru, no te enfades" **Usagi puso pucheritos

"**¿Cuántos años tienes, cuatro?"**

"**Sí pero multiplicados por 7 y sumamos 1"**

"**Jajajaja. ¿Qué?" **preguntó al ver que la chica lo miraba

"**Nada, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches"**

"**Buenas noches" **contestó desconcertado el varón.


	9. Fobias

_Bueno como viene siendo habitual, aquí teneís otro capitulo más. Espero que os guste, aunque voy a reconocer que me gustó escribir más el anterior, pero... Espero que os guste, espero vuestras opiniones, y vuestros consejos para continuar la hisotiria, un abrazo a todos los que estais leyendo esto._

Era viernes, y Usagi acaba de terminar su sesión con una de sus pacientes. Ella estaba recogiendo cuando Mamoru se presentó en su oficina.

"**¿Estás ocupada?"**

"**Puedes pasar, estoy recogiendo"**

Mamoru entró en la oficina y se sentó en el sofá.

"**Supongo que quieres algo" **

"**La verdad es que sí. Me gustaría llevar a Hotaru a algún sitio mañana, para familiarizarme con ella, pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer" **explicó el pelinegro

"**Y quieres que te de alguna sugerencia" **

"**Algo así. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"**

"**Puedes llevarla al Zoo, le encantan los animales" **

"**¿Crees que aceptara?" **

"**La verdad, creo que no. O por lo menos no si va solo contigo"**

"**Tú podrías venir con nosotros" **sugirió Mamoru

"**Me encantaría pero ya tengo planes para mañana. Prometí a mis padres ir a comer a su casa"**

"**¿Puedes aplazarlo al domingo? si quieres yo hablo con tu padre. Por favor ayúdame"**

"**¿Por que no se lo dices a Rei?" **sugirió Usagi

"**Porque te lo estoy pidiendo a ti"**

"**Señor Chiba creo que va a tener que aprender a tener No como respuestas"**

"**Sabes que quieres venir…. Además prometiste ayudarme" **

"**Está bien tú ganas. Pero tendrás que decirle a mi padre que no voy a comer, y quien es el culpable de que no vaya. Ah, y no se te ocurra echarle, pase lo que pase" **

Como prometió Mamoru fue el que se encargó de decirle a Kenji que Usagi no podría ir a comer el sábado. Al principió no le hizo mucha gracia, pero tras la explicación de su jefe, se calmó. Y no solo había accedido a que Usagi fuera a comer a su casa el domingo, sino que también invito a Hotaru y a Mamoru, una oferta que el pelinegro no rechazó, pero que sí decidió ocultárselo a la rubia.

Usagi y Hotaru estaban en la habitación jugando con las muñecas, cuando Mamoru, le echo valor y decidió preguntarle a su sobrina si quería ir al Zoo.

"**¿A que estáis jugando?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**A las muñecas¿Por qué, te apetece?" **preguntó en tono jocoso Usagi

"**No gracias. En verdad venía a hablar con Hotaru" **

"**Oh entonces me voy" **Usagi se levanto y se disponía a irse, pero Mamoru la cogió de la muñeca.

"**Puedes quedarte"**

"**De acuerdo me quedo. Pero ahora me puedes devolver el brazo" **

Mamoru la soltó y Usagi volvió a sentarse en el suelo al lado de Hotaru, y Mamoru optó por sentarse en la cama.

"**Hotaru, veras había pensado que como mañana es sábado y no trabajo, podríamos ir al Zoo ¿te apetece?" **preguntó un tanto nervioso el pelinegro

Hotaru miró enseguida a Usagi, la cual estaba muy atenta a la reacción de la niña.

"**¿Te apetece ir al Zoo mañana, con tu tío? Porque si tú no quieres ir, me voy yo sola con él" **

"**Sí quiero ir" **contestó muy flojito la niña que tan solo la escucho Usagi

"**¿Has dicho algo?" **Preguntó la psicóloga fingiendo no haberla oído

"**Sí voy" **dijo esta vez más alto la pequeña

"**Eso me gusta más. Entonces señor Chiba, ya tiene dos jóvenes acompañantes para mañana"**

"**No sabes cuanto me alegra. Nos vemos mañana, que descanséis" **Mamoru se fue, dejando otra vez a las dos chicas solas.

"**¿Ocurre algo Hotaru?" **preguntó la rubia al ver que la pequeña no hacia otra cosa que mirarla.

"**¿Eres novia de mi tío?" **

"**¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" **pidió sorprendida la adulta, no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta

"**Como os lleváis tan bien…"**

"**Porque somos amigos, pero no somos novios. Y ahora a la cama que mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado."**

Al día siguiente Hotaru bajo a desayunar sin esperar a Usagi, quería darse prisa para ir al Zoo. Nunca había estado en uno, y siempre había querido ir.

"¿**Muy bien por donde empezamos?" **Preguntó Mamoru

"**Que os parece por los osos. Me apetece volver a ver a los pandas son tan monos" **contesto Usagi.

"**¿La niña eres tú o Hotaru?" **Usagi le sacó la lengua, lo que provocó la risa de la niña

Y la visita al zoo comenzó como bien pidió Usagi con los osos, el panda, el pardo, el polar. Después pasaron a ver a los felinos, seguidos por los elefantes, rinocerontes, jirafas… Hotaru estaba encantada, nunca había visto tantos animales juntos, incluso había descubierto animales que no sabia que existían.

"**¿Podemos entrar ahí?" **preguntó Hotaru señalando a la zona donde se encontraban los insectos y reptiles.

"**El espectáculos de los delfines van a empezar" **dijo Usagi

"**Todavía queda un rato, nos da tiempo a ver a los bichos." **Comentó Mamoru

"**¿Entonces podemos?"**

"**Sí claro, pero sino acabamos, salimos, yo quiero ver a los delfines"**

Los tres entraron, nada más entrar los recibieron los insectos, escarabajos, arañas… pero sin duda, la mariposa fue el animal que más gustó a Hotaru en esa exposición.

"**¿Te gustan las mariposas?" **Preguntó Mamoru a la niña, la cual tenia embarazos para que viera mejor.

"**Sí, me gusta esa" **dijo señalando una negra con manchas azules.

Siguieron andando y pasaron a la zona de los reptiles, lugar en el cual Usagi no quería entrar.

"**Una serpiente" **dijo la niña** "Mira Usagi que guay"**

"**Prefiero quedarme aquí"**

"**No me digas que te dan miedo las serpientes" **bromeó Mamoru

"**No , no me dan miedo" **

"**Entonces vamos a acercarnos" **Mamoru cogió a Usagi por la cintura, y la llevó con su sobrina.

Pero cuando Usagi vio a la serpiente no pudo fingir, y tras dar un salto enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante.

"**¿Usagi?" **

"**Está bien, no aguanto a las serpientes me dan miedo, no miedo pánico. Por favor, vayámonos de aquí"**

"**Hotaru, vamos a ver los delfines"**

"**Vale" **dijo la niña poniendo cara triste.

"**Mira, luego podemos entrar tú y yo a ver las serpientes. Pero Usagi tiene miedo y quiere irse fuera, y tenemos que acompañarla"**

"**Vale"**

Tras el espectáculo de los delfines y las focas, Mamoru y Hotaru volvieron a ver las serpientes, mientras tanto Usagi les esperaba fuera.

"**Que bonito" **dijo Hotaru la cual había visto un peluche de un elefante muy bonito.

"**¿Quieres que te lo compre?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**Aprovecha que está generoso" **bromeó Usagi. La pequeña dijo si con la cabeza.

"**Y tú que dices Usagi ¿quieres uno? No sé….. que te parece ese de la serpiente"**

"**Prefiero el pingüino, sino te importa" **Mamoru sonrió.

"**Hola me podría dar él elefante y el pingüino. Ah y ese adorno de mariposa" **pidió Mamoru al dependiente. Tras pagar los artículos se los dio a sus respectivas dueñas.

"**Gracias Señor Chiba" **dijo Usagi al coger su peluche

"**Y esto es tuyo" **Dijo Mamoru mientras le daba el peluche y el adorno a su sobrina.

"**Es como la mariposa que me gusto. Gracias tío Mamoru" **

"**De nada. Ahora que os parece si seguimos con nuestra visita?" **

Tras el Zoo, fueron a una pizzería a cenar, por eso cuando llegaron a casa ya era tarde, todos estaban en la cama. Incluso la pequeña Hotaru se había dormido en los brazos de su tío. El cual la llevo a la cama, mientras Usagi había ido a la cocina a preparar el tentempié de media noche.

"**Ya la he dejado en su cama" **dijo Mamoru tan pronto llegara a la cocina

"**Parece que al final todo ha salido bien" **

"**Sí ha sido un día interesante. Además me ha gustado saber que la gran psicóloga también tiene sus propios problemas"**

"**No son problemas, se llaman fobias y no lo puedo evitar, eso bichos son asquerosos"**

"**Jajaja, seguro y los peluches también, jajaja. ¿Es a lo único que le tienes miedo?" **

Usagi se ruborizó y señalo que no con la cabeza.

"**También le tengo miedo a los payasos" **

"**¿Estás de broma?"**

"**Lo digo en serio, tengo fobia a las serpientes y a los payasos. ¿Qué pasa que tu no le tienes miedo a nada?"**

"**Si lo hay, pero no te lo pienso decir" **Dijo Mamoru mientras se metía en la boca una cucharada de helado de chocolate.

"**Venga dímelo"** Usagi había aprendido que si quería que Mamoru le contara algo y este no quería, ponía pucheritos y enseguida obtenía lo que quería, y ésta, era una de esas ocasiones.

"**Está bien. pero no te rías"**

"**Lo prometo" **Usagi levanto su mano izquierda.

"**Me dan miedo lo conejos"**

"**¿los conejos?" **

"**Sí, los conejos se que es entupido, pero no puedo evitarlo me dan mal rollo"**

"**No creo que sea entupido, me parece adorable" **

"**¿Adorable?"**

"**Adorable. Aunque si tienes miedo a los conejos, eso quiere decir que también te doy miedo yo. Después de todo Soy el conejo de la luna"** dijo Usagi peligrosamente cerca del varón.

"**¿Debería de tenerte miedo?"**

"**Umm, no sé. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte unos seres tan tiernos como los conejos?" **tras decir esto Usagi salio corriendo al jardín. Y Mamoru fue detrás de ella.

"**Así que riéndote de mi. Ya veras" **Mamoru consiguió alcanzarla. La cogió de la cintura, y la pegó un poco más a su cuerpo para que no se escapara. Al principio ella lucho por soltarse, pero al cabo de un rato paro. Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada. Con una mano Mamoru remetió un mechón de pelo, que se había escapado de su sitio, tras la oreja de Usagi. Poco a poco sus rostros empezaron a avanzar.

"**¿Habéis visto la hora que es?" **dijo Momoru Chiba, que se había despertado debido al escándalo que su nieto y su joven acompañante habían formado.

"**Lo siento mucho Momoru, no era nuestra intención despertarte." **Se disculpo Usagi "**Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. Buenas noches. Y… gracias por el peluche" **Y la fémina desapareció en el interior de la casa

"**Creo que yo también me iré a la cama" **Mamoru iba a irse, pero su abuelo se lo impidió

"**Espera" **Mamoru paró enfrente de su abuelo, el cual se le quedo mirando a los ojos. "**anda vayamos a la cama es tarde" **Y los dos hombres se fueron a dormir.


	10. Visitas inesperadas

_Tachannnnnnnnnn. Sorpresa otro nuevo capitulo. Que puedo decir me salió la vena creativa y no puedo parar de escribir capitulos, aunque estoy segura que no os importará que esto me pase, o por lo menos eso me gustaría pensar. Un saludo a todo/as_

Tras varios meses en casa de los Chiba, Usagi volvió a su apartamento. Su trabajo de devolver a la vida a Hotaru había sido un éxito, incluso ya había comenzado el colegió. Incluso había conseguido ayudar a su tío. Pero una vez hecho el trabajo ya no había motivo por el cual seguir allí. Fue difícil decir adiós, ya que había cogido cariño a toda y cada una de las personas de esa casa, pero ella tenía su propia vida, y tenía que volver a ella.

Y parte de esa rutina eran los desayunos de los sábados.

"**Bueno ¿que se siente al volver a tu casa?" **preguntó Minako

"**La verdad que echo un poco de menos aquello, pero es normal, allí siempre estaba acompañada y aquí estoy sola"**

"**Sabes que puedes volver, hay sitió de sobra" **comentó Rei

"**Lo sé. Pero necesito volver a mi vida. No se sentiría cómoda saliendo un fin de semana, y volviendo tarde"**

"**¿has dicho saliendo?" **Preguntó Makoto

"**Sí, creo que voy a volver a probar suerte en el amor. Estar con Hotaru a despertado mi instinto maternal. Me he dado cuenta que sigo queriendo lo que quería con 14 años, casarme y formar mi propia familia"**

"**¿Así que estas dispuesta a salir a una cita?" **Preguntó Minako excitada, como un niño el día de reyes

"**Aja"**

"**¿Estás segura Usagi?" **preguntó Rei

"**Rei, todas vosotras ya estáis con la persona que amáis, pero yo sigo sola. Ni siquiera conozco a ningún hombre que sea potencialmente un novio"**

"**Está bien, entonces cuenta con nosotras" **dijo Makoto **"Nosotras te ayudaremos a que encuentres a ese hombre perfecto" **

A partir de ese día, las chicas la fueron consiguiendo citas con algunos conocidos suyos. Pero por desgracia, en todas las citas ocurría algo, que hacía que no funcionase. Uno de ellos se pasó la noche hablando su coche, la cilindrada, la tapicería, que si las llantas, blablabla, que decir tiene que Usagi se aburrió a la primera de cambio, lo único que le interesaba de los coches, era que la llevaran donde la tenia que llevar. Otro se pasó la velada hablando de extrañas enfermedades, evidentemente era compañero de Ami, y lo que también era evidente porque estaba solo, ya que las mujeres no suelen ser muy receptivas cuando se la habla de pus, escenas, o amputaciones. Aunque el preferido de la lista sin duda venia de parte de Minako, lo primero que le preguntó al verla¿En tu casa o en la mía? Usagi ya no sabía si el problema era suyo, o de lo hombres, quizás los pocos hombres heteros que quedaban se habían vuelto todos pocos deseables. Quizás la solución perfecta era probar con las mujeres. Ella estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando Mamoru entró en su oficina.

"**¿Y bien, como fue?"**

"**¿Cómo fue, el que?"**

"**Tú cita. Anoche tenías otra de esas fabulosas citas a ciegas¿Lo recuerdas?"**

"**En verdad trataba de olvidarme de ella, muchas gracias"**

"**¿Tan mal fue?"**

"**Digamos, que ya no encuentro tan poco excitante probar con una mujer"**

"**No deberías de decir esas cosas. Generalmente cuando una mujer habla de enrollarse con otra mujer, nos imaginamos cosas sucias"**

"**Ese es un problema tuyo y no mío"**

"**¿Y cual es el siguiente candidato?" **

"**No hay siguiente candidato. Tiro la toalla. Los únicos solteros heterosexuales que quedan, son solteros por una MUY BUENA RAZON, y no me apetece descubrir cual es" **

"**Eso duele"**

"**Pero eres un ejemplo claro de lo que quería decir. Sigues soltero porque pasabas de las mujeres, y las que se arrimaban a ti no te aguantaban"**

"**Pero tú te has encargado de solucionar eso ¿no es así?"**

"**Sí, pero no para salir contigo. No lo hice por mí sino por ti. ¿Por cierto como está Hotaru?"**

"**De eso quería hablarte. Veras, mañana es el día de madres e hijos, y todos los niños llevan a su madre a clase. Y Hotaru no quiere ir"**

"**Es lógico. A mi también me pasó"**

"**¿A ti?"**

"**Era el día de padres e hijos, pero mi padre tenía un trabajo muy importante que hacer. Por aquella época acaba de empezar a trabajar para el periódico. Yo me sentía muy triste y no quería ir. Aunque al final mi padre apareció"**

"**Pero la madre de Hotaru no va a aparecer"**

"**¿Y por que no va Rei o tu abuela?"**

"**Ya lo he intentado pero no hay forma. ¿Podrías intentar convencerla?"**

"**Lo intentaré"**

"**Muchas gracias"**

Tal y como prometió a Mamoru, Usagi fue a ver a Hotaru, para encontrar solución al problema. La niña al verla se alegró mucho.

"**Usagi" **dijo la niña mientras fue corriendo a abrazar a la mujer

"**Hola a ti también Hotaru"**

"**Hace mucho que no vienes" **le reprochó la niña

"**Lo siento mucho, he estado ocupada" **se disculpó la rubia

"**Usagi te está empezando a parecer a mi nieto" **Dijo Naoko que había escuchado la conversación

"**Dicen que todo lo malo se pega¿no?"**

"**Cierto. Pero pasa, no vas a quedarte en la entradita todo el día"**

"**Pues espero que no. Por cierto Hotaru, tu tío me a dicho que mañana no quieres ir al cole"**

"**¿Me vas a regañar?" **preguntó la niña asustada

"**No, no te voy a regañar. Pero dime por que no quieres ir"**

"**Porque no tengo mamá"**

"**Pero pueden ir tu abuela o tu tía"**

"**Pero ellas no son mi mamá"**

"**Pero cariño tu mamá no puede ir" **dijo Usagi en un tono suave para que la niña no se tomara mal la frase

"**Pero tú sí" **

"**¿Yo?"**

"**Sí, tú eres mi nueva mamá"**

"**Yo no soy….."**

"**Sí tú me has cuidado, y me has dado de comer, has jugado conmigo, me has dado un beso antes de irme a la cama. Como hacen las mamás de verdad"**

Usagi no sabía que decir, miro a la señora Chiba, y ésta simplemente sonrió.

"**¿Vas a venir?" **preguntó tímidamente la niña.

"**Está bien, voy"**

"**Bien. Voy a contárselo a Diana"**

Cuando Usagi se fue, hizo prometer a Hotaru que no diría nada a Mamoru, hasta después del colegio. La niña no entendía porque su abuela le pedía eso, pero accedió. Rei se encargó de cubrirla en el trabajo, diciendo que Ami, la había llamado del hospital para que la ayudara con un paciente.

Y al día siguiente Usagi fue al colegio con Hotaru. Lo más sorprendente es que allí también estaba Luna, la criada de la familia Chiba, acompañando a su hija Diana. Ambas pasaron la jornada compartiendo confidencias. Todos se lo pasaron muy bien. lo primero que hicieron nada más llegar, fue presentar a las mamás. Cuando llegó el turno de Hotaru, Usagi se asustó un poco, primero porque no sabia como la iba a presentar y segundo por lo que los niños pudieron decir de Hotaru. Aunque la verdad tuvo de que preocuparse.

"**Hola soy Hotaru, y ella es Usagi. Usagi no es mi mamá de verdad, porque mi mamá de verdad está en el cielo. Pero es mi nueva mamá. Cuando viene a vivir aquí, ella me cuidaba, me enseño a no tener pesadillas, jugaba conmigo a las muñecas, y me ayudo a no tener miedo. Y aunque no es mi mamá de verdad, yo la quiero mucho"**

Tras las presentaciones, los niños cantaron una canción que se habían aprendido para ese día. Les enseñaron los dibujos a sus madres, jugaron juntos. En definitiva una experiencia que Usagi comenzaba a pensar que nunca más iba a vivir. Pero que se alegraba de haberla compartido con Hotaru, a la que adoraba y quería con locura. Cuando salieron del cole, Hotaru, Diana, Luna y ella misma, fueron a casa de la familia Chiba, y allí Hotaru le contó excitada todo lo que había vivido.

Mamoru hoy había decidido volver pronto a casa. Quería darle una sorpresa a su sobrina, y para ello aparte de llegar temprano, le compro un peluche que sabía que le gustaba. En vez de entrar por la puerta principal, entro por la puerta de atrás, encontrándose con Luna.

"**Señor Mamoru, que sorpresa viene pronto"**

"**Lo sé, quería dale una sorpresa a Hotaru, se que no lo ha tenido que pasar muy bien en el colegio"**

"**¿Pasarlo mal? Al contrarió se lo ha pasado en grande. Tendría que haber visto su cara, y todo gracias a Usagi. La verdad que esa chica es estupenda"**

"**¿Has dicho Usagi?"**

"**Sí ella ha acompañado a Hotaru en el colegio¿no lo sabía?"**

"**Luna guárdame esto, quieres. Tengo que ir a un sitio"**

Usagi estaba disfrutando de la tarde libre. Al llegar de casa de la familia Chiba, se preparó un baño de burbujas y sales. Cuando salió se puso unas braguitas y un sujetador deportivo. Cogió una botella de vino y una copa, y se dispuso a disfrutar de un buen libro. Llevaba medio libro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Olvidándose completamente de cómo iba vestida fue a abrir. Y para su sorpresa la persona que había ido a visitarla era Seiya.

"**¿Seiya que haces aquí?"**

"**He venido por negocios a la ciudad y he decidido venir a ver como estabas"**

"**Vaya. No sé que decir"**

"**Que te parece. ¿Te apetece pasar? O mejor pasa y siéntate y yo voy a cambiarme de ropa" **Entonces fue consciente de cómo había abierto la puerta.

"**Mejor la segunda. Ahora vuelvo quieres" **

Usagi dejó pasar a Seiya a su apartamento mientras que ella fue a ponerse algo más de ropa.

"**¿Te apetece tomar algo?" **

"**Una copa de vino no estaría mal" **dijó el varón al ver la botella de vino abierta.

"**Voy a por una copa"**

Usagi sirvió un poco de vino a Seiya y le dio la copa

"**¿Y que es de tu vida? Me entere que te graduaste en psicología." **Comentó Seiya.

"**Sí, ahora estoy trabajando en comunicaciones Eleuton como consejera terapéutica."**

"**Guau, debes de ganar un sueldazo"**

"**Tampoco tanto, no te creas, mi jefe es un poco rata. Odia los psicólogos"**

"**Vaya. ¿Y tienes novio?"**

"**No. La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para eso, últimamente"**

"**Es una pena, porque eres una gran mujer"**

Seiya iba a continuar hablando pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre.

"**Voy a abrir" **dijo Usagi, la cual al abrir la puerta se volvió a dar una sorpresa **"Mamoru¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"**Venía a hablar contigo"**

"**Hablar¿de que?"**

"**¿Usagi donde tienes las servilletas? **Preguntó Seiya acercándose a la puerta, el cual se había manchado con un poco de vino.

"**¿Quién es?" **preguntó Mamoru, un tanto mosca

"**Oh, sí. Mamoru te presento a Seiya, Seiya te presento a mi Jefe Mamoru"**

"**Mucho gusto" **dijo Seiya mientras le daba la mano al recién llegado.

"**Siento interrumpir, yo mejor me voy"**

"**¿Pero no querías hablar conmigo?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Déjalo se trataba de una tontería. Que disfrutéis"** y tras decir eso se marcho

"**¿Ese era tu jefe?" **preguntó Seiya tan pronto se fuera Mamoru

"**Aja"**

"**¿Y que hacía tu jefe en tu casa?"**

"**Pues no lo sé" **contestó un tanto confundida la chica.


	11. Negaciones

Una semana hacía que Usagi no veía a Mamoru, algo muy poco común, porque todos los días iba a visitarla a su oficina incluso la invitaba a comer. Pero ahora no aparecía, y cuando ella iba a su oficina, Setsuna le decía que estaba ocupado y no podía atenderla. Usagi no entendía nada, un día se presenta en su casa diciendo que tiene que hablar con ella, pero se marcha sin hablar con ella, y al día siguiente la ignora. Y lo peor de todo es que no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él. Aunque eso se acabó, el día en la cual recibió una llamada de Rei. Mamoru había tenido un accidente y estaba en el hospital. Una sensación de pánico invadió todo su cuerpo, y sin perder más el tiempo, cogió las llaves de su coche y se fue al hospital.

"**Rei, ¿Cómo está?"** preguntó Usagi nada más ver a su amiga

"**Usa, no lo sé. Nadie nos ha dicho nada. Usagi, no puede pasarle nada, no quiero perder otro hermano" **dijo llorando la mujer

"**Rei, no te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada." **Usagi había abrazado a su amiga para consolarla. **"¿Dónde están tus abuelos, y Hotaru?"**

"**Mis abuelos han ido a la cafetería, mi abuela necesitaba una tila. Y Hotaru está en casa, Luna se va encargar de cuidarla. Y Jin está localizando a Motoki. Usagi no es justo, ¿por que toda la gente a la que quiero tiene que morir?"**

"**Mamoru no va a morir, ¿me oyes?" **Dijo bien fuerte y contundente Usagi **"Y no todos los que quieres están muertos, todavía tienes a tus abuelos, a Jin, a las chicas, a mi y también a tu hermano porque no le va a pasar nada."**

"**Ya he hablado con Motoki, Reika se a puesto de parto y no puede venir. Aunque lo hará cuando pueda. Hola Usagi"** dijo Jin él cual ya había acabado de hablar con su amigo.

"**Jin" **

"**¿Cariño estás bien?"**

"**Sí estoy bien" **contestó Rei, la cual vio como un medico salía por la puerta tras la que se encontraba su hermano.

"**¿Son familiares de Mamoru Chiba?" **preguntó el doctor.

"**Sí. ¿Cómo está Mamoru?" **pidió Naoko, que acaba de llegar con su esposo.

"**El señor Chiba se encuentra fuera de peligro. Por suerte la lesión más grave a sido la fractura de una pierna. También tiene contusiones y magulladuras, nada de gravedad, aunque nos gustaría dejarlo en observación 48 horas para asegúranos"**

"**Gracias a Dios" **dijo aliviada la señora Chiba.

"**¿Podemos verlo?" **preguntó Naoko

"**Me temo que solo puedo dejar a una persona que entre" **

"**Abuela es mejor que entres tú" **expresó Rei

"**Es verdad querida, entra tú nosotros te esperamos aquí fuera"**

Poco a poco cada uno fue a visitar a Mamoru, primero fue Naoko, luego Momoru, más tarde Rei y Jin, y ahora le tocaba el turno a Usagi.

"**Menudo susto nos has dado" **dijo muy dulcemente Usagi

"**¿Usagi?"**

"**Sí creo que esa soy yo" **bromeó la chica. **"¿Cómo te encuentras?"**

"**Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión" **dijo sarcástico el varón.

"**Me tenías muy preocupada" **dijo Usagi la cual estaba sentada en su cama y cogiendo una de sus manos.

"**No tenías porque haber venido" **dijo Mamoru apartando la mirada de ella

"**¿Y por que no tendría que venir? Mamoru me preocupo por ti, eres muy importante para mi" **

"**¿Y eso no le importa a tu novio?"**

"**¿Novio? Mamoru no tengo ningún novio, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"**

"**Nadie, no ha hecho falta. No soy tan tonto para no saber que has vuelto con Seiya"**

"**¿Qué? No he vuelto con Seiya, simplemente vino a verme y nada más" **explico la rubia

"**Seguro"**

"**¿Es por eso por lo que me has evitado toda esta semana, Por que pensabas que había vuelto con Seiya?" **

Mamoru no contestaba, así que Usagi se acerco un poco más y la obligó a mirarla a la cara.

"**¿Por qué me evitabas?" **preguntó la chica muy suavemente.

"**No quería verte" **contestó él

"**¿Por qué no? Creía que éramos amigos" ** Usagi acaricio la cara de Mamoru el cual cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto suave de su mano.

"**Porque no puedo seguir siendo solo eso" **

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó confundida Usagi

"**Te quiero, Usagi" **

Usagi no contestó, no sabia que decir. Mamoru poco a poco acercó sus labios a los de ella, hasta que termino por cerrar el hueco que había entre ellos. Aunque Usagi al principio no participaba del beso, muy pronto reaccionó, y ambos se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso. El cual tristemente fue interrumpido por una nueva visita.

"**¿Se puede?" **Preguntó Motoki

"**Sí claro" **contestó Usagi, la cual rápidamente se separo de Mamoru y se puso en pie.

"**Espero que no interrumpamos nada" **comentó Reika

"**No os preocupéis. Por cierto soy Usagi"**

"**Motoki, y ellos es mi esposa Reika, y el pequeño Hiroshi"**

"**Encantada. Es una mona, tenéis un niño precioso" **

"**Gracias. Estaba de parto cuando Jin llamó diciendo que Mamoru había tenido un accidente"**

"**Anda que no tenías tiempo, que tenías que elegir accidentarte cuando voy a ser padre" **Bromeó Motoki

"**La próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta" **contestó Mamoru que no le quitaba el ojo a Usagi.

"**Será mejor que os deje solos. Ha sido un placer conoceros, y enhorabuena, por vuestro hijo, es una preciosidad"**

"**Lo mismo digo Usagi, y muchas gracias" **contesto Reika

Y con eso Usagi se marcho dejando a los tres adultos y al niño en la habitación.

"**Así que, esa era la famosa Usagi. Es muy guapa"**

"**Sí lo es" **contesto Mamoru

"**Y simpática" **dijo Reika

"**¿Y te gusta me equivoco?"**

"**No, no te equivocas"**

"**Entonces ¿a que esperas, ve a por ella."**

"**No creo que sea una buena idea…"**

Al marcharse del hospital, Usagi se fue a visitar a sus padres. Estaba tan sumamente confundida y perdida que necesitaba sentirse protegida, y quien mejor que sus padres para hacer esa labor?. Cuando Ikuko Tsukino abrió la puerta no podía creerlo, su hija estaba siempre tan atareada que solo iba de visita en vacaciones, ocasiones especiales, y algún que otro fin de semana.

"**Usagi hija, que sorpresa tú aquí"**

"**¿Puedo pasar?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Claro que puedes, como no ibas a poder. Que cosas tienes"**

Usagi entró en su casa, y se sentó en el sofá del salón, mientras que su madre preparaba algo para beber y unas galletitas.

"**¿Y que tal todo? Yo te hacía trabajando" **

"**Y lo estaba, solo que, Mamoru a tenido un accidente y…."**

"**¿Está bien, le ha pasado algo?" **preguntó preocupada la señora Tsukino

"**No, está bien. Solo tiene una pierna rota, y algunos golpes" **de repente, Usagi había encontrado muy interesante su taza de té, y no hacia más que mirarla.

"**Gracias a Dios. Pero entonces ¿por que estás así?"**

"**Me ha dicho que me quiere, que no puede ser solo mi amigo. Y luego me ha besado"**

"**¿Tú lo quieres a él?" **

"**No lo sé, mi relación con él siempre ha sido extraña, desde el comienzo. Creía que éramos buenos amigos, pero ahora no lo sé, no sé lo que siento, estoy hecha un lió"**

"**No te preocupes" **

"**¿Mamá que hago?" **preguntó la rubia

"**Yo no puedo decirte que debes de hacer hija" **Ikuko cogió la mano de su hija, y le dibujo un corazón imaginario, en la palma "**Sigue lo que dice tu corazón"**

"**¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?" **preguntó Usagi como si fuera una niña pequeña

"**Claro que sí, estoy segura que a tu padre le encantará tenerte en casa otra vez"**

"**Mamá… no le cuentes nada de esto a papá"**

"**No te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo. No quiero que echen a tu padre del trabajo y tener mendigar" **bromeó Ikuko.

"**Gracias mamá"**

"**No tienes porque darlas, ahora tomate el té. Yo voy a preparar la cena"**

Usagi pasó la noche en casa junto a sus padres y su hermano. Estando allí con su familia todo parecía más fácil. Durante toda la noche las risas, acompañaron a la familia, ya fuera contando alguna anécdota del día, o simplemente recordando viejos tiempos. No había espacio para los malos pensamientos.

Al día siguiente fue un día completamente normal. Usagi llegó al trabajo atendió a sus pacientes. Luego al acabar su jornada laboral, había quedado con Minako para comprarle un regalo a su tía (es decir la suegra de Mina). Cuando llegó a su casa era la hora de la cena, pero estaba tan sumamente cansada que se fue directamente a la cama. El viernes no fue muy distinto, su mente se centró tanto en el trabajo que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Mamoru.

Cuando llegó a su casa eran las siete de la tarde. Dejó su bolso en la mesa de la entrada, y se fue a su dormitorio a tomar una ducha. Al salir se seco, se puso la ropa interior, y comenzó el ritual de belleza, es decir a embadurnarse de crema hidratante. Estaba haciendo esto cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa. Usagi fue a abrir, esperaba que fuera Rei, que era quien solía presentarse en su casa los viernes por la noche. Pero no era ella, aunque si había cierta aproximación.

Esa persona era Mamoru Chiba, a Mamoru le había dado el alta esa misma tarde, aunque no abandonó el hospital hasta que su hermana y su 'cuñado' lo fueron a recoger. Ellos lo iban a llevar a casa, aunque el se negó, y los convenció para que lo llevaran a casa de Usagi, tras mucho discutir accedieron y ahora allí estaba él. En frente de la puerta de Usagi, de pie y aguantándose con unas muletas, y siendo saludado por la mujer a la que amaba y en ropa interior.

Os podéis imaginar la cara de él al ver tal recibimiento, era una mezcla entre sorpresa, confusión, vergüenza y deseo, que para nada impidió que echara un vistazo. El cual no fue nada discreto y Usagi se acordó de la escasez de prendas que cubría su cuerpo. Y su reacción fue cerrar la puerta e ir corriendo a ponerse algo de ropa. Lo primero que encontró fue una bata de raso negra que le regaló Rei en uno de sus cumpleaños, se la puso y fue de nuevo a la puerta, esperando que él siguiera allí. Y pudo respirar tranquila, porque tras abrir la puerta Mamoru seguía ahí, aunque apoyado sobre la pared.

"**Pasa" **dijo Usagi abriendo la puerta más de par en par. Mamoru entró en su apartamento, por cierto por primera vez. **"¿Quieres que te ayude?"**

"**No, no hace falta, aunque prefería sentarme sino te importa" **

"**No, claro que no, vamos al salón, y te sientas en el sofá"**

Una vez allí Usagi ayudo al varón a acomodarse. Y luego le ofreció algo de beber, Mamoru acepto y pidió un café para variar.

"**Gracias, en el hospital no me han dejado tomar café y lo necesitaba" **dijó el pelinegro tan pronto Usagi le diera la taza.

"**De nada. Y disculpa lo de antes, no era mi intención cerrarte la puerta y eso…" **dijo ella avergonzada y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

"**¿Sueles abrir la puerta en ropa interior?" **preguntó el chico con una ceja levantada.

"**No, pero es que tampoco te esperaba"**

"**Para eso se inventaron las mirillas, para ver quien llama. ¿Sabias eso?"**

"**Por lo que veo ya estás bien. Me alegro"**

"**Sí"**

"**Mamoru, ¿Qué haces aquí?" **

"**Quería saber por que no has ido a verme"**

"**Yo…. Yo he estado ocupada eso es todo" **se defendió la rubia

"**Seguro que estabas ocupada, o es una excusa para encubrir el autentico motivo"**

"**¿Que autentico motivo?"**

"**De que me tienes miedo. Me temes porque dije que te amaba y te bese"**

"**Mamoru yo…."**

"**No" **el varón levantó su mano para que no hablara "**Usagi ¿no puedes ver que tú y yo hacemos una pareja perfecta? Te quiero, gracias a ti e recuperado las ganas de vivir, he vuelto a sentir felicidad. He vuelto a sentir el amor. Por que buscas el amor en desconocidos, ¿cuando me tienes a mi? Déjame amarte, déjame hacerte feliz. Se mi novia Usagi, acepta serlo. "**

Usagi durante un momento permaneció en silencio, mirando sus manos. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo su madre, ella misma se dibujo un corazón, y recordó pequeños momentos que había vivido con Mamoru, entonces su corazón le dio la respuesta.

"**Sí"**

"**¿Qué has dicho?" **

"**Sí acepto ser tu novia" **

Mamoru estaba tan feliz que no dijo nada, la cogió de la cintura y la arrimó a él, para poder besarla mejor. A diferencia de su primer beso, este fue correspondido desde el primer momento. Usagi se acomodo sentando se encima del varón, y colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, entendió los brazos por sus hombros, mientras que con sus manos jugaba con su pelo. Mamoru no podía creer su suerte, entre sus brazos se hallaba la que para él era la mujer más fantástica de todo el universo, la mujer que cada noche ocupaba sus sueños. Tenía miedo de tocarla, no fuera que pulsara algún botón con el que todo se desvaneciera.

"**Queda esta noche" **susurro Usagi enfrente de sus labios. lo que envió una pequeña descarga eléctrica al varón.

"**Usagi no creo…."**

"**Solo dormir. Pero quédate" **suplico la rubia.

"**Lo que tú quieras" **


	12. Tú y yo

_Esta vez e tardado un poquito más, lo siento mucho, pero es que he estado ocupada pintando mi habitación y con el papeleo de la universidad que no he tenido tiempo para ponerme con el fic. Pero aquí esta la continuación del ultimo capitulo espero que os guste. Y lo más importante gracias a lorena, a isela-kasainy, a marilucero chiba, a Serenatsukinomoon, a UsagiYady, a Usako, a senshivisa y a ORKIDEA (por cierto me encanta esa flor), muchas gracias por dejar unas palabras, se agradece vuestro apoyo. Y en cuanto a Sere Chiba le doy las gracias no solo por ser lectora, sino por ser correctora, evaluadora y coescritora (¿Pensastes que no lo iba a poner, jajaja) sin algunas ideas tuyas habría tenido parada la historia alguna vez más. Creo que no me dejo nada, espero que os guste, yo no estuve muy conforme con el capitulo, pero la señorita Chiba dijo que le gusto, espero que vosotros compartais la opinion. Un saludo._

Un nuevo día amaneció, era sábado por lo que no hacia falta madrugar. El reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana cuando Usagi abrió los ojos. Poco a poco volviendo a la realidad, sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, pero no pudo contenerse las ganas de verlo. Tras ella se encontraba el hombre que había hecho que su noche más dulce de todas. Allí estaba el todo poderoso Mamoru Chiba, durmiendo en su cama como si fuera un bebe, y era tanto o más hermoso que cuando estaba despierto. Le retiró un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre sus ojos, y siguió mirándole, hasta que una idea le surgió. Poco a poco retiró su brazo, y salió de la cama. Fue a su cocina y preparo desayuno para dos, algo que hacía años que no hacía. Preparó café solo para Mamoru, y un té para ella. Además preparo tostadas y unas cuantas galletas de Makoto. Lo coloco todo en una bandeja y la llevó al dormitorio. Mamoru todavía seguía dormido, por lo que dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, e intento despertarlo. Primero le acarició la cara mientras lo llamaba, pero lo único que consiguió es que el cambiara de posición. Tras varios intentos, no quedo otro remedio que probar el plan infalible. Lo beso, al principio era ella quien llevaba el beso, pero poco a poco Mamoru fue reaccionando y devolviéndolo con la misma intensidad. Al cabo de un rato Usagi se separó, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

"**Buenos días dormilón"**

"**Buenos días. Sabes que no me importaría despertar todos los días de esta manera"**

"**Jajaja. He preparado el desayuno, así que será mejor que te acomodes, antes de que se enfrié"**

"**Definitivamente me puedo acostumbrar a esto"**

"**Pues no lo hagas, no pienso llevarte el desayuno todo los días a la cama" **

"**Me conformo que estés todos los días en ella"** con este comentario Usagi se ruborizó. Mientras que Mamoru sonrió al ver que tenía tal efecto en la mujer.

"**Vamos a comer porque tengo un hambre"**

"**Tú siempre tienes hambre. No he conocido nunca a nadie que tenga tanto apetito como tú" **

**·"No como tanto" **mormuró Usagi

"**¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo hoy?"**

"**No debías de ir a casa Señor Chiba"**

"**Sí pero me apetece estar solo contigo, señorita Tsukino. Un día en el que estemos solos tú y yo"**

"**Por mi vale. Después de todo hoy no tengo planes con las chicas"**

"**Fantástico"**

Mamoru aprovecho y beso a Usagi, aunque era algo que había empezado a hacer muy recientemente, era algo que le encantaba. Los labios de Usagi eran una droga para él.

"**Voy a cambiarme de ropa"**

"**Nooooooo, quédate en pijama. Me gusta tu pijama**" en verdad lo que el hombre no quería era que abandonará la cama.

"**Estás loco¿como puede gustarte este pijama descolorido?"**

"**Está bien lo que me gusta es tenerte en la cama. ¿Puede ahora volver?"**

"**Ummm, no. Enseguida vuelvo" **Usagi entró en el cuarto de baño con su ropa entre la manos. 10 minutos más tarde, salió duchada, peinada, y vestida.

"**Ya estoy" **Mamoru la sometió a reconocimiento. Llevaba puesto unos shorts negros y una camiseta de tirantes con un gatito estampado.

"**La verdad que me gusta más eso, que el pijama. Ahora ven aquí" **cogió a Usagi del brazo y la tiro a la cama

"**Ey"**

"**Te tengo, eres toda mía"**

"**¿Oh sí. Que le hace pensar eso señor Chiba?" **

"**Por esto" **Mamoru volvió a besar a Usagi, pero esta vez mucho más posesivo, y con más pasión. Mamoru poco a poco fue quedando tumbado encima de ella, dejando vagas sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven.

"**Es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que se me escape de las manos"**

"**Las cuales están muy al sur de mi cuerpo" **bromeó Usagi

"**Me disculpo"**

"**No tienes porque. Vamos al salón.¿Que te parece si vemos una película o ago?"**

"**Me parece bien"**

"**Pues deja que te ayude. No quiero que te rompas la cabeza. Sería una pena perder a un hombre que besa tan bien. Esa profesora tuya te enseño muy bien"**

"**jajaja. Era un buena profesora"**

"**Eso habrá que verlo más adelante" **dijo muy sugerente Usagi. Algo que encantó a Mamoru **"Toma tus muletas"**

Usagi acompañó a Mamoru hasta el salón donde le ayudó acomodarse mientras ella recogía un poco, lavaba los platos del desayuno, hacia la cama….. Una vez terminó con todas esas tareas obligadas, ambos decidieron ver una película, la elección final fue Mientras dormías. Usagi puso la película en el reproductor, y se sentó al lado de Mamoru apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que el la tenia sujeta por la cintura. Al acabar era casi la hora de comer, así que ambos se fueron a la cocina a preparar la comida.

"**No me puedo creer que nunca hubieras visto la película. Es la mejor peli en la carrera de Hill Pullman y en la de Sandra Bullock" **dijó Usagi mientras preparaba la carne picada.

"**Yo creía que la película más impórtate de la Bullock era Speed" **replicó Mamoru que estaba pelando berenjenas.

"**Bueno sí, es Speed. Pero no ver Mientras dormias, es como no haber visto nunca Grease, Pretty woman, los Gremlins un sacrilegio"**

"**Jajaja, esas si las he visto"**

"**Me alegro, después de todo tuviste una infancia medio normal"**

"**Perdón no por no haber sido amante de las películas cliche. Pero me gustaban más la de accion"**

"**¿Películas que?"**

"**Cliche, ya sabes. Chico conoce a chica, se enamoran y acaban juntos. cliche"**

"**Es decir que no te a gustado la película"**

"**No he dicho eso. Y por cierto se te va a quemar la carne"**

"**Mierda. Arggggg, no puedo abrir la botella" **dijo Usagi mientras se peleaba con una botella de vino

"**Déjame, la abro yo" **Mamoru le quitó la botella y la abrió "**Aquí tienes preciosa"**

"**Gracias" **Y le agradeció la acción con un beso

"**¿Se puede saber para que es el vino?"**

"**Para la carne. La cubro bien, y a esperar a que se consuma. Ahora puedo empezar con la bechamel"**

"**No tenía ni idea que eras tan buena cocinera"**

"**Y no lo soy. Mako si que es una buena cocinera, o mi madre, pero yo no. Solo sé hacer cuatro cosas"**

"**Entonces ya sabes más que yo."**

"**Mamor Chiba reconociendo una debilidad, el fin del mundo se acerca, jajaja"**

"**Ehhhhhhh, te conté lo de los conejos" **

"**Cierto como olvidarme de eso"**

"**¿Te estas burlando de mi?"**

"**Nunca"**

"**Ya he cortado las berenjenas¿te puedo ayudar en algo más?"**

"**De momento no"**

Mamoru, fue a saltos donde estaba Usagi y la abrazó por detrás.

"**¿Qué haces?" **preguntó entre risas Usagi

"**Abrazándote. ¿No es obvio?" **y la beso en el hombro

"**Sí lo es, tonto" **

"**Me ha gustado la película, sobre todo porque has estado en mis brazos" **susurró Mamoru al oído de la chica

"**Vaya gracias. Pero si hubiéramos visto Speed me hubiera gustado la película, y no precisamente por estar entre tus brazos. Sino por Keanu"**

"**Así que prefieres a Keanu Reeves que a mi"**

"**Y quien no. Es atractivo, guapo, tiene más dinero que tú, seguro que también besara mejor que tú…."**

Mamoru la cogió de la barbilla y la giró la cabeza y la beso (os recuerdo que el tiene la espalda de Usagi pegada a su pecho). Usagi se entrego por completo, apago el fuego, y se dio la vuelta para disfrutar de manera exclusiva de los labios de un nuevo novio."

"**¿Qué decías?" **

"**Creo que puedo conformarme contigo" **Usagi le sacó la lengua. **"Ahora ya si puedes ayudarme. Pon un poco de carne y luego lo cubres con la berenjena, otra poca de carne y más berenjena"**

"**¿Como la lasaña?"**

"**Efectivamente. Como la lasaña"**

"**Mientras terminaré la bechamel, que ya estaría acabada sino me hubieras interrumpido."**

Mamoru la lanzó un beso, y Usagi se puso a reír. Mamoru acabó lo que le habia dicho, Usagi lo cubrió con la Bechamel, le puso queso rallado y al horno, unos minutos más tarde la parejita estaba comiendo en el salón, acompañando el plato con una copa de vino.

"**Sabes de lo que me estoy dando cuenta. Que tu has visto fotos mías de pequeño y yo de ti no"**

"**¿Por qué, está interesado?"**

"**Tengo curiosidad por saber si siempre has sido así de guapa"**

"**Ahora vengo"**

Usagi se levantó y desapareció en su habitación unos minutos más tarde, regreso con una caja entre las manos.

"**La mayoría de las fotos están en casa de mis padres, aunque me traje algunas cosilla."**

"**¿Que son todas estos cds?"**

"**Oh son los videos de las vacaciones, festivales de navidad y cosas de esas…"**

"**¿Puedo verlo?" **preguntó curioso el varón

"**Nooo, me prometí a mi misma no enseñar esos videos a nadie"**

"**Venga, si no quieres enseñárselos a nadie por que los tienes" **

"**Porque de vez en cuando es bueno ver lo tonta que era"**

"**Seguro que no es para tanto"**

"**Tú querías ver fotos y fotos es lo que veras. Aquí tienes esa cosa diminuta soy yo" **dijo señalando a un pequeño bebe que la señora Tsukino tenía entre sus brazos.

"**¿Por qué eres rubia? Tu padre es moreno y tu madre también, y sin embargo tú eres rubia"**

"**Mi abuela" **dijo Usagi mostrándole otra foto en la cual estaban sus abuelos **"Ella era rubia"**

"**Te pareces mucho a ella"**

"**No, ella era mucho más guapa que yo. De pequeña siempre había soñado parecerme a ella. Tenía una voz preciosa, y siempre sabía lo que tenía que decir en todo momento. Ella y mi madre siempre han sido mis heroínas"**

"**¿Ninguna sufragista?"**

"**Claro que admiro a todas esas mujeres sino fuera por ellas no hubiera estudiado en la universidad, no votaría, no podría decidir si quiero ser madre o no, ellas lucharon por un ideal, y las admiro por ello. Mi madre y Mi abuela lucharon por su familia, luchas diferentes, admiraciones diferentes. Oh esta foto es del mi primer día en el colegio"**

"**Eras una monada"**

"**Eh, no te burles" **dijo Usagi mientras le golpeaba en el brazo.

"**No me burlo, lo digo enserio."**

Poco a poco las fotos de Usagi fueron avanzando hasta que llegaron a las fotos de su adolescencia.

"**¿Cuánto tiempo llevaste esos moños?" **

"**Hasta los 16. a partir de ese día me corte el pelo y lo deje suelto" **

"**Ahora entiendo porque mi hermana te llamaba Ondago"**

"**Rei me llamaba de todo, se pasaba la vida metiéndose conmigo"**

"**Pero os se nota que os llevabais"**

"**Error, nos llevamos bien."**

"**Cierto. ¿Quién son?"**

"**Oh, son Naru, y Kelvin. Han sido mis amigos desde la guardería. Ahora viven en Osaka, y tienen una niña que es un amor"**

"**Te encantan los niños¿no es así?"**

"**Como no me iban a gustar, cada vez que veo a uno, me entran ganas de quedármelo."**

"**Eso se llama rapto. Creo que ya he visto suficiente"**

Usagi miró a Mamoru de una manera rara. Entonces abrió el álbum y entendió porque ya no quería ver más fotos. Y es que empezaban sus fotos con Seiya.

"**Creo que alguien está celoso"**

"**¿A ti te gustaría ver fotos con mi ex?"**

"**Cambiemos de tema"**

Usagi acabo accediendo, y vieron algunos de los videos de cuando era ella pequeña. Alli estaban los dos, disfrutando de su compañía, conociendo cada vez más el uno del otro.

"**Eras una preciosidad de niña. Me encantaría tener una como tú"**

"**No sabes lo que dices" **dijo Usagi pensando que Mamoru estaba de broma

"**Sí sé lo que digo. Me encantaría tener un pequeñaja que se parezca a su mama" **dijo Mamoru mientras le acariciaba la cara.

"**¿Estás insinuando que quieres tener una hija conmigo?" **preguntó Usagi, que se había separado un poco.

"**No estoy diciendo que sea mañana. Pero sí, me gustaría formar una familia contigo"**

Usagi se abalanzó sobre Mamoru, atacando sus labios. el beso era un beso muy pasional, que poco a poco se fue calentando más y más. Las manos de Usagi descendieron desde la cara de Mamoru a su camisa, la cual empezó a desabrochar. Pero Mamoru la paró.

"**No Usagi"**

"**¿No quieres estar conmigo?"**

"**Claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo. Pero no ahora, este no es el momento"**

"**Pero…."**

"**Nada de peros Usagi, creo que es mejor que vaya a casa, antes de que pase algo que no debe pasar"**

Usagi se quedo un poco decepcionada

"**Usagi, no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo, pero quiero que sea especial, y con esta escayola no lo puede ser. Te prometo que valdrá la pena esperar" **

Mamoru le guiño un ojo, y Usagi sonrió y le planto un casto beso en los labios

"**Te quiero**"

"**Yo también te quiero**" dijo Mamoru mientras la besaba la frente

Unos minutos más tarde Artemio vino a recoger a Mamoru para llevarlo a su casa. dejando a Usagi sola y en una nube.


	13. Dulce Secreto

_Hola de nuevo hoy no me entretengo mucho, solo quiero enviar un saludo a lorena, a marilucero chiba, a SerenaTsukinoMoon, a Maracuchitax, tambien a UagiYady, y bueno y a todos los demás._

La vuelta al trabajo tras el fin de semana, fue mucho más dulce tanto para Usagi como para Mamoru, el cual hizo caso omiso de las suplicas de su abuela para que se quedara en casa. Y es que él no quería perder la oportunidad de ver a su Psicóloga favorita.

Ya había trascurrido cierta parte de la jornada, cuando Usagi fue visitada por su amiga.

"**Hola Rei"**

"**Hola. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"**

"**Claro, y aunque diga que no lo vas hacer igualmente" **comentó Usagi mientras pasaba uno de sus informes al ordenador.

"**¿Qué está ocurriendo entre mi hermano y tú?"**

"**No te entiendo" **Usagi apartó la minada de la maquina y la centró en su mejor amiga.

"**Usagi no te hagas la tonta. El viernes mi hermano no durmió en casa y se de buena tinta que estaba en tu casa porque yo le lleve."**

"**Sí pasó la noche en mi casa, es cierto. Pero no pasó nada más"**

"**Usagi, no soy tonta no me chupo el dedo. No pasó nada más¿por eso llegó el sábado por la tarde?**"

"**Está bien. Veras Mamoru y yo tuvimos cierto altercado, y durante toda la semana antes del accidente él estuvo muy distante conmigo. Cuando fui a verlo al hospital la situación en vez de aclararse se entibió más, por eso no fui al hospital más. Mamoru vino a mi casa porque quería solucionarlo, pero cuando todo se arreglo era muy tarde y le invite a que durmiera en mi casa."**

"**Usagi solo tienes una cama" **

"**Lo sé, pero también tengo un cómodo sofá" **

"**¿Mandantes a mi hermano al sofá?"**

"**Yo dormí en el sofá" **contestó Usagi conteniendo la risa, por la reacción de su amiga.

"**Pero eso no explica porque llegó el sábado por la noche"**

"**Eso fue culpa suya. Me dijo que ya que yo había visto fotos suyas del pasado quería ver las mías. Era justo así que se las enseñe. También vimos una película, es tiempo pasó sin que nos diéramos cuenta."**

"**¿Y nada más?" **

"**Nada más Rei. No sé que pensaste que habría pasado, pero te puedo decir que no pasó nada. Tu hermano y yo somos grandes amigos"**

"**Amigos. Quizás debería de planificar una cita a ciegas con él."**

"**REI" **se escandalizo Usagi **"no deberías, además ya os he dicho que no quiero más citas a ciegas, ya me las arreglaré yo solita"**

"**Sí. Está claro que sabes apañártelas sola. Te va de maravilla"**

"**Seiya no me salió tan mal después de todo"**

"**Usa, fue Mina quien te lo presentó ¿recuerdas?"**

"**Bueno sí…. " **

Entonces el teléfono de la oficina de Usagi comenzó a sonar.

"**¿Diga? Hola Setsuna. Aja, está bien voy para allá, hasta ahora" **Usagi dejó el receptor en su sitió y devolvió su atención a Rei.

"**Me temo que tenemos que posponer esta conversación para más adelante. Mamoru quiere verme y el trabajo es el trabajo. No quiero que mi jefe me eche"**

"**Hagas lo que hagas no te puede echar, solo yo puedo hacerlo, así que no me des razones."**

"**No te pongas celosa Rei" **Usagi le dio un abrazo a la pelinegra **"Sabes muy bien que eres muy importante para mi"**

"**Creo que el que tiene que estar celoso soy yo" **dijo Jin, el cual estaba en la puerta de la oficina de Usagi.

"**Oh claro que sí. Estoy completamente enamorada de Rei" **bromeó Usagi, y además le dio una palmadita en el pecho del hombre. **"Os dejo solos, pero por favor no hagáis cosas sucias aquí, iros a alguno de vuestros despachos" **

Tras darles un guiño se marchó al despacho de su novio.

"**No me puedo creer que Usagi haya dicho eso"**

"**Bueno es una gran sugerencia" **dijo el varón abrazándola

"**Jin. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?" **dijo la mujer apartándole de ella

"**Trabajo o Rei" **Jin puso sus manos como fueran balanzas dejando la mano en la que había puesto a Rei pesar más que la otra.

"**Eres incorregible."**

Usagi llegó a la oficina de Mamoru,y Setsuna le dijo que podía entrar que el señor Chiba la estaba esperando. Cuando Usagi entró en su despacho, vio a Mamoru muy concentrado viendo todo lo que tenía encima de la mesa.

"**¿Me llamabas?" **preguntó Usagi desde la puerta.

"**Sí, pasa y siéntate" **Mamoru señalo a una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de su mesa.

"**Bueno ¿que es lo que quieres?" **preguntó Usagi una vez estaba sentada.

"**¿Qué es lo que ves Usagi" **Preguntó Mamoru señalando a su mesa. La cual estaba repleta de publicaciones de la compañía. Revistas, periódicos…."

"**Mamoru¿Qué quieres que vea? Tu mesa está llena de revista y periódicos"**

"**Primero Señor Chiba, esto son negocios. Y cierto hay revista y periódicos¿pero que falta?"**

"**Y yo que sé, ese no es mi trabajo, sino el suyo señor Chiba."**

"**Prensa rosa, coches, música, infantil, ocio, pesca, deportes, animales, tecnologías….. no crees que falta algo"**

"**Para mi muchas de estas revistas sobrarían la verdad"**

"**Piensa en tu rama profesional"**

"**¿La Psicología?"**

"**Exacto, otras compañía tienen revistas psicológicas, pero nosotros no"**

"**Quizás se debe a que su director no tiene mucho cariño a los psicólogos" **

"**A lo que iba, Eleuton necesita una revista de psicología" **

"**Estupendo¿pero que tengo que ver yo en eso? Porque espero que no estés sugiriendo que me encargue de ella" **

"**Eso era lo que sugería sí"**

"**Ohhhh no¿Cómo se supone que voy hacer eso. Soy psicóloga no periodista o escritora"**

"**Psicóloga exacto, quien mejor que tú para encargarte de esa revista."**

"**Mamoru pero no tengo tiempo. Necesitaría que el día tuviera más horas para llevar la revista y atender a los pacientes."**

"**Quiero que nos ayudes a crearla, y a encontrar a los redactores. Tú pones tu conocimiento y nosotros ponemos el resto ¿Qué dices?"**

"**Hecho, veré que puedo hacer" **

"**Fantástico" **Mamoru alcanzó la mano de Usagi y la incitó a levantarse **"Y ahora que ya hemos acabado con el negoció¿que te parece si pasamos a lo personal?" **Mamoru la guió para que se acercara a él. Cuando estaba a su lado la cogió de la cintura y la sentó encima suya, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"**Mamoru no podemos hacer esto" **le regaño Usagi

"**¿Por que no?"**

"**Alguien podría entrar y vernos"**

"**Nadie puede entrar sin que yo le de mi permiso, la única que lo ha hecho has sido tú. Y aunque nos vieran tampoco me importaría"**

"**Pero a mi sí" **Usagi se separó de él. **"No quiero que nadie lo sepa, o por lo menos por ahora. No quiero que nadie especule con mi vida"**

"**Sí es lo que quieres, por mi de acuerdo. Pero ahora…." **Mamoru la volvió a tirar encima suya. **"Aprovechemos que Setsuna nos va a proporcionar cierta privacidad" **dijo Mamoru mientras besaba la oreja de la muchacha.

"**Está bien"**Usagi se rindió a lo innegable. Cogió el rostro del pelinegro y junto sus labios con los de él. Cada roce de sus labios despertaba mil emociones en sus cuerpos, como pequeñas descargas que empezaban en su boca y llegaban hasta sus pies. Los besos eran delicados y suaves, llenos de dulzura. Pronto Mamoru necesitó más, necesitó ampliar ese enlace, y muy delicadamente su lengua pidió el acceso, algo que Usagi le concedió encantada. Lejos de ser una lucha de posesión y dominio, se trataba de un acto de dedicación y entrega.

Unos días después, los preparativos de la nueva revista comenzaron. Planificación de contenidos, diseño, el equipo, los fondos….Un trabajo en el cual Usagi aunque en un principio no quiso, se involucró muy a fondo, dejando mostrar ese lado creativo y comunicativo que había heredado de su padre. Mamoru también se metió de lleno en el proyecto, aportando la excusa perfecta para estar con Usagi sin que nadie sospechara. Poco después de que a Mamoru le quitaran la escayola, tuvo que marcharse de viaje por motivos de negoció. Un viaje que los mantuvo separados dos largas semanas, por las cuales sen mantuvieron en contacto vía telefónica (menudo invento el teléfono)e informática (Viva el Messenger). Pero la distancia era larga, y las ganas de verse muy grande, por lo que Mamoru adelanto su regreso un día antes de lo esperado y fue a ver a su chica a su casa.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió fue recibido por la imagen más sugerente de su vida. Usagi estaba en la ducha cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, salió de la ducha se tapo con una toalla y fue a abrir. Allí enfrente estaba él, el hombre al que tantas ganas tenía de ver, y ella lo recibe completamente empapada, y con solo una toalla.

"**¿Es una costumbre tuya recibir a las visitas medio desnuda?" **preguntó con una mueca y una ceja levantada Mamoru.

"**No es mi culpa si eres tan poco inoportuno, que vienes cuando estoy en la ducha" **

"**Emmmmm, creo que soy más bien oportuno, me gusta la idea de verte en la ducha" **

"**Y a mi la idea de tenerte en ella" **dijo muy sugerente Usagi. Mamoru ya no pudo aguantar más, entro dentro de la casa, dejo la maleta en el suelo, cogió a Usagi por la cintura y la beso, mientras cerraba la puerta principal con su pie (todo un portento de hombre). Poco a poco Mamoru fue acorralando a Usagi contra la pared, no dejándola escapatoria.

"**Dios, no sabes cuanto quería hacer esto" **susurró Mamoru mientras besaba el cuello de la joven.

"**Yo también. Tenía tantas ganas de verte" **contestó Usagi la cual estaba jugando con el pelo de su novio.

"**Bueno aquí me tienes, soy todo tuyo" **

"**¿Todo, todo?" **preguntó Usagi muy picara ella.

"**Todo"** Usagi pasó los brazos por su cuello, y pronto sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Unos labios que exigían más, mas entrega, más pasión. Una de las piernas de Usagi atrapo el cuerpo de Mamoru que pronto la agarró por la cintura elevándola a su altura, la otra pierna de Usagi siguió a su compañera, dejando atrapado al hombre igual que él la tenía atrapada a ella. Usagi dejó que sus manos descendieran por la espalda de Mamoru y comenzó a saca su camisa.

"**Usagi"**

"**Mamoru no quiero esperar más, este es el momento.. Lo siento"**

"**Y yo"**

Mamoru no se hizo de rogar más, y con Usagi entre sus brazos fue hasta la habitación. Una vez allí dejó a Usagi en el suelo, la cual muy rápidamente volvió a lanzarse a sus labios. Estos besos nada tenia que ver con los que compartían en sus oficinas, no, estos eran más calientes, más exigentes, más adictivos, llenas de esa extraña sensación que aflora del deseo y de la excitación. Mamoru por primera vez dejó su cabeza separada de su ser, se dejó llevar por esos instintos más primitivos que tenía cerrado bajo llave en lo más profundo de su ser. Usagi no podía remitirlo más, quería sentir su piel junto a la suya, y mientras que él con un simple tirón de toalla, podría ver las partes más privada de ella. El todavía estaba completamente ataviado de ropa. Sus delgadas manos se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa, los cuales desabrocho uno por uno, para luego dar paso al torso mejor cincelado que ella había visto en toda su vida. Tras despojarle de su camisa, Usagi anduvo a tientas por el torso del pelinegro, una sensación que el no había sentido nunca antes. No aguantando más, tumbo a la rubia sobre la cama y la requisó su la toalla. La vista de ella completamente desnuda era mucho mejor de lo que el se hubiera imaginado. Bajo el escrutinio de Mamoru, Usagi no pudo evitar ruborizarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado en esta situación, y de todas formas aquella ocasión tenía muy poco que ver con la situación actual. Aunque con vergüenza, Usagi siguió adelante, todo su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera adelante. Con sus manos alcanzó el cinturón de su novio y lo desabrochó, acción que fue obsequiada con una fantástica sonrisa de Mamoru, que le quitó las manos de su pantalón y fue el mismo quien se deshizo del resto de ropa que llevaba. Después se colocó encima de ella, no sin antes propinar una cadena de besos a lo largo de todo su dulce cuerpo. Cuando quedaron a la par, se miraron a los ojos, no hablaron pero se dijeron todo. Sus bocas volvieron a enlazarse, mientras que sus manos, exploraban sus cuerpos desnudos, queriendo aprender el uno del otro. Poco después sus manos dejaron paso a sus labios, los cuales se posaban libremente por las distintas partes de su anatomías, haciendo florecer sensaciones únicas. Pronto llegó el momento, ambos lo sintieron, ambos lo desearon y lo necesitaron, necesitaron unirse y fundirse en un solo ser, el ultimo paso para terminar de unir sus corazones. Mamoru miró a los ojos de Usagi pidiendo permiso, el cual Usagi concedió con mucho agrado.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en abrir los ojos fue Mamoru, una sensación de felicidad y satisfacción invadía su ser. Y la persona culpable de esas sensaciones era la mujer que estaba tumbada al lado de él. Usagi era completamente una belleza, tenía sobre ella un velo etéreo, que le hacía parecer un ángel. Viendo a Usagi, Mamoru recordó la primera noche que pasaron juntos, la noche que se convirtieron en pareja. La mañana siguiente a esa noche, Usagi le obsequió con un maravilloso desayuno en la cama, ahora era su turno. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió. Busco las llaves de la casa, y salió a la calle a comprar bollos recién hechos. Una vez que compró todo lo necesario, volvió a la casa, hizo café y té, y tras poner todo en un plato y colocarlo en la bandeja, fue hasta la habitación, donde Usagi todavía seguía dormida. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejo la bandeja en el suelo, se giró un poco, y beso a la rubia.

"**Buenos días bella durmiente" **Susurró Mamoru a la mujer que acababa de despertar

"**Buenos días príncipe encantador"**

"**Me alegra que pienses que soy encantador, porque tengo algo para ti" **Mamoru se agachó a recoger la bandeja del suelo, y la puso sobre la rubia.

"**No tenías que haberte molestado" **dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba los pétalos de la rosa que Mamoru había colocado sobre la bandeja.

"**Es lo minino que puedo hacer por la noche más maravillosa, que me has hecho pasar" **Mamoru besó una de las manos de su novia. **"Además quería sorprenderte"**

"**Pues lo has conseguido, señor Chiba"**

Por desgracia lo bueno no es eterno, y aunque Mamoru no tenía que trabajar porque se suponía que estaba de viaje. Usagi si que tenía que ir, así que tras el desayuno se fue a la ducha, sola muy a pesar de Mamoru, se vistió y se fue al trabajo. Tiempo que aprovecho él para volver a casa y preparar la mejor de las sorpresas a su novia.

Cuando Usagi era tarde, la creación de la nueva revista estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que ella había planificado. Tras saludar al portero, tomó el ascensor y subió a su apartamento. Una vez allí insertó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, no siendo consciente de lo que había tras de ella.

Cuando Mamoru había ido a comprar el desayuno, también había hecho una copia de la llave de Usagi, para de ese modo tener acceso directo a la casa. Mientras ella había estado trabajando, el había preparado una cena especial. Compró flores, velas. Buscó entre su repertorio de cds y buscó la música más adecuada para la ocasión. En cuanto a la comida la encargo al Jardín de Júpiter, restaurante que pertenecía a Natsu el marido de Makoto, aunque él no sabia este pequeño detalle. Cuando Usagi llegó encontró su casa invadida por pequeñas velas que le mostraban el camino que debía de seguir. Ese camino llegó al salón donde Mamoru la esperaba, con una mesa preparada para dos, y con una rosa blanca en la mano. Decir que Usagi estaba sorprendida no es de extrañar. Primero no todos los días tu novio te prepara una cena romántica, y dos ella no le había dado la llave, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo había preparado todo.

"**Bienvenida Usagi. Esto es para ti" **dijo Mamoru mientras le daba la flor a Usagi. **"Espero que disfrutes de esta noche, porque es toda tuya"**

Mamoru la ayudo a acomodarse en el sofá y fue a la cocina a por la cena.

"**Bone apettit " **dijo Mamoru sirviendo la cena

"**Gracias. ¿Cómo has preparado todo esto?"**

"**Hice una copia de la llave esta mañana, cuando fui a por el desayuno, espero que no te enfades conmigo"**

"**No te preocupes no lo estoy. Muchas gracias, es lo más romántico que han hecho por mi en toda mi vida" **

"**Ha sido un placer. Ahora disfrutemos de la cena"**

"**Umm, tiene muy buena pinta. Pensé que no sabias cocinar"**

"**Y no sé, pero tengo mis propias mañas para conseguir la cena. ¿Un poco de vino?"**

"**Por supuesto" **Mamoru sirvió algo de vino en sus copas **"¿Por que brindamos?" **

"**Por nosotros. Y porque hagamos esta noche inolvidable"**

"**Brindo por eso"**

La cena iba mejor de lo que él lo había planeado, y es que el no estaba muy curtido en estos temas del romanticismo y las cenas. Pero con Usagi todo salía de forma natural, nada más que tenía que dejarse llevar y todo fluía. Tras las cena y una botella de vino, la pareja se dispuso a disfrutar de un buen baile a la luz de la velas. Fue en este momento cuando una idea se formó en la mente de Mamoru.

"**Usagi"**

"**Sí" **susurró la chica

"**Pasa conmigo la navidad"**

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó aturdida Usagi

"**Sí, vayámonos de viaje, y pasemos la navidad juntos"**

"**Mamoru no puedo, no podemos. Yo tengo planes con mi familia, y tú tienes que estas allí con Hotaru, es su primera navidad sin sus padres, tienes que estar con ella. No podemos irnos como si nada"**

"**Entonces pasa la navidad con nosotros, estoy seguro que a Hotaru le hará mucha ilusión"**

"**Mamoru mis padres…."**

"**Que vengan tus padres también. Usagi quiero estar contigo, por favor"**

"**Tendría que hablar con mis padres"**

"**Hazlo" **suplicó Mamoru y Usagi confirmó con su cabeza.


	14. Navidad, dulce navidad

La navidad estaba próxima, y cada uno estaba haciendo sus propios planes para esas fechas. Algunos cenarían con sus familias, otros con sus amigos. Usagi había logrado convencer a su familia para pasar esas fechas con la familia Chiba. La excusa que había dado, o mejor dicho el argumento dado había sido Hotaru y su primera navidad sin sus padres, argumento que rápidamente convenció a los señores Tsukino. Al igual que a los señores Chiba, para recibir a una familia casi desconocida para ellos. Todo había sido planificado al milímetro, el primer acto que daba comienzo con la navidad era la fiesta que el colegio de Hotaru realizaba, la niña junto a otros compañeros de su clase, entre los cuales se incluía Diana. Tras la fiesta, se desplazarían por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la casa que los Chiba tenían en la playa, era invierno y hacia frió, pero era más original que celebrarla en la mansión. Una vez allí descansarían y al día siguiente decorarían la casa, así por la noche todo estaría listo para la cena. Unos planes que se habían encargado de crear Naoko e Ikuko, las cuales había congeniado muy bien.

"**Y con esto se acabó el trabajo hasta la semana que viene" **dijo Usagi la cual había terminado de pasar el ultimo informe.

"**Diras hasta el año que viene" **Dijo Mamoru el cual ya se iba al colegio de Hotaru. **"¿Estás lista?" **

"**Sí, lo estoy. Me parece mentira estar dos semanas sin nada que hacer. Simplemente estar de vacaciones."**

"**Jajaja. ¿Mucho trabajo?"**

"**Sí, veras mi jefe en un hombre muy tacaño, que en vez de contratar a otra persona para que o bien dirija la nueva revista o bien sea el nuevo terapeuta, me carga a mi todo el trabajo"**

"**Quizás debo de hablar con él, a ver que puedo hacer"**

"**Eso no estaría mal" **

Allí estaban los dos esperando el ascensor cuando la otra parejita de la planta apareció.

"**Mira tú por donde no ha hecho falta avisarlos" **bromeó Jin

"**Tenéis fiebre o algo así. Habéis acabado el trabajo a tiempo" **comentó Rei

"**Son vacaciones Rei, para eso nunca se acaba a tiempo" **bromeó Usagi

El ascensor llegó a su planta y se abrió. Pasaron a recoger al señor Tsukino, para así poder ir todos juntos y llegar a tiempo a ver el festival del colegio. Shingo Tsukino no entendía muy bien porque tenía que ir al festival, le parecía bien pasar la navidad en la mansión de los Chiba, pero ver una estupida obra infantil, de una niña que no le tocaba nada era otra cosa. Pero sus padres eran los que mandaban, y si decían que se iba al festival se iba al festival, tuviera él 15, 20 o 30 años.

Allí estaban todos, la familia Tsukino al completo, la familia Chiba al completo, incluyendo a Jin y también Luna y Artemis, los cuales estaban sentados junto a ellos. El espectáculo comenzó con los niños de primer curso de infantil, niños los de tan solo tres añitos cantando noche de paz, eran una autentica monada. Después le tocó el turno a los de la clase de Hotaru, ellos representaron el cuento de navidad ( Ese de los fantasmas de la navidad) Diana era el fantasma de las navidades presentes, mientras que Hotaru hacía del fantasma de las navidades pasadas. La obra fue un completo éxito, los niños se aprendieron muy bien sus papeles, y casi no cometieron ningún fallo, pero solo casi. Cuando el festival terminó cada niño se fue en busca de su padre.

"**Usagi" **gritó Hotaru al ver a la rubia, a la que abrazó enseguida

"**¿Y nosotros que somos invisibles?" **preguntó Rei

"**¿Usagi has visto la obra?"**

"**Claro que la he visto, lo has hecho genial. Y tú también Diana, sois muy buenas actrices"**

"**¿Tú también me has visto tío Mamoru?" **preguntó la niña esperando la aprobación de su tío.

"**Claro que sí, te hemos visto todos. Y como te ha dicho Usagi lo habéis hecho muy bien. Además me habéis dado un susto, parecíais fantasmas de verdad" **

"**Jjajaja. Tíos Mamoru los fantasmas no existen"**

"**Vaya menos mal que me lo has dicho porque yo no lo sabía" **bromeó Mamoru

"**Ya que estamos todos, por que no nos vamos antes de que se haga demasiado tarde."**

"**¿Tío Mamoru puede venir Diana y Usagi con nosotros?"**

"**¿Y que pasa con nosotros?" **Preguntó Momoru

"**Abuelo, vosotros podéis ir con los padres de Diana. Porfi" **

"**Por mi bien, pero Luna y Arti tienen que decir que sí. Y Usagi también"**

Al final Diana y Usagi hicieron el viaje en el coche de Mamoru. Mientras que los señores Chiba lo hicieron con Luna y Artemis. Rei iba en el dos plazas de Jin, mientras que el resto de la familia Tsukino viajaban en el coche de Kenji. Dos horas más adelante todos se encontraban en la casa de verano de la familia Chiba. No era tan grande como su otra casa, pero seguía siendo enorme. Lo primero que hicieron fue distribuir las habitaciones. Los matrimonios tenían dormitorios conjuntos, también Rei y Jin. Mientras que las niñas, Shingo, Mamoru y Usagi, tenían habitaciones propias. Aunque debido a las suplicas de las niñas por compartir la habitación solo fueron los tres últimos quienes dormían solos. Cada uno llevó su equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones, y se acomodaron un poco, cenaron y se fueron a la cama, tomando fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Un nuevo día llego, y poco a poco, cada huésped fue bajando de sus habitaciones. Cuando Usagi bajo a la cocina vio s su madre, a Luna y a la señora Chiba hablando y cocinando.

"**Buenos días"**

"**Buenos días hija, ¿Ya te has levantado? Son solo las 9"**

"**Es que ya no aguantaba más en la cama. Es lo malo que tiene cuando tu cuerpo se habitúa a dormir poco. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"**

"**Preparando la cena de esta noche" **dijo Naoko

"**Oh, ¿os ayudo en algo?"**

"**No te preocupes tú descansa y disfruta de tus vacaciones, nosotras nos encargamos" **dijo la señora Chiba

"**¿Y vosotras no os merecéis también las vacaciones?**

"**La señora Chiba tiene razón hija, trabajas demasiado y vas a enfermar. Así que a descansar" **dijo Ikuko

"**Pero mamá……."**

"**Usagi, tienes que aprender a hacer caso a tus mayores" **dijo Mamoru que tampoco podía dormir más y bajó a la cocina

"**Le dijo la sartén al cazo" **mormuró Usagi

"**Buenos días señoras"**

"**Buenos días hijo. ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?"**

"**Me temo que no"**

"**Podrían ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, seguro que a Usagi le gusta. Y también podrían comprar algunas cosillas que se me ha olvidado comprar" **Sugirió Luna.

"**¿Qué te parece Usagi?"**

"**De acuerdo no tengo nada mejor que hacer"**

Mamoru y Usagi se fueron al pueblo, a comprar lo que Luna les había pedido, y algún que otro regalo. Estaban solos así que nada les impidió dar rienda suelta a su amor. Andaban cogidos de la mano, cuando se paraban en un escaparate se abrazaban, y cuando les apetecía se besaban. Cuando ya habían comprado todo lo necesario volvieron a casa, donde ya estaban todos levantados y dispuestos a decorar la casa.

"**Justo a tiempo. Mamoru coge la caja. Y tú Usagi ayuda a las niñas a decorar la chimenea" **ordeno Momoru

"**Esta bien…" **Usagi miró a Mamoru el cual se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que su abuelo le mando.

"**Por lo que veo Usagi disfruta mucho de la navidad" **dijo Naoko

"**Sí, desde pequeña disfrutó de la navidad. Pero a partir de los 16 comenzó a celebrarlo de otra manera, como si fuera ser su ultima navidad" **comentó Ikuko

"**¿Por que?" **preguntó extrañada Naoko

"**Ese año Usagi lo pasó en hospital. Estaba enferma, supongo que estar allí cambio su perspectiva de ver las cosas" **

"**Puede, no vemos como puede ser la vida de dura hasta que lo experimentamos en nuestra propia carne. Por lo menos Hotaru va estar rodeada de gente que la quiere estas navidades"**

"**No se preocupe, Usagi hará todo lo posible para que Hotaru note lo menos posible a sus padres"**

"**¿Dónde pongo esto?" **Preguntó Jin que estaba subido encima de la escalera para decorar el techo.

"**Más arriba" **dijo Hotaru** "Y para allá **(Señalaba a la derecha)**"**

"**Nooo, más abajo" **comentó Diana.

"**Niñas poneros de acuerdo, porque estáis mareando al pobre Jin. Y bastante tiene con salir con Rei" **dijó Usagi

"**Ehhhhhh oí eso, ondago" **La aludida le sacó la lengua en señal de burla. **"Muy maduro"**

"**Que puedo decir la navidad saca la niña que hay en mi." **Dijo picadamente Usagi y luego se puso a cantar ** "Machikirenaide oyasumi shita ko ni, Kitto subarashii purezento motte Saa Anata kara Merii Kurisumasu, Watashi kara Merii Kurisumasu, Santa Kurousu izu kamingu tu taun** **(He's making a list,**

**And checking it twice; Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice.Santa Claus is coming to town)"**

Tras unas cuantas horas la casa quedó decorada por completo. Por lo que aprovecharon para salir a comer al pueblo. Todos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo de ese día, incluido Shingo. Las niñas y Usagi se pasaron el día cantando villancicos, mientras que el resto de adultos no podía nada más que sonreír al verlas.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Las mujeres fueron a la cocina a preparar la comida mientras que los hombres se fueron a jugar a las cartas, y Shingo, Mamoru y Jin se fueron a dar una vuelta. Las niñas se habían convertido en las sombras de Usagi, allá donde iba ella, allí iban las niñas. Cada una se había repartido las tareas, Rei, Usagi y las niñas se encargaban de las galletas y del bizcocho, Ikuko se encargaba de la Crema de calabacín, Naoko del pollo y Luna de los entremeses.

Antes de la cena cada uno se había ido a sus habitaciones para asearse, y vestirse como la ocasión lo requería. Al bajar se pasaban por el árbol de navidad y dejaban sus regalos. A medida que cada uno bajaba, los regalos iban aumentando. Cuando ya estaban todos cada uno fue a la cocina, cogió algún cacharro y entre todos pusieron la mesa.

"**Menuda pinta tiene todo" **Dijo Usagi al ver la comida

"**No olvides que tenemos que comer todos" **bromeó Mamoru, el cual se gano un puñetazo de la rubia **"Eso ha dolido"**

"**Te lo mereces, por meterte conmigo cuando tú comes el doble"**

"**Tío Mamoru, tienes que ser más bueno con Usagi, sino no va a querer ser tu amiga"**

"**Ves tu sobrina está de mi parte"**

"**Eso no es justo yo soy tu tío, no ella. Deberías de estar de mi parte"**

"**Hijo aprende que todas las mujeres se apoyan mutuamente lleven o no lleven razón" **dijo Kenji, que se gano también un puño de su esposa.

"**Jajaja, por lo que veo lo del genio va en los genes" **bromeó el señor Chiba.

"**¿Queda mucho para las galletas?" **preguntó Diana, que ya se había tomado la sopa

La cena trascurrió entre risas, y algún que otro villancico. Antes de ir a la cama, todos se sentaron delante de la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate caliente mientras contaban anécdotas de otras navidades.

"**Usagi te toca a ti" **dijo Diana

"**Y que navidad cuento yo, ya las han contado todas….. Veamos, recuerdo cuando tenía 16 años, me tuvieron que ingresar en el hospital. Recuerdo que estaba triste porque yo quería pasarlo con mis padres e ir a las carrozas, pero no podía. Ese año lo pasé con los niños del hospital, no tenían plaza para mi donde los adultos, a todos ellos les pasaba lo mismo que a mi, no podían pasar la navidad en su casa**, **algunos de ellos estaban muy tristes, así que me dije a mi misma que tenía que subir el animo, y ayudar a esos niños a pasar una navidad mejor. Entre todos decoramos mi habitación, y nos hicimos regalos nosotros mismo. El día de noche buena cenamos en mi habitación, y nos cambiamos los regalos, todavía los guardo en casa. al día siguiente después de que sus padres les dieran sus regalos, vinieron a mi habitación y me los enseñaron. Puede que no fuera la mejor navidad del mundo para mucha gente, pero para mi sí, y para algunos de ellos fue la ultima." **

La habitación se quedo en silenció por algún momento.

"**¿Como que no me dijiste que habías estado en el hospital?" **preguntó Rei, que había estado intentando recordar ese hecho.

"**Se me olvido, no te preocupes Rei, no era nada importante. Si lo hubiera sido te habrías enterado" **

Mamoru miró a Usagi extrañado, no parecía típico de Usagi ocultar algo a sus amigas.

"**Es tarde que os parece si nos vamos a la cama. Las pequeñas ya tienen sueño" **dijo Momoru, que veía como Diana y Hotaru bostezaba.

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas camas. Pero en mitad de la noche Usagi se despertó, era una manía suya despertarse la noche de navidad, y mientras su familia dormía ella iba a ver los regalos. Y este año no iba a ser menos, cogió su bata, y mientras iba de camino al árbol de navidad se la fue poniendo. El árbol estaba enfrente de la ventana y era alumbrado por el claro de luna, no haciendo falta casi ninguna luz para ver los regalos. Usagi estaba en mirando los paquetes cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor se su cintura, lo que le dio un buen susto.

"**Mamoru, me has asustado"**

"**¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Dime que no está mirando cuales son tus regalos"**

"**Está bien no te lo diré" **Mamoru besó a Usagi en su cuello.

"**Eres una dulzura" **

"**¿Damos un paseo por la playa?"**

"**De acuerdo" **

Usagi y Mamoru salieron a la playa abrazados, todos estaban dormidos así que o había problemas de ser vistos.

"**¿Sabes una cosa, estoy disfrutando mucho de estas navidades" **comentó Usagi mirando la luna.

"**Me alegro, porque yo también, y gracias a ti Hotaru también"**

"**Me gusta ayudar a la gente" **dijo la rubia mirando a su novio. Mamoru la sonrió

"**¿Por que te tuvieron que ingresar en el hospital?" **

"**Oh, eso. No fue nada, me puse mala. Un virus o algo por el estilo, nada grave" **Usagi aprovechó y beso a su novio.

La mañana siguiente toda la casa fue despertada por las dos niñas que querían abrir los regalos. Cada niña entraba a uno de los cuartos y los despertaban. Hotaru fue a despertar a Usagi, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba sola, su tío estaba en la cama con ella.

"**Es hora de levantarse hay que abrir los regalos. Despertar, venga despertar" **

Cuando abrieron los ojos la niña se marchó, a despertar al siguiente. Mamoru y Usagi se miraron no sabiendo que hacer. Tras el paseo por la playa, fueron a sus habitaciones, cuando fueron a despedirse se dieron un beso, el cual si querer se calentó y acabaron haciendo el amor en la habitación de Usagi. No fue nada intencionado, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, Usagi se moría de vergüenza. Ya que había hecho el amor con su familia y la familia de Mamoru bajo el mismo techo, y dos niñas en la habitación de al lado.

Ambos se levantaron, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación asegurándose de que nadie los veía. Cada uno fue abriendo sus regalos, las niñas estaban contentísimas. Esa mañana además hubo dos momentos muy sorprendentes para todos lo presentes, el primero fue cuando Hotaru le dio el regalo a Mamoru, que en vez de llamarlo Tío, como decía siempre, lo llamó papá. Al ver la cara que todos los adultos pusieron la niña preguntó si había hecho algo mal, pero pronto se le pasó la desconfianza cuando el propio Mamoru, le dijo que no había hecho nada malo. A partir de ese momento, ya no había más tío o tío Mamoru sino papá.

Y el otro momento también fue protagonizado por la niña, y fue cuando esta pregunto su Usagi y Mamoru eran novios y se iban a casar.

"**Papá ¿Usagi y tú os vais a casar?**"

"**¿Por qué dices eso, Hotaru?" **preguntó Naoko

"**Porque son novios. Esta mañana cuando he ido a despertar a Usagi, papá estaba en la cama con ella"**

Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron a más no poder, por los comentarios de la niña. Y rápidamente pensaron algo para encubrir la realidad.

"**Hotaru, Mamoru y yo no somos novios. Hemos dormido juntos porque…."**

"**Porque fui a hablar con ella a media noche, y al final nos quedamos dormidos, nada más"**

"**¿Y por que fuiste a hablar a la habitación de Usagi, tan tarde?" **preguntó no muy contento Kenji.

"**En verdad yo baje a la cocina y me encontré a Usagi mirando los regalos. Empezamos a hablar aquí. Pero luego fuimos a arriba, y luego nos quedamos dormidos"**

"**Eso sí parece típico de Usagi"**

Su familia se tragó la mentira. A partir de aquel momento Usagi y Mamoru tuvieron algo más de cuidado con sus escapadas y muestras de afecto.


	15. Nueva Vida

_Hola de nuevo, ya vuelve aquí la pesada. Siento si os he hecho esperar más de lo que suelo haceros esperar, pero es que he estado un poco dispersa, pero aquí teneís la nueva entrega. Y como siempre es hora de agradeceros a todos vuestros comentarios y apoyo, primero empiezo con UsagiYadi muchas gracias por el apoyo y confiar que se me ocurrira algo bueno espero que despues de este capitulo sigas pensando lo mismo, también a Sere Chiba a la que tengo que agradecer su apoyo y sobre todo sus ideas que son muy utiles sobre todo sino sabes como seguir, jiji. Tambien voy a dar las gracias a Starligt, a marinlucero chiba, a lorena, a SerenaTsukinoMoon, a yuritsukino, a ORKIDEA, a meryinustar, a ingridsilla, y a natalia, muchas gracias por vuestros comentorios por que de veras suben el animo (aunque algunas veces me da mucha vergüenza), de veras gracias. Y ahora mejor dejo de escribir y os dejo con la historia._

Tras la navidad, hubo que volver a la rutina. La revista de psicología estaba apunto de salir por lo que el trabajo ultimando los últimos preparativos se acumulaban. Tanto exceso de trabajo parece que pasó a pasar factura a Usagi, la cual empezaba a estar más y más cansada, ella esperaba que todo se pasara pronto y volviera todo a la normalidad.

"**Usagi¿Está bien?" **preguntó Rei, que estaba cenando con ella.

"**Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy cansada eso es todo. Demasiado trabajo para una sola persona. O tu hermano me sube el sueldo, o me quita trabajo, una de dos."**

"**Por tu bien, que sea la segunda, no tienes muy buena cara"**

"**Gracias Rei, yo también te quiero" **dijo irónica Usagi.

"**Usa, solo me preocupo por ti"**

"**Lo sé Rei, lo sé"**

Poco sabía Usagi que el día siguiente su vida iba a dar un vuelco radical. Usagi despertó esa mañana muy temprano, una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo, y no era que las gambas de la cena estaban en mal estado. Tras ducharse y vestirse, fue a desayunar, era temprano así que le dio tiempo a ver un poco la tv. Descubriendo lo que se le avecina.

Una revista de otro grupo editorial había publicado un reportaje fotográfico, donde se la veía a ella y a Mamoru en actitud muy cariñosa. Usagi no daba crédito a lo que veía, ella nunca esperó salir en las páginas de la prensa del corazón. De pronto el pánico invadió su cuerpo¿Qué pensarían sus padres? Y sus amigas¿Y Reí? Ella siempre le había contado todo, y sin embargo le devolvió la moneda ocultándole que estaba saliendo con su hermano. Había fotos incluso de navidad, cuando ambos habían mentido sobre su relación, algo que todo el mundo sabría en cuanto vieran las fotos. Tenía que hablar con Mamoru, como había podido dejar él que pasara esto, por que no compró esas fotos.

De camino a la oficina, Usagi compró la revista donde se publico el dichoso reportaje. Y una vez llegó a la compañía, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su novio. Él todavía no estaba ocupado, ni siquiera Setsuna había llegado todavía.

"**Ey Usagi¿que haces aquí tan temprano?"**

"**Ten" **Usagi le pasó la revista.

"**¿Por qué me das una revista de la competencia?" **Usagi abrió la revista por donde estaban las fotos.

"**Por esto"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Mamoru no siguieron. Esas fotos son de diferentes días. Hay fotos incluso de navidad. ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? Ya no hay manera de negarlo"**

"**No, creo que no. Las fotos son muy claras"**

"**¿Cómo miro yo a la cara a mis padres. Como miro a Rei? Los hemos mentido y ahora se van a enterar, no hay manera que piensen que todo viene después de navidad. Porque hay fotos de tu casa de la playa"**

"**Usagi no te preocupes lo entenderán. Yo me encargo de ello, y en cuanto a la revista se va a enterar. Lo van a pagar bien caro"**

"**No han hecho nada ilegal, estábamos en una propiedad publica" **

"**Sí, pero han invadido claramente nuestra intimidad. Un día vale, pero no 7 diferentes. Ahora ve al trabajo, e intenta olvidarlo"**

Usagi fue a hacer lo que dijo Mamoru pero al salir fue recibida por una Rei un tanto enojada.

"**No puedo creer que no me lo contaras"**

"**Rei, no fue mi intención"**

"**El que ¿Mentirnos? Porque es lo que habéis hecho. Diciendo que solo erais amigos, que salíais por cuestiones laborales. Has roto muchas de nuestras citas porque tenías trabajo atrasado, cuando en verdad estaba con mi hermano"**

"**REI BASTA YA" **dijo Mamoru.

"**No, no basta. Porque no solo nos habéis mentido a nosotros, también se lo habéis hecho a Hotaru, cuando lo que ella decía era completamente cierto. Espero que seáis felices." **Rei se marchó dejando a Usagi toda hecha polvo.

El resto del día no fue muy diferente, cada uno recibió la llamada o la visita de algún familiar, preguntando por las fotos, y porque no habían dicho nada. Usagi estaba completamente mal, por lo que Mamoru la ordenó que fuera a casa y descansara.

Mientras tanto el fue a hablar con Jin para haber que podía hacer, y se había alguna forma de denunciar a la revista y a los fotógrafos. Tras sopesar las posibilidades que había, Mamoru decidió seguir adelante con la demanda, y dejó a Jin, su abogado, a cargo de todo, su confianza era plena en él.

Mientras tanto Usagi, estaba en su casa tumbada en la cama y con un paquete de clinex al lado. Se sentía fatal por haber mentido. Y aunque las palabras de su madre habían sido muy tranquilizadoras, las de su mejor amiga no lo habían sido tanto, aunque es normal porque había sido engañada por partida doble. Ella solo pedía que Rei la perdonara, no soportaba perder su amistad por el estupido error que había cometido. Con estos pensamientos, y con el pañuelo en la mano Usagi se quedo dormida.

La mañana siguiente lejos de encontrarse mejor, Usagi se despertó como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima. Y unas nauseas la obligaron a ir corriendo al baño, allí vomito lo poco que tenía en el estomago. No se encontraba nada bien, así que cuando acabo de vomitar, se fue a llamar a Mamoru para avisar que no iría a trabajar. Cuando él se enteró, se ofreció a ir con ella, pero ella rechazó la propuesta, él tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y lo suyo seguramente era una forma de expresar su frustración, es decir una reacción psicosomático. Le costó un rato convencer a Mamoru, de que estaría bien, aunque al final tuvo que acceder a que aceptara a que él fuera a comer con ella. Tras colgar a Mamoru, Usagi llamó a su tío y pidió cita. Algo bueno tiene que tener que tu tío sea tu medico de atención primaria, aunque la llamada era muy precipitada, él la dijo que fuera ahora que la atendería aunque no tuviera cita.

"**Haber Usagi dime que es lo que te ocurre"**

"**Pues, me he levantado esta mañana como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Parece que nada me sienta en el estomago"**

"**Ha sido todo de repente o has tenido algún síntoma"**

"**Bueno llevo tiempo que me canso más de lo normal, pero he estado muy atareada con el trabajo así que"**

"**¿Tienes fiebre?"**

"**Sí, llevo algunos días con décimas" **

"**Vamos a ver que te pasa" **

Usagi se sentó en la camilla. Allí su tío la miro la garganta, los oídos, y nada, un constipado no era. Tras la exploración el tío de Usagi no sacó nada en claro, así que le mando unas pruebas

"**A simple vista no veo nada. Te voy a mandar unos análisis"**

"**¿Qué clase de análisis?"**

"**Son rutinarios. Usagi ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste a revisión?"**

"**Tengo cita para la semana que viene. ¿No…?"**

"**No lo sé, Usagi no lo sé. Por si acaso voy a mandarte otros análisis, para descartarlo"**

"**Tío"**

"**No te preocupes seguro que no es nada grave. Será algo psicosomático, por esas fotos tuyas"**

"**Eso espero"**

Usagi, fue a la enfermera, la cual le extrajo la sangre necesaria para los análisis. Y la comunicó que cuando estuvieran los resultados la llamarían. Cuando llegó a su casa, Mamoru ya se encontraba allí.

"**¿Dónde estabas?" **preguntó el varón preocupado

"**He ido al médico, y ya sabes como funcionan"**

"**¿Qué es lo que tienes?"**

"**No tengo nada, me ha dicho que seguro será algo Psicosomático. Pero por si acaso me han mandado unos análisis. Si ven algo raro me llamarán"**

"**Esperemos que no llamen"**

"**Eso mismo digo yo. Por cierto¿Qué tal con Rei?"**

"**No me dirige la palabra. Pero no te preocupes se le pasará. No es la primera vez que os enfadáis"**

"**Llevas razón pero aun así…"**

"**¿Que te parece si salimos a comer? Total ya no tenemos nada que esconder"**

"**Está bien" **sonrió Usagi,

Aunque Usagi volvió al trabajo, su salud no parecía mejorar. Aunque por otra parte se sentía aliviada de que su tío no llamara. Usagi estaba apunto de recibir a un nuevo paciente cuando recibió la inesperada visita de su padre.

"**Papá ¿que haces aquí? No me digas que quieres que te haga un psicoanálisis" **bromeó la mujer.

"**Tú tío me ha llamado, me ha dicho que fuiste porque no te sentías muy bien"**

"**Sí fui a ver al tío. Me dijo que no veía nada raro, y me mando unos análisis. Dijeron que me llamarían si veían algo raro, pero no me han llamado"**

"**Usagi, tu tío ha hablado con tú primo, tienes una cita esta misma tarde"**

"**Espera un momento¿Quieres decir que…..?"**

"**Tu tío no sabía como decírtelo. Tu madre y yo vamos a acompañarte a ver a Zoi"**

"**Está bien, sino te importa papá tengo trabajo"**

"**Yo también, nos vemos a la hora de comer"**

Tras decir eso el señor Tsukino se fue, a la salida se choco con Mamoru, al cual saludo, y después se fue.

"**¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu padre, tiene cara de que se a muerto alguien?"**

"**No pasa nada" **contestó la chica

"**Vale. ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?"**

"**No puedo ya he hecho planes con mis padres" **Usagi no miraba a Mamoru a la cara, sino que tenía la vista en el informe que se mostraba en su ordenador.

"**¿Puedo acompañaros?"**

"**No, no puedes. Es algo familiar"**

"**¿Usagi estás bien? estás muy rara. ¿No serán los resultados de los análisis?**"

"**Estoy bien, lo que me pasa es que tengo ahora un paciente y no he tenido tiempo de repasar su informe, eso es todo."**

"**¿Estás segura que estás bien?"**

"**Sí lo estoy. No te preocupes" **

"**Está bien entonces te dejo trabajar"**

A la hora del almuerzo, Usagi se reunió con sus padres en la consulta de su primo Zoi, él era el nuevo médico que atendía su caso.

"**Tío Kenji, Tía Ikuko, Usagi, sentaos. He hablado con mi padre, y también he visto los análisis. Tenemos que realizar más pruebas, pero sin duda puedo confirmar que lo que tienes es leucemia. Tenemos que determinar en que estado está y concretar el tratamiento. Por eso tenemos que ingresarte cuanto antes. Lo siento mucho Usa"**

"**¿Pero como ha vuelto, como después de tantos años?"**

"**No lo sé tío, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que hay que curarlo lo antes posible, para que no contamine ningún órgano" **

"**¿Cuándo tengo que ingresar?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Te diría que ahora mismo. Pero sé que tendrás que arreglar algunas cosas. Te doy de plazo hasta esta misma tarde"**

"**Está bien"**

Tras la visita a su primo sus padres la ofrecieron ir a comer, pero ella no tenía ganas, de hecho en las últimas semanas había perdido peso, apenas comía, apenas dormías, y tenía cáncer, una mala conjugación. Entro en su despacho sin saludar a nadie, lo único que quería era estar sola y pensar. Esta no era la primera vez que tenía que luchar con la enfermedad, ya lo hizo cuando tan solo era una adolescente, aunque las únicas personas que lo sabían eran sus familiares y sus médicos. Ni los profesores ni sus amigas sabían nada, ella misma decidió que fuera así. Si por ella fuera incluso se lo habría ahorrado a sus padres, pero ni antes ni ahora podía hacerlo. Durante es medio año que duró el tratamiento, Usagi alterno las sesiones de Quimioterapia con las clases. Las noches envela de los efectos secundarios con las noches envela por los exámenes, y consiguió que nadie se diera cuenta. Era hora de hacer lo mismo. Usagi fue al despacho de Mamoru, al verla Setsuna la dijo que tenía que esperar. Y ella esperó, cuando la persona que estaba con Mamoru salió ella entró a hablar con él.

"**Usagi no te esperaba" **Mamoru fue a besarla, pero ella le quitó la cara

"Esto es lo mejor" pensó Usagi para si misma

"**¿Usa, que es lo que pasa?" **preguntó el hombre preocupado

"**No puedo seguir con esto, Mamoru. Ya no siento lo mismo por ti"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos. Me han ofrecido otro trabajo, pagan menos, pero también hay menos trabajo"**

"**Usagi, esto es una broma" **Usagi negó con la cabeza

"**Me voy esta tarde" **

Mamoru se sentó en la mesa incapaz de creer lo que oía

"**No entiendo nada, yo creía que estábamos bien" **

"**Mamoru, ha sido bonito conocerte, tendrás un hueco importante en mi corazón. Pero no puedo seguir con esto, espero que me perdones. Y que encuentres a alguien que consiga hacerte feliz"**

"**Pero la he encontrado, eres tú, tú me haces feliz" **gritó Mamoru desesperado.

"**Yo no soy lo que tú necesitas. Lo siento Mamoru, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme" **Usagi se disponía a irse cuando Mamoru habló

"**¿A donde vas?"**

"**No puedo decírtelo. Sí te lo digo no me dejaras marchar" **y con estas palabras Usagi salió de la oficina y de la vida de Mamoru.


	16. Dificultades

Bueno aquí volvió la mala malisima, jajaja. Siento haber cambiado el rumbo pero... sino el Fic se iba a quedar simplón y un demasiado Idílico, en mi opinión, quería darle un poco más de juego. Ya que estoy aviso, que aunque ahora actualizo con relativa rápidez muy pronto va dejar de ser así, creo que os estaís empezando a dar cuenta, jajaja, esque hay que volver a la rutina y bueno... empiezo a quedarme un poco bloqueda. Y también como siempre os quiero agradecer los comentarios y opiniones que me dejaís, asique un saludito a Alice Pastén, ingridsilla, a marilucero chiba a la que aviso que ya tengo en cuenta lo del divan, jajaja, también un saludo a lorena, a EmmaRiddle, a SerenaTsukinoMoon, a ORKIDEA a la cual digo que me hizo mucha gracia lo de psicópata, Un saludito tambien para yuritsukino y por ultimo y por favor pido que me disculpe porque tenía el email escondido entre otros que se me olvido saludarla en su dia es a Maracuchitax, sorry de verdad. Y bueno un saludo a todos lo demás, que aunque no dejeís mensajes estaís ahí leyendo, así que gracias a todos. Domo Arigato, y Mata ne!bai.

Usagi salió del baño ataviada con el pijama del hospital. Al ingresar la habían dado el pijama y una toalla, y la ordenaron que se duchara, y que utilizara el jabón que había en el baño tanto para la cabeza como para el cuerpo. No era un simple jabón sino también era un desinfectante, algo necesario en un sitio como un hospital el cual está lleno de virus y gente enferma, y cualquier ayuda es poca. Al salir vio que su madre estaba sentada en un sofá al lado de la cama. Usagi le dio una tierna sonrisa a su madre y se sentó en la que a partir de hoy sería su cama.

No sabiendo que hacer, Usagi probó suerte con la tv, pero no había nada interesante, así que la volvió a apagar.

"**¿Sé lo has contado a Mamoru?" **Preguntó Ikuko

"**No. Le he dicho que he aceptado un trabajo en otra ciudad."**

"**¿Por qué le has dicho eso? El tiene el derecho a saber la verdad"**

"**No quiero que el lo sepa"**

"**Usagi él te quiere, estoy segura que le gustaría estar a tu lado"**

"**Pero yo no quiero. No quiero verlo sufrir. Se que le habré hecho daño dejándolo, pero ese es un dolor que puede soportar. Pero no quiero que sí este tratamiento no funciona vea como me voy. No quiero que Mamoru siga viendo como muere la gente a la que ama"**

"**Usagi¿Por qué te pones en lo peor?"**

"**Porque necesito hacerlo, porque si todo funciona es genial. Pero sino es así…. Mamá necesito que entiendas mi decisión, y que prometas que ni tú, ni papá diréis ni donde estoy, ni que me pasa"**

"**No, no puedo entender tú decisión, pero la respeto, y lo hago porque eres mi hija. Y prometo cumplir con tus deseos, aunque no los comparta"**

"**Gracias mamá. Pero es lo mejor, lo mejor para todos"**

El tratamiento de Usagi empezó dos días más tarde, tiempo que duró en evaluar la gravedad de la enfermedad, y contrapesar los tratamientos. Allí estaba Usagi sentada en un sofá, con una vía intravenosa, mientras que la quimioterapia iba entrando a su cuerpo. La cual no tardaría mucho tiempo en hacer estragos en ella.

Mientras que Usagi estaba en el hospital luchado por su vida, Mamoru luchaba con su vida. Desde que Usagi rompió con él, la soledad volvió a su corazón. No quería ver a nadie, no comía, apenas dormía, nada más que se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Por qué, Por qué Usagi se había ido, por que lo había dejado. El presentía, no, sabía que ella ocultaba algo¿pero el que?. El no podía aceptar las palabras de Usagi de que ya no lo amaba., si incluso el día antes habían hecho el amor, y podía sentir su amor por él, so era simplemente sexo, allí había algo, había sentimiento. Sin embargo Usagi lo negó, lo rechazó. Intentó localizarla, llamó a su casa pero no había nadie, también lo intento con su teléfono móvil pero obtuvo los mismos resultados. Intento hablar con Kenji, pero oportunamente había pedido unos días libres, y nadie se encontraba en su casa. Su corazón le decía que algo pasaba pero no tenía ni idea de que. A Usagi se la había tragado la tierra y con ella su familia.

Usagi estaba en el baño, vomitando, el maldito tratamiento ya había empezado a hacer de las suyas. Nada de lo que metía en su cuerpo permanecía el suficiente tiempo como para llegar a su estomago. Su cuerpo cada día era más débil, había días que no podía ni levantarse de la cama. Y los primeros indicios de caída de pelo se empezaban a hacer visibles, aunque antes de empezar el tratamiento había optado por cortarse el pelo. Ella sabía que tenía que ser positiva, que el ser positiva era la mejor manera de enfrentar la enfermedad, pero era muy difícil serlo cuando no puedes moverte de la cama. O cuando tienes todo el cuerpo lleno de hematomas. Su primer encuentro con la leucemia fue mucho más dulce que está vez. Según su primo le había explicado, cuando la leucemia se vuelve a repetir es necesario aplicar más quimioterapia que si apareciera por primera vez. También les había dado esperanzas, Usagi era todavía joven, algo que aumentan las esperanzas y el tiempo de recaída también había sido grande, no tenía porque haber ningún motivo por el cual no recuperarse.

Aunque esta vez Usagi necesitaría un transplante de medula. Está vez era completamente necesario debido a fuerza del tratamiento. Ya habían comenzado las pruebas para encontrar un donante compatible, situación que generalmente es muy difícil porque cuando no se tiene un hermano gemelo (que suele ser lo habitual) las posibilidades de encontrar un donante compatible son del 35 (me he informado, no quería escribir sobre esta enfermedad sin saber nada de ella) por eso habían barajado la posibilidad del auto-trasplante (Extraen la medula cuando la leucemia va remitiendo. La "limpian" y tras la transplantan después de una gran dosis de quimioterapia). Pero todavía era pronto, y de momento habría que esperar. Quitando los efectos vómitos, y la caída del pelo todo parecía ir bien, Usagi no había sufrido ninguna infección y tampoco ningún órgano había resultado dañado, aunque por si acaso sueros especiales y antibióticos les eran suministrados con el tratamiento, para paliar los efectos nocivos.

El 17 de abril había llegado y con él el cumpleaños de Rei. Su familia y todos sus amigos y amigas estaban allí, todos salvo Usagi. Hacía semanas que nadie sabía nada de ella, los únicos que sabía algo era Kei y Zoi, pero tenía prohibido decir algo. Usagi no había querido ni que trasmitiera su felicitación por peligro a que preguntaran donde estaba.

"**Felicidades Rei, ya los 30, estás hecha toda una abuela" **bromeó Minako

"**Callaté Mina, que tu vas detrás" **protestó Rei.

"**Ehhh relájate, si eres comentario lo hubiera hecho Usagi no te hubieras puesto así" **Mina dijo esto sin pensar, su boca fue más rápido que su mente. Pero cuando acabó, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Una sombra oscura apareció sobre el rostro de cada uno. Pero la persona más importante y que más les preocupaba era Mamoru. Él no conseguía superar la marcha de Usagi.

"**¿Por qué no abres los regalos?" **preguntó intentando aligerar el ambiente, el cual estaba muy denso.

"**Sí, Vamos a empezar por el de Mako y Nat"**

Mamoru no dejaba de mirar a Zoi, el cual podía sentir que alguien no paraba de mirarle. Se dio la vuelta y comprobó de quien se trataba. Mamoru le indicó que salieran fuera, y tras excusarse, salio a reunirse con el hermano de la homenajeada.

"**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"**

"**¿Dónde está Usagi? Tú eres familia suya tienes que saber donde está"**

"**Lo siento Mamoru, no puedo contestarte a esa pregunta"**

"**Ella te ha dicho que no lo digas ¿no es así?"**

"**Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás. Créeme."**

"**Solo dime si ella está bien"**

Zoi no tuvo tiempo a contestar, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, se trataba de una llamada del hospital. Contestó a la llamada.

"**Lo siento Mamoru me tengo que ir, un paciente necesita mi ayuda. Y no te preocupes que sabrás de Usa" **

El doctor entró a la sala, allí se disculpó con Rei, y tras prometer que volvería más tarde por su esposa se marchó El paciente que necesitaba su ayuda no era otra persona que su prima. Ella había cogido una pequeña infección, y ahora su temperatura corporal era muy elevada.

"**Vamos a cambiar el antibiótico, y la quimio tendrá que esperar hasta que mejore, así no podemos seguir" **Explicó Zoi a sus tíos.

"**Pero eso no hará que vuelva"**

"**No, serán solo unos días, el antibiótico que le vamos a suministras es muy fuerte y muy efectivo, dentro de dos días estará lista para reiniciar el tratamiento"**

"**¿Cuanto tiempo más va a tener que seguir así? Se está consumiendo"**

"**Tía Ikuko se que es difícil, para mi también es duro, porque no es solo mi paciente, también es mi prima. Pero no es un tratamiento fácil, no es un primer cáncer, es una recaída"**

"**¿Sí sale de esta puede volver a sufrirlo otra vez?" **preguntó Kenji

"**Así es tío, aunque esperemos que no sea así. Necesito ir a por Ami, la he dejado en casa de Rei"**

"**Zoi, no habrás dicho nada¿Verdad?" **preguntó Ikuko.

"**No, pero él a preguntado por ella. No la ha olvidado" **

"**Y ella tampoco a él" **susurró la señora Tsukino.

Kenji Tsukino cogió la mano de su mujer, y le dibujo un corazón en la palma. Ella enseguida entendió el significado.

"**Zoi, espera"**

Mamoru acababa de llegar al hospital, cuando Zoi había vuelto le dío un papel donde ponía el nombre del hospital, la planta y el nº de habitación. Cuando fue a preguntar que significaba eso, el ya no estaba. Así que la única forma de averiguarlo era yendo a ver quien estaba allí. Mamoru había conseguido llegar hasta la habitación, al llegar a la planta se dio cuenta que se trataba de la zona de oncología, fuera quien fuera la persona que estaba allí, tenia entre sus manos una dura batalla. Miró el reloj y vio que era tarde, la 1 am, le extraño que lo hubieran dejado pasar sin ningún tipo de objeción. Viendo que no era hora de llamar, agarro el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Entró a la habitación para así poder más de cerca de la persona que se encontraba allí dormida. Entonces es cuando la vio. Después de tantos días, de tantas semanas, ahí estaba Usagi, en la cama de un hospital, casi del todo irreconocible.

"**Nos hizo prometer que no te lo diríamos" **dijo Ikuko que estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Ella no quería que la vieras sufrir, no quería que estuvieras aquí si su tratamiento no funciona. Ella quería ahorrarte el sufrimiento."**

"**¿Qué tiene?"**

"**Leucemia"**

"**¿Y como está?" **

"**Todavía le queda parte del tratamiento. Esta vez es mucho más fuerte y más largo"**

"**¿Esta vez. Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez?"**

"**No. Esta es la segunda, la primera vez tenía 16 años"**

"**Así que era eso lo que ocultaba. Por eso cambio su forma de ser y sus prioridades"**

"**Exacto"**

"**No lo entiendo, sino quería que me lo dijerais ¿por que lo habéis hecho?"**

"**Te necesita. Se que ella te necesita, está perdiendo la fe. Necesita que la ayuden, y que la amen, y que den un motivo por el que luchar"**

Mamoru no contesto, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Usagi.

"**Es muy duro Mamoru, el verla sufrir, el verla llorar, ver como poco a poco se vuelve más débil y vulnerable. Tengo que saber si estás dispuesto a estar hasta el final, pase lo que pase. Porque sino es así es mejor que te vayas, no vuelvas y te olvides de ella."**

Mamoru afirmó con su cabeza.

"**Me quedaré con ella. Ella me ayudo a salir mi pozo, ahora necesita que la saque del suyo"**

"**Me alegra escuchar eso"**

"**¿Puedo quedarme esta noche con ella?"**

"**Claro que sí. Yo me iré a casa a ver si puedo descansar un poco"**

"**Gracias Ikuko"**

"**No, gracias a ti, por amar a mi hija"**


	17. Es mi turno ayudarte

_Buenas aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez he tardado más ¿eh?, pero es que ya no dispongo del mismo tiempo que antes, así que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, pero prometo acabar con este fic. Quiero mandaros un saludo, muy especialmente a Isela-Kasainy, Emmariddle, marilucero chiba,ORKIDEA, SerenaTsukinoMoon, lorena, daly, Starligt,Silver Moonlight-81, Alice Pastén, ingridsilla, ALEJANDRA N. y Sere CHiba, muchas gracias a todas por vuestras palabras. Y bueno si teneís alguna sugerencia no dudéís en hacerla que se estudiara, por ejemplo marilucero conseguira su escena en el divan, aunque advierto que todavia le queda un poquito, pero llegará. Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado, ya no tengo nada más que contar, me despido, MATA NE, bai._

Usagi amaneció al día siguiente mucho más descansada que de costumbre. Según ella el motivo principal es que 'EL' la había visitado en sus sueños. Era extraño pero por primera vez desde que había empezado el tratamiento, había soñado con él, y no solo eso sino que estaba allí para apoyarla, para darle su cariño, su amor. Una parte de ella deseaba que fuera cierto, pero otra no, porque bastante mal lo había pasado ya él a lo largo de su vida como apara añadir otro dolor más. Sabía perfectamente que nadie estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero era lo que ella quería. Cuando estaba completamente consciente, sintió una sensación calida en una de sus manos, como si alguien se la tuviera cogida, pero no era su madre. Usagi levantó la cabeza un poco para ver de quien se trataba y entonces lo vio. Allí estaba el hombre con el que ella había estado soñando, o ¿Seguía soñando?, no tenía ni idea. Pero si no era un sueño, como sabia que estaba allí. Estas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza cuando una de las enfermeras entró a ver como estaba, y a suministrar sus antibióticos.

"**Buenos días Usagi. Nueva compañía¿eh?. Lleva aquí toda la noche, y no se a separado de ti. Se nota que te quiere mucho. Mujer afortunada" **

Y tras eso se fue, dejando a Usagi sumida en sus pensamientos.

"**Estás despierta" **dijo Mamoru el cual se acabada de despertar, y que asustó a la rubia.**"No te asustes soy solo yo, no voy a hacerte nada"**

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" **preguntó Usagi muy bajito, y con la voz ronca de la sequedad de garganta.

"**Tú que crees verte y estar contigo. ¿Quieres agua?" **Usagi cabeceo, y Mamoru fue hasta la mesa, le sirvió un poco de agua. Y le ayudo a beber

"**No tendrías que estar aquí"**

"**¿Por qué no? Eres mi novia, y te quiero estés sana o enferma, tengas los ojos azules o verdes. Te quiero y nadie puede cambiar eso. Y pienso quedarme porque ahora eres tú la que necesitan que la ayuden"**

"**¿Como te has enterado que estaba aquí?"**

"**Eso no importa. Te he encontrado y no voy a dejar que te vayas otra vez. Eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida"**

"**¿Aunque no pueda tener hijos?"**

"**Aunque no puedas tener hijo. Porque sino podemos tenerlos biológicos adoptaremos, y ya tenemos a Hotaru. Te hecha de menos¿sabes?"**

"**Yo también" **

"**Y Rei"**

Usagi no pudo aguantarlo más, ella quería ser fuerte, decir que estaba bien, pero no era así. Ella necesitaba a su familia a sus amigas, a la pequeña Hotaru, y al hombre que estaba enfrente suya.

"**tsssu, no llores. Todo va a salir bien, no voy a dejar que nada te pase"**

"**Quiero ver a las chicas"**

"**Creo que eso se puede arreglar" **Mamoru le acarició la nariz con su dedo indice.

"**Siento interrumpir, pero tengo que examinar a la paciente" **dijo Zoi

"**Ahora vuelvo, no te escapes" **bromeó Mamoru antes de salir de la habitación. Y Usagi sonrió.

"**Eso es un cambio. Un buen cambio diría yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras Usa?"**

"**Mejor" **

"**Eso es bueno, parece que tu cuerpo y los antibióticos han vencido a la infección. Ahora viene la mala noticia, tenemos que retomar la quimioterapia, no podemos esperar"**

"**Lo sé"**

"**Usagi, lo estás haciendo bien. Saldrás de esta te lo aseguro" **

Zoi salió de la habitación tras examinar a su prima y ver que todo iba bien. Cuando se encontró con Mamoru le explicó la situación y que hoy mismo volverían las sesiones de quimio. Mamoru por su parte le comentó a Zoi que Usagi había pedido que las chicas fueran a visitarla, algo que hizo mucha ilusión al doctor, porque así no tenia que mentir a su mujer.

Las mujeres no se hicieron de rogar, fueron esa misma tarde al enterarse de la situación de su amiga. Aunque estaban furiosas con ella, no pudieron guardar ese rencor por mucho tiempo, su mejor amiga estaba allí luchando por vivir, y aun así se preocupaba por los sentimientos de los demás. Aunque en el fondo era cierto egoísmo, porque la única que se permitía sufrir era ella, y no pensaba en lo que sentían los demás al ser excluidos. Cada una le contó lo que había ocurrido durante los días que llevaba ingresada, algunas de las historias le devolvía la sonrisa, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo. Cuando el horario de visitas hubo finalizado, todas ellas prometieron volver. No iban a dejarla pasar esto sola, no señor.

Pero las risas no duraron mucho tiempo, porque a medida que el tratamiento avanzaba, también avanzaba la precariedad de Usagi. Nauseas, cansancio el cual se veía incrementado por la anemia que sufría (Daros cuenta que la quimio mata las células, tanto buenas como malas, así que es inevitable que mate a las plaquetas, y más cuando mal reside en ellas), su cuerpo se había vuelto muy sensible, un simple roce podía hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor. Decir que ver a un ser querido pasar por esto, es decir más bien poco. Mamoru odiaba ver como su novia, su dulce y tierna novia pasaba por esto, no era justo. El con gusto daría y haría lo que fuera para mitigar o acabar con su dolor, si pudiera incluso se cambiaría con ella. Pero lo único que podía hacer era estar con ella al píe del cañón, dejándola saber cuanto la amaba y que estaría con ella hasta él final.

"**Ya, Usagi, ya. Tsssu, relájate" **decía Mamoru entre susurros a su novia mientras lloraba **"Estoy aquí, todo se va arreglar"**

"**¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Mírame, el tratamiento en vez de mejorarme, me está haciendo polvo. Desearía que todo esto se acabara de una vez por todas"**

"**Yo también, y se acabará te lo prometo, solo tienes que aguantar un poco más. Y cuando salgas de aquí, te voy a llevar conmigo y no te vas a volver a ir nunca jamás." **Mamoru se acerco para darle un beso. Pero el simple olor de su colonia le provocaban nauseas. Como pudo fue al baño, donde vació todo lo que acaba de comer. Mamoru la acompañó, se arrodilló al lado suya, y la acariciaba muy suavemente la espalda, mostrándole su apoyo. Tras terminar de vomitar, Usagi no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, y rompió a llorar.

"**Eh, Usagi, no llores, no llores por favor" **Mamoru la abrazó dejando que llorara sobre su pecho.** "Usagi no te rindas, no puedes hacerlo"**

"**No puedo más Mamo-chan" **Mamoru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar el apodo que su novia le había otorgado.

"**Sí puedes Usako, sé que puedes"**

"**¿Usako?" **

"**Mamo-chan?" **Usagi se ruborizó pensando en el nombre que había llamado al hombre que tenía delante. Y él sonrió, muestras como esta hacían ver que todavía la autentica Usagi estaba dentro de ella. Mamoru se levantó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la tumbó otra vez sobre la cama.

"**Gracias Mamo-chan"**

"**No hay problema. ¿Quieres que pida algo de comer, quieres agua?"**

"**No, no creo que durara mucho tiempo en mi estomago, o al menos de momento"**

"**Iré dentro de un rato entonces. Por cierto, Hotaru me ha dado una cosa para ti" **Mamoru fue hasta el sillón donde había dejado las cosas que había traído, y sacó un conejo hecho de plastilina. **"Lo hizo en el colegió, quería que tú lo tuvieras"**

"**Es precioso"**

"**Quiere venir a verte"**

"**No" **dijo automáticamente la joven. **"No puede venir, este no es un lugar para ella. Y no es bueno que me vea así. Dile que estoy bien, y que estoy curándome."**

"**Se lo diré"**

"**Y también dile que la hecho mucho de menos"**

"**¿Algo más?" **

"**Y que gracias por el regalo" **

"**Creo que puedo decirle todo eso. Ahora porque no duermes un rato, todavía te quedan dos horas para tú siguiente sesión"**

"**No te vas a ir¿verdad?"**

"**No, no voy a ningún lado te lo prometo" **Mamoru la cogió de la mano, para darle más crédito a sus palabras. Entonces Usagi, se quedó dormida.

"**¿Cómo está?" **preguntó Ikuko, que acababa de llegar.

"**No lo sé, me gustaría decir que está mejor, pero…." **Ikuko puso una mano en su hombro, todos sentían lo mismo. **"¿Como pudo pasar por esto sola?" **preguntó Mamoru refiriéndose a la otra vez que tuvo leucemia.

"**La otra vez lo detectaron antes. Usagi se hizo unos análisis para el colegio, estaban dando las vitaminas, el colesterol y todas esas cosas, entonces fue cuando nos enteramos. Aun era pronto, así que el tratamiento fue más efectivo, y menos abrasivo. Duro tan solo unas semanas"**

"**Sabe cuando hablábamos del pasado yo intuía que ocultaba algo. Creía que eran imaginaciones mías, no sé, es psicóloga, ella siempre dice que es bueno hablar las cosas ¿Por qué iba a ocultar algo?" **Comentó Mamoru.

"**Desde bien pequeña, a Usagi nunca le ha gustado ver a la gente sufrir. Siempre defendía a los más débiles. No sé si te lo habrá contado, pero cuando tenía 4 años, un día en el parque, una niña de unos seis años se estaba metiendo con otra niña de tres. Y Usagi ni corta ni perezosa se metió entre medias, y le dijo a la mayor 'No te metas con ella, es más pequeña que tú'. La niña mayor abultaba el doble que ella, yo pensé veras que la va hacer algo, pero no, cogió y se marchó. Usagi después se puso a jugar con la otra niña"**

"**Tiene un buen corazón" **dijo Mamoru, el cual estaba muy orgulloso de se Usako.

"**Sí, lo tiene. Y sé que sabrás apreciarlo" **

Tras las pruebas y análisis pertinentes, por fin se encontró un donante de médula. No hubo que irse a la otra parte del mundo, porque en verdad estaba al alcance de la mano. Ikuko resultó ser la más compatible, algo lógico si tenemos en cuenta que Usagi y ella comparten parte de los genes a la vez que el mismo grupo sanguíneo, 0+. Cuando Zoi les entregó los resultados, la señora Tsukino no se lo pensó dos veces, sabía que no era un proceso muy agradable que digamos, pero menos lo era ver a su hija así. Así que se puso a total disposición. El fin del tratamiento estaba cerca, solo había que esperar que hubiera causado resultado.

"**Mamoru, mi madre¿está bien?" **preguntó Usagi, ya que hoy la extraían la médula

"**Usagi ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? Llevo toda la mañana contigo"**

"**Vete a ver, quiero saber si mi madre está bien" **

"**Usagi seguro que todo va bien. la traerán aquí cuando acaben, así que relájate"**

"**Eso es fácil de decir, no es tu madre" **La nariz de Usagi comenzó a sangrar. Mamoru que lo vio, fue al baño cogió un poco de papel, y le limpió la sangre.

"**Gracias" **susurró la joven.

La puerta se abrió y los celadores, metieron a Ikuko en la habitación con su hija.

"**¿Qué tal ha ido todo?" **preguntó Mamoru a Kenji

"**Bien, han dicho que dentro de un rato vendrán, y le harán la transfusión a Usagi" **

"**¿Mamá está bien?"**

"**No te preocupes Usagi. Todo ha salido bien"**

"**¿Lo ves? te lo dije" **Mamoru la besó en la cabeza.

"**Necesito ir al baño" **advirtió Usagi. Ella se fue a levantar, pero su novio fue más rápido y la llevó en brazos.

"**El la quiere" **Dijó Kenji para él aunque su esposa lo escuchó.

"**Y ella a él" **

"**Se merece mi respeto, por estar aquí con nuestra hija, y no abandonarla" **dijó el señor Tsukino, mientras se sentaba y cogía la mano de su mujer.

"**Llevas razón, creo que nuestra niña ha encontrado al hombre de su vida"**

"**Tendré que hacerme a la idea que me han robado el puesto" **bromeó Kenji.

"**Pero todavía lo sigues siendo de la mía" **y ambos se besaron

"**Mamo-chan ¿tienes que estar aquí mientras hago pis?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Lo siento mucho, pero no quiero que te de un mareo y te des un golpe contra el suelo, o contra la bañera" **explicó Mamoru.

"**Pero es que así no puedo hacer nada. Me da vergüenza"**

"**Usako, eso es algo natural, no te voy a juzgar por ello"**

"**Lo sé pero no puedo hacerlo si me estás mirando. ¿Podrías por lo menos darte la vuelta?" **

"**¿Así mejor?" **Mamoru se giró, aunque la observaba por el espejo que tenía al lado suyo.

"**Sí" **

Pero como él predijo, cuando Usagi se iba a levantar, le dio un mareó y la tuvo que sujetar.

"**¿Ves?" **Mamoru la cogió y la llevó otra vez a su cama. Al salir se encontraron con los padres de Usagi dándose un beso. "**Esos podemos ser tú y yo dentro de algunos años"** le susurró el pelinegro a la chica.

Zoi entró a la habitación acompañado de dos enfermeras.

"**Bueno Usagi, ya es la hora. Haremos una transfusión, las células según vayan entrando en tu cuerpo Irán buscando su sitio en tus huesos, una vez allí se multiplicaran, y todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero para esto te quiero tumbada en la cama, por mucho que te guste estar en los brazos de Mamoru"**

Mamoru la tumbó en la cama, y se apartó para que las enfermeras hicieran su trabajo, una vez conectaron la bolsa de células madre al intravenoso de Usagi se marcharon.

"**Tengo sueño" **anunció la rubia

"**Entonces descansa, y duérmete" **le dijo Mamoru y ella obedeció, el sueño era más fuerte que ella.


	18. Un paso adelante

_Hola de nuevo, sé que dije que tardaría unos días en actualizar, pero hoy tuve tiempo para escribir y tachannnnnnn, aquí teneís nuevo capitulo. Ya queda menos para llegar al final y de hecho casi estoy trabajando en él, pero todavía teneís que esperar como 10 capitulos o así, jijiji. Y gracias a Alice Pastén Brito, lorena,SerenaTsukinoMoon, marilucero Chiba, EmmaRiddle, ORKIDEA, Silver Moonlight-81, merynustar y a Sere Chiba, un besazo a todas y espero que disfruteís con este capitulo. Bai y MATA NE_

Ya había acabado el tratamiento de Usagi, aunque todavía no la habían dado el alta. Querían estar seguros que el tratamiento realmente había funcionado. Si esto era así podría volver a casa, aunque se tendría que someter a continuos chequeos todos los meses durante el primer año. Y poco a poco esas revisiones irían desapareciendo hasta solo tener una anual. Pero eso sí había funcionado, su no era así, Usagi comenzaría de nuevo el tratamiento. Zoi, tenía los resultados de las pruebas en sus manos, al igual que todos, el deseaba que los resultados fueran positivos, porque de no ser así las esperanzas de vida de su prima serian muy reducidas.

Todos quería estar allí con Usagi, aunque solos sus padres y Mamo-chan fueron los que entraron a recoger los resultados, pero ellos querían hacerla saber que la apoyaban y que estarían con ella fueran cuales fueran los resultados.

Los cuatro estaban allí sentados, Zoi todavía no había llegado. Y Usagi estaba completamente nerviosa, Mamoru y su madre intentaron calmarla tomándola de la mano. Aunque para ellos pareció mil años, Zoi llegó a los 10 minutos, todos los que estaban a fuera se tranquilizaron un poco al verlo llegar.

"**Siento el retraso, pero tenía que ver a un paciente. ¿Como te encuentras hoy Usagi?**"

"**Nerviosa" **exclamo la aludida.

"**Bien, aquí tengo los resultados. Sabes que si son negativos debes de retomar el tratamiento. Y en caso de ser positivos tienes que seguir viniendo, y seguir con alguno de los tratamientos que te han mandado los especialistas"**

"**Sí, lo sé"**

"**Está bien. He estado mirando los resultados durante toda la noche, así que no te podrás quejar y decirme que no me preocupo por ti. Y….."**

"**¿Y bien?" **preguntó Mamoru.

"**El tratamiento ha funcionado. Te vas a poder ir a casa"**

"**¿En serio?"**Preguntó incrédula la chica

"**Sí. Pero, esto no es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que no lo celebréis tan pronto. También he estado mirando los resultados del resto de pruebas y he hablado con otros especialistas. Tendrás que seguir aplicándote las gotas, e ir al oftalmólogo la semana que viene, para que vea la progresión, quizás pierdas cierto grado de visión, pero nada importante."**

"**¿Necesitaré gafas?"**

"**No lo sé, esa no es mi especialidad. Pero para saber eso es necesario a que tus ojos sanen. En cuanto a las otras pruebas han dado mejores resultados, el tratamiento ha sido fuerte pero no ha dañado ningún órgano de manera importante, aunque vas a tener revisiones con el cardiólogo, y el digestivo, para asegurarnos bien, pero por lo demás…."**

"**Zoi, y…" **comenzó Usagi, pero no sabia como hacer la pregunta.

"**Ah sí. Debido a la perdida de peso, la anemia y al tratamiento en general, tu menstruación desapareció. Pero en el momento que recuperes peso y tu cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad, volverás a tenerla. Según Ami no tienes que tener ningún problema importante en un futuro para tener hijo, puede que te cueste un poco más que antes pero nada más"**

Usagi al escuchar esto, miro a Mamoru y luego le dio un beso.

"**Creo que esto ultimo le ha hecho más ilusión" **bromeo Zoi con sus tíos.

"**Perdón" **

"**No tienes por que pedir perdón. Aquí tienes todas las citas, todas las indicaciones y creo que nada más. Enhorabuena primita"**

"**Gracias" **Usagi se levantó como pudo y abrazó a su primo

"**Es mi trabajo, además no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara"**

"**De todos modos gracias" **

"**Sal y dale las noticias a los que están fuera. Tu hermano no tenía ya uñas cuando llegué"**

Usagi salió y les contó a todos los resultados, cuando estos se enteraron que eran favorables, no cabían en si de gozo. Saltaban, lloraban, reían… cada uno mostraba su felicidad como podía. Como su primo le había prometido al llegar a su habitación tenía el alta. Y con ella llegó la discusión para ver donde iba a ir Usagi. Por un lado quería irse a su casa, pero por otro sabia que era mejor estar acompañada. Tras hablarlo se llegó a la conclusión que Usagi fuera a la casa de Mamoru. Allí tenía habitaciones en las plantas de abajo, y estaría mucho más tranquila (Es una mansión con jardín, piscina, los vecinos están en el quinto pino…..Francamente es mejor que su casa). Tras vestirse Usagi estaba completamente lista para irse del lugar que durante meses había sido su 'hogar'. Usagi había optado por unos vaqueros y un jersey marrón de lana, y un pequeño gorro para cubrir su cabeza. Aunque ella se encontraba ya mucho mejor, Mamoru había ido a buscar una silla de ruedas, no convenía abusar en exceso de las emociones fuertes. Casi un año más tarde Usagi volvía a respirar aire fresco y a salir a la calle, aunque un poco más arropada de lo normal.

"**Espera" **dijo Usagi cuando Mamoru la llevaba hacia el coche. **"Quiero saborear un poco más la libertad"**

"**Tú mandas, pero pienso que sabe mejor más lejos de aquí" **comentó Mamoru

"**Da igual donde sea, mientras puedas hacerlo" **replicó ella.

Estuvieron allí parados durante diez minutos, que fue cuando Mamoru se dio cuenta de que Usagi tenía frió, y decidió marcharse sin hacer caso a los comentarios de su novia la cual quería quedarse un poco más. Una vez llegaron al coche, él la ayudo a montarse en el coche, y fueron rumbo a la mansión de los Chiba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, no había tráfico y el hospital no estaba lejos. El coche fue recibido por los padres de Usagi y también por los abuelos de Mamoru.

"**Usagi, Bienvenida a casa" **dijo Naoko

"**Dome, Arigato" **contestó la chica muy tímidamente, mientras recibía un abrazo de la abuela de su novio.

"**No tienes porque darlas jovencita. Tú nos has ayudado, y ahora es nuestro turno de devolverte el favor" **le replicó Momoru, mientras le daba un abrazó de bienvenida.**"Pero tengo que decir que estoy muy enfadado contigo, anda que irte y no decirnos que estabas enferma. No se te ocurra volverlo hacer ¿Me oyes?"**

"**hongou ni gomennasai (lo siento mucho)"**

"**Abuelo" **advirtió Mamoru

"**Yo me refería a ponerse mala, Quiero tener bisnietos pronto"**

"**Ya tenéis una, así que de momento podéis esperar" **contestó el más joven de la familia Chiba.

"**Mamoru Chiba, que forma es esa de hablar a tus abuelos" **le regañó Naoko.

"**Por que no vamos a dentro, a Usagi no le conviene estar mucho tiempo en la calle con el frió que hace" **Sugerí Ikuko.

"**Claro que sí. Además hay cierta niña que está ansiosa de verte" **dijo la señora Chiba.

Mamoru vio la preocupación en la cara de su novia. Usagi tenía miedo de la impresión que podría dar a la pequeña Hotaru.

"**No te preocupes la hemos advertido de todo. No va a asustarse de verte, sabe que has estado mala, y quiere verte." **Intentó calmarla el pelinegro.

Se sentaron todos en el salón, y muy pronto se podía escuchar a dos niñas bajando las escaleras. La pobre Luna que estaba a punto de servir algo de té y de café, por casi cae la bandeja por culpa de los dos torbellinos que entraron sin avisar.

"**Usagi" **gritaron Hotaru y Diana.

"**Hola" **

"**Ya has vuelto, has estado mucho tiempo mala" **dijo Hotaru

"**Ya lo sé, pero es que los bichos malos no querían irse" **

"**Pero tas buena ya¿verdad?" **preguntóDiana

"**Sí, estoy buena ya"**

"**Ya no tienes que ir más al hospital¿a que no?" **preguntó con miedo Hotaru.

"**Sí tengo que ir. Pero no pasa nada, porque estoy curada, así que no te preocupes"**

"**¿Lo prometes?" **

"**Lo prometo" **Usagi levantó la mano en señal de promesa.

"**Diana y yo te hemos hecho un regalo" **

"**¿En serió cual?"**

"**Toma. Mi mamá nos ha ayudado a comprarlo" **dijo Diana mientras le dio el paquete.

"**Entonces a quien le doy las gracias, a vosotras o a Luna"**

"**A nosotras" **contestaron las dos niñas

"**Entonces gracias" **dijo Usagi entre risas, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo.

El regalo era un gorro de lana, para que Usagi se abrigara bien, sobre todo que ahora todavía no tenía pelo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Usagi tuvo que disculparse e ir a descansar. Todas las cosas de Usagi habían sido trasladadas, a una de los dormitorios de la planta baja, en la cual permanecería hasta que se encontrara bien. Entonces volvería a la habitación que ocupó en su anterior estancia en la casa, muy a pesar de Mamoru.

Poco a poco Usagi fue volviendo a la normalidad, aunque tenía que seguir una dieta especial, el alimento permanecía el tiempo suficiente para absorber los nutrientes. La debilidad se fue mitigando, dejando mostrar a la Usagi oculta tras la enfermedad. Al igual que el año pasado, la familia Tsukino y la Chiba pasaron las navidades de manera conjunta, e incluso las chicas las habían celebrados con ellos. Si duda fueron unas navidades muy felices ahora que Usagi estaba fuera de peligro. Mientras tanto la relación de Mamoru y Usagi iba progresando, y tal y como él había prometido se encargó de que nada le faltara. Todas las noches acaban compartiendo la cama, y luego todas las mañana Mamoru tenía que subir a su dormitorio a arreglarse para ir al trabajo, hasta que al final decidió bajarse parte de su cosas, y no tener que dar tantos paseos a unas horas tan tempranas.

"**Usako no me digas que tienes miedo" **preguntó Mamoru al ver el brinco que pegó la chica.

"**No tengo miedo, solo que no me lo esperaba" **

Ambos estaban viendo la serie protagonizada por Jennifer Love Hewitt, entre fantasmas (Ghost Whisperer).

"**¿Sabes?, Melinda me recuerda un poco a ti" **comentó Mamoru, mientras veía la tv, y tenía a Usagi sobre su pecho.

"**Oh, nos parecemos mucho. Es guapa, morena con el pelo largo, tiene curvas, ve fantasmas….. Yo no tengo pelo, soy rubia, parece que tengo anorexia, y no puedo ver a los muertos. Claramente nos parecemos"**

"**Eres guapa, muy guapa, y aunque es cierto que ahora está excesivamente delgada, tienes un cuerpo que me vuelve loco. Y en cuanto a tu pelo, solo está de vacaciones. Pero a lo que me refería era a que a las dos os gusta ayudar a la gente a resolver sus conflictos, ella de personas muertas y tú de personas vivas"**

"**Gracias a dios" **mormuró la mujer

"**Sí gracias a Dios, no me gustaría que compartir la atención de mi novia con alguien que no puedo ver"** Mamoru le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su chica. **"Te quiero"**

Mamoru espero a que Usagi le contestara pero ésta no lo hizo, estaba muy concentrada viendo la tv. Así que para atraer su atención la apago.

"**Eh, la estaba viendo" **protestó Usagi

"**Ya sé que la estabas viendo. Y veo que es más importante la tv que tu propio novio, el cual te dice que te quiere y ni le escuchas"**

"**Sí te he escuchado" **se quejó ella.

"**¿Y por que no contestas?"**

"**Quería ver la serie, a la cual me has enganchado tú. Así que ¿puedes ponerla?"**

"**No hasta que no me contestes"**

"**Eres un niño caprichoso" **bromeó Usagi

"**No lo soy, solo me gustan los mimitos de mi novia"**

"**Te quiero señor Chiba" **dijo Usagi mientras le daba un beso. **"Ahora pon la tv"**

"**Me rindo" **Mamoru no tuvo más remedio que poner de nuevo la tv

En el mes de febrero, el mismo día de san Valentín, Rei y Jin se dieron el sí quiero. Tanto la ceremonia como su posterior celebración, fue en la más estricta intimidad, solo con los más allegados. Ya solo queda Usagi para dar ese paso, el cual ella todavía no estaba muy segura de dar. Para la ocasión Usagi había recurrido a utilizar una peluca, y es que se pelo todavía tenía un tamaño muy corto para coordinar con un vestido de fiesta. Su vestido era de color rosa, acompañado con una capa de tul, para disimular un poco su todavía falta de peso. 'Su pelo' estaba suelto, pero adornado con una pequeña flor, y aunque a Usagi le encantaban las melenas largas, había preferido utilizar una de pelo cortito (digamos que casi llegaba a la altura de los hombros).

Pero mientras que Usagi no estaba tan preparada para seguir el paso de su amiga, Mamoru estaba más convencido de que era lo que deseaba. Y vio como una señal, el que Usagi la persona en la que recayó el ramo de su hermana. Estaba decidido a dar el paso, sabía que ella tenía sus dudas, y el iba a hacer todo lo posible para convencerla y aceptara. Tras pedir permiso a Kenji, ideó un plan, para el cual contó con la ayuda de sus abuelos, los cuales se fueron el fin de semana con la pequeña Hotaru a su casa de la playa. Mientras Mamoru iba a hacer todo lo posible para que esos días fueran memorables.

Para empezar el sábado se levantó a hacer el desayuno para Usagi. No faltaba de nada, croissants, donuts, galletas, tostadas, cereales. Un vaso de zumo de naranja, y como no el té de sakura, el preferido de Usagi, todo ello adornado con una rosa roja. Con ayuda de uno de los carros que usaban para servir la cena, Mamoru llevó todo hasta la habitación de su chica. Una vez allí se sentó en el borde de la cama, y besó diferentes zonas de su rostro, para acabar finalmente en sus labios.

"**Ummmmmm, buenos días" **mormuro Usagi todavía medio dormida.

"**Buenos días Usako. ¿Qué tal has dormido?"**

"**No puedo quejarme. ¿Qué es todo eso?" **preguntó viendo el carro que estaba al lado de su cama.

"**Es el desayuno, no sabia que ibas a querer, por lo que traje un poco de todo"**

"**ummm, tiene buena pinta" **

"**¿Y bien que va a ser?"**

"**Veamos¿que te parece un Croissant y un Donut?"**

"**Sus deseos, son ordenes" **colocó los bollos en la bandeja junto al vaso de Zumo y la taza de té.

"**Aquí tiene su majestad su desayuno" **Mamoru colocó la bandeja encima de su regazo.

"**Arigato" **respondió la chica **"Oh" **volvió a decir cuando Mamoru le regaló la rosa.

"**Una flor para otra hermosa flor" **

"**¿Por qué haces todo esto? No era necesario, tú sabes."**

"**Pero quería hacerlo. Ahora disfruta de tu desayuno"**

"**¿Tú no vas a acompañarme?" **preguntó la chica

"**No gracias, pero me quedaré aquí para acompañarte"**

Tras el desayuno, Mamoru la obsequio con un pinic, en el jardín, preparó unos sándwiches, un poco de fruta y algo de beber. Usagi estaba sorprendida, no era la primera vez que su novio había hecho algo romántico por ella, pero aun así no se lo esperaba, después de todo no era una fecha especial, o por lo menos ella pensaba.

Como hacía algo de frío, los dos se acurrucaron en una mantita bajo uno de los árboles del patio de la casa. Usagi estaba encantada con esta faceta de Mamoru, y aunque no era buen cocinero, sí sabía hacer buenos sándwiches. Y estar entre sus brazos le aportaba un abanico de sensaciones. Se sentía amada, protegida, a salvo, como si nada malo pudiera suceder mientras él estuviera a su lado. Después de comer volvieron a la casa, y vieron una película que Mamoru había seleccionado para la ocasión, el Diario de Noa. A Usagi le encantó.

"**Que romántico. Escribió el libro para que se acordara de él."**

"**Tengo que reconocer que también me ha gustado" **comentó Mamoru

"**¿Aunque sea una película cliche?"**

"**No es una película cliche. Y quizás haga yo lo mismo para que no te olvides de mi" **

"**Eso no va a pasar" **Mamoru acercó su rostro al de la rubia, hasta que al final sus labios se tocaron. Usagi no pudo parar el sonido de satisfacción que salio de su garganta, y sin perder el tiempo arrojó sus brazos al cuello de su chico. El beso empezó tímido, pero a medida que se iba profundizando, el beso se calentó más y más. Hacia meses que su intimidad se reducía a los besos, pero el cuerpo de Mamoru le pedía más, mientras que su mente le decía lo contrario. Pero está vez era Usagi la que pedía más, se sentó encima de él, sus dedos acariciaban su nuca llevando a la perdición al varón. Al cual no le quedo otra que sucumbir, sus manos que estaban en su cintura, viajaron a sus muslos, provocando otro sonido de parte de Usagi. Separándose de su boca Mamoru decidió explorar y saborear su dulce cuello, su punto debil. Usagi se disponía a desabrochar su camisa, cuando Mamoru se separó.

"**¿Pasa algo?" **Preguntó Usagi extrañada

"**Acabo de acordarme que tengo que hacer una llamada muy importante" **se excusó él.

"**Oh, vale. Si es tan importante ve" **

"**Ahora vuelvo"**

Mamoru se marchó dejando a Usagi muy confundida en el salón, no comprendía muy bien que había sucedido. Su novio había rechazado hacer el amor con ella después de un año, porque tenía que hacer una llamada. ¿Desde cuando una llamada era más importante que ella? Cuando Mamoru volvió de hacer su llamada, Usagi se había dormido en el sofá. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, separase de Usagi en ese momento, había sido muy difícil, pero necesario. Viendo que estaba acurrucada, pensó que tenía que tener frió, así que, la arropó con la manta que habían utilizado en el jardín.

Cuando Usagi despertó, no había ni rastro de Mamoru, solo encontró una nota que decía. La habitación . Usagi se levantó y fue a ver que es lo que pasaba en su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, escucho música que provenía del baño, fue a mirar que es lo que pasaba. Allí había preparado un baño de burbujas y sales, la única luz que había era la emitida por las velas que Mamoru había colocado (Se había encargado de quitar la bombilla) y como telón de fondo se podía escuchar el sonido del mar (Ya sabéis un cd de esos de relajación). En el espejo había una nota, la cual era para Usagi. Te he preparado un baño. Relájate y disfruta, con cariño Mamo-chan Usagi decidió que no era una oferta que ella iba a rechazar, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera. Cuando salió de su baño, el agua estaba ya medio fría. Al entrar en su dormitorio descubrió un vestido rojo encima de su cama junto con otra nota. Este vestido es para la cena. Te espero a las 9. Te quiero Mamo-chan Usagi miró el reloj y vio que eran ya las 8:35, solo le quedaban 25 minutos para arreglarse, así que se puso manos a la obra. Mientras Mamoru también hacía lo propio en su dormitorio. Cuando dieron las nueve Usagi estaba completamente lista. Se puso el vestido que Mamoru le entregó, como calzado optó por unas sandalias de tacón. Y puesto que Mamoru llevaba el día dándola sorpresas, ella decidió hacer lo mismo y se plantó una peluca morena. No se maquilló, solo se puso unos pendientes y ya está, fue a reunirse con su novio. El cual la esperaba al lado de las escaleras, con una rosa roja en la mano.

"**Estás….." **Dijo Mamoru al ver el nuevo look de Usagi

"**¿Diferente?" **

"**Yo iba a decir imponente, pero también vale. Esto es para ti" **Mamoru le dio la rosa.

"**Gracias" **contesto Usagi con una sonrisa "¿**Se puede sabe a donde vamos a ir a cenar?"**

"**Sígame señorita" **Mamoru le entregó su mano, y Usagi la tomó. Juntos fueron hasta el comedor donde Mamoru había preparado la cena especial. Velas, un centro de flores, no faltaba ningún detalle.

"**¿Mamo-chan?"**

"**He pensado que debía de compensarte por lo de antes"**

"**Oh, Entonces de acuerdo, porque me debes una muy grande. No es bueno para el ego de una mujer que te dejen por trabajo"**

"**No es bueno para el ego de un hombre que te dejen por la tv"**

"**Touche. ¿Nos sentamos?"**

"**Por supuesto" **Mamoru retiró una de las sillas para su novia. Y luego se sentó enfrente de ella **"¿Champán?"**

"**Mamo-chan sabes que no puedo toma alcohol" **

"**Lo sé, por eso he comprado champán para niños"**

"**Jajaja. Lo tienes todo pensado"**

"**Hasta el más mínimo detalle" **

Mamoru había encargado personalmente a Makoto que hiciera la cena para esta noche. Un surtido de sushis y canapés, formaban parte del menú, junto un cóctel de marisco, y una Mousse de triple chocolate. Usagi desfrutó completamente de la cena, tanto por el alimento, el escenario y como no la compañía. Al terminar la cena decidieron dar un paseo por el jardín. Ninguno tenía ni idea como, pero acabaron montándose en los columpios que en su día pertenecieron a Mamoru y a sus hermanos, y que en el presente aprovechaba Hotaru.

"**Hace siglos que no me montaba aquí" **dijo Mamoru, que se dejaba llevar.

"**Se puede decir sin dudarlo que tú no sufres de complejo de Meter Pan"**

"**¿Eso es bueno o es malo?"**

"**Según. Pero parece un abuelo, así que supongo que en tu caso es malo"**

"**Un abuelo" **Mamoru se levantó de su columpio y empujó el de Usagi.

Al cabo de un rato Mamoru para de empujar, y esperó a que el columpio de Usagi se parara.

"**Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Y todo gracias ti" **

"**Entonces déjame intentar que no sea uno de los mejores, sino el mejor" **Mamoru se agachó, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas de Usagi. **"No sé si lo sabes, pero pasado mañana hace dos años que nos conocemos. Yo no quería que trabajaras para nosotros"**

"**Lo sé. No hace falta que lo jures, desde el día uno me pusiste entre la espada y la pared" **

"**Sí, el caso que no quería una psicóloga, pero cuando te vi, no pude apartar mis ojos de ti. Te debo de agradecer muchas cosas, muchas de veras, pero la más importante es que me has enseñado que es la vida. Y que por ella merece la pena luchar. Te quiero mucho, tanto que parece un sueño o invento de mi imaginación. Sé lo que se siente cuando tú no estás a mi lado y no quiero volver a sentirlo. Usagi¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" **Mamoru sacó un anillo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"**No sé que….."**

"**Sé que tienes dudas. Pero créeme que yo no, sé que te amo, y por eso he estado siempre contigo tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo. Y lo volvería hacer una y mil veces. Usako cásate conmigo" **

Las dudas que volaban por la mente de Usagi desaparecieron, y la respuesta estaba muy clara. Sí, sí quería casarse con él, pero su garganta no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido, así que asintió con la cabeza.

"**¿Eso es un sí?" **preguntó Mamoru para asegurarse

"**Sí, es un sí"**

Mamoru no tardo en levantarse y besar a su novia. Entre beso y beso, se esbozaban pequeñas sonrisas de felicidad. Luego Mamoru colocó el anillo en el dedo de su novia.

"**Este anillo era de mi madre, y ahora te pertenece" **

"**¿Mamo-chan?"**

"**Sí, Usako"**

"**Quiero que nuestra boda sea el 3 de agosto"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque ese día, es el día más triste de tu vida, quiero que ese día no solo sea algo negativo para ti. Se que perdiste a tus padres, pero es el principio de nuestra nueva familia. Quiero que sea el día de tu cumpleaños, es mi regalo para ti"**

"**Hecho" **Mamoru cogió la cara de su novia y se acercó **"Hecho, hecho. Te quiero y no tienes ni idea de cuanto"**

"**Demuéstramelo"**


	19. Otra vez juntos

_Ya toy aquí de nuevo, jiji. Esta vez me hecho esperar un poco más. Espero que disfruteis del capitulo, el cual contiene lemon asique quedaís advertidos. Por cierto quiero dar las gracias como siempre a todos los que leís esta historia, y sobre todos a la tejana Jaz021, a EmmaRiddle, a SerenaTsukinoMoon, a la señorita Merynustar la cual creo que no es la unica que le importaria tener a un Mamoru en su vida (jajaja), a ORKIDEA prometo que a partir de ahora lo pañuelos los vas a tener que guardar, como ni a UsagiYady con la cual hace tiempo que no hablo, un saludito; a Alice Pastén Brito, a Lorena, a Silver Moonlight-81, y por ultimo y no menos importante a Sere CHiba, muchas gracias por vuestras palabras de apoyo. Un besitos a todas, bai y Matta ne._

Mamoru y Usagi fueron hasta el dormitorio, donde después de mucho tiempo y de muchas emociones reprimidas, los dos iban a esprintar lo maravilloso que es estar con el ser que amas. Mamoru tenía abrazada a su novia por la espalda, con las palmas de sus manos sobre su vientre, mientras que plantaba miles de besos por su cuello. Aunque su cuerpo y su alma se morían por poseerla en ese mismo instante, su mente le decía que tenía que ser paciente, por ella. Los besos acabaron al llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, el cual mordió, y fue objeto de su juego, un juego al que Usagi se entregó gustosa. Sus manos dejaron su vientre para recorrer con caricias los brazos de la rubia, mientras que prodigaba la misma atención al otro lado del cuello. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, para retirar las dos tiras que sujetaban el vestido de Usagi, esos hombros desnudos fueron los que cogieron su atención, primero un hombro y luego el otro. Entre besos y pequeños mordiscos saboreo con gusto a su novia, la cual se deshacía en suspiros de satisfacción.

"**Mamo-chan"**

Mamoru no se impidió sonreír, los suspiros de su novia le hacían saber que iba por el buen camino. Con una de sus manos bajó la cremallera del vestido, el cual cayó al suelo dejando a Usagi ataviada solo con su ropa interior. Mamoru necesitaba probar los labios de Usagi, la hizo darse media vuelta y ataco sus labios. Usagi se sentía viva, sentía como la llama de la pasión se encendía dentro de ella, agarró a su novio por el cuello, y se acerco más a él para no dejar ningún tipo de espacio. Mamoru lo tomo como una buena señal, cogió una de sus piernas y la elevó hasta su cintura. Usagi comprendió enseguida de lo que su novio deseaba, e hizo que su otra pierna hiciera lo mismo, mientras que Mamoru la sujetaba por la cintura, de esta manera el pelinegro se acercó a la cama, donde con mucho cuidado deposito a su novia para luego tumbarse encima de ella. Beso su frente, su nariz, sus ojos, su barbilla, su clavícula, y mientras tanto sus manos exploraban con ahínco la cuerpo de la fémina, sus brazos, sus manos, sus muslos, sus caderas. Pero esta exploración acabo cuando los labios de Mamoru se encontraron con los pechos de su novia. Su mano derecha fue automáticamente a su pecho izquierdo, lo acarició como si fuera lo más preciado de este mundo, con su dedo pulgar estimulo su pezón, haciendo que este se levantara, mientras que su pecho derecho recibía las muestras de afecto de los labios de Mamoru. El cual lo besaba, y succionaba, mientras que con sus dientes y su lengua estimulaba el pezón, cuando el varón estuvo contento, su boca busco el otro pecho, cambiando las tornas.

Usagi, suspiraba de placer, Mamoru sabía hacer maravillas con esa lengua suya, ella lo sabía. Ella lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y volvió a traer a su boca la atención de sus labios.

"**No es junto Mamo-chan"**

"**¿El que?"**

"**Yo estoy casi desnuda y tú todavía tienes puesta toda la ropa"**

"**Soy todo tuyo"**

Usagi no le ayudo a quitarse chaqueta, la cual Mamoru tiró al suelo sin preocuparse de que se fuera a arrugar. Las manos de Usagi no se molestaron en desabrochar los botones de la camisa, había demasiados y ella no quería esperar más, necesitaba estar con el lo antes posible, así que abrió la camisa arrancando los botones.

"**Estamos muy impacientes por lo que veo"**

Usagi no contestó porque se lanzó otra vez a sus labios, eso labios que eran como una droga a la cual era adicta. Tras quitarle la camisa su nuevo objetivo fueron los pantalones, empujó a su novio al otro lado de la cama, para luego colocarse ella encima, con sus labios recorrió el bien entornado torso del varón, mientras que sus manos desabrochaban la hebilla del cinturón y posteriormente los pantalones, los que luego quitó. Mamoru la abordo, y volvió a quedar encima de ella, volvió a torturarla entre besos y carias, pero Usagi no quería más, quería que la poseyera, que la hiciera suya, quería quemarse de pasión.

"**Mamo-chan, por favor" **

"**¿Por favor que? Usako"**

"**Mamo-chan"**

Mamoru parecía no hacer caso a la petición de su novia, por lo que Usagi decidió ser un poco más directa, su mano paró en su entrepierna. Mamoru dio un gruñido.

"**Usako, no hagas eso, sino no voy a poder contenerme"**

"**¿Quién dice que quiero que lo hagas?" **contestó la Usagi en un tono muy tentador, mientras que su mano volvía a acariciar el miembro de su novio.

Mamoru no pudo contenerse y quitó la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la rubia, por cierto ahora morena, y acto seguido también el se desprendió de su ropa interior, se coloco la protección, y se tumbo encima de Usagi, colocándose entre sus piernas. Se introdujo dentro de ella, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Usagi gimió de placer, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, pero no estaba preparada para hacerlo, pero ahora sí e iba a disfrutarlo. Mamoru tenía miedo a seguir, no sabia que esperar, para el esta situación era como desflorar a una virgen, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

"**¿Estás bien?"**

"**Sí, te quiero"**

"**Yo también te quiero, Usako" **dijo retirando un mechón de pelo de su cara, y le dio un suave beso.

Mamoru continuó con su cometido, salio del interiór de Usagi, para volver adentrarse más tarde, sus salidas y entradas comenzaron lento, con cuidado, rítmico, pero a medida que el ambiente se calentaba, el la velocidad de las entradas eran cada vez más rápidas y menos acompasadas. Usagi ató las caderas de su novio con sus piernas, y sin previo aviso hizo que cambiaran de posición quedando ella encima de él. Mamoru no podía ocultar la sorpresa de su cara, por lo que Usagi sonrió. Esta era la primera vez que ella estaba arriba, ella comenzó a oscilar sus caderas, Mamoru no tuvo reparos de ayudarla, la sujeto por las caderas, mientras que ella se sujetaba con su pecho. Sus gargantas no paraban de emitir sonidos indescifrables producidos por la satisfacción que obtenían, de su pareja. Pronto el orgasmo llegó para ambos, dejándolos relajados y felices. Usagi se tumbo al lado de su novio, ninguno de los dos podían hablar, estaba exhaustos y el aire les faltaba. El primero en reaccionar fue Mamoru, el cual cogió por la cintura a su novia, se acercó a ella.

"**Eso sin duda ha estado muy bien"**

"**Muy pero que muy bien" **contesto Usagi

"**Creo que vas a tener que ponerte esa peluca más a menudo. Despierta en ti instintos que no sabía que tenías"**

"**Pues si eso lo hace la morena, imagínate que pasaría si me pusiera una pelirroja" **

"**Jajaja¿cuantas pelucas tienes?"**

"**Unas cuantas, me gusta cambiar de look"**

"**Tendremos que probar entonces más adelante, has despertado mi curiosidad"**

"**Más bien creo que he despertado otras cosas, señor Chiba" **la mano de Usagi fue muy al sur de la cadera de su chico.

"**Estamos juguetonas hoy¿eh?"**

"**Eras tú quien querías hacer este el mejor día de mi vida" **

"**Cierto"**

"**¿Probamos la peluca pelirroja?"**

"**No. No quiero perder el tiempo y de hecho prefiero a la Usagi original" **Mamoru le quitó la peluca, dejando ver el pelo rubio de Usagi. Luego besó a su prometida, y juntos se perdieron otra vez en sus más oscuras sensaciones.


	20. Problemas en el Eden

_Aquí os dejo un nuevo Chapter, (q inglesa me toy volviendo, jajaja) se que el anterior era cortito, este tambien lo es, pero de igual forma espero que os guste. Y además tengo que a agradecer a Marilucero Chiba por sus comentarios sobre las 'travesuras', me agrada que te gusten porque me cuesta horrores hacerlas; un saludo también a Silver Moonlight-81, a EmmaRiddle, a Lorena, a Alejadra n. con la cual comparto lo de querer un Darien de verdad (jajaja), a Alice Pastén y a Jazmine Ramirez que por cierto que es una ¿Denada? e intentare dar pequeños adelantos, por ejemplo el proximo es la boda. Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima, espero que os guste. Matta Ne._

Casi todo estaba ya preparado, la boda de Mamoru y Usagi, se celebraría al mes que viene, en la casa de la playa de la familia. Esto había sido por expreso deseo de la novia, y es que en el mes de agosto hace muy buen tiempo para estar en la playa. El sacerdote ya estaba confirmado, también el menú que se serviría en la celebración, las flores, las copas, los platos, los manteles…… y como no el traje de la novia. Tan solo faltaban los retoques finales, pero por lo demás estaba todo terminado. Aunque la mayor parte de los preparativos habían sido realizados por Usagi, Mamoru también intervino en cierta forma, ya que era quien ponía el dinero para todos los gastos, pero no seáis malos y penséis que solo hizo eso, porque el fue quien convenció al párroco a salir de su iglesia para celebrar el enlace.

Y con la fecha tan cerca de la boda, se fue planeando las distintas despedidas de solteros. Por una parte estaban los chicos, encabezados por Motoki y por Jin, los mejores amigos del novio y que nunca hubieran pensado en que le echarían el lazo. Y por otra las chicas, Minako, Rei y Makoto eran las directoras del evento, e impelieron que Usagi se enterara de ningún detalle. Ambas despedidas iban a ocurrir una semana antes de la boda, aunque eso fue antes de que llegara una invitación que tendría que adelantar la fecha un día antes.

**"Buenos días Luna" **Dijo Usagi tan pronto bajara al salón a desayunar

**"Buenos días Usagi. Has madrugado hoy mucho"** contestó la mujer

**"No me lo recuerdes, he tenido una pesadilla en la cual estaba rodeada de serpientes" **

**"Vaya, que desagradable" **

**"Mucho. He intentado conciliar otra vez el sueño, pero no ha habido forma. Y mucho menos después de sonar el despertador de Mamoru" **

**"Que es lo que ocurre conmigo" **preguntó el varón, que solo había escuchado su nombre al llegar.

**"Que roncas" **bromeó Usagi.

**"Y tú hablas en sueños. Luna ¿me puedes dar mi café?" **

**"Ahora mismo lo traigo" **Luna desapareció del salón, y fue a por el desayuno de sus jóvenes jefes. Al volver le entregó una carta a Mamoru. **"Ha llegado esta mañana" **

**"¿Qué es?" **preguntó curiosa Usagi, intentando ver el remite.

**"Es una carta de mi colegio" **comentó extrañado el pelinegro.

**"¿Qué querrán? No tendrás un hijo secreto internado allí¿Verdad?" **

**"¿Quién tiene un hijo secreto?" **Preguntó Naoko, la cual estaba acompañada de su marido Momoru

**"Nadie abuela, Usako que tiene una gran imaginación." **Dijo frotando su dedo índice en la nariz de la rubia.

**"¿Y por que no abres la carta? Tengo curiosidad por saber de que se trata." **Dijo Usagi.

**"La curiosidad mató al gato" **

**"Tú ábrela" **

Mamoru abrió la carta, se trataba de una invitación para una cena de antiguos alumnos, para todos los que se graduaron en su promoción.

**"¿Y bien, de que se trata?" **preguntó el señor Chiba.

**"Es una reunión de antiguos alumnos" **comentó Mamoru

**"Vaya ¿Y cuando es?" **preguntó otra vez el abuelo

**"El ultimo sábado de julio" **

**"Pero ese día es el día de vuestra despedida" **comentó la señora Chiba

**"Pues ya no. Creo que Motoki y Jin no lo van a llevar muy bien. Podría decir que no voy" **

**"No puedes decir eso" **protestó Usagi

**"¿Y por que no? Después de todo todavía sigo en contacto con mis amigos de aquellos tiempos. No me hace falta ver al resto" **

**"¿No te apetece volver a allí. Y ver que ha sido de esas otras personas que formaron parte de tu vida? Porque a mi me gustaría volver a ver a mis compañeros, y a mis profesores" **comentó la rubia.

**"¿Entonces quieres que vayamos?" **

**"¿Vayamos?" **

**"Puedo llevar acompañante, así que podré que presumir de prometida." **Dijo acercando su cara a la de la chica.

**"No digas tonterías" **Usagi le dio una pequeña cachetada en la cara (de broma)

**"¿Eso es un sí?" **

**"Claro. Tengo curiosidad por ver donde has estudiado Señor Chiba" **

La semana antes de la boda llegó y con ella las despedidas de los novios, y la cena de antiguos alumnos.

**"Usako, cariño ¿te queda mucho?" **Preguntó Mamoru desde detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

**"Enseguida salgo. Tú ve bajando" **contestó Usagi la cual estaba terminándose de arreglar.

**"Eso mismo has dicho hace 20 minutos y todavía no estás lista" **protestó Mamoru mientras bajaba las escaleras, hacía la planta de abajo.

**"¿Papá, de veras que no puedo ir?" **preguntó Hotatu a su tío.

**"No, pequeña Luciérnaga, tienes que quedarte con los abuelos. No te preocupes que mañana haremos algo los tres juntos¿Te parece?" **

**"Sí" **contestó la niña, que fue la primera además en ver a Usagi bajar las escaleras **"Mami estás guapísima" **Mamoru no puedo evitar darse la vuelta para comprobar el aspecto de su novia.

Usagi llevaba un vestido blanco de raso que se le aferraba a su cuerpo, ya recuperado. El vestido era simple, pero no por ello menos bonito, las finas tiras que sujetaban el vestido al cuerpo de la rubia, estaban confeccionadas con piedrecillas. Usagi decidió alargar su melena para su boda, gracias a las extensiones, aunque adelantó el proceso y esta noche lucía una larga cabellera rubia. Tenía un semi-recogido, mientras que los mechones libres se rizaban libremente. Estaba guapísima, y Mamoru dictaminó que mereció la pena la espera dado los resultados.

"**Está imponente señorita Tsukino" **

**"Muchisimas gracias señor Chiba, usted tampoco está mal" **

**"¿Nos vamos?" **

**"Claro" **Dijó Usagi. **"Hotaru, pórtate bien, y no seas muy mala con los abuelos. Te prometo que mañana somos todo tuyos" **

**"Lo prometéis" **preguntó la pequeña

**"Prometido. Ahora tenemos que irnos, se buena" **

**"Papá, yo siempre soy buena" **protestó la niña.

Usagi y Mamoru, llegaron al colegio en el cual durante algunos años el varón estuvo estudiando. La cena se iba a celebrar en el gimnasio del recinto, por lo que Mamoru aprovecho para enseñarle las instalaciones a su futura esposa.

**"Vaya tu colegio hace tres del mío. Esto es enorme" **comentó Usagi.

**"Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al señor jefe de los estudiantes" **

**"Ja Ja, muy gracioso Motoki. No sé Reika como lo aguantas todo los días" **

**"Ehhh, eso duele. A la que tenemos que hacer esa pregunta es a tu novia. Por cierto Usagi estás absolutamente encantadora" **contestó Motoki

**"Gracias" **

**"Eh, recuerda que estás casado, y lo más importante que es mi prometida" **

**"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" **

**"Dejaros de tonterías y vamos a la cena" **comentó Reika

**"Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde" **apoyó Usagi

EL gimnasio estaba repleto de mesas y sillas, había sido decorado especialmente para la ocasión. La entrada de las dos parejas fue una de las más seguidas, al aparecer por la puerta todos se dieron la vuelta a mirar, y enseguida los cuchicheos empezaron a corretear.

**"Ey, estáis aquí. Ya era hora creía que nunca ibais a venir" **Comentó Jin

**"Hay cosas que nunca cambian" **bromeó Motoki, y es que cuando eran más jóvenes Jin siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando sus amigos llegaban tarde.

**"Hermanita estás……" **

**"Dilo, y te mató" **advirtió una muy embarazada Rei Hino.

**"Rei sí estás radiante. No vayas a hacerle caso al cabeza hueca de tu hermano" **dijo Usagi mientras abrazaba a su cuñada.

**"La que estás radiante eres tú, y eso que no es el día de tu boda" **comentó la pelinegra.

**"Eso es que me lo pasé de maravilla anoche, con vosotras. Que pena que no se vuelva a repetir" **

**"¿Qué es lo que pasó anoche?" **preguntó Mamoru un poco mosca.

**"Por favor Mamoru, dale espacio. Porque te vayas a casar con ella no quiere decir que la tengas controlada" **protestó Rei.

**"No se lo toméis en cuenta, está enfadada conmigo, no quería venir" **explicó Jin

**"Claro que no quería venir. Estoy que parezco un tonel, mi espalda me mata y tu quieres que haga de mujer florero" **

**"Vamos a sentarnos, tenemos todavía por delante una noche larga para que sigas protestando Marte" **

El grupo de amigos se sentó en la misma mesa, junto con él que fue el compañero de habitación de Motoki. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, amenado con algún que otro comentario sarcástico de los hermanos Chiba (Tal para cual). Tras la cena todos se reunieron para hablar y ponerse al día de sus vidas.

**"¿A quien tenemos aquí? Si son mis tres alumnos favoritos, Motoki, Jin y Mamoru" **

**"Profesora Ayu" **saludó Motoki.

**"¿Qué ha sido de vuestras vidas muchachos?" **dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Mamoru. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Usagi que volvía del baño junto con Rei y Reika

**"No nos podemos quejar. Yo me encargo ahora de dirigir el negocio familiar, me casé con Reika hace cuatro años, y tenemos un hijo de tres que no para quieto ni un segundo" **informó Motoki

**"¿Así que Reika? Vaya sí que lleváis años juntos" **dijo la profesora.

**"Sí, unos cuantos" **bromeó Motoki.

**"¿Y tu Jin? Escuche que te habías casado con la hermana de Mamoru" **la profesora no perdía oportunidad de toquetear al pelinegro.

** "Así es, me casé hace unos meses, y estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo. Hay veces que es un poco difícil lidiar con todo, pero merece la pena" **

**"Claro que sí. ¿Y que hay de ti, que es de tu vida Mamoru?" **

**"Ya hemos vuelto" **dijo Reika **"A hola profesora Satoya" **

**"Reika, Rei, estáis excepcionales" **

**"Muchas gracias profesora" **dijo Rei, mientras que de reojo miraba a Usagi.

**"¿Y bien Mamoru?" **

**"Mi vida va de maravilla. Dirijo la compañía de mi abuelo, no me falta de nada, voy a ser tío dentro de poco, soy tutor de mi sobrina." **

**"Vaya, veo que todo te va bien. ¿Eres feliz?" **

**"¿Feliz, por que no debería serlo? Lo soy y mucho. Y parte de ello tiene culpa mi prometida, Usagi. Usako te presentó a la profesora Ayu Satoya" **

**"Encantada" **saludo Usagi fingiendo una sonrisa, cuando en verdad se la comían los celos.

**"Encantada. Así que prometida, eso es una sorpresa ¿Y cuando es la boda?" **

**"La semana que viene" **contestó Usagi

**"¿No es tu cumpleaños esa semana?" **

**"Sí, Usako fue la que eligió la fecha, y yo no pude decir que no" **

**"Vaya, Enhorabuena entonces" **

**"Gracias, y si nos disculpa, mi prometido y yo vamos a bailar" **Usagi cogió del brazo a el varón y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

**"Eso ha sido muy grosero" **le recriminó Mamoru

**"Ahhhhhh¿y no lo ha sido ella ligoteando contigo?" **preguntó molesta la rubia

**"No ligoteaba conmigo" **

**"¿Y tú como llamarías a lo ella hacía?" **

**"Usako¿no me digas que estás celosa?" **

**"Bueno, creo que es lógico si tenemos encuesta que es tu ex, y que además te ha estado manoseando todo el rato" **

**"Usako…" **

**"Quiere acostarse contigo, lo sé" **

**"No digas tonterías" **exclamó Mamoru.

**"No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, Mamoru. Sí incluso todavía se acuerda de tu cumpleaños." **

**"Usagi, no es cierto, y aunque así fuera no me interesa porque te quiero y no me hace falta nadie más" **

**"Pero si yo no estuviera en tu vida seguro que te acostabas con ella" **

**"Este comportamiento no es propio de ti. Me parece que te estoy influyendo muy malamente" **

**"Sabes que. Necesito aire" **Usagi se separó de su novio y salió a la calle.

Mamoru iba a ir a por ella cuando Beryl se lo impidió.

**"Vaya, vaya, Sí es el gran Mamoru Chiba ¿Qué tal tu vida?" **

**"Bien Beryl, pero si me disculpas tengo algo que atender" **

**"oh, si lo dices por tu noviecita, yo que tú la dejaría un rato sola. Cuando las mujeres nos enfadamos no somos muy buena compañía. Lo digo por experiencia" **

**"No tengo ninguna duda de ello, pero no estamos enfadados" **

**"¿ah no? Pues yo diría que ella sí que lo está, eso y que no tiene mucha fe en ti" **

**"¿Has estado espiando?" **

**"Yo no espiaba, pasaba por al lado. Por cierto ¿No es Diamante quien está con ella?" **

Mamoru miró a la dirección donde estaba Usagi y vio efectivamente que Diamante estaba con su novia.

**"Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Usagi Tsukino ¿No recuerdo que vinieras a este colegio?" **

**"Señor Black, es un placer volverle a ver. Pero me gustaría estar sola" **

**"No te preocupes. Yo solo quería darte las gracias" **

**"¿Perdón?" **preguntó confusa la mujer

**"Leí el informe, y después fui a hablar con Esmeralda, y decidimos volver a intentarlo" **

**"Me alegro por usted" **

**"Y yo, así que gracias" **

**"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Diamante?" **

**"Hombre mira a quien tenemos aquí. Al todopoderoso Chiba. Para tu información yo también estudié aquí." **

**"Sé eso. Me refería a que hacías hablando con mi novia" **dijo Mamoru.

**"Me estaba agradeciéndome que gracias a un consejo mío ha vuelto con su mujer" **

**"Oh" **

**"Será mejor que vuelva con Esmeralda. Gracias otra vez" **Diamante se fue dejando sola a la pareja.

**"Yo…" **

**"Me quiero ir a casa" **declaró Usagi

El trayecto a casa fue largo y silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Usagi estaba enfadada y Mamoru lo sabía, era mejor no tentar a la suerte y decir alguna estupidez. Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron directamente a la habitación, una vez allí Usagi cogió sus cosas y se fue. Mamoru no entendía nada y fue a buscarla.

**"¿Qué es lo que haces?" **

**"Hoy no tengo ganas de compartir la misma cama contigo, así que voy a dormir aquí" **

**"Venga Usako se racional" **

**"Claro ¿Por qué no me enseñas tú? O sino siempre puedo pedir consejo a tus amiguitas" **

**"¿Mamá, papá?" **pidió Hotaru

**"Eh, no me digas que te hemos despertado" **dijo Mamoru

**"No, era una pesadilla" **dijo Hotaru.

**"Hotaru ¿te apetece dormir hoy conmigo?" **preguntó Usagi

**"Sí" **

**"Mamoru te importaría irte y cerrar la puerta. Es que queremos dormir" **

**"Está bien" **dijo resignado el hombre.

**"¿Estáis enfadados?" **

**"No pasa nada, ahora a dormir que es tarde" **

Al día siguiente tal y como prometieron a Hotaru pasaron el día con ella. Hotaru quería ir a la playa, y a la playa fueron. Mientras la niña estaban con ellos, Usagi actuaba como sino si las cosas fueran de maravilla entre ella y Mamoru, aunque lo cierto era que todavía estaba muy enfadada con el que todavía era su novio. Mientras tanto Mamoru seguía sin comprender que había hecho mal (…hombres…). Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a su novia, ésta se las apañaba para escaparse.

**"¿Papi has visto lo que he hecho?" **preguntó Hotaru al ver que su tío se metía en el agua.

**"Sí lo he visto, pero es mejor que no lo hagáis mucho, porque Usagi todavía tiene que cuidarse" **Y es que lo que habían estado haciendo, era que Hotaru se subiera encima de los hombros de Usagi y luego se tiraba de cabeza.

**"Mamoru no soy de cristal, se cuidarme solita"** se quejó la rubia.

**"Está bien, pero yo soy más alto así que seguro que Hotaru se lo pasa mejor" **

**"Síiiiii" **gritó la niña

**"Entonces me voy" **comentó Usagi

**"Pero mami…" **

** "Voy a tomar el sol un rato, quiero estar morena el día de la boda. Luego vengo" **

**"Pero échate crema" **

**"Ahhh, así que yo sí y tú no. Muy bonito" **bromeó Usagi.

Usagi salió del agua, y se sentó en la toalla. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, el bregar con Hotaru todavía le resultaba algo cansado. Buscó la crema en su bolso, y comenzó a untársela cuando recibió la visita de un desconocido.

**"Hola guapa ¿necesitas ayuda?" **

**"No gracias puedo sola" **

**"Sí quieres te la hecho por la espalda, ahí seguro que no llegas" **

**"¿Te funciona?" **

**"¿Sí me funciona el que?" **preguntó el varón confundido

**"Lo de la crema como táctica de ligue" **

**"No lo sé¿Funciona?" **

**"¿Cuantos años tienes? 20, Te saco algo así como 10 años" **

**"Tengo 22" **respondió el chico ofendido.

**"Entonces 8" **

**"Lo que importa no es la edad biológica sino la mental" **

Usagi ignoró el comentario y siguió hablando. **"Ves al hombre y a la niña de allá" **dijo señalando a Hotaru y Mamoru. **"vienen conmigo, y además" **buscó dentro de la bolsa el anillo de compromiso y se lo puso en la mano derecha, y luego se la enseño.

**"No me importa que estés casada" **

**"Pero a mi sí, ahora largo o mi marido vendrá. Y créeme no es bueno para ti que venga, porque es muy celoso" **

Al joven no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, y se fue por donde había venido. Iba a volver a protegerse contra el sol, cuando la risa de un bebe sonó (Su teléfono)

**"No quieren que tome el sol por lo que veo" **cuando vio el identificador se dio cuenta que se trataba de Makoto. **"¿Makoto que es lo que ocurre?" **

**"Tenemos un problema con los entremeses" **dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

**" ¿Qué entremeses?" **

**"Los de tu boda, no podemos hacerlos, las tartaletas se han puesto malas." **

**"¿Qué. Y ahora?" **

**"Puedo intentar hacer otra cosa si quieres, pero tendrías que venir y confírmalo hoy, si quieres que el sábado esté listo" **

**"Sí, claro no hay ningún problema, ahora voy" **

**"¿A donde vas?" **preguntó Mamoru que salía del agua con su sobrina.

"**Al restaurante de Makoto. Ha habido un problema con los entremeses y tengo que seleccionar otros"** dijo Usagi mientras se vestía.

** "¿Nos tenemos que ir?" **preguntó la niña **"Prometisteis que haríamos todo lo que yo quisiera" **

**"Y lo haremos, pero ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi amiga Makoto a solucionar un problema de la boda. Cuando acabemos podemos ir donde quieras" **explicó la rubia

**"¿Puedo ir a casa mientras?" **

**"Claro que puedes, ahora vayámonos" **Mamoru cogió la sombrilla y la silla que habían llevado, así como la bolsa con la comida. Y fueron al coche.

Dejaron a Hotaru en casa, tal y como ella había querido, y aprovecharon para darse una ducha y ponerse algo más apropiado. Porque después de todo iban a ir a un restaurante. Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, lo único que podía escucharse era la radio del coche, ni Mamoru ni Usagi se dignaron a dirigirse la palabra. Una vez en el restaurante de Mako, ésta les saco 4 tipos de entremeses diferentes confeccionados con los ingredientes que contenía el entremés seleccionado para la boda.

**"¿Y bien?" **preguntó la cocinera.

**"Me gustaba más el otro" **dijo Mamoru.

**"Por eso lo seleccionamos. Pero no se puede así que come y elige" **

**"Vaya Usa, veo que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo" **comentó Makoto.

**"Di que se acostó con el pie izquierdo" **dijo Mamoru por lo bajini, pero Usagi lo escucho y lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Me gusta este, el que no tiene salmón" **explicó la rubia.

**"Yo creo que es el más adecuado¿pero que hago con el salmón?" **

**"Podrías hacer sushi"** bromeó Mamoru

**"Creo que el idiota tiene razón" **

**"¿Quieres que haga sushi, para tu boda?"** preguntó extrañada Makoto.

** "¿Por qué no? Hay un montón del salmón, solo falta el arroz" **

**"Bueno si es lo que quieres….." **

Tras decidir los nuevos entremeses, Usagi y Mamoru volvieron a casa en busca de Hotaru. Pero esta vez el viaje no fue tan silencioso.

**"¿Hasta cuando piensas dejarme de hablar Usako?" **

**"No me llames Usako" **contestó seca la mujer

**"Estoy intentando averiguar que es lo que he hecho para que te enfadaras de esta manera" **

**"¿Qué que has hecho? No sé, quizás tontear con tu ex o esa peliteñida la cual llevaba un vestido dos tallas más pequeño" **

**"No estaba ligando con ella" **se defendió Mamoru

**"Oh no claro que no, por eso te olvidaste de mi" **

**"¿Disculpa?" **

**"Estabas muy ocupado fanfarroneando del gran empresario que eres y padre, que te olvidaste de mi, y cuando lo hiciste no dijiste que nos estábamos prácticamente casados" **

** "Sí dije que eras mi prometida" **protestó Mamoru

**"Anda es verdad. Disculpa si estaba demasiado ocupada viendo como MI PROMETIDO se dejaba manosear. Y encima tienes el descaro de venir con tus celos infundados he insultar a Diamante, porque a diferencia de otros cuando estoy con una persona estoy con esa persona y no me dejo tocar por otro" **

Mamoru no se aguantó más y paro el coche en pleno descampado de camino a casa.

**"¿Qué demonios haces?" **preguntó Usagi

**"No me deje manosear¿Entendido? Y aunque Ayu…." **

**"Oh, ahora es Ayu" **

**"Aunque ella me pidiera volver con ella no lo haría…." **

**"¿Por qué, por que es una vieja?" **preguntó irónica su novia.

**"PORQUE TE QUIERO A TI, a ti y no a ella. Porque no te entra eso en la cabeza Usako" **

**"Te he dicho que no me llames eso" **

**"¿Qué quieres que te diga, que quieres que haga para que me creas?" **

**"Claro actúa como si fuera yo la mala" **dijo irritada Usagi.

**"Para ya" **

**"¿Qué? Perdona bonito, pero nadie me dice lo que debo o no debo hacer, y tú no vas a ser el **

** primero" **

**"Sí tanto me odias ¿Por qué sigues adelante con la boda? Deberíamos cancelarla" **

**"Tienes razón" **Usagi fingió estar de acuerdo aunque en verdad estaba dolida por aquel comentario.

**"¿No puedes decirlo enserio?" **

**"Has sido tú, no yo" **

**"YO QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO, TE AMO. LO ERES TODO" **tras decir esto Mamoru dio un puñetazo a la ventanilla dañándose la mano.

**"¿Mamochan estás bien?" **preguntó preocupada Usagi

**"¿Me has llamado Mamocha? A merecido la pena romperme una mano" **

**"Eres idiota, bájate del coche. Voy a llevarte al hospital" **Usagi se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta para bajarse, pero Mamoru se lo impidió.

**"No voy a ningún sitio hasta que me digas que me has perdonado" **

**"Sí, sí lo hecho ahora vamos al hospital" **

**"Eso puede esperar" **Mamoru se abalanzó a los labios de Usagi, los cuales tomo entre los suyo. Sabían deliciosos después de tan amarga experiencia con su dueña, sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo de la chica. Usagi lucho por liberarse y lo consiguió.

**"Mamochan no podemos hacer esto aquí…" **

**"No veo porque no. ¿No me digas que nunca lo has hecho en un coche?" **

**"¿Tú sí?" **

**"¿No lo hacen todos los jóvenes?" **

**"Nosotros no somos exactamente jóvenes Mamochan" **

Mamoru sonrió y acerco su cara a la de su novia, dejo sus labios muy cercanos a los suyo pero sin tocarlos. Usagi se quedo quieta, mirando a los ojos de su novio, viendo el deseo en ellos, sintiendo su calido aliento sobre sus labios. Su mente decía que, pero todo su cuerpo le decía sí, una batalla entre el bien y el mal acontecía dentro de ella, siendo la baja pasión la vencedora. Tomó el labio inferior de su novio entre los suyos, Mamoru aprovecho y succiono el labio superior de ella. Usagi trajo más hacia sí a su novio.

**"Ay, ay" **

**"¿Qué pasa?" **preguntó preocupada Usagi.

**"El freno de mano. Me lo he clavado" **

**"Entonces vayamos a casa" **

**"Eso sí que no. Todavía tenemos la parte de atrás" **le susurro en el oído. **"Es más privado" **Usagi le pegó en el pecho, pero Mamoru ni se inmuto, se fue a la parte trasera y luego tiro de ella.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ups" **

**"Venga para aquí señorita Tsukino" **Mamoru cogió su cara entre sus manos y la obligo a bajar hasta sus labios. Se besaron como sino hubiera mañana, como si el ultimo día de sus vidas fuera ese mismo instante. Mamoru acarició con su lengua el labio de la chica, la cual le concedió la entrada gustosa, sus lenguas bailaron el ritmo que ellos mismos marcaban. Las manos de Usagi viajaron a los pantalones de su novio, los abrió y comenzó a quitárselos junto con los calzoncillos.

**"Tenemos prisas¿eh?"**Bromeo Mamoru. Usagi se sentó a horcajadas encima de su novio, y le beso el cuello, le mordió la oreja. Mientras que las manos de el viajaban por los muslos de la rubia, trasladándose a la zona oculta tras su falda, coloco la manos en sus glúteos y acerco su cadera hacia la de él. Un gemido salio de sus gargantas. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

**"Mamochan…." **

Mamoru llevó sus manos al lugar donde su unión con Usagi se finalizaba, se completaba. Ella estaba completamente lista, no hacía falta más preámbulos, más caricias, más juegos, este no era el momento. Mamoru no se molestó en quitarle las braguitas, sino que las rasgó por los lados dejando a Usagi desprotegida. Entre besos ella sonrió y decidió continuar, sacó el miembro erguido de su novio, mientras que este buscaba el condón en su cartera, una vez fuera ella se lo quitó de las manos y se lo puso, para luego permitir que entrara dentro de ella. Ambos sucumbieron a la pasión desenfrenada, a la atracción contenida, al miedo de perder a la otra persona.

Cuando todo acabo, Usagi se sentó al lado de su novio, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

**"¿Cómo está tu mano?" **

**"Mucho mejor" **Mamoru besó a la rubia en la frente.

**"Siento haberme puesto así, pero…." **

**"Te entiendo. Pensé lo mismo cuando vi a Seiya¿Recuerdas?" **

**"Pero entonces no estábamos juntos. Yo pensé que ella seria una vieja arrugada y fea, pero no era así. Está espectacular y tuve miedo a que quisieras volver con ella" **

**"Eso no va a pasar. Tú eres mucho más guapa, más inteligente, mejor amiga y mucho mejor en la cama, eres una fierecilla" **

**"Eh" **Mamoru recibió un puñetazo de su novia. **"Y por cierto me debes un conjunto nuevo, porque has roto mis braguitas" **

**"Con mucho gusto, aunque tu me debes un par de camisas sino me equivoco" **

**"Nos encantar romper cosas, por lo que veo" **bromeó la rubia.

"**Mientras no sean nuestros corazones, entonces no tengo problema." **

**"O mi vestido de novia" **bromeó Usagi


	21. Días de Boda

_Ya he vuelto, se que me he tardado más de la cuenta, pero es que pronto me examino del coche y no me apetece suspender porque ya llevo muchos € invertidos, jajajaja. Así que si estaís leyendo esto muchas gracias por vuestra fidelidad, DOMO ARIGATO, y en este apartado de agradecimientos, pues voy a dar las gracias a todas aquellas que dejais unas cuantas palabras de apoyo en los reviews que ya van por 102, (Arigato), primero de todo a Ginny Potter W a la cual hechaba de menos, me alegra de volverte a ver y de que te guste el fic, y el secreto es... pues no sé, tenía tiempo, imaginación y una gran ayuda..., muchas gracias por tus palabras. Tambien muchas gracias a Alice Pastén, a lorena, a EmmaRiddle, a marilucero Chiba, a ORKIDEA, a Silver Moonlight-81, a Jaz021 y por ultimo a Sere CHiba que por cierto muchas felicidades y espero que te guste el capitulo, porque es tu regalo, jajaja. un beso a todas y a todos por si los hay, que todo puede ser... y MATA NE._

El día de la boda había llegado, todo estaba listo para el enlace. Las sillas estaban colocadas, las flores en su sitio, los invitados iban llegando poco a poco. Mientras los novios, estaba cada uno e una habitación terminándose de arreglar.

"**Bueno cuñadito a llegado el momento. ¿Nervioso?" **dijo Jin

"**Más bien acojonado" **respondió Mamoru

"**Jajajaja. El perpetuo soltero, pasa a la otra vida. Quien lo diría" **Bromeó Motoki

"**No me he muerto" **protestó Mamoru.

"**Oh, créeme amigo, Mamoru, murió en el momento que conoció a Usagi. Ahora eres Mamochan. Y tengo que decir que es mucho más agradable…." **Dijó Motoki **"Rei te la tenía que haber presentado antes"**

"**Argggg. No soy capaz de ponerme esta cosa entupida" **dijo mientras se peleaba con la pajarita.

"**Tranquilízate y piensa que mañana ha estás horas estarás en una playa desierta, a solas con Usagi…." **Comentó Jin

Mamoru comenzó a imaginarse la escena. También recordó el comentario que Usagi le hizo de romperle el vestido. Y la excitación comenzó a ser palpable en su entrepierna.

"**Necesito ir al baño" **Mamoru entró en el servició, pero antes de cerrar la puerta asomó la cabeza y dijo señalando a Jin **"No vuelvas a abrir la boca" **cerró la puerta, e intentó acabar con su pequeño problemilla.

Mientras tanto Minako terminaba de retocar el peinado de Usagi.

"**Esto ya está. En el momento que Mamoru te vea se va a querer saltar toda la celebración, e ir al postre" **bromeó la 'peluquera'

"**Espero que no, quiero disfrutar de todo. Después de todo no llevo meses preparando todo para nada" **respondió la novia.

Rei en ese momento hizo acto de presencia con una invitada muy especial.

"**Usa, tienes visita" **comentó su cuñada.

"**Sí es Mamoru dile que se vaya, da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda" **Usagi salió corriendo a esconder su vestido y para esconderse a si misma.

"**No es Mamoru. El estará muerto de nervios con Jin y Motoki."**

Usagi salió de baño, y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

"**NARU. Dios mío Naru eres tú" **Usagi abrazó a su vieja amiga** "Mírate estás estupenda"**

"**Y embarazada" **comentó Naru, para resaltar lo obvio.

"**Ya veo eso. Me alegro que estés aquí"**

"**Ehhh, no iba a perderme la boda de mi mejor amiga"**

"**Usagi no se te ocurra a ponerte a llorar vas a destrozar el maquillaje" **advirtió Rei, Usagi le sacó la lengua.

"**¿Hotaru ya está lista?" **preguntó la rubia.

"**Aja, ella y Diana están jugando con Shingo" **informó Rei que los había visto a los tres.

"**Eso debe ser un chiste"**

"**Es cierto, la verdad que era una estampa entrañable" **confirmó Naru **"Tío Shingo en acción"**

"**Usa es mejor que termines de arreglarte ya, se va hacer tarde" **comentó Ami

"**Es hora de ponerse el vestido" **Dijo Mako que había ido al baño a por él.

Usagi se quitó la bata que llevaba puesta y dejo al descubierto su ropa interior.

"**Vaya, vaya Usagi. Me parece que esta noche cierta persona no te va a dejar dormir" **bromeó la cocinera.

"**Yo diría que va a ser más bien al contrario" **dijo Mina dando un guiño a la futura señora Chiba.

"**Arggg, por favor no habléis de esas cosas delante mía, es mi hermano y hay cosas que es mejor no saber." **Protestó Rei

"**Yo pensé que eso era con los padres" **comentó Mina

"**Sin duda a ellos también" **confirmo Usagi.

Usagi terminó de arreglarse. Su pelo largo (recordar que llevaba extensiones) estaba ligeramente recogido, y adornado con una flor de hibisco blanco (El hibisco para quien no lo sepa, es la típica flor hawaiana. Pensé que como se casaban en la playa quedaría bien). En cuanto el vestido era blanco y con un toque ligeramente rosado al final, el cual se sujetaba por medió de dos diminutas tirantas casi invisibles. Se ajustaba al cuerpo de Usagi como un guante al pecho de Usagi, a partir de ahí salía el resto del vestido confeccionado en gasa. Se trataba de un vestido muy simple, para una boda simple. Además un vestido muy elaborado daría mucho calor para un enlace celebrado en la playa.

"**Ya estoy, creo que no falta nada" **comentó Usagi al terminar de vestirse.

"**Comprobemos. ¿Algo nuevo?" **preguntó Rei

"**El vestido, claro está"**

"**¿Algo azul?" **preguntó Ami

"**La ropa interior, tiene brocados en azul"**

"**Lo prestado" **preguntó Minako

"**La cruz, es de mi madre"**

"**¿Y lo viejo?" **preguntó Naru

"**El anillo de la madre de Mamoru" **

"**Y mía" **comentó Rei

"**Bueno, pero me habéis entendido" **

Unos golpes fueron oídos en la puerta. Ami abrió y allí se encontraba el señor Tsukino dispuesto a recoger a su hija.

"**Cariño es la hora. Hija mía estás preciosa" **dijo Kenji al ver a su hija vestida de blanco

"**Gracias papá. Chicas os podéis ir" **anunció Usagi

"**No te olvides de coger el ramo" **comentó Ami antes de marcharse.

Usagi antes de bajar, se fue a comprobar al espejo.

"**A partir de hoy dejas de ser una Tsukino para ser una Chiba" **dijo Kenji situado tras la espalda de Usagi.

"**Siempre seré una Tsukino, papá. Porque pase lo que pase tú siempre serás mi padre, y eso me hace una Tsukino de por vida" **Usagi se dio la vuelta e hizo frente a su padre.

"**Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, princesa" **dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

Usagi se echó a los brazos de su padre, y lo abrazó con fuerza, como cuando era pequeña.

"**Te quiero, papá"**

"**Y yo a ti princesa, y yo a ti." **Kenji se separo de su hija, y limpió las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. **"Ahora es mejor que bajemos, la gente está esperando" **

Usagi cabeceo en señal de afirmación, y Kenji cogió el ramo que había encima de la cama, le dio el brazo a su hija y fueron en busca del futuro de la rubia.

Mamoru consiguió colocarse la pajarita, pero tras un rato esperando a que su futura esposa apareciera, decidió que estaba mejor sin ella, ya bastante tenía con la chaqueta. El resto de varones debieron pensar lo mismo, porque al rato todos tenían los cuellos de sus camisas abiertos. Mamoru estaba empezando a desesperarse. Allí estaba él, enfrente del sacerdote y no había muestra de Usagi por ningún sitio. Pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver como su hermana y el resto de chicas tomaban asiento, eso era buena señal, la señal de que Usagi llegaría pronto, el sacerdote los casaría y el se podría quitar la estúpida chaqueta.

Hotaru y Diana parecieron tirando pétalos de flores por el suelo de la playa. Ambas niñas llevaban el mismo vestido de color rosa (el color favorito de Usagi) y una pequeña corona de flores en sus cabezas, esto último había sido antojo de las niñas. Cuando terminaron su paseíllo se fueron corriendo a sus sitios provocando la risa de los presentes. Risa que pronto se extinguió cuando apareció la novia del brazo de su padre. Mamoru se olvido de respirar en el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, la imagen que en ese momento se proyectaba sobre sus retinas era la de la perfección personificada. Para Mamoru la belleza que su prometida desprendía en ese momento superaba con creces a la de la mismísima Afrodita. Usagi sonrió al que dentro de unos instantes sería su esposo, y el le respondió con el mismo gesto. Cuando llegaron, Kenji le dio la mano de su hija a Mamoru y dijo.

"**Cuídala"**

"**No se preocupe, lo haré" **

Kenji guiño a su hija y se sentó con su esposa y la boda comenzó.

"Estamós todos aquí reunidos, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio. Un matrimonio que quiere consolidar, ese amor que sienten entre ellos. Oremos lectura de la primera carta del Apostol San Pablo a los Corintios _Hermanos: aspiren a los dones de Dios más excelentes. Voy a mostrarles el camino mejor de todos. __Aunque hablara las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, no soy más que bronce que resuena o platillos que aturden. Aunque tuviera el don de profecía, penetrara todos los misterios, poseyera toda la ciencia y mi fe fuera tan grande como para cambiar de sitio las montañas, si no tengo amor, nada soy. Aunque repartiera en limosnas todos mis bienes y aunque me dejara quemar vivo, si no tengo amor, de nada me sirve. __El amor es comprensivo, el amor e servicial y no tiene envidia; el amor no es presumido ni se envanece; no es mal educado ni egoísta; no se irrita ni guarda rencor; no se alegra con la injusticia, sino que goza con la verdad. Disculpa sin límites, cree sin límites, espera sin límites, soporta sin límites. __El amor no pasará jamás. _

_**Palabra de dios"**_

_"**Te rogamos óyenos" **contestaron todos_

_"**Antes de continuar con la celebración, sí hay alguien que piense que esta boda no debe celebrar que lo diga ahora" **El sacerdote guardo silencio._

_Mientras Usagi y Mamoru contuvieron la respiración esperando que a nadie se le ocurriera hablar. _

"**¿Por qué no sigue?" **se escucho preguntar a Hotaru.

"**Entonces sigamos. Creo que Mamoru quería decir algo¿No es así?" **Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza.

"**Usagi, **

**_Contigo e descubierto que _**

_**Uno más uno no son dos  
uno más uno es el placer de ti  
es cada canto de miradas sin fin  
es contemplar juntos el siguiente minuto  
uno más uno es lo contrario de estar sin ti  
uno más uno es sumar, besar y amar**_

_**Uno más uno es estar completo y vivir"**_

Usagi intentó contener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Aunque su llanto no era de pena tal y como podéis imaginar era de felicidad, y la sonrisa de su cara lo corroboraba.

"**¿Usagi, quieres decir algo?" **preguntó el párroco.

"**Yo no tengo nada preparado" **Usagi luchaba con el llanto y la risa, pero la sonrisa nunca se iba de su cara. **"Ami llevaba razón tenía que haber preparado algo, ahora no sé que decir" **bromeó la rubia. Usagi desvió la mirada a sus padres, y su padre levantó su mano, dibujando un corazón.

"Sigue a tu corazón" pensó Usagi. **"Cuando te conocí Mamoru, pensé que era un arrogante y un mal criado, no quería verte y muchos menos estar contigo. Pero Hotaru cambió todo, por primera vez vi que tras esa arrogancia, había una gran persona que tenía miedo a sufrir. Pero a medida que fui conociendo más y más a ese hombre, más y más me fui enamorando de él. Te quiero Mamoru, tu has hecho que viera la luz, cuando yo ya veía la oscuridad, me ayudante a volver a vivir igual que yo a ti. Y lo haría una y mil veces con tal de estar junto a ti, te quiero"**

Mamoru sonrió y dijo de manera inaudible "Yo también te quiero" y la guiño un ojo.

"**Mamoru Chiba, aceptas a Usagi como tu legitima esposa, prometes amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las penas hasta que la muerte os separe?"**

"**Sí acepto"**

"**Y tú, Usagi Tsukino, aceptas a Mamoru como tu legitimo esposo, prometes amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las penas hasta que la muerte os separe?"**

"**Sí acepto"**

"**Los anillos"**

Jin se acercó a la pareja y les entregó los anillos. El primero en poner la alianza fue Mamoru, de manera muy delicada deslizó el anillo por el dedo de la mano de su ya esposa. Luego fue el turno de Usagi, que hizo lo propio con el otro anillo.

"**Por los poderes que me han sido concedidos, os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia" **A Mamoru no hizo falta decírselo dos veces y enseguida beso a su ahora ya esposa.

Al día siguiente, antes de marcharse de Luna de miel, Usagi y Mamoru pasaron por el cementerio donde los padres de él, estaban enterrados. Una vez allí Usagi dejó su ramo de novia, que había sido confeccionado con las flores favoritas de los padres de Mamoru, la rosa y la orquídea. Tras permanecer allí durante casi una hora, fueron a al aeropuerto a coger el avión que los llevaría a su destino, Hawai.

La casa en la cual iban a hospedarse durante tres semanas, pertenecía a uno de los socios de comunicaciones Eleuton. El cual se la había ofrecido a Mamoru sin ningún tipo de problema, y el como no aceptó encantado. Después de todo ¿quien no lo estaría teniendo una playa solo para ti?.

"**¿Todo esto es para nosotros?" **preguntó incrédula Usagi al ver la casa, y la playa cristalina.

"**Toda nuestra, y nuestro disfrute. Por cierto se me está ocurriendo…."**

"**Señor Chiba" **Usagi salió corriendo y Mamoru la siguió detrás.

Tras una breve pero intensa carrera por la playa, el muevo matrimonio se tumbo sobre la arena.

"**Esto es el paraíso" **comentó Usagi mientras se acurrucaba a su marido

"**Ummm estoy completamente de acuerdo" **Usagi sonrió

"**Sabe señor Chiba, estamos totalmente solos"**

"**¿Qué sugiere señora Chiba?"**

""**No sé" **Usagi movia su dedo índice por el pecho del hombre **"acabamos de casarnos, estamos en nuestra luna de miel, estamos solos y en la playa…."**

"**Está sugiriendo que hagamos el amor¿aquí?"** preguntó incrédulo el pelinegro.

"**Siempre ha sido una de mis fantasías" **Usagi se sentó a horcajadas encima de su esposo **"y reconoce que la idea ya se te había pasado por la cabeza"**

"**Me conoce demasiado bien, señora Chiba" **Mamoru la cogió por la cintura y la tumbó en el suelo y se colocó él encima. **"No sabia yo que eras tan traviesa Usako"**

Tras su pequeño juego playero (por llamarlo de alguna forma), volvieron a la casa, a asearse un poco y es que la arena le había llegado a lugares insospechados. El primero Mamoru el cual mientras su esposa se duchaba se encargo de preparar un aperitivo. Pero viendo que su flamante esposa no salía de la ducha, aprovecho para llamar a casa y ver como iba todo.

**"¿Ya os habéis bañado en la playa? Porque tío Shingo y yo hemos estado todo el día" **explicó Hotaru.

"**Así que tío Shingo. No, no nos hemos bañado todavía, teníamos cosas que hacer, pero mañana lo haremos sin falta" **

Usagi salió del baño, y viendo que su marido estaba hablando por teléfono fue a comer un poco de fruta que él mismo había preparado.

"**Mañana la abuela Ikuko, la abuela Naoko y yo vamos hacer galletas"**

"**Ya veo que tienes la agenda muy ocupada. Hotaru, tengo que colgar mañana llamó otra vez¿está bien?"**

"**Vale"**

"**Un beso, pequeña libélula"**

"**Adiós papá" **

Mamoru se acercó donde estaba su esposa, abrió la botella de champán y sirvió dos copas, una de las cuales era para Usagi.

"**¿Por qué brindamos?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Por nosotros, porque pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos como hasta ahora"**

"**Y por la familia que vamos a comenzar" **añadió la rubia

"**Y por nuestra familia" **

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron su contenido

"¿**Una copa más?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**¿Quieres emborracharme Mamochan?" **Usagi iba a meterse una uva en la boca, pero Mamoru se la quitó.

"**Me la iba a comer" **protestó Usagi, su marido hizo oidos sordos y retiró la bandeja con fruta de la cama.

"**Luego podemos comer todo lo que queramos, pero ahora vamos a disfrutar un poco" **

Mamoru tumbó a Usagi en la cama, besó su cuello haciendo mayor hincapié en el punto más sensible de la chica, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por su carótida, mientras que Usagi acariciaba su nuca con sus manos. Las manos de él, comenzaron su ruta turística por la anatomía de la fémina.

"**Me encanta tu camisón" **susurró Mamoru

"**¿Este trapo viejo?" **en realidad se trataba de un camisón completamente nuevo, y especialmente comprado para la ocasión. Era negro, el color favorito de Mamoru (y el mío para la ropa interior, no lo puedo evitar), y completamente transparente, por lo que se podía apreciar las braguitas a juego con él.

Mamoru sonrió y beso a su esposa en los labios, saboreando por completo la sensación que lo invadía en ese momento. Usagi dejó que sus manos vagaran por la espalda desnuda de su marido, el cual solo llevaba los pantalones del pijama, los cuales no fueron ningún impedimento para la mujer, ya que introdujo una de sus manos por dentro de ellos y acarició los atributos de su maridito. Y enseguida se escucho el gruñido de Mamoru.

La mañana llegó, y Mamoru se despertó, pero para su sorpresa Usagi no estaba al otro lado de la cama. No tardó mucho en levantarse, se puso los pantalones del pijama y fue en busca de la rubia. Buscó en el baño, en la cocina, en el gimnasio, en todas partes de la casa y no había ni rastro de ella. Entonces decidió probar suerte en la playa, y allí estaba ella, bañándose en las aguas del mar como si de una sirena se tratase.

Al acercarse Mamoru se percató que el bikini de la chica estaba en la arena junto a su toalla, no pudo suprimir la sonrisa y tras quitarse sus pantalones se adentró en el agua con ella.

"**Me has abandonado Usako" **Usagi se asustó, ya que no se había percatado ni de que Mamoru estaba en el agua, ni siquiera de que estaba despierto.

"**Casi me da un infarto por tú culpa" **dijo Usagi mientras 'pegaba' a su marido.

"**Ehhhh, no tendría que haber venido sino te hubiera ido de la cama" **

"**Sino me hubiera ido de la cama, ahora estaríamos haciendo el amor"**

"**Que no es tan mala idea…." **Mamoru la cogió de la cintura y la arrimó más hacia si.

"**Oh sí que es una mala idea." **Usagi se separó **"Me tienes completamente agotada"**

"**¿Cómo es posible que te tenga agotada?" **preguntó divertido Mamoru

"**¿Qué como? Veamos nos despertamos y tenemos sexo, desayunamos vamos a la playa y más sexo, nos duchamos comemos y sexo otra vez una siesta vemos una peli y antes de dormir adivina que, Sexo. Me utilizas como una muñeca sexual, yo pensaba que los hombres solo podían hacerlo una vez al día" **

"**JAJAJA, que puedo decir, me vuelves tan loco que no pedo quitar mis manos de ti" **

"**Pues inténtalo dame un día de descanso. Además así ahorramos en condones"**

"**JAJAJA, está bien hoy haremos todo lo que quieras. Aunque me estás poniendo muy difícil resistir a la tentación" **Mamoru se recreaba viendo el cuerpo de su esposa a través de las aguas cristalinas.

Usagi decidió que ese día quería salir a navegar, así que cogieron el yate que venia con la casa (Es decir pertenecía a la persona que les prestó la casa) y pasaron el día en el mar. Para Mamoru resultó un tanto difícil contenerse, pero se lo había prometido a Usagi. Ella llevaba un bikini blanco, y un poncho (veraniego de esos de tela casi transparentes) con estampados hawaianos, los pies estaban completamente desnudos porque las sandalias las llevaba en la mano. A los pocos días de llegar decidió prescindir de las extensiones, pero aun así se pudo permitir recogérselo, ya que le llegaba a los hombros. Mamoru por su parte llevaba una camisa de manga corta totalmente abierta, y un bañador azul marino. El era quien llevaba el yate, hasta que decidió que estaban lo bastante adentro para pararlo, cuando bajo a reunirse con su mujer, se encontró que esta dormía en unos cojines situados delante de la entrada al camarote, y es que los habían sacado y los habían colocado allí. Mamoru se tumbó con ella, y también se quedo dormido. Cuando quisieron despertarse ya era más de medio día así que se pegaron un chapuzón y luego comieron, para más tarde pasar el rato con una moto acuática. Al llegar a la casa estaba anocheciendo, cada uno se duchó y se quito el salitre del mar y se vistieron para ir a cenar fuera.

Usagi esta vez llevaba un bikini negro y encima un vestido largo blanco con flores negras, unas sandalias de esparto era el calzado elegido para esa noche, por su parte Mamoru por su parte había elegido unos pantalones en color beige y una camisa negra.

En el restaurante se celebraba como una pequeña fiesta, así que la comida era estilo buffet donde tú escoges que vas a comer. Además había actuaciones que amenaban la velada, además el restaurante estaba al lado de la playa por lo que si querías dar un paseo podías hacerlo.

"**Aquí tienes" **dijo Mamoru mientras le ponía una flor a su esposa en el pelo

"**Arigato Mamochan"**

"¿**Estás disfrutando de la noche?" **preguntó el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a Usagi por detrás.

"**Mucho. La verdad que ha sido un día maravilloso, que tendrá su compensación"**

"**¿Eso es una promesa?" **preguntó Mamoru mientras besaba el cuello de Usagi.

"**Lo es si consigues portarte bien hasta que lleguemos a casa"**

La hora de regresar a casa había llegado, ni Mamoru, ni Usagi tenían muchas ganas de volver a la rutina, pero había que hacerlo y esos días en Hawai serian siempre un grato recuerdo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fueron recibidos por Jin, que fue a recogerlos para llevarlos a casa. Allí estaba tanto la familia de Usagi como la de Mamoru que había aumentado el número de miembros durante su luna de miel.

"**Ya habéis vuelto" **Hotaru salió corriendo a abrazar a los recién llegados.

"**woooooh. Veo que nos has echado de menos" **dijo Mamoru mientras abrazaba a su sobrina. Luego la niña hizo lo propio con Usagi.

"**Venir a ver al bebe, se parece a mis muñecos"**

Cuando entraron en el salón fueron saludados por todos los presentes, los cuales les hacían interminables preguntas de cómo había ido el viaje y como se lo habían pasado. Eso fue hasta que un pequeño llanto se escucho por el receptor que estaba colocado encima de la mesa, Rei se disculpó y al rato apareció con un bebe entre los brazos.

"**Ohhhh, es precioso. Que cosa más pequeñita" **dijo Usagi.

"**Anda Usa cógelo. Después de todo eres la tía Usagi" **

Usagi cogió al niño entre sus brazos y Mamoru se acercó a ella.

"**Es una monada" **susurro Usagi

"**Sí lo es" **contestó Mamoru.

"**Hola Pequeño Hiro, soy tu tía Usagi" **el bebe sonrió

"**Quiero uno" **comentó Mamoru, y su esposa lo miró sorprendida. Mientras él hacia carantoñas a su sobrino **"Me encantaría que tuviéramos un hijo"**

"**Y a mi, pero no e el momento" **comentó un tanto apenada

"**Lo sé, hay que esperar. Pero en el momento que podamos, voy a buscarlo" **


	22. Chequeos

Tras la luna de miel, todo volvió a la normalidad, e incluso Usagi volvió a su trabajo. Todos los compañeros se alegraron de volverla a tener con ellos, y pronto su consulta volvió a estar abarrotada.

"**¿Se puede?" **preguntó Mamoru desde la puerta.

"**Sí pasa. ¿Ocurre algo?"**Preguntó Usagi

"**No, solo venia para ver que tal llevabas el primer día" **

"**Bien. Aunque estoy desentrenada, llevo tanto tiempo sin hacer nada….."**

"**No te preocupes pronto se te pasara. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?" **

"**Ahora no puedo tengo una cita, tiene que ser dentro de 45 minutos"**

"**No puedo, tengo una reunión" **

"**JAJAJA, ahora sí que somos un matrimonio"** bromeó la rubia

"**Lo somos desde hace cinco semanas, señora Chiba" **Mamoru besó a su mujer pero pronto fue interrumpido por el paciente de Usagi.

"**Lo siento mucho" **dijo el visitante

"**No se preocupe, yo ya me iba. Nos vemos más tarde" **Y Mamoru se marchó para que de esa manera su esposa continuara con su trabajo. Mientras él fue a ver si su cuñado estaba disponible para ir a comer.

Al llegar a casa esa noche se encontraron que Hotaru estaba enferma. Y los dos fueron a ver como se encontraba la niña.

"**Hola preciosa" **dijo Usagi sentándose en el borde de la cama y acariciando a la niña.

"**Hola"**

"**¿Cómo te encuentras?" **

"**Malita"**

"**Eso pronto se va a solucionar si te tomas las medicinas" **dijo Mamoru que acaba de entrar con la medicación de la niña.

"**Pero es que está mala" **

"**Pero sino te la tomas nunca te vas a poner buena" **explicó el varón

"**Cuando yo estaba malita mis medicinas también estaban muy malas. Me hacían vomitar y no podía hacer nada. Pero tuve que tomarlas para poderme poner buena" **comentó la psicóloga

"**Está bien" **la niña al final dio su brazo a torcer y se tomo el antibiótico que le había mandado el pediatra.

A los tres días la niña estaba completamente recuperada y preparada para su primer día de colegio. Mamoru y Usagi no se perdieron ese día y acompañaron a la niña al colegio, para después ir a su trabajo.

"**Hola Setsuna ¿Está libre mi marido?"** preguntó Usagi, al ver a la secretaría de Mamoru

"**Hola señora Chiba, el Señor Chiba está reunido con su padre y no se cuando puede estar disponible." **

"**No me llames señora Chiba me hace sentir vieja, y solo tengo 30 me quedan como otros 40 por delante. ¿Has dicho que está con mi padre?"**

"**Disculpa Usagi, pero es que ahora eres la mujer del jefe, no quería tratarte de manera impropia. Y sí está con el señor Tsukino"**

"**Entonces no creo que importe que interrumpa. Gracias Setsuna"**

Usagi entró a la oficina de su marido, el cual tal y como había dicho su secretaria estaba reunido con su suegro.

"**Usako¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" **preguntó Mamoru sorprendido de la irrupción de su mujer.

"**Venía a por ti, porque no sé si recuerdas que hoy tenemos una reunión con la profesora de Hotaru" **

"**Mierda. No puedo ir…."**

"**Eres su tutor, y tiene que ir" **comentó Usagi

"**Ya lo sé, pero no puedo tendrás que ir tu sola" **

"**Es tu sobrina no la mía, tu hermano te eligió a ti para que te encargaras de su hija."**

"**Te he dicho que lo sé, pero no puedo tengo cosas que arreglar con tu padre"**

"**Padre con él que vas a cenar esta noche."**

"**Creo que es mejor que vayas con Usagi. Ya solucionamos esta noche en la cena, ahora encárgate de la niña" **dijo el señor Tsukino

"**Gracias papá."**

"**De nada" **

"**Te espero fuera" **Usagi se marchó a su oficina a por sus cosas

"**¿Son todas así?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**No sé si todas, pero su madre sí" **bromeó Kenji **"Ahora ve con ella antes de que se enfade" **

Durante algo así de media hora , Usagi y Mamoru estuvieron reunidos con la maestra de la pequeña Hotaru. La profesora le explicó que la niña estaba perfectamente integrada entre sus compañeros, y que además llevaba un nivel muy bueno. Les enseño dibujos, trabajos… en fin lo típico que pasa en este tipo de reuniones. Mamoru se sentía francamente orgulloso de su sobrina, y como compensación la invitó a merendar, total ya había perdido la tarde de trabajo.

"**Mamá…." **Susurro Hotaru mientras jugaba con la pajita de su batido de chocolate.

"**Sí, pequeña"**

"**¿Puedo tener un hermanito?" **esta pregunta hizo que Mamoru se atragantara con el café.

"**¿Por qué preguntas eso?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Es que un niño de mi clase acaba de tener un hermanito, y yo quiero uno"**

"**Me temo que eso no es tan fácil, cariño" **comentó Usagi acariciando el pelo de la niña

"**Pequeña Luciérnaga, es que mamá tiene que esperar a estar buena del todo para poder tener un bebe" **explicó Mamoru

"**Pero ella ya está bien, ya no toma medicinas…"** protestó la niña

"**Pero no podemos cariño, tengo que esperar a que tío Zoi me diga que puedo"**

Hotaru se puso muy triste, ella tenía la ilusión que ya que sus nuevos padres se habían casado, que podría tener una hermanito lo antes posible.

"**Hotaru a mamá y a mi también nos gustaría que tuvieras un hermanito, pero tenemos que esperar. Pero cuando ya Usagi pueda lo vamos a tener, te lo prometo. Además tú has tenido un primito hace poco¿alguno de tus amigos ha tenido un primo? "**Dijo el pelinegro

"**No" **contestó la niña mucho más alegre

"**Bien pues tú sí" **

Después de la merienda los tres volvieron a casa, Hotaru se fue a su habitación a jugar con sus muñecas, Usagi fue a ayudar a Naoko y a Luna con la cena, y Mamoru fue a la oficina para adelantar algo de trabajo. Esa noche, Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino cenaron en la mansión de los Chiba, una cosa llevó a la otra que al final el trabajo se pospuso para el día siguiente.

Usagi tenía su revisión con el médico, se había hecho todas las pruebas dos semanas antes para que los resultados estuvieran listos. Mamoru esta vez no podía a acompañarla así que obligó a su hermana Rei que la acompañara.

Allí estaban sentadas las dos mujeres esperando a que Zoi, el cual nada más entrar ellas, tuvo que excusarse porque tenía una emergencia.

"**Lo siento mucho pero es que tenía que ir"**

"**Tengo mala suerte, cada vez que vengo pasa lo mismo" **bromeó Usagi

"**Sí es verdad. Pero vamos a lo importante" **Zoi se sentó en su silla, y abrió el informe de su prima. "**Veamos, ya te han dado el alta en oftalmología, tus pruebas cardiacas están bien, tus ecografías también. Sin embargo hay algo en los análisis que está fuera de lo normal"**

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó algo aterrorizada Usagi

"**¿Te has sentido cansada últimamente, tienes vómitos?" **

"**Zoi me estás asustando" **

"**¿No has echado en falta alguna cosa?"**

"**Mira Zoi quiero mucho a Ami, pero como no nos digas que es lo que pasa, se queda sin marido"**

"**Bueno esto creo que sería mejor que fuera Mamoru el que estuviera aquí pero en fin. Usagi estás embarazada"**

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó incrédula la rubia

"**Que estás embarazada. Eso es lo que dice tu analítica" **

"**Es imposible, tomamos protecciones. Es imposible tiene que haber un error"**

"**Lo siento mucho pero no lo hay. Puede que el preservativo estuviera defectuoso, o simplemente que se os pasara"**

"**Pero no puedo estar embarazada…"**

"**¿Puede haber algún problema con el bebe? Porque es demasiado pronto" **dijo Rei

"**Es pronto, habría que tener mucho cuidado si es que decides seguir adelante con el embarazo" **Comentó Zoi

"**¿Estás sugiriendo que aborte?" **preguntó Rei sorprendida.

"**Yo no la estoy sugiriendo nada. Algunas pacientes en su misma situación han decidido no tener ese niño hasta asegurarse que todo iba a estar bien. Pero eso es una decisión de Usagi" **

"**Voy a tenerlo" **Sentenció Usagi

"**¿Estás segura? Quizás deberías consultarlo con Mamoru…" **sugirió su primo

"**Zoi, no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad, quiero tener a este niño. Aunque tenga que pasar el todo el embarazo en el hospital" **

"**Tanto como eso no, pero si que tendrás un seguimiento más exhaustivo de lo habitual. Por el momento ahora vas a ir a la consulta de Ami, allí esperan a una de mis pacientes, así que ella no sabe que eres tú. Ella te dirá lo que debes hacer" **

"**De acuerdo. Ahora vamos" **Comentó Usagi

"**Enhorabuena primita"**

"**Gracias"**

Rei y Usagi, bajaron a la consulta de ginecología para hablar con Ami. Ella a partir de ahora seguiría el embarazo de la rubia y también se encargaría del parto. Cuando Ami vio a Usagi no se lo podía creer, su marido le había comentado que uno de sus pacientes, claramente mujer, estaba embarazada y que necesitaría que fuera a verla a su consulta. Pero en ningún momento dijo que se tratase de su prima, y ella tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera ella. Es verdad que se acababan de casar, pero tanto Usagi como Mamoru siempre habían dicho que tomaban medidas para no quedarse en estado hasta el momento adecuado; y por lo visto ese momento se había adelantado un poco. La hizo una ecografía para comprobar de cuanto tiempo estaba, el resultado fue que estaba de cinco semanas por lo que el bebe se tuvo que concebir en la primera semana de la luna de miel. Tras realizar una serie de preguntas, Ami le explicó todas las medidas a seguir, como los seguimientos a los que la rubia tenía que someterse, así como la dieta que tenía que llevar. La recomendó reducir la jornada laboral

Después de su visita al médico volvió al trabajo, pero no dijo nada a nadie sobre el embarazo. Cuando Mamoru le preguntó acerca lo que su primo le había dicho, ella simplemente contestó que todo iba bien y que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse. No es que no quisiera contárselo a su esposo, solo que estaba esperando el momento idóneo para hacerlo. Es momento no llegó hasta la hora de irse a la cama, Mamoru se metió directamente en la cama, sin embargo Usagi se fue primero a la ducha. Cuando salió se encontró a su marido leyendo. Usagi fue hasta el espejo y observo su imagen, de frente de lado, no muy contenta con lo que veía se quito la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Este hecho no paso desapercibido por Mamoru el cual la miraba de reojo.

"**Usako ¿Se puede saber por que te miras tanto al espejo?" **

"**Mamo-chan¿crees que estoy más gorda?" **preguntó Usagi mirando a su marido a través del espejo.

"**¿Qué estás que? Lo que estás es loca si te ves gorda" **contestó el hombre dejando el libro encima de la mesita de noche.

"**¿Entonces no estoy gorda?" **

"**No Usako, no estás más gorda"**

"**Estás mintiendo" **

"**No estoy mintiendo, tienes un cuerpo de infarto, que ya muchas modelos quisieran para ellas"**

"**¿Y seguirías conmigo si engordara y no tuviera un cuerpo de infarto" **Mamoru se levantó y fue a donde estaba su esposa, se coloco a su lado, con uno de sus dedos movió su barbilla para que ella lo mirara.

"**Te quiero a ti, no a tu cuerpo. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que ocurre?" **dijo dulcemente Mamoru.

"**En verdad no te he contado todo lo que me ha dicho Zoi, de hecho han encontrado algo en los análisis" **

"**¿Han encontrado el que?" **preguntó su marido preocupado.

"**Un bebe" **respondió Usagi pero tan bajito que su marido no se entero

"**¿Qué has dicho?" **

Usagi tomó aire e hizo frente a Mamoru. **"Estoy embarazada"**

"**¿Qué, como…?" **Mamoru no podía articular palabra.

"**Tengo que explicarte el milagro de la vida señor Chiba, yo pensaba que a estas alturas ya sabrías como se hacen los niños" **se burló Usagi mientras se iba a coger su ropa para irse a la cama.

"**Sí, digo no, claro que se como se hacen los niños. Pero yo me refería como a pasado tomamos precauciones" **todavía no podía creérselo

"**Pues no funcionaron, porque dentro de 8 meses vamos a ser papás" **

"**¿Estás segura?"**

"**Claro que lo estoy. ¿También vas a preguntar sí eres el padre?" **Usagi estaba empezando a irritarse no se había imaginado tal reacción.

"**No, sé que es mío. Voy a ser padre" **Mamoru no podía contener su alegría, y su cara era un fiel reflejo.

"**Eso parece" **contestó Usagi ahora con una sonrisa en la cara.

"**¿No va haber ningún problema con que tengamos el bebe?" **preguntó preocupado el pelinegro, mientras cogía por la cintura a su esposa.

"**Bueno tengo que tener un seguimiento exhaustivo del embarazo, pero nada importante" **

"**A partir de ahora nada de esfuerzos, nada de trabajo, y nada de emociones fuertes" **comentó Mamoru.

"**Estoy embarazada no soy una abuela, no pienso dejar de trabajar" **Protestó ella.

"**De eso nada, tu te quedas en casa"**

"**No pienso hacerlo, puedo trabajar. Lo máximo a lo que voy a ceder es que me reduzcas la jornada" **

"**Hecho"**

"**Vamos a ser papas señor Chiba" **Usagi puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y beso a su marido.

"**Mira tú por donde Hotaru va a tener lo que quería, con el trabajo que costó convencerla" **dijo el pelinegro.

"**Bueno sino recuerdo mal tú también te has salido con la tuya" **

"**Sí" **Mamoru puso una casa traviesa. Comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa, la cual inclinó el cuello para darle mejor acceso, y mientras ella acariciaba el cuello de él.

"**Sabes que dentro de tus prohibiciones has incluido que no haga nada de sexo" **dijo Usagi mientras se derretía entre las caricias y los besos del varón.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Has dicho que nada de esfuerzos ni de emociones fuertes. Y contigo todo eso es imposible"**

"**No seas mala" **protestó el pelinegro como si se tratara de un niño pequeño

"**jajajaja, es hora de irse a la cama ChibiMamoru" **bromeó la fémina.

Usagi se metió en la cama y poco después la siguió su esposo, que se arrimó a ella, y puso una mano en su vientre.

"¿**De cuanto tiempo estás?" **

"**De cinco semanas" **

"**Eso quiere decir que fue durante la primera semana de nuestra luna de miel cuando creamos a nuestro hijo"**

"**El primer día en Hawai ¿Te acuerdas?"**

"**Como no iba a acordarme. ¿Pero como sabes que fue ese día?"**

"**Recuerda que paso cuando llegamos" **dijo Usagi.

"**Fuimos a la casa, tu dijiste que era preciosa, yo te dije que era hora de disfrutarla, saliste corriendo te seguí, nos tumbamos en la playa e hicimos el amor" **recordó Mamoru

"**Pero no utilizamos preservativo"**

"**Sí que lo usa… no, no lo usamos estaban en la maleta"**

"**Que los sacastes después de la ducha"**

"**Fantasía traviesa la tuya"**

"**Soldaditos eficaces los suyos señor Chiba"**

"**Que puedo decir soy un portento"**

"**Te quiero Mamochan"**

"**Yo también te quiero Usako" **Ambos se besaron **"Y a ti también" **dijo Mamoru al su futuro hijo, y beso el vientre de la madre.

Al día siguiente anunciaron la noticia tanto a sus familiares como a los amigos más cercanos. Todos estaban entusiasmados con la feliz noticia, en especial la pequeña Hotaru que se iba a convertir en hermana mayor.

Espero que os haya gustado. Esta vez no habeís tenido que esperar mucho para la siguiete entrega, jijiji. Quiero dar las gracias a EmmaRiddle, lorena, marilucero Chiba, Jaz021, a Silver Moonlight-81, ORKIDEA y SerenaTsukinoMoon por sus reviews. Y bueno ahora no sé cuando actualizare pero intentaré que sea pronto. Mata ne.


	23. Cuiados especiales

_Volvi, volvi... Gomen, pero es que he estado algo liadilla con Platón y sus amigos; y yo que pensaba que estudiaba Psicología en vez de filosofía, jijiji. Pero lo importante es que he encontrado un huequito para escribir, y teneís no solo un capitulo, sino dos, que espero que sean de vuestro agrado. Y como es habitual, pues voy a daros las gracias a todos los que leis mi fic, y en especial los que habeis dejado vuestras opiniones, asi pues, muchas gracias a meryinustar, Alice Pasten, Silver Moonlight-81, ORKIDEA, marilucero chiba, jaz021 y EmmaRiddle, domo arigato, porque me hace mucha ilusión abrir mi sesión y encontrarme con vuestros mensajes. Y ahora os dejo con los nuevos capitulos, por cierto uno de ellos es un guiño a una de mis series favoritas, he puesto cual es, pero es para advertir, a leer y mata ne, bai._

A medida que las semanas fueron pasando, el embarazo de Usagi fue progresando, aunque este aun pasaba desapercibido. En todo momento Mamoru estaba pendiente de ella, no deseaba que nada malo les pasara tanto a su hijo como a la madre. Tanto Naoko como Ikuko se comportaban como unas autenticas abuelas, cada vez que veían algo que les gustaba para el futuro bebe lo compraban, ese niño iba a ser un niño muy consentido si por ellas se tratara. Bueno niño o niña no se sabe, porque ni Mamoru ni Usagi querían saber el sexo del bebe, lo único importante es que estuviera sano, y no hubiera ningún tipo de problema. Hacia la mitad del embrazado, los futuros padres comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la llegada de su hijo, pintaron la habitación colindante de moradito, un color que vale tanto para niño como para niña, y además compraron la cuna, el cochecito, la bañera, el parque y demás utensilios necesarios para esos diminutos y tiernos seres que son lo bebes.

"**Creo que esto ya está" **dijo Mamoru que acababa de montar la cuna

"**Papa ¿esto donde va?**" preguntó Hotaru enseñándole una pieza que había sobrado

"**Esa pieza no es importante" **dijo Mamoru intentando esconder las pruebas de que no había sido del todo capaz de descifrar como montar la cuna

"**Pues yo no pienso meter ahí a mi hijo, hasta que no estén todas las piezas" **dijo Usagi que traía unas bebidas para padre e hija, o tío y sobrina como más os guste. **"Te dije que me dejaras intentarlo a mi, pero no me dejaste"**

"**Usako como vas a montar la cuna…."**

"**Bueno monte yo sola la mayoría de los muebles de mi casa, así que no veo el problema" **

"**Está bien inténtalo tú, haber que tal"**

Usagi cogió las herramientas y terminó de armar la cuna, sin que le sobrara ninguna pieza.

"**Ya está, y no ha sobrado ninguna pieza" **dijo dándole la llave inglesa a su marido.

Hotaru se reía del comportamiento de los dos adultos.

"**Te he infravalorado" **Mamoru abrazó a su esposa.

"**Eso creo" **bromeó Usagi

Un carraspeo se escucho desde la puerta, se trataba de Luna que traía una pequeña montaña de ropa.

"**Siento interrumpir. Pero la ropa ya está lista"**

"**Muchas gracias Luna, ya me encargo yo del resto" **dijo Usagi mientras le quitaba la ropa de las mano.

"**Está bien, estaré en la cocina si me necesitan"**

"**Luna" **dijo Hotaru

"**¿Sí?" **Preguntó la mujer

"**¿Diana ha venido?" **

"**Sí está con su padre, en el jardín"**

"**¿Puedo ir con ella?" **preguntó a Mamoru

"**Claro ve a jugar con ella" **contestó el varón y la niña se marchó corriendo **"Tenía prisas" **

"**jajaja, no me extraña Mamo-chan" **Usagi dejó la ropa sobre la cama

"**¿Qué insinúas con eso?" **

"**Que algunas veces puedes ser un poco aburrido"**

"**¿Qué? Yo no soy aburrido"**

"**Oh sí que lo eres"**

"**No, no lo soy"**

"**Está bien, no lo eres" **

"**Me estás dando la razón como a los tontos"**

Usagi no contestó, se levantó de la cama y fue al armario a guardar la ropa del bebe, la mayoría era de color blanco por estricto deseo de la mamá, aunque también había algún que otro trajecito amarillo…. Pero nada de azul o rosa.

"**¿Estás segura que esto es ropa de bebe y no de un muñeco? Es minúscula"**

"**¿Que pretendes que tenga un niño de 6 años? Los bebes son pequeños, y aun así no lo son lo suficiente"**

"**No puedo esperar a tener a esa pequeña cosita con nosotros"**

"**Jajajaja. Ahí está papi Mamoru" bromeó Usagi**

"**Eh, me hiere que te burles de mi" **

"**Ohhh, sabes perfectamente que no me burlo de ti, de hecho me parece muy tierna tu faceta de padre"**

"**Yo sin embargo encuentro muy sexy tu faceta como madre" **Mamoru beso el cuello de su esposa, mientras que acariciaba su vientre.

"**Siempre pensando en lo mismo" **dijo Usagi después de darle una pequeña cachetada en la cara.

"**No es mi culpa si tengo las hormonas revolucionadas" **los ojos de Usagi se abrieron como platos, ante tal comentario.

"**Vaya no sabia que habías vuelto a la pubertad, o quizás estés también embarazado, deberías ir al medico" **

"**Ni una cosa ni la otra, eres tu quien revoluciona mis hormonas" **

"**Vaya es grato saber que tengo tal efecto" **bromeó Usagi jugueteando con el pecho de su marido.

"**No es el único efecto" **comentó Mamoru muy picadamente

"**No es el momento Mamo-chan, quizás más adelante. Ahora ayúdame a recoger todo esto" **

"**Esto es injusto…."** Protestó Mamoru

Pocos días después, Mamoru tuvo que marcharse durante unas cuantas semanas debido al trabajo. Muy a su pesar suyo tuvo que dejar a Usagi en casa, uno de los motivos por los que Usagi no podía ir era porque tenía cita con su médico para ver como iba todo.

"**Bueno Usagi todo va estupendamente" **comentó Ami mientras observaba con detenimiento la pantalla de la ecografía.

"**¿Puedo verlo?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Aquí lo tienes" **Ami giró el monitor para que su amiga viera a su pequeño

"**Hubiera preferido que Mamoru hubiera podido venir"**

"**¿Qué tal llevas la separación?"**

"**Malllllllll, le echo de menos. Desde que se ha ido me cuesta conciliar el sueño"**

"**Jajaja, a mi me pasa lo mismo cada vez que Zoi tiene guardia. ¿Cuándo vuelve?"**

"**Dentro de dos semanas, se me van hacer eternas, no es que no me guste estar otra vez con mis padre, porque estoy encantada pero…."**

"**Lo añoras"**

"**Exacto, aunque por lo menos hablo con el todo los días"**

"**¿Sabes? Todavía no me acostumbro a verte así tan dependiente, se me hace extraño."**

"**Jajajaja, no soy dependiente, pero es que echo en falta los mimos y las atenciones. Porque a nadie le amarga un dulce" **

"**Jajajaja, cierto. Aunque puedes coger empacho"**

"**Espero que no"**

Tras su chequeo, Usagi volvió a casa de sus padres. Y es que dos días después de que Mamoru se fuera de viaje, su abuela política le sugirió la idea, y no le pareció mal, de hecho le encanto. Porque aunque quería a los abuelos de su marido, siempre se prefiere a los papás (o casi siempre, hay veces que es mejor tenerlos lejos). Así que llamó a sus padres y les preguntó si podría quedarse con ellos hasta que Mamoru volviera, ellos aceptaron encantados. Pero Usagi no fue la única inquilina durante ese mes que Mamoru estuvo fuera, también lo fue Hotaru. A la pequeña no le importó para nada ir a casa de sus 'Abuelos', al contrario le encantaba, la niña adoraba a Ikuko con ella hacía pasteles, galletas… era una mujer que siempre la trataba con mucha ternura y como si de verdad fuera su nieta, algo parecido pasaba con Kenji, Usagi cada vez que los veía se preguntaba que pasaría cuando fuera su nieto de verdad.

Durante su estancia en casa de sus padres, Usagi revivió su infancia, su adolescencia… Sus padres siempre atentos y cariños, su molesto hermano siempre haciéndola de rabiar, la fantástica comida de su madre, su padre siempre al tanto de las noticias… había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y que ella deseaba que siempre fueran así.

Un día Hotaru le comentó que quería ir un día con sus abuelos Chiba, no es que no los viera, porque se veían casi todos los días, pero es que le apetecía pasar un día en su casa. Usagi propuso a la niña pasar el fin de semana entero, y la niña aceptó la mar de encantada. Usagi llamó a sus abuelos políticos (o por culo como me decían mis padres de pequeña, jajaja) y les informó de los planes que tenían con la niña, ellos no pusieron impedimento ninguno.

Pasaron los días, y por fin Hotaru volvió a su casa, estaba encantada. Saludo a sus bisabuelos, luego a los criados y junto con Diana se fue a jugar a su habitación. Allí se quedaron los adultos hablando y poniéndose al tanto de las últimas novedades. Naoko se percató del cansancio de la esposa de su nieto, y invitó a que se fuera a su dormitorio a descansar, tras negarse al principio acabo aceptando, porque dos contra uno siempre es mayoría. Pero en vez de acostarse, decidió darse un baño, puso el tapón de la bañera y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, mientras se llenaba de agua fue en busca de las burbujas de baño y de las sales que se encontraban dentro de un armario del lavabo, las introdujo en la bañera y esperó a que todo estuviera listo, mientras tanto preparó las cosas, la toalla, la ropa, etc. Cuando ya todo estaba listo se metió en la bañera y se propuso a descansar.

Allí dentro se la encontró Mamoru, el cual había regresado a casa antes de lo esperado. Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue ir a casa de sus suegros para ver a su esposa, pero cual fue su sorpresa que no estaba allí. Ellos le dijeron que tanto ella como su sobrina estaban en su casa, Mamoru se despidió rápidamente y se marchó a la mansión de los Chiba. A los primeros que vio fue a sus abuelos, con ellos hablo un rato y después fue en busca de su sobrina, la cual la saludo con un efusivo abrazo que el correspondió. Un abrazo que fue doble cuando a cada niña le dio un pequeño detalle que había traído de su viaje, se trataba de dos peluches, el de Diana era un gatito violeta y el de Hotaru una libélula azul y moradita, las dos niñas estaban encantadas, y se lo contagiaron a Mamoru, el cual se excuso para ir a ver a Usagi. Sus abuelos le comentaron que Usagi se veía un poco cansada, y que se fue a descansar, el pelinegro entró en su dormitorio con mucho cuidado, no quería despertar a su bella esposa, pero cuando abrió la puerta no había rastro de ella, fue entonces cuando escucho su voz salir del baño. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se quitó los zapatos, y fue en busca de su esposa. Una vez llegó a la puerta del baño se apoyó sobre el marco y se quedo allí apoyado observando los movimientos de la rubia, la cual jugaba con las burbujas.

"**¿Ahí sitio para uno más?"**

Usagi desvió la mirada hasta la puerta, cuando vio que era su marido una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"**Si es para ti, sí" **contestó la rubia. Mamoru sonrió con la respuesta y se quitó la camisa que ya tenía abierta, se acercó a la bañera.

"**No, no señor Chiba. Los pantalones fuera, con ropa no se entra en la bañera" **Usagi alcanzó el cierre del pantalón y lo abrió, permitiendo que los pantalones bajaran hasta los tobillos del varón, el cual se deshizo de ellos, al igual que de su ropa interior. Usagi, se escurrió hacia delante, permitiendo que su esposo se metiera en la bañera, y una vez que el se acomodo colocando las piernas a cada lado de la rubia, ella volvió a retroceder apoyando su espalda en el pecho del hombre. Mamoru aprovecho esta posición para besar el cuello de su esposa, sus hombros, su lóbulo…

"**Mamochan te extrañe" **suspiró la rubia.

"**Yo también te extrañe Usako, no sabes cuanto" **

"**No te vuelvas a ir" **pidió Usagi mientras que volvía la cabeza para ver los ojos azules de su marido.

"**No lo haré" **Ambos se besaron, demostrando cuanto se habían extrañado el uno al otro. Mamoru dejo que sus manos vagaran por las piernas de la rubia. "**Uuuummmm, tendría que haber vuelto antes"**

"**Mejor hubiera sido que no te hubieras ido" **dijo Usagi volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

"**Tenía que hacerlo" **

"**Lo sé" **

Las manos de Mamoru seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de Usagi, mientras que sus labios recorrían su cuello.

"**Vaya, vaya" **dijo Mamoru cuando sus manos se posaron en el vientre de Usagi

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó un tanto atontada Usagi, y es que las caricias y besos de su esposo la estaban transportando a otro mundo.

"**Creo que hay algo que ha crecido desde que yo no estoy"**

"**¿Me estás llamando gorda?" **preguntó ofendida Usagi

"**¿Qué? Nooooo, yo solo he dicho que se te nota más la tripa"**

"**Es decir que estoy gorda"**

"**NOOO, tú no estás gorda. Es el bebe que a crecido"**

Usagi no contesto.

"**Usako estás radiante, incluso me vuelves más loco que antes" **susurro el varón en el oído de la fémina. Y por lo que ella podía sentir, eso de que lo volvía loco era completamente cierto.

Usagi iba a contestar cuando Hotaru entró en el baño

"**Cariño ¿Qué pasa?" **

"**Los abuelos van a ir a casa de tía Rei ¿Puedo ir? Quiero ver a mi primo."**

"**Por mi no hay problema. Pero pregúntaselo a él, es el que manda" **dijo Usagi señalando a su marido.

"**¿Puedo?"**

"**Claro que sí. Pero pórtate bien" **comentó el varón

"**Vale" **Hotaru salía corriendo.

"**ehehehe señorita, creo que se ha olvidado algo" **dijo Mamoru

La niña volvió y le dio un beso a cada uno, y luego se marchó dejando a la pareja sola otra vez.

"**Vamos a estar completamente solos" **susurró Mamoru

"**Eso parece" **Usagi sintió como las manos de su marido descendía peligrosamente de su vientre hasta su parte más privada.

"**Que te parece si te demuestro todo lo que te he extrañado" **

"**Encantada"**

Mamoru salió de la bañera y luego cogió entre sus brazos a su esposa, y la llevó hasta el dormitorio, una vez allí la depositó en la cama.

"**Vamos a empapar todo" **

"**Ya nos encargaremos de eso" **Mamoru se tumbo la lado de su esposa, y la atrajo más hacia sí, la beso fervientemente, mientras que sus manos no se cortaban de tocar por todo su cuerpo, algo que a las manos de Usagi también les ocurría.

"**Ahu" **se quejó la rubia

"**¿Qué pasa?" **preguntó Mamoru preocupado.

"**Me duele" **dijo Usagi tocándose el vientre.

"**Vamos al hospital ahora mismo" **

Tras vestirse lo más rápidamente que pudieron los dos marcharon al hospital, no fuera ser que le ocurriera algo malo al bebe. Al llegar Mamoru cogió una de las sillas de ruedas de la entrada y sentó a Usagi.

"**Buenas noches necesitamos un médico"**

"**Creo que eso es obvio estamos en un hospital, no va a venir en busca de un coche" **contesto el recepcionista

"**No estoy para cachondeos" **Mamoru estaba muy, muy, pero que muy enfadado. **"Mi mujer está embarazada y no se encuentra bien, como les pase algo, le juro que acabo con usted" **

"**Mamo-chan cálmate por favor" **Usagi como pudo puso una mano en su brazo.

"**Usako como quieres que lo haga, cuando tú o el bebe pueden estar en peligro"**

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?" **preguntó Amy que hoy le tocaba estar de guardia

"**Amychan estás aqueíiii" **el dolor volvió a aparecer en el cuerpo de Usagi

"**Usagichan¿estás bien. Que es lo que te ocurre?" **preguntó la doctora acercándose a ella.

"**Tiene dolores desde hace media hora, no 45 minutos" **explicó el pelinegro

"**Está bien vamos a ver que es lo que ocurre" **Mamoru siguió a Amy que empujaba la silla donde estaba Usagi.

"**Disculpe señor, tiene que rellenar los impresos" **el pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada.

"**No te preocupes Mamochan, tu rellena los papeles. Amy me cuidará muy bien"**

"**Sí hay algún problema me llamáis" **

"**Seguro" **Amy llevó a Usagi a la consulta, mientras que Mamoru rellenaba los papeles. De vez en cuando le dirigía alguna que otra mirada al recepcionista, y si las miradas matasen el llevaría un buen rato muerto.

Amy exploró a Usagi a fondo, quería asegurarse que nada malo ocurría, tras el chequeó comprobó que nada malo ocurría, sino que se trataba de algo muscular. Tras darle algo para aliviar el dolor, y recomendarle una vez más reposo, le dio el alta y permitió que se fuera a casa. Mamoru al escuchar que no se trataba de nada se quedo muy aliviado.

"**Lo siento" **dijo apenada Usagi

"**¿Por qué?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**Solo te doy quebraderos de cabeza" **

"**No digas eso Usako" **Mamoru abrazó a su esposa **"Tu me das muchas cosas más que quebraderos de cabeza. Y sabes una cosa, mere la pena estás contigo"**

"**Gracias Mamochan"**

De repente un ruido salió del estomago de la rubia.

"**Jajajaja. Será mejor que vayamos a cenar algo" **Usagi abrazó a su marido un tanto sonrojada.

Más adelante en la noche ambos estaban en su dormitorio, los abuelos Chiba y claro está ni Hotaru habían vuelto a casa. Allí estaba la soltaría pareja tendidos en la cama, mientras se abrazaban.

"**Me acabo de acordar que te he traído algo" **Mamoru se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su maleta donde se encontraba el regalo para su esposa. Una vez lo sacó, regresó de nuevo a la cama "**Con tanto ajetreo se me había olvidado. Aquí tienes, esto es para ti" **

"**Gracias, pero no tenias que….."**

"**Stssssssss" **Mamoru puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla **"No tenía pero si quería. Ahora ábrelo a ver si te gusta"**

Usagi abrió el regalo, se trataba de un colgante de una pequeña luna y sentada encima de ella, estaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña hada.

"**Es precioso. Muchas gracias Mamochan" **Usagi beso a su esposo, y entonces vio que en sus manos tenía otro paquete. **"¿Y eso para quien es?"**

"**Oh, esto es……. Para esa pequeña cosita que está aquí dentro" **Mamoru acarició el vientre de la rubia. **"Pero como no lo puede abrir, pues se lo doy a su mamá"**

Usagi abrió el otro paquete, y sonrió al ver lo que había adentro, se trataba de un lindo conejito abrazado a una pequeña luna.

"**Es precioso, Mamochan pensaba que no te gustaban los conejitos" **

"**Y no me gustan, solo me gusta mi pequeño conejo de la Luna" **dijo Mamoru refiriéndose a su esposa **"Y quiero que este pequeño o pequeña adore a su madre tanto como yo"**

"**Mamochan…." **Usagi no pudo contenerse y abrazó a su marido, para luego más tarde besarle y juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja.

"**Ummmm Usako….."**

Las manos de Usagi descendieron hasta su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharla. Pero Mamoru se lo impidió

"**Mamochan…."**

Mamoru negó con la cabeza **"Hoy no Usako, Dios sabe que es lo que más deseo en este momento, pero hoy no, necesitas descansar"**

"**Pero Mamo…"**

"**Mañana" **Mamoru la cayó con un beso.


	24. 3 más 1

La ultima semana comenzaba y Usagi ya estaba desesperada, hacía cosa de 20 día que había salido de cuentas y el bebe todavía no había nacido y tampoco daba muestras de quererlo hacer. Llevaba cuatro meses en reposo, ya que su 'estupido' jefe le había dicho que le había concedido una excelencia, y todo por un pequeño contratiempo que no tenía ni la más mínima importancia, ese es el inconveniente de que tu jefe sea también tu marido, los problemas de la oficina siempre van a casa y los de casa a la oficina.

Allí estaba Usagi en el enorme salón de la mansión de los Chiba, ahora también suya (algo que no terminaba de asumir muy bien), sola, ya que los abuelos de Mamoru se habían marchado de viaje por Europa en vista que el bebe no nacía, y Hotaru estaba en clases de baile. Comiendo helado y viendo la tv, más concretamente Friends; no podía creer lo identificada que se sentía con Rachel en estos momentos. Y es que estaba viendo el capitulo en el cual Rachel y Ross están preocupados porque el bebe no nacía.

"**No sabes como te entiendo, no tienes ni idea" **mormuró la rubia

Durante todo el capitulo Usagi estuvo allí sentada con las piernas sobre una silla, hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, llamó a Artemis y se dispuso a salir a la calle a poner en marcha su plan.

Mientras tanto Mamoru estaba en su oficina, últimamente estaba cargado de trabajo lo que le impedía volver a casa pronto; y por consiguiente se llevaba un sermón de su querida esposa, que en las dos últimas semanas se estaba poniendo insoportable, convirtiéndose en una de esas mujeres que ella evitaba a toda costa y a lo que él no estaba muy acostumbrado. Mamoru estaba terminando de revisar un informe cuando su cuñado entró en su oficina.

"**¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Jin?"**

"**¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu cuñado preferido?"**

"**¿Y quien dice que tú lo seas?" **

"**Oh, eso duele…." **Bromeó Jin llevándose la mano derecha al pecho.

"**Déjate de tonterías y dime a que diablos as venido"**

"**Creo que la falta de sexo y el exceso de hormonas te está afectando cuñadito"**

"**¿Y a quien no? Dios si pudiera te juro que sacaría a ese niño de ahí, con tal que Usagi vuelva a ser Usagi"**

"**Jajaja pobre" **

"**¿A que has venido?" **preguntó otra vez Mamoru

"**Ah, para nada estaba aburrido en mi despacho y como Rei todavía esta de baja…"**

"**No quiero saber que demonios haces con mi hermana, prefiero obviar que te acuestas con ella"**

"**Pues tienes un sobrino que no puedes obviar" **bromeo Jin

"**Dejemos el tema, padres, abuelos y HERMANOS son temas sagrados cuando se habla de sexo" **sentenció el pelinegro

"**¿Tengo que volver a sacar el capote de la maleta?" **

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó Mamoru sin entender nada

"**Bueno desde que Usagi y tú estáis juntos no me a hecho falta utilizarlo y lo guarde en una maleta, pero me temo que tengo que volver a sacarlo" **

"**¿Cómo lo hiciste, como soportaste a Rei embarazada?" **preguntó Mamoru un tanto desesperado.

"**Bueno…. Volvió a ser la Rei de antes, así que ya estaba acostumbrado"**

"**No puedo entender como al final habéis acabado juntos…."**

"**Y yo no puedo creer que no eras Gay después de todo, jajaja"**

Mientras que los dos cuñados estaban hablando de sus cosas, Usagi se presentó en las oficinas de Eleuton. Todo el mundo que la veía la saludada muy amigablemente, le decían que se la echaba de menos y por ultimo le preguntaban para cuando nacería el bebe. Tras encontrarse con cerca de 25 personas, sino más que le dijeron lo mismo, se presentó en la oficina de se esposo.

"**Buenas tardes Usagi, que sorpresa verte aquí" **dijo Setsuna levantándose para abrazar a la mujer de su jefe.

"**Hola Setsuna, es agradable volver a ver caras conocidas. Estaba completamente aburrida en casa y decidí venir de visita, pero Rei no está"**

"**La señora Hino está de baja"**

"**Oh"**

"**¿Y para cuando tu regreso?"**

"**Por mi sería hoy mismo, pero hasta que no pierda esta preciosa barriga y seis meses más, nada de nada"**

"**Yo creía que tendría que haber nacido ya…"**

"**Tendría, tu misma lo has dicho." **Respondió la rubia un poco molesta **"¿Está mi marido ocupado?"**

"**Está con el Señor Hino, pero puedes entrar" **

"**Muchas gracias"**

Usagi entró al despacho de Mamoru y allí se encontró con su marido y su cuñado riéndose

"**Ya veo que estás muy ocupado" **dijo enfadada Usagi

"**Upssss, creo que es mejor que os deje solos." ** Jin se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su cuñado **"Buena suerte"**

Usagi espero a que el abogado se marchara para continuar hablando.

"**Y pensar que estaba preocupada por la cantidad excesiva de trabajo que tenías y resulta que era todo mentira"**

"**Usako deja de sobreactuar ¿quieres?**"

"**¿Sobreactuar? Que quieres que haga si descubro que mi marido me miente y me oculta cosas" **dijo Usagi a la cual se le saltaban las lágrimas

"**¿Qué yo hago que? Yo no he hecho nada de eso" **dijo sorprendido el varón

"**Sí que lo has hecho, no me has dicho que Rei está de baja, me dices que tienes trabajo pero te encuentro de fiesta con Jin. Dime la verdad ¿Ya no me quieres, no quieres estar conmigo, es que estás enamorado de otra?" **Usagi ya no contenía el llanto y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"**Usako no digas tonterías, yo te quiero, te quiero solo a ti y a nadie más. Te prometo que no es mentira que este al tope de trabajo, Rei está de baja y tengo que hacerlo yo todo. No vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti, nunca" **Mamoru se había arrodillado frente a su esposa, y la acariciaba ambos lados de su rostro con sus pulgares.

Usagi aprovecho la posición y atacó a los labios de su marido, el cual al principio no sabia que hacer, pero que no tardo mucho en contestar lo besos de la rubia. Pero paró cuando sentía las manos de la fémina intentando quitarle la ropa.

"**Eeeeepa, ¿Qué es lo que haces?"**

"**Quiero hacer el amor contigo"**

"**Hacer el…… ¿Aquí, por que?" **Mamoru estaba muyyyy confuso

"**¿Necesito un motivo para querer hacer el amor con mi marido?"**

"**Últimamente sí"**

"**Está bien, quiero que me saques el niño de una vez, tu lo metiste ahí dentro y tu lo vas a sacar" **

"**¿Y hacer el amor va a conseguir que te pongas de parto?" **Preguntó Mamoru con una ceja levantada, ya que no confiaba en esa teoría.

"**A Rachel le funciono" **contestó Usagi

"**¿A Quien?" **

"**A Rachel de Friends"**

"**Usako creo que ves demasiada tv, eso es una serie nada de lo que ocurre es verdad"**

"**¿Por que será que veo tanta tv? además como sabes que eso no puede funcionar? Hace semanas que no hacemos el amor"**

"**No será porque yo no lo he intentado…."**

"**Me da igual, vamos hacer el amor aquí y ahora. Porque quiero dar a luz de una vez por todas, estoy cansada, aburrida, gorda, todo el mundo me pregunta cuando va a nacer, todas las embarazadas que conozco tienen a sus hijos en sus brazos, todas menos yo. Quiero dar a Luz, quiero ser madre, quiero ver la cara de mi hijo, y tú me vas a ayudarrrr"**

"**¿Ocurre algo?" **preguntó preocupado Mamoru

"**Creo que ya no me haces falta" **

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa, no me digas que ya…?"**

"**Síi, creo que no era muy buena idea eso de querer estar de parto" **

"**¿Pero no deberías haber roto aguas, donde está el charco?"**

"**Creo que has visto muchas películas. En cuanto a romper aguas creo que lo he hecho está mañana. Me levante y tuve que sentarme en el retrete, además llevo todo el día con un punzamiento en la espalda"**

"**Y me dices eso ahora. Usako vamos ahora mismo al hospital, llamaré a Artemis para que recojan a Hotaru"**

"**Tenemos que avisar a mis padres"**

"**No te preocupes. Setsuna, me tengo que ir, si llaman di que mi mujer está de parto"**

"**¿En serio? FELICIDADES" **dijo la secretaría

"**Gracias. ¿Podemos irnos ya?" **preguntó la embarazada

"**Sí, claro. Adiós"**

"**Adiós y suerte" **dijo Setsuna.

Mamoru llevó a su esposa hasta el hospital, el camino fue prácticamente rápido ya que no había casi ningún coche por la carretera. Pero aunque la suerte estuvo de su lado en cuanto al tráfico no lo estuvo en cuanto al recepcionista que les atendió.

"**No puede ser verdad, tú otra vez no" **exclamó al ver a la persona que lo atendía.

"**Lo siento mucho señor, pero es mi turno y tengo que atenderle. ¿Cual es el problema?"**

"**Mi mujer está de parto"**

"**¿Le queda mucho?" **

"**¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa? No soy médico, si lo fuera créame que no la traería aquí con tal de no encontrarme con usted" **dijo enfadado el pelinegro.

"**Mamochan aclámate por favor"**

"**Eso, haga caso a su esposa, es una mujer mucho más agradable"**

"**Llame a la doctora Mizuno" **dijo Mamoru fulminándolo con la mirada

"**No puedo hacer eso" **se disculpó el hombre

"**Claro que puede, solo tiene que levantar el teléfono, marcar la extensión de la doctora Amy Mizuno y decirle que los señores Chiba están aquí" **

"**Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, la doctora Mizuno no tiene guardia esta noche" **Usagi tuvo que contener la risa ante este comentario

"**¿Por qué no lo ha dicho antes?" **

"**No me ha dejado señor"**

"**Usako siéntate mientras voy a llamar a Amy" **

"**Me puede dar un papel de eso, así lo voy rellenando mientras" **pidió Usagi, a la cual los dolores del parto todavía no la molestaban demasiado.

Aunque eso tan solo duro una hora. Pero mucho antes llegó Amy acompañada de se marido, los cuales cogieron a Usagi y la metieron en la sala de observación para ver como iba el parto.

"**Está bien Usagi, todo va bien, aunque todavía te queda un rato has dilatado muy poco, así que hay que esperar" **anunció la doctora.

"**¿Cuánto hay que esperar?" **preguntó la rubia

"**Pues eso depende de cómo funcione tu cuerpo, pueden ser 1 hora, 2, 5 o 12 solo queda esperar"**

"**¿12, estás loca? No puedo estar doce horas de parto"**

"**Créeme si que se puede. Ahora relájate"**

"**¿Dónde está Mamoru?"**

"**Está con tus padres, ahora le digo que venga y te haga compañía"**

Tal y como dijo Amy hubo que esperar, Usagi tardaba en dilatar y aunque los dolores aumentaban no lo hacía de igual manera la salida del bebe (en situaciones como estas se me quitan las ganas de ser madre). Usagi estaba un poco cansada ya de tanto esperar, llevaba 5 horas y todavía nada de nada, ese niño se había acampado en el vientre de su madre y no quería salir.

"**¿Mamoru que hora es?" **preguntó la rubia

"**Las 11 de la noche"**

"**No puede ser verdad, llevo 5 horas, 5, no se supone que ese entupido agujero debería ser del tamaño de una plaza de toros?"**

"**No creo que sea necesario que sea tan grande. Pero has oído a Amy es normal que tarde, y más siendo primeriza"**

"**No sé porque me sorprendo si se a afincado a mi cuerpo y no quiere salir"**

"**Tendríamos que pedir consejo a Jin para que la eche de ahí" **bromeó Mamoru

"**No se como puedes bromear con esto, nuestro hijo no es un ocupa" **protestó la mujer

"**Yo solo intento aligerar el ambiente"**

"**Pues no lo has logrado" **

Entonces vieron como una pareja que estaba en frente marchaba hacia el paritorio

"**Y allá va una más. No es justo yo llegué antes, debería ir yo y no ellas"**

"**Seguro que no queda mucho, y a partir de ahora todo va más rápido" **

Poco sabían que todavía les iba a quedar pasar por unas cuantas horas más antes de que el nuevo miembro de la familia Chiba-Tsukino viera la luz.

"**Amy dime que ya a va a salir por favor……"**

"**Lo siento Usagi pero todavía no estás lista"**

"**¿Queeeeeeee? Eso es imposible llevo 12 horas conectada a esta estupida maquina"**

"**Lo siento mucho"**

"**¿No se puede hacer nada para acelerar el proceso?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**Sí lo hubiera créeme que lo hubiéramos utilizado, vuelvo a repetir que hay que esperar"**

"**Pero estoy cansada, tengo hambre, me duele todo, me quiero ir a casa" **protestó Usagi que no sabia si ponerse a llorar o salir corriendo de allí a ver si por la fuerza de la gravedad el bebe salía antes.

"**Usako cálmate"** acariciaba el rostro de su mujer con una toalla húmeda

"**El próximo lo tienes tu" **La mente de Mamoru representó ese momento y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

"**No creo que eso sea posible"**

"**Pues entonces te cortas la coleta, yo no vuelvo a pasar por esto"**

"**¿Nada de no me vuelves a tocar un pelo?" **preguntó extrañado Mamoru, ya que era lo típico que se escucha en las películas. **"Creo que voy a prohibir que vuelva a traer a otra mujer a esa habitación" **dijo el varón viendo como una sexta mujer salía de ahí para tener a su hijo.

"**Eso, hasta que no vaya yo no va nadie"**

Cuatro horas más tarde por fin Usagi estaba lista para que su pequeño vástago viniera al mundo.

"**Venga Usagi, después de todo el tiempo que llevas, lo que queda es pan comido" **dijo Mamoru, y ella le miró como su hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

"**¿Cambiamos el puesto?"**

"**Usa, Mamoru lleva razón, ya queda poco, solo tienes que hacer un esfuerzo más y podrás tener a tu primer hijo en tus brazos. Se que puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte."**

"**No estoy tan segura"**

"**Sí puedes Usako, se que puedes" **Mamoru beso la frente de su esposa, y la tomó de la mano.

Unos minutos más tarde, y también unos cuantos gritos y empujones el primogénito de Mamoru y Usagi había nacido.

"**Enhorabuena, es una niña" **Dijo Amy tan pronto cortara el cordón umbilical, que por cierto guardaron para conservar las células madre (tienen dinero, así que no importa mucho), y puso a la niña sobre su madre.

"**Ohhh, que cosita" **dijo Usagi intentando contener las lágrimas.

"**Es nuestra pequeña cosita" **

"**Lo siento señores Chiba me la tengo que llevar para limpiarla" **dijo una enfermera

"**¿Amy está bien?" **preguntó Usagi

"**El pediatra se encargará de examinarla. Ahora tenemos que acabar y retirar la placenta"**

Media hora más tarde Usagi estaba en su cama completamente dormida, y con su hija durmiendo a su lado. Mamoru había aprovechado para comer algo, y anunciar a todos la llegada al mundo de su primera hija. Todos estaban encantados con la noticia, y aunque muchos querían verla se contuvieron las ganas, y es que había sido unas cuantas horas de espera, concretamente 15 horas, y era necesario un poco de sueño.

Cuando Mamoru volvió a la habitación su esposa seguía durmiendo, en cuanto a su hija estaba jugueteando, así que la tomo entre sus brazos.

"**Hola pequeña, soy tu papá. Te voy a tener que regañar, te has hecho esperar, con las ganas que teníamos de verte" **Mamoru tocaba sus poiececitos, sus manitas, era tan pequeña…. **"Sabes tienes que parecerte a mamá, ni se te ocurra ser como papá, porque mamá es muy buena persona y todo el mundo la quiere…."**

"**Yo te quiero" **Dijo Usagi que estaba despierta y había estado escuchando a su marido hablar con la niña.

"**Hey, felicidades mamá" **dijo Mamoru dándole la niña, después le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza.

"**A ti también papá"**

"**Jajajaja, no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?" **

"**¿Darme cuenta de que?" **

"**Hoy es 30 de junio, el día de tu cumpleaños y el de nuestra hija a partir de hoy"**

"**Así que querías hacerle un regalo a mamí ¿eh cosita?"**

"**Hablando de regalos" **Dijo Mamoru mientras se dirigía donde había dejado su maletín. **"Tengo una cosa para ti" **

"**Me encantan tus regalos" **bromeo la rubia

"**Espero que este te guste, ábrelo" **

Usagi abrió el pequeño paquete y encontró una pequeña pulsera (digo pequeña porque su muñeca era pequeña) de oro blanco y cuyo adorno principal era una media luna de color rosa.

"**Es preciosa…."**

"**No tanto como tú" **Mamoru besó a Usagi, y luego le puso la pulsera "**Ams y se me olvidaba" ** Sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita con 6 bombones de licor, esos que tanto le gustaba a su psicóloga preferida.

"**Bombones" **Exclamó la fémina dispuesta a comérselos, pero su marido se lo impidió.

"**Ohhhhhh, no señora Chiba, las normas del hospital son no comer nada del exterior"**

"**Mamochan, ¿entonces para que los traes?" **protestó Usagi como cual niña de guardería.

"**Jajajja" **El pelinegro sacó uno de los bombones y lo depositó en la boca de su esposa (evidentemente le había quitado el papel, jejeje)

"**Ummmm, están deliciosos"**

Mamoru no pudo evitar el besar a la mujer que ese preciso día le había convertido en padre, y la experiencia fue completamente exótica. Ya que los labios dulces, blandos, tiernos y sensuales, se fundía con el amargor de chocolate y con el embriagador licor, convirtiendo ese beso en algo completamente adictivo.

"**Ese bombón era mío" **fingió enfadarse Usagi

"**Quería asegurarme que no llegara demasiado alcohol a tu cuerpo, no es conveniente"**

"**Me ha gustado" **

"**Y a mi me ha encantado"**

Recordando que no estaban solos, la pequeña niña que estaba en brazos de su mamá empezó a protestar. Y Usagi se encargo de calmarla.

"**Creo que tendremos que escoger un nombre no podemos llamarla cosita toda su vida"** Sugirió el nuevo papá

"**Es niña así que te toca a ti elegir el nombre. Es preciosa"**

"**Tan preciosa como su mamá" **Usagi miró a su marido con una sonrisa** "Creo que por eso tiene que llamarse como ella, Usagi"**

"**¿Usagi?"**

"**Aja, la pequeña (Chibi) Usagi"**

"**Chibiusa" **mormuró Usagi

"**Exacto nuestra pequeña Chibiusa"**

"**Gracias Mamochan"**

"**Gracias a ti Usako" **Contestó él posando sus labios sobre su mejilla.


	25. Sorpresas

Ya había pasado algo mas de un mes, y la vida en casa de la familia se había trastocada con la llegada al mundo de la pequeña Chibiusa. Dos días después de que la niña naciera, madre e hija fueron dadas de alta, dando comienzo de esa forma a una nueva vida. Aunque la pequeña era muy buena, era inevitable que muchas noches despertara a sus padres en mitad de la noche porque quería comer. Mamoru había aprendido a tomárselo con resignación, apenas dormía y al día siguiente marchaba al trabajo. Usagi era quien se levantaba todas las noches para darle el pecho a la niña, de echo era la única tarea que realizaba ella sola, porque con as demás siempre contaba con la ayuda de todos los que vivían en la casa, sobre todo de Hotaru, la cual estaba completamente exultante. Nada más salir del colegio y enterarse que ya tenía una hermanita, fue a ver a Usagi al hospital llevando consigo un dibujo que tenía preparado desde hacía varios días. Ese dibujo se encontraba colgado en la habitación de la pequeña Chibiusa, aunque por el momento dormía en su moisés en la habitación de sus papis. Mamoru también estaba encantado con su hija, aunque esta no le dejara descansar y dormir tanto como el deseaba y necesitaba, pero la amaba. Esa pequeña cosita era capaz de ponerle una sonrisa en su cara incluso cuando estaba deseando matar a algún que otro incompetente del trabajo. No se apartaba de ella, de echo ya se había ganado más de un rapapolvo por parte de su esposa, por tenerla todo el día en brazos. Por eso cuando descubrió que tendría que separarse de ella durante dos semanas le invadió la tristeza. No quería marcharse y separarse de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida, su mujer, su hija y su sobrina; pero el trabajo es el trabajo y la propia Usagi le había convencido que su deber era ir, aunque a ninguno le agradaba la idea.

Así que allí estaba Mamoru, solo en su lujosa habitación del hotel una mañana de domingo, pero no cualquier domingo sino domingo 3 de agosto, es decir el día de su cumpleaños. Se acababa de despertar y lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue llamar a casa y hablar con Usagi, era lo primero y lo ultimo que había hecho esta primera semana que había estado fuera.

_"**Moshi Moshi casa de los Chiba ¿En que puedo ayudarle?"** _preguntó Luna

"**_Hola Luna¿se puede poner Usagi?"_**

"_**¿Mamoru? Quiero decir señor Mamorusan me temo que Usagisan no está en casa en estos momento" **_

"**_¿Cómo que no está, donde ha ido?" _**preguntó Mamoru con preocupación en su voz, que no se molestó en ocultar.

"_**No lo sé. Cuando he ido a la habitación para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo, ya no estaba"**_

"_**¿Eso cuando fue?"**_

"_**Hace cuatro horas"**_

"_**¿Queeeeee, y no ha llamado?"**_

"_**No señor"**_

"_**¿Y las niñas?"**_

"_**Hotaru está en el campamento de verano y en cuanto a la pequeña, Usagisan se la tiene que haber llevado consigo porque tampoco estaba en su cuna"**_

"_**Gracias Luna, y por cierto ya te he dicho que dejes de utilizar el san, ya son muchos años, y no me siento cómodo"**_

"_**Como diga Mamorusa., digo Mamoru"**_

"_**Sí Usagi llama, o vuelve a casa dile que me llame ¿Quieres?"**_

"_**Así lo haré señor"**_

"**_Arigato" _**Mamoru colgó el teléfono, y allí se quedo sentado al borde de la cama y con la mente en otro sitio. Está vez decidió llamar a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

"_Venga Usako coge el teléfono" _pensó Mamoru cuando escuchaba el sonido del teléfono. Llamó cinco veces pero nadie lo cogía al otro lado.

"**Mierda¿Usako por que no coges es estupido teléfono?" **

Llamó a sus suegros, a su hermana, y a los amigos de Usagi, ninguno de ellos habían visto a la rubia ese día, y Mamoru ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué les podría haber pasado a sus dos conejitos de la luna?. El nunca hubiera pensado que su esposa fuera tan irresponsable de marcharse de casa sin avisar, bueno alguna vez lo había hecho, pero eso fue antes de tener a la niña, y no cuando él estaba fuera de casa. Los malos pensamientos estaban invadiendo la mente del varón cuando unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, Mamoru imagino que se trataba del servició de habitaciones, pero cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta que se trataba de las dos personas que más preocupado les tenía en este momento.

"**Hi" **dijo inocentemente Usagi

"**¿Hi, como que hi, sabes lo preocupado que he estado durante la ultima hora?" **dijo enfadado Mamoru

"**¿Podemos hablar de esto dentro de la habitación?" **preguntó la rubia mientras miraba para cada lado del pasillo. El pelinegro no contesto, la cogió de uno de sus brazos y la empujó hasta dentro de la suit y cerro la puerta.

"**Eres una irresponsable¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisar a donde ibas?"**

"**¿Desde cuando se supone que tengo que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago?"**

"**Desde el momento que implicas a mi hija"**

"**Es mi hija también" **

"**Pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que te de la gana con ella" **gritó Mamoru.

"**No grites vas a despertar a la niña" **susurró Usagi

"**No lo estaría haciendo, si so madre hubiera dejado alguna nota diciendo donde iba. ¿Sabes todo las cosas que se me han pasado por la cabeza?"**

"**Yo solo quería sorprenderte, no quería que estuvieras solo el día de tu cumpleaños" **dijo apenada la fémina

"**No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Quieres?" **comentó Mamoru mientras abrazaba a su esposa. **"Estaba muy preocupado"**

"**Estamos bien. Yo solo quería estar contigo¿Feliz cumpleaños?"**

"**Jajajaja. Te quiero" **Mamoru besó a su esposa pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

"**Señor Chiba, traigo las maletas de su esposa" **dijo uno de los empleados del hotel.

"**¿Te has traído toda la casa?" **preguntó el pelinegro a su esposa al ver todos los bultos que el hombre traía.

"**Bueno es que las cosas de la niña ocupan mucho…" **se defendió Usagi

"**Muchas gracias, yo me encargo de todos" **Mamoru dio una propina al empleado

"**Gracias señor, señora que disfrute de su estancia"**

"**Lo haré" **

La pequeña Chibiusa empezó a desperezarse ya que era su hora de comer.

"**Mamochan encárgate de las cosas, yo voy a dar de comer a la pequeña princesa"**

"**Si claro yo siempre me encargo del trabajo sucio"**

"**Jajajaja"**

Usagi fue a un sitió tranquilo de la habitación para darle el pecho a su hija. Mientras tanto Mamoru se encargó de las maletas y abrió el cochecito que durante unos días sería la cama de la pequeña, y cuando acabo con su tarea fue a reunirse con su esposa y su hija. Y la imagen que encontró le cautivo, nunca en su vida había sido un hombre emotivo que le gustaran los bebes, y todo lo que con llevaba. Pero había cambiado, y la imagen de su esposa dando el pecho, le trajo la felicidad inmediata. se acercó y se sentó junto a ellas.

"**Yo también quiero" **susurró el pelinegro al oído a su esposa.

"**Pero señor Chiba no será tan egoísta de quitarle la comida a su hija" **dijo Usagi con una sonrisa en su cara.

"**Pero ella no me ha dejado que disfrute de ti"**

"**La castidad no te sienta nada bien Mamochan" **

"**En cambio a ti……. Te vuelve más deseable" **Mamoru atacó el cuello de su esposa

"**eh, eh, ehhhh, ahora no Mamochan, tu hija necesita expulsar los gases y yo tengo que ir al lavabo" **Usagi le entregó la niña a su esposo y se fue al servicio.

Cuando salió del baño la pequeña estaba dormida en los brazos de su papá. Usagi no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa al ver aquella estampa, que parecía salida de la cámara de Anne Geddes.

"**¿Por qué sonríes?" **preguntó Mamoru consciente que su esposa se encontraba mirándolo.

"**Porque me pareces muy tierno Mamochan" **dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su marido.

"**Sabes, me pregunto como sería si mis padres estuvieran vivos. Si estarían orgullosos de cómo es mi vida"**

"**Seguro que sí estaría, no, que están orgullosos. Has seguido con tu vida, diriges una gran compañía desde una edad temprana, eres una excelente persona, un excelente nieto, hermano, amigo, esposo y padre. Seguro que están orgullosos de ti, porque yo si lo estoy" **durante todo su discurso Usagi acarició uno de los brazos de su marido que estaba descubierto. (Mamoru está sin camiseta, simplemente tiene el pantalón del pijama)

"**Gracias" **

"**Gracias a ti por amarme, y por darme la cosa más valiosa de toda mi vida" **

"**Nuestra, de nuestra vida. Por cierto¿Dónde está mi regalo?" **preguntó con chiste Mamoru.

"**¿Cómo cual es tu regalo? Está claro que nosotras, para eso hemos venido" **fingió Usagi hacerse la ofendida. **"Pero sino aprecia tu regalo entonces tendremos que irnos" **Usagi cogió a su hija y se marchaba a la puerta.

"**No, no te vayas era broma" **el varón salió corriendo tras ella, para encontrase que tan solo estaba acomodando a su hija en el cuco (por si acaso, el cuco la cunita que lleva el cochecito de los bebes durante los primero meses, no sé si me explico bien). Aun así para asegurarse de que ella no se fuera a ninguna parte. **"Quédate" **dijo Mamoru mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Usagi.

"**No pensaba irme a ninguna parte" **ella se dio la vuelta e hizo frente a su marido colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y continuó hablando "**Tu regalo todavía no ha acabado, tengo un regalo más que mostrarte"**

"**¿A sí. Y que es?" **preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"**Deja que te lo demuestre" **Usagi guió a Mamoru hasta su habitación, no sin antes coger el trasmisor con el que podrían controlar a la pequeña niña.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación Usagi empujó a su marido sobre la cama, mientras que ella se retiraba poco a poco. Mamoru estaba maravillado, y excitado, llevaba meses sin estar con Usagi, porque desde que se complicó el embarazo el no quiso arriesgarse, luego llegó el parto y por ultimo la cuarentena; pero todo eso ahora era historia y volvería a disfrutar del placer de hacer el amor con su esposa.

Usagi, se desprendió del vestido de verano que llevaba, era largo y vaporoso, con solo retirar las tirantas se cayó sobre sus pies; bajo el vestido llevaba un vestido completamente nuevo, de color negro y con un brocado rosa. Poco a poco se acercó a su esposo y lo montó a horcajadas, el no se negó, al contrario se entregó a ella por completo. Ella antes que nada, dejó que sus manos vagaran por todo sus torso desnudo, por sus hombros, su pecho, su logrado abdomen, tampoco se olvido de sus brazos o de sus manos….. poco a poco descendió su rostro al de su marido, el cual besó muy lentamente, sin prisa; mimó cada cm de sus facciones, hasta que se encontró sus labios. Una vez que sus bocas se toparon, la pasión invadió sus cuerpos. Mamoru que había mantenido una actitud pasiva, decidió entrar al ataque, contestó los besos que su esposa le procesaba, para poco después pedir permiso para entrar, permiso que Usagi concedió sin oponerse. No perdiendo el tiempo, Mamoru desabrochó el sostén de su bella esposa y con cuidado la desprendió de él.

"**Mamochan…"**

"**Usako no sabes cuanto deseaba volver a hacer esto" **Tras decir esto, la tumbó sobre la cama quedando encima suya. Sus labios descendieron a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar a una de sus clavículas, y de ahí fue está la otra. Descendió un poco más encontrándose con uno de sus pechos, con una sucesión de besos dibujo el contorno de su seno, hacia tiempo que no sentía el sabor de su piel, pero eso se acabo en ese preciso momento; Mamoru lamió el pecho de la rubia, jugueteó con su pezón, incluso imitó a su pequeña hija y succionó su pecho, permitiéndole probar el alimento de su niña. Luego realizó el mismo ritual con su otro seno, sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Usagi, que casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando Mamoru y ella decidían jugar un poco. Los labios de Mamoru descendieron por su esternón, pasaron por su vientre, parándose en el elástico de la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la terapeuta, con sus dientes mordisqueo la zona cercana a dicho elástico, mientras que levantaba los brazos de su mujer por encima de su cabeza y sujetaba sus muñecas con una sola mano.

"**Mamochan……"**

Mamoru levantó su cabeza y miro el rostro de Usagi, la cual lo vio sonreír con una mirada picara, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque Mamoru introdujo su otra mano dentro de sus braguitas, frotando y acariciando el botón activador del placer femenino. Cuando creía que era suficiente, soltó los brazos de Usagi y agarro sus caderas, mientras que plantaba besos sobre la tela de la ropa interior, la cual en cierta zona se encontraba húmeda producto de la excitación de su dueña. No había que alargar mucho más la tortura, Mamoru bajo poco a poco la ultima prenda por las piernas de su esposa, pero cual fue su sorpresa que cayó algo de su interior, el lo cogió y miró la miró con una ceja levantada.

"**¿Qué hacia esto ahí?"**

"**Con Hotaru y con Chibiusa tenemos suficiente por ahora, no quería arriesgarme a que te quedaras sin regalo de cumpleaños" **

"**Buena idea, muy buena idea" **

Y Mamoru retomó su tarea, comenzó besando la parte exterior de los muslos de la muchacha, para ir avanzando hasta la cara más interna. Usagi estaba perdida, Mamoru era un experto apretando los botones que había que apretar, nunca había disfrutado del sexo tanto como lo hacía con él. Justamente Usagi estaba pensado lo afortunada que era por tenerlo en su vida, cuando sintió como su lengua lamía la parte más sensible de su ser, ese lugar de cuerpo donde residen mayor cantidad de células nerviosas; el placer cada vez era mayor, y eso se notaba en su rostro y en su respiración cada vez más desigual. Placer que se vio aumentado cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior.

"**Mamochan… Por favor" **

Mamoru lo tomo como que iba por el buen camino, cosa que era cierta e introdujo un segundo dedo, lo que consiguió que el placer de su esposa explotara e invadiera todo su ser.

"**Ha estado genial" **comentó entrecortada Usagi

"**Que puedo decir, me gusta ser el mejor en todo lo que hago" **

"**Pues lo ha conseguido Señor Chiba. Y ahora le toca recibir su recompensa"**

"**Suena tentador"**

Usagi no contestó, con sus manos volvió a recorrer el torso de su esposo, para luego acompañarlo con sus labios, empezando por su abdomen hasta acabar en su cuello. Sus manos se trasladaron a su espalda, nada más sentir sus manos el cuerpo de Mamoru se tensó.

"**stuuuuu, no muerdo Mamochan" **susurró Usagi

"**Yo no estaría tan seguro" **Usagi sonrió ante tal comentario y le ayudo a desprenderse de su ropa, para luego obligarle a tumbarse sobre la cama, quitándole del todo la ropa. Acarició sus piernas, mientras que avanzaba por encima de su cuerpo, no turbándose por acariciar el miembro ya erecto de su marido, el cual también se permitió besar. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un llanto proveniente de la pequeña Usagi.

"**O no, no, no llores Chibiusa, por favor……" **

La niña pareció haber escuchado a su papá porque se calló, dejando a sus padres proseguir con sus jueguecitos.

"**Tenemos una niña muy inteligente" **dijo Mamoru

"**Eso lo dices porque te conviene" **

"**Me parece señora Chiba que también le conviene a usted sino me equivoco" **

"**No lo creo" **bromeó Usagi

Mamoru se abalanzó sobre ella, quedando los dos con los pies sobre la almohada y la cabeza en los pies de la cama.

"**¿Quieres que te demuestre como te conviene?"**

"**Ilustrame"**

Mamoru tomó entre sus dedos el preservativo, el cual se colocó para evitar que un nuevo bebe viniera al mundo. (Dos seguidos debe ser un infierno) Se colocó en una posición cómoda, y con sumo cuidado culminó con sus actividades conyugales.

No les había dado tiempo a reponerse de su actividad, cuando Chibiusa volvió a llorar.

"**No te vayas"** dijo Mamoru al ver que su mujer iba a salir de la cama

"**Mamochan tengo que hacerlo" **

"**No, seguro que se calla como antes, quédate aquí conmigo Usako" **

"**Mamoru Chiba, no me puedo creer que te comportes como un crio, no pienso dejar a mi hija llorar porque quieras que me quede en la cama contigo"**

"**Eso abandona a tu marido" **dijo el pelinegro mientras veía como su esposa se marchaba para ver a su hija. Que no tardo mucho en volver con la pequeña entre sus brazos.

"**Me he dejado los dodotis en el coche, cuida de ella. Ahora vuelvo"**

"**¿Perdón? Eres mi regalo de cumpleaños, no puede ir a ninguna parte"**

"**Como sigas comportándote como un crío de 5 años al que quitan un juguete, te juro que vas a sufrir otros 6 meses de abstinencia" **

Al escuchar esto Mamoru se no dijo nada más, y simplemente se dedicó a consolar a su hija mientras Usagi, fue en busca de los pañales que se había dejado olvidados en el coche. Cuando volvió no había muestra ni de Mamoru ni de la niña, buscó por toda la habitación y nada, hasta que al final escuchó una voz masculina procedente del baño. Ella fue hasta allí y se encontró con que su marido y su hija estaban en la bañera tomando un baño.

"**No conseguía que se calmara, así que decidí probar con el baño. Y funciono" **explicó Mamoru al ver a Usagi en la puerta.

"**Jajajaja, papá Mamoru siempre malcriando a su hija. Va acabar siendo una niña de papá"**

"**Lo dices como si fuera una mala cosa"**

"**Lo será cuando tenga edad para salir con chicos"**

"**Ohhhh no, hasta que no tengas los 30 años nada de chicos¿me has oído?"**

"**Me recuerdas a mi padre" **bromeó Usagi

"**Yo no recuerdo que tu padre me amenazara por salir contigo"**

"**Porque eres su jefe y aprecia su trabajo"**

"**¿Por encima tuya?" **

"**No, eso nunca, pero es que yo ya tenia los 30" **

"**jajajaja" **se rieron ambos de la broma, mientras que la pequeña bostezó

"**La pequeña princesita tiene sueño" **comentó Mamoru

"**Dámela, voy a secarla y a ponerla el pañal"**

"**De eso nada, me encargo yo, tu vete a la cama, que ahora voy yo"**

"**¿Piensas aprovecharte de mi?"**

"**Eres tú quien se ofreció como regalo de cumpleaños…."**

Usagi se fue a la cama tal y como le dijo Mamoru, mientras que él se encargó de la niña. La secó con su pequeña toalla de patitos, le aplicó un poco de crema por el culote y las piernas y le coloco el pañal.

"**Ya está preciosa, ahora el pijama y a dormir" **

Una vez que acabó de vestirla, la niña se quedo dormida como si hubiera comprendido lo que había dicho su padre, él la dejó en el carrito y se fue con su esposa para seguir disfrutando de su regalo de cumpleaños.

_Taraaaaaaaaaaaaan, otro nuevo episodio del fic, espero que os haya gustado, por lo menos la mitad que el anterior, que me parece a mi que a triunfado, jijiji. Por cierto que quede claro que aunque haya empezado otro fic con mi amiga Sere CHiba, no me voy a olvidar de este fic, que se podría decir que entra en la recta final, aunque todavia tienen que ocurrir algunas cosillas... Y ya os he soltao el rollo y he hecho propaganda del nuevo fic, solo agradeceros vuestras palabras de apoyo, Alice Pasten , cositas+cositas, Silver Moonlight-81, ORKIDEA, marilucero chiba, jaz021, Moon-Chiba y lorena, muchas gracias a todas, un besito y mata ne._


	26. La vida sigue igual

Hola a todos, he vuelto y con nuevo capitulo espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Y además voy a ser buena y os dejare un aperitivo del próximo capitulo, pero eso tiene q ser al final. Y ahora quiero mandar un saludito a lorena, a Jaz021, a meryinustar, a Silver Moonlight-81 y a Alice Pastén, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Ahora os dejo leer, mata ne...

Usagi ya había vuelto al trabajo, porque su baja laboral ya había finalizado tras los 6 meses del nacimiento de su niña. Ahora la pequeña Chibiusa tenía 7 meses y era toda una monada, siempre estaba sonriendo y haciendo cositas para llamar la atención. Y no tenía ningún problema en conseguirlo ya que toda la familia Chiba-Tsukino estaba loca por la niña.

Aunque Usagi había estado deseando volver al trabajo, no le resulto nada fácil el separarse de la niña, pero desde que se casó con Mamoru se propuso que no iba a ser una mantenida y que trabajaría igual que lo había hecho hasta el momento que dijo el sí quiero. Ya llevaba un mes de trabajo y aun no se acostumbraba del todo al nuevo ritmo de vida, demasiado tiempo sin en casa. Eso sí, se había prohibido hacer horas extra, porque quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su pequeña, ya que la educación y el cariño tenía que provenir principalmente de sus padres, esa era una creencia y una directriz que le había inculcado su madre desde bien pequeña y estaba completamente de acuerdo; aunque tampoco rechazaba la ayuda. Porque cuando ella trabajaba alguien tenía que quedarse con Chibiusa, generalmente se trataba de Ikuko y Naoko, ambas se habían convertido en amigas aunque la diferencia de edad era considerable, y se encargaban de cuidar a la niña y medio malcriarla, siempre tenían un vestido un juguete o cualquier otro detallito para la cría.

Mamoru y Usagi volvían del trabajo cuando se encontraron a Hotaru dando de comer a su pequeña hermana.

"**Abuela no quiere comer" **dijo la niña al ver que su hermana no habría la boca tal y como ella esperaba. Y es que ya con 7 meses el pediatra había aconsejado que empezaran a darle la primera papilla de cereales.

"**Hotaru tienes que tener paciencia, todavía es muy pequeña y no sabe como comer la papilla" **le explicó Naoko

"**Jo"**

"**Hotaru cariño deja que lo haga yo" **dijo Usagi mientras se sentaba a su lado

"**Pero es que quiero hacerlo yo" **

"**Mejor luego me ayudas con los pañales, eso se te da muy bien. y más adelante puedes darle de comer ¿Quieres?"** la niña afirmo con la cabeza

"**¿Y papi?" **

"**Ha ido a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa" **le comentó la rubia, mientras le daba de comer a su hija.

Hotaru decidió ir a ver a su papá y contarle una noticia muy importante.

"**¿Papi?" **preguntó al abrir la puerta de la habitación

"**¿Qué ocurre pequeña luciérnaga?" **

"**Hoy en clase de gimnasia hemos hecho una carrera y he ganado a todas la niñas"**

"**¿No me digas? Estás hecha una campeona"**

"**Noooooo, es la primera vez que gano"**

"**Estoy seguro que la próxima también lo vas a ser"**

"**¿De verdad?"**

"**Claro que sí"**

"**¿Papá, queréis más a Chibiusa que a mi?"**

"**¿Por que preguntas eso? A ti todos te queremos mucho" **dijo Mamoru arrodillándose a su nivel.

"**Es que desde que nació le hacéis más caso a ella que a mi. Sobre todo Usagi" **explicó la niña.

"**Chibusa es muy pequeñita, y hay que hacerle todo porque ella no puede."**

"**Pero yo también hay cosas que no puedo hacer sola" **protestó la niña

"**Hotaru, te queremos mucho, nunca pienses lo contrario ¿vale? Porque sino me voy a poner muy triste"**

En ese momento Usagi fue en busca de la niña para que le ayudara a cambiar los pañales de la bebita.

"**¿Interrumpo algo?" **preguntó la rubia

"**No, ya hemos acabado ¿verdad Hotaru?"**

"**Sí" **

"**Me alegro porque venia para que me ayudaras a cambiar los pañales de Chibiusa"**

"**Voyyyyy" **dijo la niña

"**Hotaru ve tu primero y prepara las cosas, mientras que hablo con mamá" **pidió el varón, la niña acató ordenes y fue a la habitación para preparar los dodotis, la crema, las toallitas…..

"**¿Que ocurre?" **preguntó Usagi

"**Me ha preguntado si queremos más a Chibiusa que a ella"**

"**¿Perdón. De donde ha sacado esa idea?"**

"**Dice que pasamos más tiempo con el bebe que con ella. Sobre todo tú. Supongo que está celosa"**

"**Creo que debería de hablar con ella. gracias por decírmelo" **

"**ehhhh tú eres las psicóloga aquí, a ti se te dan mejor estos temas" **

"**Tienes un morro……"**

La fémina se marcho a la habitación de su hija donde ya estaba todo preparado.

"**Vaya eres muy eficaz. Ahora vamos a cambiar a tu hermana"**

"**Vale"**

"**¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el cole?" **preguntó Usagi mientras le quitaba la ropa a Chibiusa

"**Bien, he ganado hoy una carrera…" **dijo la niña tímidamente

"**Eso es estupendo. ¿Le quitas tú el pañal?" **la niña simplemente afirmó con su cabeza.

"**Hotaru ¿me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa? Te veo triste cariño"**

"**Ya no me queréis" **comentó la niña

"**Eso no es verdad. Yo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho" **comentó Usagi sujetando a la niña por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarle a la cara **"Puede que desde que haya nacido Chibiusa no te hacemos, o mejor dicho no te hago el mismo caso que antes, pero esta enana necesita demasiada atención. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, porque lo hago y mucho, por eso siempre pido que me ayudes, porque así puedo estar contigo más tiempo. Tengo una idea que te parece si hacemos un pinic, tú, tu padre y yo"**

"**¿Y Chibiusa?"** preguntó la niña

"**Se puede quedar con los abuelos…."**

"**No, vamos los cuatro" **

"**¿Estás segura?"**

"**Sí"**

"**Está bien, vamos a decírselo a papá" **

Cuando Mamoru escucho la propuesta que su sobrina le hizo, no tuvo inconveniente en aceptar. De hecho fue quien organizó todo, eligió el lugar perfecto y se encargó de despejar un fin de semana entero para pasarlo en familia. El lugar donde realizaron su picnic era el mismo lugar donde muchos años atrás el pelinegro acudía con sus padres y su hermana.

"**Una mariposa" **dijo Hotaru

"**No sé porque, pero estoy empezando a pensar que te encantan las mariposas" **comentó Mamoru

"**Muy perspicaz Mamocha, muy perspicaz"**

"**¿No le gusta la papilla?" **preguntó Hotaru al ver que su hermana no comía más

"**No, no es eso. Es que tu padre se cree que eres tu la que se va a comer la papilla, porque hace para dos veces" **bromeó la rubia

"**Ja ja, muy graciosas. Es la primera vez que hago papilla, algo es algo"**

"**¿Puedo comérmela yo?" **preguntó la niña

"**Toda tuya, porque sino tendré que tirarla" **

"**¿Pero como te vas a comer la papilla?" **preguntó el pelinegro

"**Está buena" contestó** la niña mientras se metía una cucharada en la boca

"**Pero es papilla" **

"**Mamochan son cereales, no la va a matar. Además seguro que es más seguro que comer lo que has cocinado tú"**

Este comentario causo la risa de la niña

"**Sois malas, la única buena aquí es Chibiusa" **Mamoru se acercó a su hija, y esta se abalanzó a sus brazos **"¿Veis? Ella es la única que me quiere?" **

"**Por ahora"**

A partir de ese día ambos esteba más pendiente si cabe de Hotaru, la cual pese a sus anteriores esfuerzos para que no se sintiera desplazada, sentía celos por la recién llegada. Ambos padres se turnaban para pasar ratos a solas con la niña, y poco a poco Hotaru volvió a recobrar la confianza en sus padres postizos. Siendo ella misma la que muchas veces los rechazaba para irse a jugar con sus amigas o para ir a visitar a sus abuelos.

Pero este no era el caso de hoy, de hecho Hotaru estaba encantada de pasar la tarde con Usagi como en los viejos tiempos, aunque esta vez había una nueva acompañante. Las dos habían quedado en ir de compras en busca de un bonito vestido para un festival que tendría lugar en el colegio. Hotaru iba a contribuir con una pequeña pieza de violín, y quería estar radiante para ese día. Pero como es lógico no es lo único que compraron, sino que todos acabaron pillando algo, incluso la pequeña Chibiusa a la cual le compraron un vestidito blanco muy mono para que lo llevara al festival. Tras las compras, Usagi invitó a Hotaru a un batido en una cafetería del centro comercial.

"**Mamá¿Cuándo Chibiusa va empezar a hablar? Porque nada más que hace ruidos" **preguntó la niña a ver que le inocente criatura que estaba sentada en su cochecito no hacía más que emitir sonidos sin sentido.

"**Jajaja. No son ruidos, son palabras en su propio lenguaje"**

"**Pues yo no la entiendo"**

"**Ya somos dos, pero no te preocupes ya pronto dirá su primera palabra"**

"**¿Y como lo sabes?"**

"**Bueno ya tiene casi 9 meses, y últimamente nada mas que chapurrea, así que no le faltará mucho"**

"**¿Chapu que?" **preguntó Hotaru

"**Quiere decir que hace muchos ruidos como tú dices" **

"**ahhhhhhh"**

"**Pa……pa" **

Usagi y Hotaru dejaron de beber sus refrescos y miraron a la niña que estaba en el cochecito.

"**¿Ha dicho papá?" **preguntó Hotaru

"**Eso parece, al final va ser verdad que es ser una niña de papá ¿Eh princesa?"**

"**¿Entonces quiere decir que ya habla?"**

"**Jajajaja, no solo quiere decir que pronto aprenderá a hablar. Solo ha dicho su primera palabra."**

"**Cuando papá se entere se va a poner contento"**

Cuando las tres hembras llegaron a casa Mamoru ya estaba allí.

"**EY ¿Qué tal están mis tres mujeres favoritas. Se lo han pasado bien?"**

"**Sí, me he comprado un vestido super bonito. Mira" **Dijo Hotaru sacando la prenda de la bolsa para que la viera su tío

"**Seguro que estarás guapísima. Pero por la hora que es habréis hecho más cosas que comprar, o eso espero" **

"**Hemos tomado un batido, y poco más" **Comentó Usagi mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos.

"**Y Chibiusa ha dicho papá" **informó Hotaru

"**¿Eso es cierto. Porque no me has avisado?" **pidió el pelinegro mientras le quitaba el bebe a su mujer

"**¿No se me pasó por la cabeza?"**

"**Venga princesa di papá" **

"**Agoooo" **gorgoreo la cría

"**Di papá preciosa, sé que tú puedes"**

"**aaaaee"**

"**Mamoru solo lo ha dicho una vez, no va a decirlo ahora solo porque se lo pidas" **comentó Usagi, a la cual le hacia mucha gracia la actitud de su marido

"**¿Por qué todos los niños tienen que hablar siempre cuando estás tu sola?"**

"**¿No me digas que estás celoso?" **

"**oooooo" **

"**Sí lo estoy, no es justo" **contestó el varón

"**La vida no es justa hijo, pero no tienentes a la suerte a ver si la próxima vez en vez de decir papá dice mamá" **dijo el abuelo Chiba

"**Querido no metas baza. Además sino recuerdo mal a ti te pasó lo mismo" **comentó la abuela Chiba

"**Es la maldición de los padres, ellas se llevan los buenos momentos y nosotros nos lo perdemos, así es la vida"**

"**Bueno por lo menos tengo el consuelo que ha dicho papá y no mamá" **bromeó Mamoru

"**No pienso ni molestarme por ese comentario…." **Usagi cogió las bolsas y subió hasta su dormitorio.

"**Creo que se ha enfadado" **dijo Momoru Chiba.

"**Será mejor que vaya a verla. Vamos princesa a ver a mami" **

Mamoru fue hasta la su habitación pero allí no había nadie, entonces escuchó voces que provenían del dormitorio de sus sobrina por lo que fue a echar un vistazo.

"**¿Se puede?" **

"**Sí" **contestó Hotaru, la cual se acaba de probar una de las faldas que se había comprado

"**¿Pequeña luciérnaga te importa dejarnos solo un momento?"**

"**¿Quieres hablar con mamá?" **

"**Exacto" **

"**Voy a ver a los abuelos" **Y con eso la niña se marchó dejando solos a los adultos.

"**¿Qué vas a decir ahora?" **preguntó irritada la rubia

"**Venía a disculparme"**

"**No hace falta está muy claro que todo lo que has dicho es lo que pensabas…"**

"**No es cierto…" **intentó defenderse él

"**¿A no?"**

"**Bueno quizás algunas cosas sí, pero otras simplemente estaba exagerando. Me fastidia haberme perdido su primera palabra y…"**

"**Claro porque es tu niña y solo tú puedes vivir los buenos momentos¿No es así?"**

"**Usako….."**

Mamoru no pudo seguir hablando ya que su esposa se marchó de la habitación antes de que él pudiera continuar. Usagi no duro mucho cabreada, ya que era de las que los enfados le duraban muy poco. Así que a los tres días todos estuvieron en el festival de Hotaru, y fue un rotundo éxito. Y en cuanto a solo de violín fue perfecto, es verdad que se notaba que la niña estaba nerviosa pero que esperáis de una niña de 7 años. El día además salió redondo, ya que Mamoru pudo escuchar como su pequeña princesa dijo la palabra papá.

Usagi y Mamoru estaban reunidos en una junta general donde todos los jefes de cada departamento exponían sus gastos, sus presupuestos y sus nuevas ideas, también estaban presentes Rei y Jin (que hace mil años que no aparecen, jijiji). Para las dos amigas la reunión estaba siendo un suplicio, ambas tenían ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes y ver a sus pequeños monstruos. Pero para su sorpresa cuando la junta terminó esas pequeñas fieras las estaban esperando junto a los abuelos Chiba.

"**Que preciosidad de niños"**

"**Que monos"**

"**No hace años que mis hijos estaban así"**

Decían todos los que habían estado presentes en la junta y que volvían a sus puestos, a la vez que saludaban cortésmente a Momoru Chiba y a su señora. Kenji fue el único que se quedo a charlar, y saludo a su pequeña nieta.

"**¿Abuelos que hacéis aquí?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**Pues como hoy llegareis tarde a casa, imaginamos que aquí las dos niñas querrían ver a sus monstruitos" **comentó el señor Chiba

"**Muchas gracias abuelos porque no me apetecía ver a mi niño solo durmiendo" **comentó Rei

Mientras tanto Kenji estaba teniendo problemas con su nieta, la cual se estaba volviendo muy rebelde y le encantaba estar tirada en el suelo. Y es que desde que había aprendido a gatear no paraba quieta. Aunque lo que Usagi realmente temía era que se soltara a andar, es cierto que ya daba pasitos, pero solo cuando la cogían de las manitas, y que también había conseguido mantenerse unos segundos en pie pero nada serio.

"**Papá puedes dejarla en el suelo, no la va a pasar nada" **comentó la rubia

"**Está bien. Me recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeña Usa"**

"**No ves te lo dije, es clavada a ti" **comentó Mamoru, ya que unos días antes habían estado discutiendo a quien se parecía la niña, Usagi decía que se parecía a él, igual de cabezota. Y Mamoru decía que era idéntica a ella igual de aventurera, y la verdad es que esa niña parecía más hija de Usagi que de Mamoru, físicamente era una copia casi exacta de su madre, salvo por los ojos que eran idénticos a los de su abuela paterna (es decir la madre de Mamoru), las dos eran unas bichos, muy curiosas y un tanto pelotas…. Y Mamoru estaba encantado con la idea de que su hija se pareciera a su madre y no a él, ya que no había sido un buen ejemplo hasta que la conoció a ella.

Estaban tan enfrascado en la conversación que ninguno prestó atención a la niña, tan solo su primo que desde los brazos de su padre no hacía más que señalar a la niña.

"**Pupa" **dijo él hijo de Rai.

Entonces fue cuando todos los adultos miraron donde el niño señalaba y vieron a la pequeña de pie intentando coger la silla de su padre, que al tener ruedas se movió, y como era igual de testaruda como sus dos padres intento cogerla de nuevo, y para ellos dio tan solo tres pasitos y luego se abalanzó sobre la silla. Resultado la silla se fue para a tras y la niña se cayó de boca.

Usagi fue corriendo a por su hija y la cogió en brazos.

"**Ya, ya princesa, ya pasó. No llores, ya está aquí mamá" **dijo Usagi intentando calmarla.

"**Menudos primeros pasos princesa" **dijo el papá mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas.

"**Me da a mi en la nariz que va a estar una temporadita sin volver a intentarlo" **dijo Kenji **"algo parecido le paso a Usagi y tardo tres meses más en volverse a echar a andar"**

"**Ojala. No quiero tener que corretear detrás de ella todo el tiempo, cuanto más tarde mejor…"**

"**Entonces ¿Seria demasiado pedir que me dierais otro bisnieto?" **preguntó Momoru, que se ganó una mirada asesina de su nieto y la esposa de este, y la risa de el resto de presentes.

* * *

_** "Pero toy malita" **dijo la niña _

_**"¿A sí, que es lo que te pasa?"** preguntó la madre para seguirle el juego. _

_**"Me duele la tipita" **para desgracia de la pequeña, no era muy buena actriz…. _

_** "¿Va todo bien?" **preguntó el pelinegro con delicadeza. _

_**"Mi familia ha tenido un accidente" **contestó el hombre como si estuviera en blanco. _

_** "¿Están bien?" **_

_**"Usako no me dejes" **dijo Mamoru mientras abrazaba a su esposa. _

_"_**_No tengo la intención de irme a ningún sitio"_ **


	27. Recaidas

_Sé que fui mala, malisima, ya no volveré a poner un anticipo del proximo capitulo. No sé que más decir, porque siento que digo siempre las mismas tonterias, jajaja. Bueno voy a saludar eso sí a todos los que estaís leyendo esto, y sobre todo como siempre hago a vosotras que habeís dejado vuestros comentarios. Meryinustar, lorena, marinlucero chiba que por cierto aquí tienes tu escena de divan, no sé si será de tu gusto, pero espero que sí. Y Jaz021, a la que digo que no me importa para nada que me hayas agregado, despues de todo si molestara impediria que vierais me email, jajaja, así que no pasa nada. Y creo que ya, me despido de vosotros, mata ne._

Los días pasaron y con ellos las semanas, más tarde los meses, y como no los años. La vida para Usagi y Mamoru no podía ir mejor, aunque bien es cierto que discutían de vez en cuando y tenían alguna que otra diferencia de opiniones (en todas las relaciones ocurren, incluso la bien avenidas), por encima de todo tenían a dos pequeñas princesas que dependían de ellos, a las cuales amaban con locura; al igual que entre ellos, algo que no se cansaban de demostrarse entre ellos. Quizás podrían tener una vida mejor, aunque ninguno de los dos deseaba cambiar lo que tenían en ese momento.

Hoy era el primer día escolar en la vida de la pequeña Chibiusa, la niña acaba de cumplir los tres añitos, edad con la que los pequeños comienzan su educación. Y en un día tan importante no iban a faltar mamá Usagi y papá Mamoru, aunque se trataba de algo a lo que ya estaban habituados, ya que eran ellos mismos los encargados de llevar y recoger a Hotaru del colegio. Pero para quien no era habitual era para Chibiusa, aunque por un lado quería ir al cole porque 'YA ERA MAYOR' por otro tenía miedo, no es que ella lo dijera pero era evidente. En mitad de la noche se levantó y se fue en busca de papá y mamá porque estaba malita, era mentira, pero acabo durmiendo en la cama con sus padres.

"**Chibiusa es hora de levantarse" **la despertó Usagi tiernamente con un beso.

"**Pero toy malita" **dijo la niña

"**¿A sí, que es lo que te pasa?"** preguntó la madre para seguirle el juego.

"**Me duele la tipita" **para desgracia de la pequeña, no era muy buena actriz….

"**Pues si es así tendrás que quedarte en la cama" **

"**¿Quién se va a quedar en la cama?" **preguntó Mamoru que salía del baño completamente arreglado y trajeado (Yo me lo imagino y me pongo mala, me encantan los tíos con traje, y sobre todo si tienen buena percha como el George Clooney que le sientan los Armanis…, aunque otros están mejor sin ellos. Seguro que ya tenéis a alguien en vuestra cabecita.) .

"**Chibiusa, le duele la tripa"** comentó divertida Usagi, ya que sabía que su marido terminaría consiguiendo que la niña dejara a un lado la farsa.

"**OHHHHH, entonces habrá que llevarla al hospital. Estoy seguro que con una inyección mañana estará nueva" **

"**¿Me van a pinchar?" **preguntó asustada la pequeña

"**Claro, porque estás malita" **dijo Mamoru

"**No lo toy. Era mentira" **

"**Pues si no estás mala, entonces será mejor que vayamos a vestirte porque vas a llegar tarde al cole" **dijo Usagi cogiendo a su hija.

"**No quiero ir. Quiero quedarme aquí" **protestó la niña

"**Mamá, papá me tenéis que firmar el resguardo de las notas" **comentó Hotaru mientras entraba en la habitación de sus padres que estaba abierta. Al ver a su hermana, intuyó que algo ocurría "**¿Qué pasa?" **

"**Tu hermana no quiere ir al cole Hotaru" **dijo Mamoru mientras tomaba las notas de la niña para firmarlas.

"**¿Por qué no? Chibiusa si te lo vas a pasar muy bien, vas hacer muchos amigos"**

"**¿De verdad?" **preguntó la pequeña

"**Claro que sí, además te van a enseñar muchos juegos y canciones, como a ti te gusta" **Comentó Usagi

"**Vamos mami me tienes que vestir…." **La niña se soltó del cuello de su madre, se bajó de la cama y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

"**Cambió de opinión. Aquí tienes tus notas" **dijo Mamoru a Hotaru **"Vamos a desayunar que se nos va hacer tarde"**

Aunque eso no pasó, si por algo se caracterizaba Mamoru Chiba era por su puntualidad, siempre llegaba a la hora; algo que nunca ocurría con su esposa que siempre llegaba tarde, un defecto de adolescencia que no consiguió superar con el paso del tiempo aunque por suerte tampoco se agravó.

A las ocho menos diez, los cuatro estaban el las puertas del colegió. Hotaru se despidió de su familia y se dirigió al edificio de educación primaria, mientras que sus padres y su hermana marcharon al de educación infantil.

"**Mami no me sueltes" **dijo la niña.

"**Cariño no lo voy hacer, pero no te preocupes que no va a pasar nada" **

"**Y sino quieren ser mis amigos…"**

"**Princesa eso no va a pasar, se van a pelear todas por ser tus amigas" **dijo Mamoru, que se había arrodillado frente a su hija, para quedar a su nivel.

Y no estaba muy equivocado, poco después de decir esto, una niña de pelo castaño recogido en un moño y con un vestido que recordaba al estilo Chino, se acercó a ellos y llamó la atención de Chibiusa.

"**Ohayô soy Ohzora ****Momoko ¿Cómo te llamas?"**

**"Chiba Usagi" **

**"¿Quieres que seamos amigas?" **

**"Vale" contestó la pequeña de los Chiba**

**"Entonces llámame Momo"**

**"A mi Chibiusa"**

**"Venga Chibiusa tenemos que entrar"**

**"Bai mamá, papá" Y las niñas se fueron dejando solos a los dos padres**

**"Nuestra hija acaba de ignorarnos y darnos plantón¿No es cierto?" dijo atónito Mamoru**

**"Aja, así es…." Confirmó Usagi**

**"Bueno por lo menos ya tiene una amiguita,"**

**"Cierto, Y por cierto ¿Qué pasa con los amigos en masculino?"**

**"A está edad no tienen amigos chicos, los niños se juntan con los niños y las niñas con las niñas, así que no debo preocuparme"**

**"¿En serió crees eso?, entonces ya veremos si estás en lo cierto o no" Usagi se marchó hacía el coche con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sería interesante descubrir la reacción de su marido cuando descubriera que su teoría no siempre era cierta. **

**Ambos adultos marcharon al trabajo, eso sí, en todo momento estaban pendientes del teléfono, no fuera a ser que algo le ocurriera a su pequeña princesa. Pero ninguna de las llamadas que recibieron provenían del colegio, y es que nada malo le ocurrió a la pequeña en su primer día de clase, al contrarío, se lo pasó en grande, y pudieron descubrirlo cuando fueron a por ella. **

"**Matta ne, Chibiusa, nos vemos mañana" **dijo Momo

"**Bai, Matta ne" **contestó la niña

"**Vaya parece que has hecho amigos no es así princesa" **preguntó Usagi mientras

"**Sí mami. Mañana quiero volver al cole"**

"**Me alegro…." **

"**Chibiusa" **dijo un niño de cabellos castaños, mientras corría hacia la niña **"Toma, se te ha caído" **el niño le entrego una horquilla.

"**Arigatô Kyusuke" **

"**Nos vemos mañana, Matta ne, Chibiusa" **el niño se fue, y la familia fue al coche.

"**¿Quién era ese niño?" **preguntó Mamoru que se encontraba en el coche con Hotaru y Diana.

"**Es mi nuevo amigo" **

"**Ohhhhhh amigo. ¿Y cual es el nombre de tu amigo?" **

"**Kyusuke" **contestó la niña

"**¿Mamoru……?"**

"**¿Tienes más amigos?" **

"**Sí Momo y también Peruru (Haceros a la idea que es Helios en forma humana y más pequeño, porque después de todos los dos velaban por los sueños de la gente¿no?)"**

"**Me alegro" **

"**Y vosotras niñas ¿que tal vuestro primer día?" **Preguntó Usagi

"**Bien, nos ha tocado juntas otra vez" **contestó Hotaru

"**¿Y que tal vuestro profesor?" **volvió a preguntar la rubia

"**Bien, la profesora Kakyû es muy simpática y muy guapa" **comentó Diana

"**Habéis dicho Kakyû. ¿No será Kakykû Kou?"**

"**¿Cómo lo sabes?" **preguntó Hotaru, sorprendida de que su madre conociera el nombre completo de su maestra.

"**Soy adivina"**

"**Ya hemos llegado, señoritas" **anunció Mamoru, al aparcar el coche a la entrada de la mansión. Las niñas se desabrocharon sus cinturones y entraron corriendo a la casa.

"**¿Se puede saber por que has interrogado a Chibiusa?"**

"**Necesito saber los nombres de esos niños para saber a quien debo investigar" **contestó Mamoru, mientras entraban a la casa.

"**jajajaja ¿Investigarlos, por que?"**

"**Quiero saber con quien se relaciona mi hija" **

"**Tiene 3 años"**

"**Hombre precavido vale por 4. ¿Y como sabias el apellido de la maestra de Hotaru?"**

"**Simple, es la esposa de Seiya"**

"**¿Seiya tu ex?"**

"**Me voy a la ducha" **Y con eso Usagi se marchó dejando a Mamoru con la palabra en la boca.

Chibiusa se adapto rápidamente al colegió, su profesora era muy buena y simpática, entre sus compañeros se lo pasaba muy bien y congeniaba con todos ellos; aunque la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba con Momo, Peruru y Kyusuke, el cual siempre le pedía que fuera su novia y ella siempre decía que no que los amigos no pueden ser novios y el era su amigo…. Para Hotaru también fue fácil, la niña que ya tenía los nueve años, había tenido la suerte que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran los mismos del año anterior, así que el problema de hacer amigos no era muy difícil.

Lo que no resulta tan fácil es poner en marcha un nuevo proyecto, o por lo menos el nuevo proyecto que el director y dueño de comunicaciones Eleuton tenía entre manos. La persona con la que quería realizar dicho proyecto siempre estaba muy ocupado con conferencias, investigaciones y demás historias propias de su trabajo. Pero por fin después de meses y meses de intentos, Mamoru había conseguido reunirse con él, y como la reunión se extendió más de la cuenta los dos hombres decidieron ir a comer y continuar con su charla.

"**Mire señor Nakamura, no tratamos de menospreciar, ni desvalorizar sus investigaciones, lo que queremos es darlas a conocer. La historia se pierde, y con ella la vida de muchas personas que en su día causaron escándalos. Lo oculto, lo inexpiable…. Atrae, y usted es de los mejores expertos en la búsqueda de lo inexplicable" **Narró Mamoru mientras mantenía una comida de negocios, con el posible director de su próxima publicación sobre misterios.

"**Señor Chiba no entiendo como un hombre como usted puede encontrar esa revista viable. A todos los que nos encargamos de estudiar estos fenómenos nos tratan como seres extraños, como si fuéramos nosotros eso que intentamos encontrar"**

"**En otros países funcionan, es cuestión de probar. Puede ser que la revista sea poco viable de momento, pero no después de ver los resultados del programa de tv. ¿Puedo contar con usted?"**

"**Pues….."** El señor Nakamura se disponía a contestar a la pregunta de Mamoru cuando recibió una llamada telefónica. Mamoru no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba, pero sin duda debía de tratarse de algo muy importante al ver la reacción de su compañero de comida.

"**¿Va todo bien?" **preguntó el pelinegro con delicadeza.

"**Mi familia ha tenido un accidente" **contestó el hombre como si estuviera en blanco.

"**¿Están bien?" **preguntó Mamoru preocupado, pero el hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"**Será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día. Yo le llevo donde tenga que ir" **Mamoru dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, y llevó al señor Nakamura hasta el hospital.

Mientras que Mamoru se encontraba fuera de la oficina por motivos laborales, Usagi se encontraba trabajando en su despacho. Durante su horario laboral de la mañana estuvo atendiendo a sus compañeros, y haciendo cierto papeleo. Pero a la hora de la comida recibió una visita muy especial, su cuñada y mejor amiga, se presentó en su despecho cargada de cajas de comida China y dispuesta a desahogarse, por su reciente discusión con su marido.

"**Va y me dice que estoy más gorda¿te lo puedes creer?" **dijo irritada Rei

"**Bueno Rei, es que de hecho lo estás" **contestó la rubia.

"**Estoy embarazada, embarazada, se supone que tengo que engordar ¿No?"**

"**Se supone, sino me preocuparía."**

"**Es un insensible sabes"**

"**Rei creo que estás sobre actuando"**

"**No me digas que te estás poniendo de parte de él, eres mi amiga me tienes que apoyar" **protestó la pelinegra **"Ya no me quiere"**

"**Rei no digas estupideces"**

"**¿Estupideces? Me parece que te has olvidado de mi historial con los hombres"**

"**Claro que no me he olvidado. Y la razón por la que esas relaciones no funcionaban eran porque tu querías a Jin"**

"**Pero él a mi no"**

"**Y dale… Rei te voy a pedir un favor, no vuelvas a quedarte embarazada. Te da por sobreactuar de verdad, si todas las veces que he discutido con tu hermano, me comportara como tú, me hubieras ahorcado"**

"**Yo no soy la psicologa"**

"**Gracias a Dios" **bromeó Usagi lo que provocó la risa de su cuñada **"¿Ya sabes que va a ser?"**

"**No, Ami no pudo verlo, pero Jin quiere que sea otro niño"**

"**Y déjame que adivine… Tú quieres niña" **

"**Exacto, ahí comenzó la discusión"**

"**Pues mejor es que esta vez el señor Hino no haya metido el cromosoma Y y haya sido el X, porque quiero una sobrina" **

"**Y yo una hija, tres niños ya son suficientes…."**

"**Y yo también" **

"**¿Se puede?" **preguntó Jin

"**Sí claro, os dejo solos para que habléis" **Dijo Usagi mientras dejaba entrar al varón

Rai y Jin solucionaron su pequeña riña, por lo que Usagi pudo volver al trabajo, mientras su marido hacía compañía al señor Nakamura hasta que llegará su familia.

"**¿Puedo pasar?"**

"**Claro que puedes ¿Ocurre algo Mamochan?" **preguntó preocupada Usagi

"**Vengo del hospital"** contestó Mamoru mientras se sentaba en el sofá de Usagi

"**¿Qué hacías allí, ha pasado algo?"**

"**La mujer y la hija de Nakamura han tenido un accidente y han…. Han muerto"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Le he llevado yo, el estaba como ausente cuando recibió la noticia. Y una vez allí me vi en la obligación de hacerle compañía" **Usagi se acercó al sofá de una sola plaza que estaba al lado.

"**Hiciste bien. ¿Cómo se encuentra?"**

"**Destrozado. Su hija tan solo tenía 4 añitos, solo un año más que Chibiusa. Estando allí con él, me imagine como sería estar en su situación, si os perdiera a ti y a las niñas a la vez, y sería desastroso, la vida no tendría sentido"**

"**Mamochan" **Usagi se sentó en el borde del sofá donde su marido estaba tumbado.

"**Me quitaría la vida si os perdiera, porque no podría salir adelante"**

"**Mamochan no digas eso" **la rubia acarició el rostro de su esposo y le secaba las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro **"Si algo me pasará yo querría que siguieras adelante y fueras feliz de nuevo."**

"**Usako no me dejes" **dijo Mamoru mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

"**No tengo la intención de irme a ningún sitio" **

Mamoru levantó el rostro de su esposa, y acercó su cara para besarla, se trataba de un beso tierno y lleno de amor, la pasión y el deseó en ese momento fue dejado a un lado, aunque no tardaron mucho en dar muestras de su existencia. Las manos de Mamoru descendieron por la espalda de su esposa hasta sus glúteos, los cuales apretó lo que provocó que ella se pegara más a su pelvis.

"**Mamochan no podemos hacer esto" **dijo Usagi separando sus labios de los de su marido. Pero el no la hacía caso, o por lo menos eso parecía, porque estaba muy ocupado mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. **"Estamos en el trabajo, alguien podría vernos" **

"**Estamos casados Usako, y soy el jefe y además he cerrado con llave" **Las manos del pelinegro se introdujeron por la parte baja del vestido de la rubia, y acariciaba sus muslos desnudos.

"**Mamochan…." **Suspiró la fémina.

"**Te necesito Usako," **Le subió el vestido hasta la cintura, algo que ella no le impidió. De hecho se entregó a él, como pudo le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y le desabrochó su camisa. Mamoru tampoco se oponía, el estaba muy entretenido con el cuello y los muslos de su esposa como para impedirle que lo desnudara. Aunque no le hizo tanta gracia cuando ella se separó impidiendo probar su piel, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver el motivo de su retirada. Ella se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, estaba dispuesta a bajarse la cremallera del vestido, pero Mamoru le robó el privilegió, tras bajarla recorrió su columna con el dedo pulgar, enviando diferentes sensaciones al cuerpo de su esposa, que no perdió el tiempo en volver a buscar los labios del varón. Esa imagen dulce e inocente que la rubia desprendía no tenía mucho que ver con la realidad, o por lo menos cuando se trataba de Mamoru, con él ella era atrevida, pasional, muy imaginativa y nada sumisa. El contestó a su beso en el cual se lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon como sino hubiera mañana hasta que les falto el aire. Usagi decidió jugar con su esposo igual que el había hecho con ella, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, que era el más sensible. Como castigo Mamoru, introdujo su dedo índice en el interior de sus braguitas, y acarició su clítoris provocando que ella dejara lo que había estado haciendo, al ver su reacción Mamoru no pudo evitar sonreír maquiavélicamente. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder, introdujo una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y acarició a Mamoru Jr, y disfruto de ver la reacción de él. Todo lo malo se pega y ellos se había contagiado muchas cosas en los cinco años que se conocían. Mamoru no lo soportó más, se desabrochó los pantalones y permitió que su pene muy erecto saliera al exterior. Usagi tampoco quería esperar mucho más, y quitándose su ropa interior como pudo, se sentó encima de su marido y se unió a él. Usagi nunca había sido partidaria ni del aquí te pillo aquí te mato, ni del sexo en lugares públicos, de hecho se consideraba más bien clásica aunque tuviera alguna que otra fantasía para ella el lugar idóneo era la cama; pero Mamoru cambió su visión de las cosas. El aquí te pillo aquí te mato era muy satisfactorio algunas veces, el convertir en realidad sus fantasías más profundas resultaba maravillosamente divertido, y hacer el amor en lugares públicos la mar de excitante. Los dos se entregaron a sus sensaciones, con un ritmo lento y sincronizado al comienzo y con uno más rápido y salvaje al final, ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer. Usagi agotada se tumbó a un ladito de su esposo, el cual le dejó un poco más de espació y la abrazó.

"**Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que te vi el primer día. Me volvías loco con esos vestidos"**

"**Y yo pensando que no te gustaban"**

"**Lo que no me gustaba era que los demás tuvieran las mismas vistas" **

"**¿Y ahora?" **

"**Ahora yo tengo unas vistas que ellos nunca van a tener" **Mamoru besó a su esposa.

"**Entonces me los voy a volver a poner, quizás me ponga el minikinono para el cumpleaños de tu abuelo" **

"**No, tienes que ir de largo, y le falta mucha tela para serlo"**

**_Solo quedan 3 capitulos para el final_**


	28. Sustos

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Momoru, es decir el abuelo Chiba. La fiesta se celebraría en la mansión de la familia, que era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a mucha gente. El acontecimiento llevaba meses preparándose y es que las 90 primaveras no se celebran todos los días, y mucho menos en el buen estado en el que el hombre se encontraba. La comida fue el momento escogido para celebrarlo con la familia, y la cena con los amigos, socios y demás gente conocida. Las féminas de la familia, es decir Naoko, Rei y Usagi, se encargaron de ultimar los últimos preparativos de la fiesta, por dicha razón, las dos últimas no fueron a las oficinas de Eleuton.

"**Rei¿Has visto a Chibiusa?" **Preguntó Usagi que estaba buscando a su hija

"**La ultima vez que la vi fue subiendo las escaleras" **le contestó su cuñada

"**Gracias, voy a buscarla" **

La rubia, subió por las escaleras en busca de su hija pequeña, donde primero miró fue en la habitación de la niña, pero no estaba allí. Por lo que decidió probar suerte con la habitación de su hermana, a pesar de que Hotaru estaba allí con Diana, no había muestras de la renacuaja de tres años. Miró habitación por habitación, incluso se encontró con su sobrino (el hijo de Rei y Jin), pero ni rastro de Chibiusa. La única habitación en la cual no había mirado era la suya propia, entró en ella y allí la encontró, subida en una silla frente al espejo de su tocador, y con la cara cubierta de maquillaje.

"**Chibiusa ¿Qué estás haciendo?" **le preguntó la rubia, acercándose a la niña.

"**Me toy poniendo guapa para la fiesta" **contestó la niña dándose la vuelta. Usagi no sabía si reírse o regañarla, porque la niña parecía un cuadro de Picasso.

"**Ya lo veo¿Con permiso de quien, señorita?" **

"**Gomen (lo siento, perdón)" **contestó la niña cabizbaja.

"**Vamos a limpiarte esa cara, porque señorita usted se queda en la cama como tu hermana y tu primo" **comentó Usagi mientras bajaba a la niña de la silla

"**Yo quiero ir a la fiesta" **protestó la niña

"**Es una fiesta de adultos y te vas a aburrir. Ya tendrás tiempo de ir a fiestas cuando seas mayor" **

"**Ya soy mayor"**

"**Entonces más mayor" **bromeó la madre.

Usagi llevó a la niña a la bañera de su dormitorio, y le quitó todo el maquillaje que había malgastado para pintarse la cara. Una vez la terminó de bañar, la llevó a su habitación y la preparó para la fiesta de pijamas que los niños iban a celebrar esa noche, ya que no podían asistir a la fiesta de los mayores, tendrían la suya propia.

Cuando Usagi volvió a su dormitorio se encontró con que su marido ya había llegado a casa.

"**Ey ya has vuelto"**

"**¿Todavía estás así?" **Ya que esperaba que estuviera medio arreglada.

"**He tenido que ocuparme de un percal, pensaba en arreglarme ya"**

"**Podemos ducharnos juntos, así acabamos antes" **sugirió Mamoru

"**¿Acabar antes? Buen chiste Mamochan" **Usagi se acercó a su marido y le besó **"Pero me temo que debo declinar la oferta, si es que queremos estar listos a tiempo"**

"**Eres mala" **dijo el varón **"pero más tarde no te escapas" **

Cada uno se fue por su lado para prepararse, el primero en acabar fue Mamoru, que bajó tan pronto terminara. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y Usagi todavía no había bajado, Mamoru comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, cuando vio que todo el mundo miraba a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y vio el objeto de las miradas.

Se trataba de Usagi, la cual estaba guapísima, llevaba un Qipao, el vestido típico Chino, de color negro, con pequeñas flores de loto bordadas en forma de cadena desde la cadera hasta el final del vertido. En la parte delantera tenía una pequeña raja que llegaba hasta las rodillas, y un pequeño escote discretito en forma de pico. No tenía mangas, pero si una pequeña cola que arrastraba según iba andando hasta su marido.

"**Usako estás…."** Mamoru miró hacía los lados para ver si había alguien cerca y luego continuo **"Sino fuera porque estamos rodeados de gente, te haría el amor aquí mismo"**

"**Muy poético Mamochan**" contestó irónicamente su esposa

"**Ohhhhhh, eso duele" **dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho. **"Estás preciosa"**

"**Gracias" **Se dieron un beso, que fue interrumpido por los abuelos del pelinegro.

"**Usagi estás esplendida. Que ha pasado cuando hemos estado fuera, porque estás radiante" **dijo Momoru, mientras abrazaba a su nieta política.

"**Gracias Momoru, pero no ha ocurrido nada especial para aumentar las radiaciones de mi cuerpo" **bromeó la rubia.

"**No irradies demasiado, no valla a ser que vengan a robarte" **

"**Hijo déjala respirar" **dijo chistoso su abuelo

"**Cuando tu dejes a la abuela" **

"**Touche. Voy a atender a los invitados, no seáis malos" **

"**¿Lo has escuchado Mamochan? No seas malo, o por lo menos no lo seas hasta que estemos en nuestra habitación" **tras decir esto Usagi con una sonrisa picara se marchó a hablar con algunos invitados.

Durante toda la velada los miembros de la familia se reunieron con los distintos invitados, según el grado de afinidad estaba más tiempo o simplemente realizaban el saludo de cortesía. Todo iba como la seda, los invitados se divertían, la comida se acababa, la banda tocaba sin parar… un rotundo éxito que provenía de parte de Rei y de Usagi, ambas no paraban de recibir elogios, tanto por lo bellas que se veían, como por el trabajo realizado.

Usagi estaba hablando con la secretaria de su esposo cuando una mala sensación invadió su cuerpo, provocando que se desmayara. Habría caído al suelo sino hubiera sido por que Rei estaba allí y la cogió a tiempo. Mamoru vio lo sucedido y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban las mujeres. Usagi esteba tendida en el suelo, el se arrodilló a su lado.

"**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"**

"**Estábamos hablando y se ha desmayado" **dijo Rei

"**Sí, ha empalidecido y acto seguido se caía al suelo" **apuntilló Setsuna.

"**Usako despierta, Usako" **

Pero Usagi no reaccionaba, los invitados se habían amontonado alrededor, y es que ya se sabe que la raza humana es muy cotilla y cuando pasa algo todos remolinamos alrededor como buitres para enterarnos de todo.

"**Mamoru será mejor que la lleves al hospital" **sugirió Naoko, la cual estaba muy preocupada por su nieta política, y que además intentaba dar apoyo a Ikuko.

"**Tu abuela lleva razón ir al hospital"**

Usagi poco a poco empezó a recuperar el sentido, e intento levantarse. Pero su marido se lo impidió.

"**Usako es mejor que te quedes tumbada un poco más"**

"**¿Qué ha pasado?" **preguntó la rubia

"**Te has desmayado y has permanecido inconsciente durante unos minutos" **le informó Mamoru

"**¿Hija te encuentras bien?" **preguntó la señora Tsukino

"**Sí, no sé que me ha pasado, me sentía bien y de repente me encontraba fatal y no recuerdo más"**

"**Será mejor que vayamos al hospital y nos aseguremos que estás bien" **comentó el Kenji.

Mamoru tomó a Usagi entre sus brazos, y la llevó hasta el coche, para luego ir al hospital.

"**Mamochan sé andar" **protestó la fémina.

"**Lo sé"**

"**Entonces ponme en el suelo"**

"**No, no quiero arriesgarme a que acabes en el suelo" **al llegar al la puerta se dio la vuelta hacia los invitados **"Podéis seguir con la fiesta" **y luego se marchó.

Sus abuelos, y sus suegros se quedaron en la fiesta con la condición de que cuando tuvieran los resultados o cualquier otra cosa los llamarían. Muchos de los asistentes se quedaron muy preocupados, muchos de ellos como Motoki, Setsuna, entre otros, conocían a Usagi y tenían miedo de que algo malo le pasara. Aunque la fiesta se reanudó, había perdido el humor inicial, y es que el susto y la incertidumbre estaban en el aire.

Para la suerte de Mamoru el recepcionista guasón no estaba, y le atendieron rápidamente. Analítica de sangre y orina fueron las primera pruebas que realizaron a Usagi, seguidas por otras más rutinarias como tomar la temperatura, la tensión… Como los resultados de las pruebas no aparecen por arte de magia (ya nos gustaría a nosotros, en vez de tener que esperar en un hospital) Mamoru y Usagi esperaron los resultados en la habitación de observación mientras miraban la tv, bueno mejor hacían que miraban. Mamoru estaba muy nervioso, y es que tenía miedo de que su mujer tuviera algo malo, la perdida del señor Nakamura estaba muy reciente, y había afectado completamente a Mamoru, por lo que decidieron tomarse unas minivaciones de fin de semana con las niñas. Ese fin de semana recargó las pilas del varón y volvió a respirar tranquilo, hasta ahora, y es que con el historial sanitario de Usagi, no podía evitar sentir miedo a que algo malo ocurriera.

"**Mamochan todo va salir bien" **dijó la rubia mientras tomaba entre su mano, una de las manos de su esposo. Y es que había visto la preocupación en su rostro.

"**Debería ser yo quien dijera eso"**

"**Jaja cierto, pero lo he dicho yo"**

"**¿Y que pasa si es algo malo?" **expresó sus dudas en alto

"**Mamochan, no tiene por que ser algo malo"**

"**¿Y si lo fuera?" **Mamoru se sentó al borde de la cama

"**Lucharía. Mamoru no pienso irme tan pronto, así que no intentes matarme antes de tiempo"**

"**No quiero que te mueras" **él bajó su rostro hacia el de su esposa y junto su frente con la de ella.

"**Y yo tampoco…."**

La charla fue interrumpida por el médico que venía con los resultados de las pruebas.

"**Espero no haber interrumpido nada"**

"**No se preocupe doctor" **expresó Usagi

"**Señora Chiba tengo los resultados de sus pruebas. Y está completamente sana. Tiene la tensión un poco baja, pero eso puede ser también por que tiene algo de anemia. Sería conveniente que cuidara un poco más su alimentación, y mucho más estando embarazada" **comentó el doctor

"**Disculpe ¿Qué ha dicho?" **dijó Usagi

"**Que debería de cuidar su alimentación"**

"**Me refería a lo ultimo" **

"**Oh, que está embarazada. ¿No lo sabían?" **

"**No" **contestó incrédula psicóloga.

"**¿Está seguro que está embarazada?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**Sí estoy seguro" **respondió gracioso el médico. **"Sino sabían nada, entonces me gustaría hacer una ecografía para ver como va el embarazo. ¿Les importa?" **

"**No, claro que no" **contestó Usagi

"**Pues enseguida se la hacemos. Felicidades"** el doctor se marchó dejando a los dos solos de nuevo.

"**¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" **se preguntó para si la rubia

"**La oficina" **comentó Mamoru

"**¿Qué?" **Usagi no entendía a que se refería

"**Estoy seguro que te quedaste embarazada el día que lo hicimos en el sofá de tu oficina" **

"**¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" **

"**Simple no use condón" **Mamoru tenía la sonrisa pintada en su cara.

"**Creo que a partir de ahora me encargo yo de la protección. No quiero tener un equipo de baloncesto, porque mi marido no sabe guardar las formas"**

"**Di lo que quieras, pero reconoce que estás encantada de volver a ser mamá"** él depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

"**Mucho. ¿Y tu?"**

"**Claro yo también estoy encantada" **bromeó Mamoru

"**Eres idiota" **ella le pego en el hombro

"**Estoy encantado, pero puedes conseguir que esta vez sea niño" **

"**Señor Chiba creo que se te saltaste las clases de biología, porque sino sabrías que el encargado de hacer que el bebe sea un niño es el padre, es decir tú, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Así que reza por haber metido el cromosoma correcto" **

"**Eres mala ¿sabes eso?"**

"**Sí, pero eso te encanta ¿No?"**

"**Mucho"**

"**Felicidades papá" **Usagi besó a su marido, pero este lo rompió al acordarse de algo

"**Tengo que avisar a casa"**

"**Déjalos que esperen un poco más. Ahora quiero celebrar la noticia con mi marido"**

"**Usako no querrás…"**

"**¿Nada más que sabes pensar en eso?"**

"**No, pero me encanta pensar en eso"**

"**Ve a llamar, se me han pasado las ganas de celebrarlo contigo"**

"**Quizás pueda remendarlo"** Esta vez fue Mamoru quien besó a Usagi, la cual no puso mucha resistencia, mejor dicho, no puso ninguna.

_Gome nasai a todos, porque es un capitulo capitulo cortito, pero creo que tal y como está queda bien, porque soy capaz de escribir más y fastidiarla. Usa va a volver a ser mamá que ilusión, jajaja. Algo que según yo deberia haber pasado en el manga y el anime, asi cada niño herada un reino y un cristal; pero no se los queda todos Rini, jajaja. Ya voy por el 28 eso se traduce que quedan dos para el final, y que ya estan casi terminados, faltan retoques de ultima hora. Y que prometo colgar en los dos proximos días, para que quede un final que realmente merezca la pena¿No pensaís igual?. Por eso a la vez que os pido disulpas por poneros la miel en los labios, os doy las gracias por leer este fic._


	29. La Familia y 1 más

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy de nuevo con el penultimo capitulo, la verdad que me da pena terminar. Pero... todavia tengo que trabajar con el de Camino a cristal Tokio y el Fic Lo Inevitable, y además tengo otra nueva idea. Pero todavía no he acabado, y puede que me tome un descanso para no saturar a la gente con tantos fics, porque me siento pedante. Bueno en cuanto al final, si habeis seguido mis otros trabajos, sobre todo la Geisha de oro y Quien juega con fuego, os habreis dado cuenta que suelo realizar el mismo tipo de finales, sino os habeis dado cuenta no pasa nada, porque yo me di cuenta hace unos días cuando me puese a rivisar los fics, jajajaja. Soy un desastre, no me lo tomeis en cuenta. Creo que ya me estoy alargando demasiado, asique ya solo me queda agradeceros por vuestra lectura y por vuestros reviews, aunque no se que le pasa a la web que ultimamente va fatal y no me deja leerlos, pero de igual modo, muchas gracias. Y ahora a leer, Mata ne, baibai.

Cuando llegaron del hospital, el matrimonio Chiba no dijo nada del embarazo, simplemente dijeron que se trató de un bajonazo de tensión provocado por la anemia de la rubia. Ninguno hizo más preguntas, pues se daban por satisfechos con la contestación. Sin embargo la noticia no tardaría en llegar, pero las primeras personas en enterarse serían las dos princesas de la casa, es decir Hotaru y Rini. Para contárselo, Mamoru había planeado llevarlas al zoológico, y durante el periodo del almuerzo y después de tantear el terreno, se lo contarían.

"**Papi, mami, ya es de día, vamos al zoo" **decía la pequeña Rini mientras saltaba en la cama

"**Rini no saltes o te vas a caer" **le advirtió el padre. El cual debía de ser gafe, porque nada más decir eso, la niña se cayó de la cama.

Usagi se levantó y atendió a su hija, que lloraba como una Magdalena.

"**Sttttsss, no llores, no ha sido nada. No ves como tenías que haber hecho caso a papá"**

"**sí" **respondió la niña apenada.

"**Porque no vas a llamar a tu hermana, y yo levanto a tu padre mientras" **bajó a la niña de su regazo. **"Pero no vayas a saltar en su cama, a ver si te caes otra vez…." **La niña salió corriendo en busca de Hotaru.

"**Señor Chiba es hora de levantarse" **

"**Un ratito más" **masculló el varón que quería quedarse en la cama

"**O te levantas, o bien tendré que utilizar una técnica secreta"**

"**Ummmmmm, no quiero levantarme. Quiero quedarme en la cama" **

"**Pues vale, yo me voy a la ducha" **Usagi se fue al baño que estaba dentro de su habitación, dejando a su marido en la cama.

En el momento que escuchó la palabra ducha, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par, y salió de la cama tan pronto como pudo para seguir a su esposa.

"**Sabía que te levantarías" **dijo la rubia que se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo.

"**¿Esa era tu técnica secreta?"**

"**Funciono ¿no?"**

"**No sigamos hablando de eso" **Mamoru fue a besar a su esposa pero…

"**Mami Taru ya ta despieta" **dijo Rini mientras entraba al baño de sus padres

"**Vale, ve a tu habitación y ahora te visto ¿quieres?" **la niña hizo lo que su mamita le mando

"**Supongo que tendrá que esperar…" **dijo resignado Mamochan

"**Sí. ¿Estás seguro que quiere otro?" **bromeó la rubia

"**Ve a vestir a Rini, yo te espero abajo para el desayuno"**

Se ducharon, se vistieron, desayunaron y fueron a zoo en cuestión de hora y media. Una vez en el zoológico, la pequeña de la familia era la que mandaba y decidía donde ir.

"**Quiero ver a Simba" **

"**¿Sim que?" **preguntó Mamoru a su hija que estaba encima de sus hombros.

"**Simba el rey león" **respondió la niña como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

"**Está bien, vamos a ver al REY LEÓN" **

Vieron los leones y unos cuantos animales más hasta que decidieron hacer un descanso para comer.

"**Yo quiero el de atún" **dijo Hotaru

"**Yo también" **replicó su hermana

"**Cariño a ti no te gusta el sándwich de atún. Para ti es el de pavo" **le expuso su madre

"**Yo lo quiero igual que Taru…" **protestó la niña

"**Pues yo lo quiero de Pavo" **dijo Mamoru mientras cogía uno de los sándwiches.

"**Si papá lo come de pavo yo también" **el padre le dio el bocadillo y cogió otro para él.

"**Niñas, papá yo tenemos que deciros algo" **comenzó a hablar Usagi

"**¿El que?" **preguntó Hotaru preocupada, los padres de un compañero se iban a separar y no quería que los suyos lo fueran hacer

"**Ehhhh"**

"**Veréis el otro día mamá se puso malita y fuimos al hospital" **siguió Mamoru.

"**¿Qué te pasa mami?" **preguntó la pequeña de la familia, mientras se iba en busca de su madre para hacerle cariñitos.

"**No me pasa nada. Solo que vais a tener un hermanito nuevo" **

"**¿Vas a tener un bebe?" **preguntó Hotaru

"**Aja, así es" **contestó Usagui

"**Yo no quiero un bebe" **dijo la pequeña Rini

"**¿Y por que no?" **le preguntó su padre

"**Porque lloran y no se puede jugar con ellos" **

"**Pero así serás una hermana mayor como tu hermana" **le explicó su padre

"**¿De verdad?"**

"**Sí, serás una hermana mayor" **le contestó su mamá

"**¿Y seré grande?" **

"**Grande, grande, grande" **

"**Entonces vale. ¿Podemos ver los conejitos?" **

"**JAJAJAJAJA" **se reía Usagi, al recordar la fobia de su marido por dichos animalitos

"**¿Por qué no vemos a otros animales?" **sugirió el pelinegro

"**Yo quiero ver a los conejitos" **dijo enfadada la niña

"**Mamochan Rini quiere ver los conejitos y yo también" **

"**Está bien……" **recogieron todas las cosas y marcharon a ver los conejitos. Las dos niñas estaban encantadas, mientras que su padre estaba controlándolas desde una esquina, lo más lejos posible. Usagi se acercó a su marido, y le puso un conejo enfrente de su cara.

"**Ayyyy" **gritó Mamoru

"**JAJAJA. No te va a comer Mamochan, es un tierno conejito" **

"**Que muerde"**

"**No es cierto, mira que monada…."**

"**Eres una traidora. No vuelvas a acercar ese bicho"**

"**Mamochan me parece muy tierno que le tengas miedo a algo tan mono como los conejitos, porque no eres el ogro que yo pensé"**

"**Creía que eso ya había quedado atrás" **

"**Aja, después de venir aquí" **Usagi se acercó, pero su marido se alejo.

"**Lo siento no quiero a ese bicho cerca de mi" **

Para la suerte de Usagi este embarazo fue mucho mejor que el primero, no tenía molestias, y esta vez si que podía seguir trabajando. Eso sí, siempre controlada por el sobre protector de su marido, que la trataba como si fuera de cristal. La barriguita ya se le empezaba a notar, y el sexo del bebe ya se podía averiguar, aunque siguiendo los pasos del primer embarazo, decidieron no saberlo, aunque Mamoru se moría de ganas. Muchas veces le entraban ganas de llamar a Amy y preguntarle¿pero como ocultárselo después a su esposa?. Se trataba de un embarazo más tranquilo en el sentido de que ya estaba fuera de peligro, y que estaba sana, no tenía que acudir al médico tantas veces como con el embarazo de Rini. Pero las actividades que tenía que realizar eran mayores, trabajo, niñas….. no es de extrañar que cuando llegaba a la noche caía rendida en la cama.

Cuando Mamoru llegó a casa era muy tarde. Había tenido que estar fuera de casa durante una noche, y no podía esperar más a llegar a casa. Cuando entró en su habitación se encontró a su bella esposa en la cama. Se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y puso un beso en su frente. Al sentir el beso Usagi se despertó y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules ojos de su esposo.

"**Ey, estás aquí"**

"**Sí, siento haberte despertado" **susurró el mientras le recogía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

"**MAMIIIIIII" **se escuchó el llanto de la pequeña de la casa.

"**No te preocupes, iré yo. Tú quédate aquí y descansa."**

"**Mamochan, acabas de llegar. Ya voy yo"**

"**No. Tú a dormir, se te ve cansada. Buenas noches" **el varón arropó a su mujer y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Después se fue a ver a su hija, que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

"**¿Qué te pasa, princesa?" **le preguntó tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

"**Papí, me duele el oído" **lloró la niña.

Mamoru la tomó en brazos, la llevó al salón, la tumbó en el sofá y puso la los dibujos animados (un canal de eso de 24 horas).

"**Quédate aquí, yo voy a por la medicina para el oido" **

La niña cabeceó en señal de afirmación, y el se fue a por el analgésico, se trataban de unas gotas de color rosa que sabían a fresa, y a las cuales la niña no ponía mucho impedimento. Tras dárselas, se sentó con ella, la arropó con una manta y espero a que se le pasara y se quedara dormida. Lo que no esperó es que el también se quedara dormido, y fue así como los encontró Usagi, a padre e hija dormidos en el sofá con la tv encendida. Apagó la tv, y despertó a su marido.

"**Umm ¿Qué hora es?" **preguntó el varón"

"**Son las 5, me he despertado y no estabas"**

"**Será mejor que la lleve a la cama, tú vete a la nuestra, ahora voy"**

"**Está bien"**

Mamoru dejó a la niña en su cama y luego se fue con su mujer a descansar las tres horas que le quedaban antes de ir a trabajar.

Pese a que la primera reacción de Rini al enterarse de que iba a tener un hermanito no fue muy positiva que digamos. Sí lo fue su comportamiento posterior, siempre que podía ayudaba a su mami, realizaba dibujos para el bebe, sugería nombres…. Estaba encantada, y orgullosa de ser la única de su clase en ser una hermana mayor, porque la mayoría de sus compañeros o bien eran hijos únicos, o bien eran los hijos pequeños. Usagi aprovecho ese entusiasmo para pasar tiempo con la niña, y que de ese modo no se sintiera desplazada, ni durante el embarazo y por supuesto después del parto. Sin embargo ahora contaba también con el apoyo de Hotaru, que ya era veterana en las llegadas de nuevos miembros en las familias.

Quien no llevaba tan bien este embarazo era Mamoru, y es que el trabajo le tenía tan sumamente ocupado que apenas pasaba tiempo en casa. Y con ello pasaba poco tiempo con sus hijas, su esposa y su futuro bebe. Cada vez que veía a su esposa, le parecía que la barriga aumentaba más que la vez anterior, y tenía la extraña sensación de que acabaría perdiéndose el nacimiento de la criatura, que no sería más que un anticipo de lo que sería las perdidas de ocasiones importantes en la vida de la criatura.

Pero por suerte hoy era sábado y Mamoru estaba libre, podía quedarse en casa y disfrutar de su familia. Cuando se despertó se giró en busca de su esposa, pero no estaba. Su oído se percató de un sonido que provenía desde el baño, era Usagi que se estaba duchando. En un primer momento pensó en ir, y compartir el agua con ella, pero se decantó por esperar a que saliera, ya tendrían tiempo más adelante para compartir la ducha. Cuando Usagi salió del baño, Mamoru la cogió por la espalda, pillándola completamente desprevenida, y comenzó a mordisquear su oreja.

"**No vuelvas hacerlo" **le recriminó la rubias, pues se había dado un buen susto.

"**Ummm¿Hacer el que, Besarte?**

"**Asustarme, besarme puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras"**

"**Me alegra saber eso. Aunque hay otra cosa que me gustaría hacer siempre que yo quisiera" **dicho esto, llevó las manos hasta el borde de la toalla, que recubría a su esposa, y que esta tenía sujeta con sus manos, y se la quitó, dejando a la rubia completamente desnuda.

"**Mamocha…" **dijo un tanto insegura la fémina

"**Usako, kudasai **(por favor) **hace mucho que no lo hacemos…"**

"**Pero las niñas…" **contestó ella

"**Es temprano y sábado, las niñas están durmiendo…" **él se colocó en frente de ella, y la arrimó más hacia si.

Cuando una inesperada visitante, entró en el dormitorio. Se trataba de la pequeña Chibiusa, la cual pensaba que sus padres estaban dormidos y entró sin llamar.

"**¿Chibiusa?" **preguntó la madre, mientras recogía la toalla y se tapaba.

"**Papí ¿Por qué mirabas a mami desnuda?" **preguntó la niña

"**Etoooo"** empezó a hablar el pelinegro

"**Tú me dijiste que los niños no podían ver a las niñas sin ropa"**

"**Ala papá, arréglalo" **

"**Princesa, yo estaba…. Viendo la tripa de mamá"**

"**Pero se le ve con ropa, está gorda y tiene la tripa grande"**

"**Oye, que sigo siendo tu madre" **protestó la rubia

"**Lo que pasa es que los papás si pueden ver a las mamás sin ropa" **explicó Mamoru intentado solucionar el conflicto en que él mismo se había metido.

"**¿Qué haces aquí princesa?" **preguntó Usagi para cambiar de tema.

"**No podía dormirme" **contestó la pequeña

"**Esta bien, puedes dormir con nosotros. A la cama" **

La niña se metió en la cama como le ordeno so madre, y se acurrucó a ella, cuando se metió en la cama. Le acarició el abultado vientre, como últimamente se había vuelto costumbre al acercarse a su mami.

"**Haha **(mami), **¿Cómo se ha metido el bebe en tu tipita?"**

Mamoru se atragantó con su propia saliva, y por casi se ahoga.

"**Papi ¿Tas bien?" **preguntó Chibiusa preocupada

"**Sí, estoy bien. Y ahora señorita a dormir"**

"**Pero mami no me ha contestado…."**

"**Pero mamá esta durmiendo mírala. Pregúntaselo otro día" **

"**¿No me lo puedes decir tú?" **

"**Etooooooo. No sé como ha entrado ahí, eso te lo tiene que decir mamá que lo sabe…" comentó** Mamoru escurriendo el asunto.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde ese profético día en la playa, donde Mamoru y Usagi se dieron el sí quiero. Cuatro años desde que comenzaron su familia la cual poco a poco aumentaba, y que cuya nueva incorporación tendría lugar dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Se trataba de un día especial, y lo iban a pasar como tal. Las niñas se habían ido a la casa de los abuelos Tsukino, mientras que los abuelos Chiba estaban de viaje como venía siendo habitual (Son unos callejeros, jijiji) por lo que tenían la mansión para ellos solos. Para la ocasión Mamoru preparó un pequeño picnic en el jardín, aunque no con una manta en el suelo, sino con mesas y sillas, porque la barriga de Usagi no le facilitaba mucho el movimiento a la rubia.

"**Mamochan ¿se puede saber para que me tapas los ojos?"**

"**Es una sorpresa. Así que relájate, que pronto llegamos" **cuando llegaron al jardín le quitó la venda, y ella pudo ver la mesa puesta con un ramo de rosas rojas en el centro.

"**Bienvenida al picnic romántico"**

"**Jajajaja. Mamochan nunca dejas de sorprenderme"**

"**Bueno me alegro de hacerlo, porque eso intento. ¿Nos sentamos?"**

Usagi afirmó con su cabeza, y se sentaron en la mesa. La comida quizás no era la más exquisita, pero a Usagi le supo a gloria. Y es que el sándwich vegetal en pan de pita, se había convertido en el antojo durante todo el embarazo, para suerte de Mamoru que la cocina no se le daba muy bien que digamos.

"**Ummmmmm, esto está delicioso" **dijo la mujer

"**Gracias, es la especialidad de la casa, los bocadillos, jajajaja"**

"**Jajaja. Es una suerte que dependas de tu capacidad para los negocios y no para la cocina, porque sino viviríamos debajo de un puente" **

"**No se me da tan mal" **se defendió el varón

"**Mamocha, no tienes que fingir para impresionarme, llevamos cuatro años casados. No te preocupes acepto que seas un desastre en la cocina"**

"**Usako, te estás pasando…."**

"**Mamochan no te enfades. ¿No me vas dar mi regalo?"** dijo divertida la fémina

"**Te estás volviendo una consentida como mi hermana"**

"**Que puedo decir, tengo un marido consentidor..." **

"**Cierto. Aquí tienes, feliz aniversario" **la besó y le dio una cajita de joyería.

Usagi abrió la cajita, y se encontró con una pulsera de oro blanco, formada por corazones engarzados los unos con otros. Se trataba de una pulsera sencilla pero muy bonita y elegante (quizás el oro blanco no es sencillo, pero a mi me parece más sencillo que el amarillo)

"**Es preciosa Mamochan…."**

"**¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta?"**

"**Claro que me gusta, no seas tonto como no me iba a gustar…." **Protestó ella.

"**¿Y mi regalo?" **pidió el pelinegro

"**¿Y ahora quien es el consentido?"**

"**De tal palo….."**

"**Tal astilla, y eso se refiere a los hijos, no a los esposos"** él sacó la lengua de manera burlona **"Aquí tienes, Feliz aniversario" **

Dijo Usagi mientras le daba un suave beso a su marido en los labios y le pasaba la caja de su regalo.

"**Arigato" **se trataba de un reloj de diseño, con la fecha de su cumpleaños y las palabras Aishiteiru, Usako grabadas, en la parte de atrás.

"**¿Te gusta?" **preguntó Usagi, ya que no estaba muy convencida con su compra.

"**Sí, Domo Arigato, Usako." **Contestó el varón con una sonrisa **"FELIZ ANIVERSARIO" susurró** mientras acercaba su cara a la de su esposa

"**Feliz aniversario"**

Tras unos besos, unas caricias y algunas palabras, la pareja tomó el ramo de flores y se montaron en el coche. Y es que aunque el día de su aniversario, es decir el 3 de agosto aparte de ser eso, su aniversario era además el cumpleaños de Mamoru y el fatídico día que acabo con la vida de los padres del empresario. Por lo que tomaron rumbo al cementerio para depositar allí el ramo de flores, algo que hacían en ocasiones especiales, como su boda, el nacimiento de Chibiusa…. No tardarían mucho en volver a ir, pero hoy cumplían con la tradición de visitar sus tumbas que Mamoru si impuso durante años.

Mamoru retiró las flores que adornaban las lapidas y las sustituyó por las rosas que su esposa llevaba entre sus manos. Luego paso sus dedos por la foto de su madre, mientras que solo observo la de su padre (ya conocéis a los tíos, débiles delante de las mujeres, de los hombres hay que ser machitos)

"**Ay" **protestó Usagi

"**¿Pasa algo?" **preguntó Mamoru, que centró su atención en su esposa.

"**No es nada, solo un pinchazo en las lumbares, nada serio"**

"**¿Segura?" **

"**Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, creo que no" **respondió ella, al sentir como el dolor aumentaba

"**Vamos al hospital" **no fue una sugerencia, ni una pregunta, sino que una afirmación, muy sentenciada.

"**Stsssssss, no vayáis hacer mucho ruido" **dijo Mamoru a sus dos pequeñas princesas.

Rini se colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios y le señalo a su 'hermana' que se callara. Entraron a la habitación, todavía vacía, y es que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Usagi había dado a luz al nuevo miembro de la familia Chiba. El primer regalo que iba a recibir venia de parte de las dos niñas, se trataba de un ramo de rosas blancas y un globo en forma de chupete que decía, Ha sido niño . Porque eso es lo que había nacido, un niño de 3 kilos y 600 gramos, de cabello negro azabache como su padre, y con una pequeña marca de nacimiento en la nalga como su madre. Madre e hijo estaban dormidos cuando Mamoru y las niñas llegaron.

"**¿Ese es mi hemanito? **Pregunto Chibiusa.

"**Sí, pero ten cuidado no lo vayas a despertar" **

"**Pues es feo" **expresó la niña, que se había llevado una decepción al verlo tan pequeño.

"**No es feo. Parece de juguete" **dijo Hotaru

"**Pero no es un muñeco" **comentó Usagi que había escuchado el comentario de su sobrina.

"**Hahaaaaaaaaa" **gritó la pequeña de la familia, mientras corría hasta la cama de su mamá.

"**Pequeña" **Usagi acarició la cabeza de su hija, que no llegaba a subirse a la cama (ya sabéis que las camas de los hospitales suelen ser muy altas) **"Ya eres una hermana mayor"**

"**Síiiiii" **

"**Chibiusa, no tan alto. Sino las enfermeras nos van a echar"**

"**Gomen (lo siento)"**

"**No te preocupes cariño, me alegra que estéis aquí" **dijo Usagi mientras extendía su mano a Hotaru.

"**Mami te hemos comprado un regalo" **dijo la pequeña de 4 años

"**¿En serio?" **

"**Toma mamá, son tus preferidas" **dijo Hotaru, mientras le daba el ramo de flores

"**Domo Arigato Taruchan"** Usagi abrazo a la niña

"**Y un globo muy bonito, para el bebe"**

"**Gracias Chibi"**

"**¿A que no sabes que? Taruchan me ha enseñado un saludo secreto. Mira. CHIBI-CHAN DESU" **(Supongo que os suena. Se trata del saludo que las 'Sailors le enseñaron a Hotaru cuando Usagi era su terapeuta)

El pequeño niño empezó a protestar, era su hora de comer

"**Me parece que hay aquí alguien que también quiere la atención de mamá" **dijo Mamoru que se había mantenido al margen, mirando a las mujeres de su vida como hablaban.

"**Ey, pequeño. Saluda a tus hermanas. Di hola" **dijo Usagi

"**Hola otôto (hermano pequeño)"**

"**¿Cómo se va a llamar?" **preguntó Hotaru

"**Darien, como tu abuelo" **expresó la madre

"**Pero el abuelo se llama Kenji" **contestó la pequeña

"**El otro abuelo Chibi" **le explicó su hermana.

Un pequeño gruñido se escucho en la tripita de Chibiusa

"**Me parece que alguien tiene hambre" **bromeó Mamoru

"**Papí ¿podemos ir a coger algo en la maquina?" **Preguntó Hotaru que también tenía algo de hambre.

"**Está bien" **Les dio el dinero, y se marcharon a coger algo de comer.

Usagi estaba dando de mamar al niño, y él decidió sentarse a su lado.

"**Gracias"**

"**¿Por qué?" **preguntó Usagi al no saber a que se refería.

"**Por tu regalo de cumpleaños"**

"**No lo tenía planeado, creí que sería como con Chibiusa, pero supongo que este pequeño tenía prisas por conocer a sus papás"**

"**Sí. Por lo visto metí el cromosoma que debía"**

"**Jajaja, sí eso parece. Se parece a ti"**

"**Mala cosa entonces…."**

"**Yo no pienso lo mismo"**

"**Aishiteru Usako" **y besó a su esposa

"**Yo también. Por cierto, tu regalo esta en mi bolso"**

"**Usako, ya me has dado el regalo más especial que me podías dar…"**

"**Ohhhhhh, no señor, no me tire una semana en busca del regalo perfecto para nada. Además este niño es un regalo para ambos."**

"**Entonces es nuestro regalo de aniversario"**

"**No hables así de nuestro niño, suena como si fuera un objeto, en vez de una pequeña persona" **

"**Está bien. ¿Has dicho en el bolso?"**

"**Así es"**

Mamoru encontró el paquete envuelto en el bolso, lo sacó y lo desenvolvió. Cuando vio lo que era se quedo sin habla. Se trataba de una copia de la pluma de su padre, salvo que tenía sus iniciales grabadas. Mamoru pluma de su padre, pero no la utilizaba por miedo a estropearla y perderla. Por lo que Usagi pensó que sería un buen regalo, y encargo que confeccionaran una copia.

"**Usako…"**

"**Ahora puedes utilizarla sin miedo a perderla"**

"**Eres un perfecta" **y la besó

Las niñas llegaron, y vieron a sus padres besándose.

"**Que asco" **dijo Chibiusa.

_Mañana ultimo capitulo_


	30. Y Vivieron felices para siempre

"**Se parece a mi muñeco" **comentó Momo, la amiga de Chibiusa, al ver al recién nacido.

"**Si, pero es de verdad" **

"**Menudo rollo, solo sabe dormir" **dijo Kyusuke

Los amiguitos de la pequeña de la familia habían ido a jugar a casa, y la pequeña Chibiusa les mostró a su hermano, y presumió de él y de su estatus de hermana mayor.

"**Kyusuke es un bebe…" **explicó Peruru.

"**Kyusuke eres tonto" **dijo Momo

Usagi se encontraba en la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con la del bebe. No era que espiara a su hija, sino que le resultaba curioso ver como su hija presumía de hermano cuando con ella generalmente protestaba. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que su marido se acercó a ella, sino fuera porque sintió sus labios humedos sobre su cuello….

"**Mamochan me asustaste" **dijo la rubia

"**No era mi intención. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"**

Usagi no contestó, solo señalo hasta la cuna que estaba rodeada de niños de 4 años.

"**Nuestra princesa está presumiendo de hermano" **

"**¿No serán esos los amigos peligrosos?"**

"**Mamoru por favor tienen cuatro años, te quedan 11 para empezar a preocuparte" **Usagi entró en su dormitorio y su marido después de echar un ultimo vistazo a los niños, también entró.

"**He hablado con tu padre" **comentó el pelinegro

"**¿Con mi padre. De que?" **preguntó extrañada la psicóloga.

"**Quiere retirarse"**

"**¿Qué el queee? Jajaja eso debe ser un chiste"**

"**No lo es. Me ha comentado que quiere retirarse al mes que viene"**

"**Pero…sino tiene la edad…"**

"**La verdad es que hace cosa de un mes sufrió un amago de infarto, no quisimos decirte nada por no preocuparte, seguías embarazada y …."**

"**¿Qué el que??? Mamoru Chiba ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo así?" **dijo muy enfadada Usagi, tanto que los niños que se encontraban en la habitación de al lado salieron corriendo.

"**Usako calamte" **dijo tranquilamente Mamoru

"**No me digas que me calme, y no me llames Usako. No me puedo creer que me ocultaras eso. Es mi padre"**

"**Lo sé, pero pensamos que era lo mejor"**

"**O claro, como lo mejor va a ser que esta noche duermas en el sofá" **y con esto Usagi se marchó dejando a Mamoru solo en la habitación.

"_¿Por qué la vida no puede ser más fácil?" _se preguntó el varón.

Esa noche a Mamoru le tocó dormir en una de las habitaciones de repuesto que había en la casa, así como sus dos noches posteriores que fue lo que tardo Usagi en desenfadarse. Le costó trabajo entender que se lo habían ocultado por su bien, pero siendo lo cabezota que era, le costó darse cuenta.

El pequeño Darien nació a primeros de agosto, el mismísimo día que su papá. Y al igual que Chibiusa se parecía a su madre, el lo hacía a su padre. Algo que era más apreciable a medida que pasaban las semanas. Era navidad, y el niño ya contaba con 20 semanas de edad, y era una completa ricura. Rechoncho, pero no gordo, con su pequeña cabellera negra y unos ojos preciosos, no era de extrañar que quien viera al niño se enamorara de él (De todos modos todos los bebes son una monería, a mi se me cae la babilla).

Esta vez la navidad se celebraría en la casa de los Chiba, pero en la habitual, no en la de la playa como venía siendo costumbre desde que Usagi entró a formar parte de la familia. Todo estaba decorado con guirnaldas, bolitas, luces…. Y demás ornamentos propios de la fecha. ¿Las artífices? Quien iban a ser Hotaru y Chibiusa que con ayuda de su madre y su padre decoraron todo a su gusto, algo recargado, pero los niños son así….

Pronto los invitados llegaron a la cena, Momoru y Naoko, los cuales llegaron ese mismo día de uno de sus extravagantes viajes; los padres de Usagi también asistieron, Kenji estaba mucho mejor que unos meses atrás cuando todavía trabajaba, pero aunque él había salido de la compañía, todavía había dos Tsukino trabajando en Eleuton, y eso se debe a que Shingo consiguió un puesto como periodista en una de las publicaciones. Shingo dio la sorpresa de la noche, acudiendo acompañado por su novia a la cena. Tampoco faltaron Rei y Jin acompañados por su hijo Hiro. ¿La diferencia? Que Mina, Lita y Amy acompañadas por sus maridos, al igual que Seiya y Motoki acompañados por sus esposas, al igual que sus niños, también acompañaron a la familia en la cena. Y tampoco podríamos olvidarnos de Luna y Artemis, que no solo servían a la familia sino que también se habían convertido en parte de ella. Con tanta gente no es de extrañar, que el árbol estuviera a rebosar de regalos, que cada uno había ido trayendo.

"**Mimi tengo hambreeeeeeeeee" **interrumpió Chibiusa a su madre que estaba hablando con sus amigas

"**Cariño todavía es pronto. Tienes que esperar un poco" **

"**Pero yo quiero comerrrrrrrr"**

"**Mentira, tu quieres abrir los regalos de papá Noel" **dijo su primo Hiro

"**No es verdad" **se defendió la niña

"**Si lo es" **dijo el niño

"**Jajaja, pero princesa aunque comas antes me temo que papa Noel no va a venir antes" **dijo Mamoru

"**Ha venido ya" **dijo Hiro

"**¿Y como sabes eso?" **preguntó Jin a su hijo

"**Es que los hemos buscado" **dijo avergonzado el niño

"**Jajajajaja. Será mejor que cenemos ya, porque los niños están impaciente por abrir sus regalos…." **Dijo Momoru Chiba

"**Abuelo tienes razón, vamos a la mesa" **expresó Mamoru

"**Niños llamar al resto, o sino no hay regalos" **comentó Rei, y como resultado de tal comentario, los niños subieron rápido hasta las habitaciones donde se encontraban los demás niños jugando, para anunciarles que era hora de cenar.

Todos cenaron animados, (imaginaos con tanta gente, como para que sea aburrida), los niños se peleaban con los cubiertos, y es que no sabían con cual de ellos tenían que comer. Por lo que recurrieron al más elemental, las manos. Lo que provocó el horror de sus madres, pero… quien los puede culpar si ellos mismos tampoco sabían utilizar la mayoría de esos estúpidos cubiertos….

Al acabar se fueron a la sala donde estaban los regalos; los niños estaban emocionados. Emoción que se esfumó cuando no encontraron sus regalos, nada más que estaban los de los adultos.

"**Papa Noel se ha olvidao de nuestro regalos" **dijo Hiro apenado

"**Es malo" **comentó Chibiusa

"**Mirar yo veo algo al lado de la chimenea" **dijo Shingo

Los niños se acercaron y vieron un pequeño paquete que ponían sus nombres. Al abrirlos, los niños se encontraron con una nota que ponía cocina Los niños salieron corriendo al lugar que ponía en las notas, allí se encontraron con otra nota que les decía Frió seguir buscando. Jardín así una y otra vez. Mientras tanto los adultos se encontraban en la sala disfrutando de la pequeña trastada que habían hecho a los niños. La idea había sido de Usagi, que de pequeña había tenido que experimentar lo que se siente al buscar tus regalos a lo largo de tu casa la mañana de navidad. (mis padres me hacían esto el día de reyes, acabo cuando mi hermano descubrió la verdad, jajaja)

Una media hora los niños acabaron en la misma sala donde habían comenzado, solo que esta vez si que tenían sus regalos.

"**Biennnnnnnn, regalos" **dijo Chibiusa muy contenta

"**Chibi, relájate" **le advirtió su hermana **"Que no te doy el tuyo" **(Los niños son pequeños y las únicas que saben leer son Diana y Hotaru, de hay que diga que no se lo da)

"**No seas mala Taruchan" **dijo Naoko

Cada uno recibió sus regalos, todos los niños estaban contentísimos con tantos juguetes que sus 'tíos y tías' les habían dado. Todos, todos no, porque aunque a Chibiusa le habían regalado todos los juguetes que quería, le faltaba un regalo.

"**¿Princesa que es lo que pasa?" **le preguntó su madre

"**Es que me falta un regalo" **dijo la niña

"**Pero si papa Noel te a traído todos los juguetes que querías" **comentó la mujer

"**Sí, pero…." **Contestó apenada la niña.

"**Creo que a lo que se refiere es a esto" **dijo Mamoru mientras colocaba una jaula delante de su hija.

La cara de la niña cambió de una expresión triste, a una de alegría. Mientras tanto su madre miró sorprendida a su padre.

"**Un conejito" **dijo la niña **"Se va a llamar………… Bunny"**

"**Le has comprado un conejo" **dijo extrañada Usagi

"**Las cosas que tengo que hacer por mi hija ¿Verdad?" **bromeó Mamoru aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ceder cuando odiaba los conejos.

"**Eres un amor" **contestó besando a su marido

"**¿Lo soy verdad? Hotaru, creo que también hay otra sorpresa para ti en el jardín" **

"**¿Para mi?" **preguntó extrañada

"**Sí ve"**

La niña fue corriendo, y cuando volvió lo hizo acompañada por un bello pajarillo.

"**Pichiiiiiiiii" **dijo su hermana al verlo(Supongo que alguna vez habéis visto Heidi, Pichi, era un pajarito que Heidi se encontró y lo cuido)

"**Chibiusa es un pájaro" **le dijo Momoru

"**Ya lo sé, pero se llama Pichi" **

"**No, no se llama Pichi. Es mió así que decido yo como se llama" **protestó Hotaru.

La pequeña Usagi, fue en busca de su madre llorando, por lo que había dicho su hermana mayor.

"**Cariño no llores, Pichi es de tu hermana, ella tiene que decidir su nombre. Tú tienes el conejito¿A que has elegido tú que se llame Bunny?"**

La niña movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

"**Entonces deja a tu hermana que elija el nombre" **

"**Valeeeeeeee" **dijo derrotada la niña. **"¿Cómo se llama?"**

"**Al final siempre gana ella. Está bien se llama Pichi"**

"**BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"**

* * *

"**¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?" **le preguntó Usagi a su hija pequeña, que estaba en la guardilla. 

"**Hola mamá. Estaba buscando fotos para un trabajo y…"**

"**¿Qué es lo que escondes?" **

Chibiusa le mostró a su madre el diario que tenía entre sus manos.

"**Vaya hace años que no lo veía" **Usagi lo tomo entre sus manos y observó las paginas rellenas por su escritura.

"**Yo no quería…" **se defendió su hija

"**No te preocupes, puedes leerlo si quieres, después de todo también es tu vida" **Usagi le devolvió el diario.

"**Mamá ¿De verdad papá y tú os odiabais al principio?"**

"**Tanto como odiar… Pero es verdad que no nos llevábamos nada bien" **

"**¿Para que una relación funcione es necesario que me lleve mal antes con esa persona?"**

"**Hay un refrán que dice que los amores reñidos son los más queridos. Aunque no tiene porque ser así, tus abuelos se llevaban bien desde el principio, tu tío Shingo con tu tía también. Eso depende de cada uno, hay veces que el odio existe para ocultar lo obvio, como tu padre que se moría por mis huesos"**

"**Jajaja. Y todavía lo hace" **dijo Chibiusa

"**Cierto"**

"**Mamá ¿Cómo sabes si amas a un chico o simplemente lo quieres como amigo?"**

Usagi, antes de contestar buscó un sitió para sentarse, y luego pensó como contestar a la pregunta.

"**La verdad, es que no lo sé. Cuando tu padre se declaro, para mi era mi mejor amigo, no había pensado en él como hombre, solo como amigo. Pero cuando se declaro, todo cambió, era distinto, todo era distinto. Cada vez que le veía me ponía nerviosa, pero aun así quería verlo…"**

"**Pero no fuiste al hospital, fue el que te busco" **comentó su hija

"**Veo que has llegado a esa parte" **

"**Para decir la verdad he llegado hasta la navidad en que papá me regalo a Bunny. ¿Cómo es posible que tuviera fobia a los conejos?"**

"**JAjajaja. El caso es que no te puedo decir que debes de sentir al estar enamorada, porque cada persona es un mundo, que siente de diferente forma. La única que puede saber la respuesta eres tú. ¿Se trata de alguien que conozca?"**

"**Peruru" **

"**Al final tu padre tenía razón al sospechar de le fueran a quitar a su niña" **bromeó Usagi

"**Papá siempre ha sido igual protector" **protestó la adolescente

"**Es algo que tiene que estar escrito en su código genético, porque son todos iguales"**

"**¿El abuelo también?" **

"**Estás de broma, tu abuelo era peor que tu padre"**

"**¿Cómo sobreviviste?" **

"**Me enamoré de su jefe, y no podía hacerle nada, jajaja"**

"**Jajaja"**

"**¿Desde cuando sientes algo por Peru?" **Usagi se sentó al lado de su hija

"**No lo sé, pero el otro día le vi con una chica y me puse muy celosa…"**

Usagi tomó la mano de su hija, y le dibujo un corazón en la palma.

"**Sigue a tu corazón, es te dirá la respuesta"**

"**Gracias mamá. ¿Puedo seguir leyendo tu diario?"**

"**De nada, te dejo que sigas leyendo"**

Usagi bajó del desván y pasó por las habitaciones de sus hijos. Al pasar por la de Hotaru no pudo evitar el impulso de entrar. La habitación estaba un tanto cambiada con respecto a como la conoció dieciocho años atrás. Había algunos posters en las paredes, las estanterías llenas de muñecas ahora estaban llenas de libros. También había fotos de sus amigos, de su familia, de sus padres biológicos y como no de su novio. Hotaru era una joven universitaria de 22 años, y que vivía fuera de casa (No con el novio, sino con sus amigas en un apartamento cercano a la universidad). Allí estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que cuando su hijo puso el equipo música casi le da un ataque.

Su dulce y tierno hijo pequeño, ya no lo era tanto; aunque de pequeño se parecía completamente a su padre, palabras exactas de Naoko, según fue creciendo fue adquiriendo el carácter inconformista de su madre. Aunque odiaba tener que estudiar, tenía un carácter muy curioso, por lo que se pasaba las horas enganchado en Internet indagando sobre diversos temas que le interesaban.

Usagi cerró la habitación de Hotaru y fue a la de su hijo, llamó a la puerta y cuando su hijo le dio permiso entró.

"**¿No tendrías que estar estudiando?**" preguntó la fémina.

"**Mamá, acabo de llegar de clase, necesito despejarme. Luego me pongo"**

"**Darien, más vale que recuperes el examen, sabes perfectamente que tu padre no está contento con tus notas, y yo tampoco"**

"**Mamá no es mi culpa"**

"**No, llevas razón la culpa es mía por dejar que tu padre te de todos los caprichos" **

"**Mamí" **dijo el niño poniendo ojitos llorosos

"**¿Por qué cada vez que entro en tu habitación apagas la pantalla del ordenador?" **preguntó Usagi con los brazos cruzados

"**Por nada" **

"**Ahhhhh, entonces sino es nada ¿no te importará que la encienda?" **Usagi encendió la pantalla, la cual estaba llena de fotos como decirlo….. ¿Subidas de tono? **"No sé si sabes que generalmente los chicos suelen ocultar a sus madres que ven porno" **Usagi volvió a apagar la pantalla.

"**Y generalmente las madres castigan a sus hijos cuando se enteran" **dijo el niño.

"**No serviría de mucho, porque lo volvería a hacer. Pero quiero que te pongas a estudiar, ya tendrás tiempo de ver esas cosas después" **

La nostalgia había invadido a Usagi desde el momento que volvió a ver su viejo diario, bueno mejor dicho uno de ellos. Por ello le pareció una buena idea recurrir a los recuerdos de la videoteca. Fue hasta el pequeño cine de la casa, que no era otra cosa que una sala con una tv enorme y extraplana, equipada con un sistema de video (tanto VHS y DVD) y el sistema de audio de ultima generación. Y unos sofás comodísimos para las largas sesiones de cine que sus hijos y sus amigos organizaban. Y como no sin olvidar el refrigerio y las palomitas. Usagi buscó los dvd de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, y lo puso en el reproductor, se hizo unas palomitas y se perdió en los recuerdos.

* * *

Se trataba del primer cumpleaños de Darien, y el trigésimo séptimo de Mamoru (un pelín abuelote). El niño se pasó toda la tarde en brazos de su padre, que estaba ogullosisimo que su pequeño campeón cumpliera su primer añito. 

"**Mamoru te teníamos que haber regalado un babero para recogerte la baba que se te cae con tu hijo" **Bromeó Motoki

"**Fue a hablar el más indicado. El que se salta las reuniones porque tiene que asistir a los partidos de su hijo" **contestó el homenajeado

"**Ehhhh, mi familia es más importante que el trabajo, yo no soy como otros a los cuales les va a costar un divorcio"**

"**Ehehehe. Perdón, primero de todo nuestras mujeres están al tanto, y segundo es un caso puntual" **se defendió Jin **"Que con lo que va a acabar es con nuestra salud, mirar tengo canas" **

"**Jin, eso no es por el trabajo, es por la edad" **bromeó Mamoru

"**Eeeey que todavía soy un chaval"**

"**Con treinta años más" **continuó Motoki

"**Pues anda que fueron a hablar los más indicados"**

"**Tío sopla las velas que quiero tarta" **dijo Hiro

"**Me recuerdas a tu madre, jajaja." **Le dijo a su sobrino **"¿Campeón vamos a soplar las velas?" **

"**Su niño simplemente hizo ruiditos con su garganta"**

Padre e hijo se colocaron frente a la tarta, mientras todos los invitados cantaban el cumpleaños feliz. Pero los niños son niños y aunque Mamoru trato de contenerle, Darien metió sus manitas en toda la tarta pingándose de nata, y se la llevó a la boca, lo que provocó la sonrisa de los presentes.

"**Darien no, eso no se hace" **le dijo Mamoru

Pero el niño lejos de hacerle caso, le estampo la mano de nata en la cara, incitando a los presentes a reír.

"**Darien no, eso no se hace" **dijo Usagi. Al escuchar lo que le decía su mamá el niño se puso triste.

"**Eh no es justo, te hace más caso a ti que a mi" **protestó el pelinegro

"**Es lo que consigues cuando te pasas el tiempo sobreprotegiendo a tus niñas" **bromeó Usagi.

* * *

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Usagi. 

_**"Moshi Moshi"**_

"_**Chibasan. Soy Peruru¿está Chibiusa?**_

"_**Sí está, espera que voy a buscarla" **_

Dejó el auricular a un lado, y fue a buscar a su hija, que estaba en su habitación.

"**Princesa, tienes una llamada" **

"**¿De quien?" **Preguntó la joven levantando la vista del diario

"**De Peruru" **

Chibiusa no tardo nada en levantarse de su cama y coger el teléfono. Usagi no pudo evitar sonreír, él primer amor….

"**Hai, claro. Nos vemos allí, Mata ne" **Escucho Usagi decir a su hija al volver abajo.

"**¿Ya has terminado de hablar? Eso es rapidez"**

"**Mamí he quedado con Peruru para tomar algo. ¿No te importa?"**

"**A mi no. Pero vuelve pronto que mañana hay clases"**

"**Gracias mami, voy a cambiarme" **

Chibiusa volvió a su habitación, mientras que Usagi volvía al 'cine'. La imágenes habían continuaron pasando, por lo que cuando Usagi volvió, fue recibida con imágenes de su marido ensañando al pequeño Darien de cuatro añitos jugar al baseball.

* * *

"**PAPAAAAAA no sé hacerlo" **dijo Darien 

"**Claro que si sabes solo tienes que pensar que lo vas hacer bien" **contesto su padre

"**Pero no lo voy hacer" **

"**Claro que sí, mira vas a ver. Usako"**

"**¿Sí?" **preguntó la mujer al escuchar a su esposo

"**Puedes venir un momento"**

"**Claro¿Qué quieres?"**

"**Quiero que cojas la pelota y me la lances" **le contestó el pelinegro

"**Ahhhhhhh no, yo soy muy mala para los deportes"**

"**Usako por favor, es para que Darien vea que pueda hacerlo" **Susurro Mamoru a Usagi.

"**Emmmmmm, está bien, pero si te doy con la pelota no vengas a pedir que ajustemos cuentas, quedas avisado" **

"**De acuerdo, ponte donde está Darien y tira"**

"**Está bien"**

Usagi se preparo y cuando Mamoru le dijo que esa era la posición lanzó. Mamoru fue capaz de dar un golpe a la pelota, porque el tiro fue bueno.

"**Sí lo he hecho bien, lo he hecho biennnnn" **cantaba la rubia mientras bailaba algo raro.

"**Mira tu madre, seguro que tú también puedes hacerlo"**

"**Venga cariño tú puedes"**

"**Valeeeeeeee"**

El niño se preparó como lo hizo su madre, y lanzó.

"**Así vas bien. Vamos a repetirlo otra vez" **Mamoru le devolvió la pelota que había recogido con el guante.

"**Vale" **contestó feliz el niño al ver que podía hacerlo bien.

* * *

"**Con lo obediente que era de pequeño" **escuchó Usagi. 

Se trataba de Mamoru, que acababa de llegar a casa después de un viaje de negocios.

"**Has vuelto…." **Comentó la mujer

"**Eso parece" **Mamoru besó a su esposa en medio de una sonrisa. **"Te he echado de menos"**

"**Yo también a ti"**

El pelinegro se acomodó al lado de su esposa, manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

"**Reviviendo viejas épocas, por lo que veo"**

"**Lo de viejo lo dirás por ti¿no? Esta tarde me he encontrado a Usagi leyendo uno de mis diarios. Y me he vuelto melancólica."**

"**¿Uno de tus diarios?"**

"**Sí, el que escribía cuando te conocí y Usagi era pequeña"**

"**Allá por el mesozoico" **mormuró Mamoru mientras seguía viendo el video

"**Eres un exagerado ¿sabias eso? No hace tanto…."**

"**Hotaru tenía ¿Cuántos 5-6? Y ahora tiene 21, Chibi, era eso Chibi no una adolescente de 17 años y si hablamos de Darien era un rechoncho bebe, para ser un adolescente rebelde"**

"**La rebeldía es buena….Le he descubierto viendo fotos de mujeres desnudas..."**

"**¿Queeeeee? Que poca picardía tiene" **

"**Como no, los padres siempre se sienten orgullosos de que sus hijos vean tetas. Pero si te digo que tu princesita esta enamorada, pondrías el grito en el cielo"**

"**¿Está enamorada?"**

"**¿Qué harías si lo estuviera?" **preguntó Usagi quitando un mechón de pelo de la cara de su marido.

"**Encerrarla en su habitación hasta que se le pase, es muy joven para ennoviarse"**

"**Yo no he dicho que tenga novio"**

"**¿Quién es él?" **preguntó Mamoru

"**Peruru" **

"**Ya sabía yo que tenía que vigilarlo más de cerca…"**

"**Venga Mamochan no te preocupes, es un buen chico."**

"**Lo sé, y me fastidia"**

"**Jajajaja. Creo que sé una manera para que se te pasé"**

"**¿Qué sugiere señora Chiba?"**

"**Acompáñame a la habitación y te lo mostraré" **

La familia al completo se reunió en el instituto el cual hoy realizaba la graduación del último curso.

**"Mamá, papá" **

**"Chibiusa, que bueno que ya estás aquí. Nos tenías preocupados" **dijo Usagi mientras abrazaba a la joven

**"El examen a durado un poco más de lo que había esperado, pero ya estoy aquí. No me perdería la graduación por nada en el mundo. Después de todo los milagros existen" **

**"Hola Peruru" **saludo Usagi al novio de su hija **"Me alegra verte" **

**"Hola señora Chiba," **contestó el joven.

**"Eso, eso, tu trata a todos con familiaridad menos a mi, que soy una vieja" **

**"Usako, tú no eres vieja" **dijo Mamoru abrazándola por la espalda. "**Chicos, bienvenidos. Será mejor que nos sentemos, tiene pinta de que la graduación va a comenzar" **

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos y tras una breve espera la graduación comenzó.

**"Bienvenidos a todos, a la graduación del ultimo curso. Para mi es una satisfacción ver como un año más, los alumnos que cuatro años atrás ingresaron en nuestro centro, hoy por fin van a dar un paso más para alcanzar sus metas, y convertirse en los lideres del mañana. Pero hoy no es mi día sino el de ellos, por eso voy a dar paso al representante de los alumnos Chiba Darien"**

El director se marchó del atril, y Darien subió al escenario entre los aplausos de sus compañeros y de todos los asistentes al acto.

**"Muchas gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí. Como bien el director ha dicho hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros, porque hoy acabamos de escribir la ultima pagina del libro de nuestra adolescencia, para dar comienzo a un nuevo libro, un libro que para cada uno tendrá un contenido diferente, para algunos contendrá la vida universitaria, el de otros hablara del trabajo, o quizás de la familia, no lo sé. Puede que nuestro trayecto hasta aquí no haya sido fácil, por lo menos el mío no lo ha sido, pero mere le pena tan solo por estar aquí con nuestros compañeros, nuestros amigos y compartir el éxito de haber conseguido superar una etapa. Hoy el instituto se acaba, y muchos de nosotros no nos vamos a volver a ver más; bueno quizás dentro de quince años en la reunión de antiguos alumnos, pero cuando lo hagamos nuestras vida ya no serán las mismas. Por eso desde aquí quiero deciros a todos y cada uno de mis compañeros, que ha sido un placer el estudiar con todos vosotros, y enhorabuena por llegar hasta aquí porque os la mereceréis Felicidades." **Darien bajó del escenario y se sentó otra vez en su asiento, para esperar el momento en el cual tuviera que recibir su diploma.

Una serie de actuaciones se fueron sucediendo una tras otra, para amenizar la tarde, hasta que llegó el momento de la entrega de diplomas. Cada uno de los tutores de cada curso se colocó en medió del escenario, justo detrás de ellos había una mesa que contenía los diplomas que tenía que ir entrega dando a los alumnos. El acto dio comienzo, y a medida que el director nombraba un nombre, los alumnos subían al escenario y su tutor le daba entrega de su merecido título. El orden era alfabético por lo que Darien no tardo mucho en salir ya que su apellido comenzaba por ce.

**"Chiba Darien, matricula" **Darien subió al escenario, y fue hasta su tutora que no era otra que la profesora Satoya, es decir la profesora de arte de su padre (y ya sabemos todos que de algo más, jejeje).

Mientras tanto sus familiares aplaudían felices, salvo Usagi que no veía con buenos ojos que la ex de su marido, abrazara de tal manera a su hijo.

El acto concluyó, y cada alumno marchó en busca de su familia para continuar con la celebración, y es que el colegio había preparado una pequeña merienda para la ocasión. Darien se fue en busca de sus padres.

**"Ey mirar aquí viene el representante de los alumnos. Vaya quien diría que mi sobrino iba a ser tan buen orador" **bromeó su tío Shingo.

**"Ja ja muy gracioso tío. Pero tenía que seguir con la tradición" **con esto Darien se refería a que sus dos hermanas al igual que su padre fueron los encargados en sus respectivas promociones, de dar el discurso de despedida.

**"No hagas caso a tu tío" **dijo Usagi **"Ven aquí mi niño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti" **y abrazó a su hijo sin importarle mucho que sus compañeros lo pudieran ver.

**"Mamáaaaaa" **

**"Jajaja. Usako suéltalo, vas a romper su imagen de tipo duro" **bromeó Mamoru

La mujer soltó al joven tal y como su marido había dicho. El chico se colocó la ropa, y recibió la felicitación de cada uno de los presentes, es decir, sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos, sus hermanas y los novios de estas….

**"¿Qué se siente al graduarse cuando has estado en la cuerda floja?" **le preguntó Hotaru

**"Taru, la cuerda floja es una forma muy dulce de decirlo, yo diría más bien que estaba en la guillotina" **comentó su hermana Usagi

**"hermanita ¿nunca te han dicho que ibas para payasa?" **dijo irónicamente su hermano.

"**Chicos haya paz. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos todos juntos, así que vamos a disfrutar" **comentó Mamoru

**"Sí papá" **contestó dulcemente Chibiusa

**"Pelota" **

**"Mira quien fue hablar" **

**"Vaya, vaya, vaya¿a quien tenemos aquí?" **dijo una voz femenina.

Al voltearse se dieron cuenta que no era otra que la Ayu Satoya.

**"Hola Satoyasama" **saludo el joven cortésmente

**"Chibasan" **contestó cortésmente la mujer **"Vaya Mamoru es una sorpresa el encontrarte aquí" **

**"No veo porque, después de todo es la graduación de su hijo" **dijo de una manera muy fría Usagi, lo cual sorprendió a sus hijos

**"Oh eres tú, es un placer volver a verte. Sobre todo porque tenía entendido que Mamoru se había separado" **

**"Se trataron simplemente de rumores, le puedo asegurar SEÑORITA Satoya que MI marido y YO estamos muy FELICES" **

**"Me alegro" **

**"Sí me disculpan tengo que saludar a otros padres, ha sido un placer Mamoru, felicidades Darien" **y la profesora se marchó.

"**jajajaja. Usako ¿tú no cambias verdad?" **bromeó Mamoru mientras besaba a su esposa en el cuello.

**"¿Pero no has visto como ligoteaba contigo? Esa mujer no tiene decencia, está con un pie en el asilo y se permite el lujo de pavonearse como si fuera una cría de 15" **

**"Usako sabes que no me interesa" **el pelinegro acariciaba la nariz de su esposa con su dedo índice.

**"Pero hace 37 años no era así" **

**"Hace 37 años no te conocía." **

**"Alto, alto. Papá quiere decir que tú y la señorita Satoya habéis…." **Preguntó Darien.

**"Darien no digas tonterías papá no se liaría con alguien como la profesora. Además ella no se parece nada a mamá" **dijo Chibiusa

**"Venga Mamoru, dile a tus niños la verdad" **

**"Usako…" **

**"Fue la primera novia de vuestro padre, y primera en todos los sentidos" **

**"Papaáaaaaaaaaa, creía que tenías mejor gusto" **dijo Hotaru

**"Guauuuuuu, eres mi ídolo" **dijo Darien

**"Es una vieja" **comentó Chibiusa

**"Pero cuando tu padre tenía la edad de tu hermano no lo era" **comentó Peruru, su novia le miro muy sería, y el joven fingió que se cerraba con llave la boca.

**"Chicos eso fue una parte oscura de mi pasado, que no merece la pena recordar, así que olvidemos el tema." **

**"Quien hubiera pensado que mi padre era un playboy" **

**"Dariennnnn" **

**"Está bien, está bien me cayó" **

Tras la gradación, se organizó una cena en la casa de la familia, donde también estaban invitados todos los amigos. Cada uno se divertía a su manera, todos estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuanta que Mamoru y Usagi faltaban.

**"Todos se lo están pasando bien" **dijo Mamoru, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa (están en un banco de piedra del jardín)

**"Eso parece" **contestó Usagi mientras se acurrucaba en su marido,

**"Nuestros hijos se han hecho mayores" **

**"No son los únicos, nosotros también" **bromeó la rubia.

**"No me lo recuerdes, cuando nació Chibiusa tenía el pelo negro y ahora tengo suerte si encuentro alguno de ese color" **

**"Mamochan las canas te sientan fenomenal" **(Que no cunda el pánico, no tiene el pelo blanco, Darien es un exagerado. dejémoslo en un George Clooney) Usagi aprovechó el piropo para besar a su marido.

**"Ummmmmm, sabes que vamos a tener la casa para nosotros solos a partir de ahora" **dijo picadamente el varón

**"Lo sé. Solo espero que Hotaru nos de pronto nietos para volver a llenarla" **

**"¿Queeeeeeeeee?" **

**"No me gusta la idea de que la casa este vacía" **

**"¿Y yo que soy, el hombre invisible?" **

**"¿No te gustaría ser abuelo? Mamochan" **

**"Son muy jóvenes todavía" **

**"No es lo que te he preguntado" **

**"Jajaja, la verdad es que no estaría mal volver a tener niños pequeños en casa" **

**"Nosotros tardamos muchos en encontrar a la persona adecuada, por suerte Hotaru y Chibiusa no" **

**"Merece la pena el haber tenido que esperar. Aishiteru Usako" **

**"Aishiteru Mamochan" **

Mientras tanto cinco jóvenes se encontraban observando a los adultos desde la ventana.

**"ohhhh que romántico. Después de tantos años casados todavía parecen recién enamorados" **comentó Usagi

**"Sí papa y mama se quieren con locura. Que envidia me dan, yo quiero ser como ellos cuando tenga su edad" **

**"¿Y quien dice que no lo vayas a ser?" **preguntó Inoue, su novio

**"Inoue ¿no me digas que te pasas al lado oscuro?" **bromeó Darien

**"Cuñadito, en el lado oscuro estás tú. Porque aunque suena cursilería lo que tienen tus padres pocos lo consiguen. O por lo menos mis padres no" **comentó Peruru.

**"Da miedo" **dijo Inconscientemente Darien

**"Y pensar que se juntaron por mi culpa…" **

**"Gracias Taru, sin ti el mocoso y yo no hubiéramos nacido" **bromeó su hermana

**"jajajaja" **rieron todos

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

**_Ya termino, ohhhhhhhh, espero que os haya gustado el final, y sobre todo el fic en general. He intentado que tuviera un poco de todo, aunque quizas Mamoru me quedo un tanto irreal, pero estoy segura que a todas nos gustaria llevarnoslo a casa, jijiji. Ha sido un placer escribir este fic, cada uno de mis fics me gustan por cosas diferentes, y este creo que me gusta porque trasmite que hay que seguir adelante y luchar, nunca hay que tirar la toalla. Y ya aquí en la despedida querria agradeceros a todos los que me habeís leido, tanto a los que habeís dejado Reviews como a los que no, porque con solo leerlo es muestra que os ha gustado. Y en cuanto a los que si habeis hecho saber que pensabais muchas gracias, porque consegui un total de reviews, mi recor, jajaja, Algunas habeís sido asiduas como marilucero chiba, jaz021, lorena, meryinustar, lorena, Silver Moonlight-81, EmmaRiddle, Alice Pastén, ORKIDEA y SerenaTsukinoMoon. Pero no han sido las unicas tambien están SENSHIVISA, Selene de la Luna, UsagiYady, isela-kasainy, Usako, yuritsukino, ingridsilla, natalia, Maracuchitax, Starligt, Alejandra N., daly, Ginny Potter W, Jazmine Ramirez, cosita+cositas, mifi22, serena tsukino chiba, Saly -luna, Moon-Chiba, espero no dejarme a nadie en el tinetero (lo siento si lo he hecho, xq he repasado la lista unas cuantas veces). Y como olvidarme de mi Sere CHiba, esa pedazo alcalaina, que ha sido mi correctora particular, aparte de una amiga. DOMO ARIGATOOOOOOOOO, jajaja, sin vosotras apoyandome no habría llegado a los 30 capitulos, de veras muchas gracias. Me despido, ya sabeis que podeis encontrarme en los otros fics que están abiertos, o si quereís hablar conmigo podeis conseguir mi email en mi ficha, alli tambien podeís encontrar una encuesta para que diagaís cual de mis fics os gusta. Muchas gracias a todas. MATA NE_**


	31. IMPORTANTE LEER

Muy buenas a tods, ¡cuánto tiempo hace que no me pasaba por aquí!, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez. Podría dar cientos de escusas para justificarme, pero ninguna sería lo suficientemente persuasivo como para convencerme a mí misma de porque no he podido escribir un fic nuevo.

Cuando comencé a escribir, lo hice sin pretender… nada, no pretendía nada, salvo pasar el rato y entretenerme. Estaba encerrada en casa, lesionada de las dos rodillas y aburrida como una ostra, que me dije, «¿Por qué no? Seguramente lo haré fatal, pero voy a probar». Y siendo sinceros lo hice fatal, me lie con tantos personajes, fechas, no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que quería…. Pero a pesar de mis dudas y mis dificultades, recibía comentarios de gente a que le había gustado lo que había escrito, y me animaba a continuar a pesar de no estar segura de lo que hacía. Si alguna de esas primeras lectoras estáis leyendo esto, nunca seré capaz de expresaros, lo que significaron para mi esos reviews y como no nuestras charlas por el Messenger. Me devolvisteis la sonrisa, algo importante.

Como regalo, me obligaba a dar lo mejor de mí, a mejorar al máximo porque lo merecíais. Sin embargo, había quien pensaba que me creía la mejor e iba de diva, nada más lejos de la realidad. Cada página, cada capítulo, cada historia, lo trabajaba al máximo (me preguntaba «si yo fuera el lector ¿qué me gustaría leer?»), no por mi ego sino por cada persona que me leía y se tomaba su tiempo es escribirme y decirme que les había parecido. Quien haya pasado una mala racha sabrá que el autoestima y el ego se encuentran en un nivel tan bajo que los comentarios positivos cuesta creerlos e incluso avergüenzan. ¡Eh! Pero cada uno que piense lo que quiera, para los gustos están los colores; hay un montón de gente que es fan de Twilight o Lady Gaga y yo no soy una de ellos, y es aceptable ¿No?.

Volviendo a lo mío. Una historia daba lugar a otras, las ideas fluían constantemente, y no veía el momento de sentarme frente el ordenador y plasmarlas en palabras. Muchas ideas quedaron en eso, en simples ideas y solo once vieron la luz finalmente, de algunas estoy más orgullosa que de otras todo sea dicho (más por afinidad, empatía con los personajes o por gustos personales). Nunca esperé sobrepasar los 100 reviews, ni que me votaran en los concurso de Fics, ni muchas de las cosas que han pasado en estos cuatro años.

Ya mientras terminaba el fic de Curioso destino, estuve planteándome continuar publicando, incluso estuve a punto de abandonar la historia, pero me dije que no podía hacer eso a todos los que la leían, y me obligué a acabar. Han pasado meses, y tras reflexionarlo he llegado a la conclusión, que todo tiene un principio y un final, y mi etapa en Fanfiction ha llegado a su fin (de hecho hace más de un año que solo entraba para actualizar). No porque no tenga ideas, que las tengo, pero es el momento de seguir adelante, como han hecho otras autoras que comenzaron a la par que yo, alguna de las cuales echó de menos. Si me estáis leyendo chicas un besazo muy grande a todas.

Habrá quien diga ¿Para qué nos suelta este rollo? La respuesta es sencilla, necesitaba despedirme como dios manda. De veras muchísimas gracias a tods por haberme seguido durante estos años, siempre tendré un bonito recuerdo de vosotrs. Decir adiós se hace bastante difícil (mucho más de lo que pensaba), prefiero un hasta siempre.

Besos y Abrazos

MASKRENA


End file.
